


《Super Danvers》

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 15,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: CP：Sanvers & Supercorp　　Kalex 親情向兩對cp如何走在一起。還有姐控和妹控之間如何吃醋的故事。





	1. 《Super Danvers》第一章

《Super Danvers》第一章  
By Fish.

在Alex穿著一襲深紅色的絲質襯衫，搭配著黑色西褲並恰到好處地突顯了她那雙頎長悅目的雙腿，朝自己款款而來時，Maggie不自覺地後退了一步，她禁不住從上而下將Alex這身驚豔的裝束打量一番。

在Maggie將自己那快鼓動到嗓子眼的心臟強行平靜下來後，她終於回復到那NCPD鑑證科警察的一貫膽大的本色，調笑著眼前這位效力於秘密機構DEO的火辣特工，「Hey, 你看起來就像顆紅寶石。」

「哦，甚麼樣的紅寶石？」Alex不禁示弱地挑眉問道，Maggie微微一笑，「自然是卡門露西婭鴿血紅寶石那等級的－－－」看到Alex的疑惑表情，她補充道，「全球最美麗的寶石之一。」Maggie滿意地看著Alex臉上飄著的紅暈。

Alex不自然地踩著平底皮鞋步上柔軟的地毯，「別告訴我你曾臥底裝成珠寶商，Detective.」  
「我可是鑑證科警探。」Maggie俐落地踩著高跟鞋，越過Alex，輕輕一個側身避開了從他們身旁路過的夫婦，她一回頭便看到Alex不自覺地深呼吸了一口氣的動作，Alex正緊盯著Maggie的大露背藍裙禮服。「上次你的裙子顏色很美，我忍不住去買了一套差不多的。」

她們在打著黑色領結的侍應生的引領下，步入這處位於麥遜鎮郊外的全州最大的葡萄酒酒莊－羅便臣酒莊餐廳，並坐到了在可佻望遠處農場風景的窗口位置－縱使現在外頭黑漆漆的。來這處共晉晚餐是Alex的建議，這是源於某次Maggie在納市牛排餐館露出了一頓可吃下三份肋眼牛排的吃量，Alex才察覺到了她對紅肉和紅酒的熱愛。

自從對方上次在酒吧的落慌而逃後，Maggie有認真考慮過要用甚麼籍口再把高級特工再約出來。沒想到，過了三四天，在Maggie正為了那幾名在押解中途突然暴斃的囚犯的事故，被上級折磨得寫了幾吋厚的報告時，Alex的一通電話成了解救她的胃的天使。Maggie毫無猶豫地答應了這次的約會，在將報告甩到了上司的桌上後，便跳上了Alex的車，往納市外的麥遜鎮郊外駛去。

醇厚濃郁並充滿果香的酒液被Maggie一飲而盡，放下酒杯，Maggie看著Alex臉上絲毫未見酒醉的樣子，忍不住調侃，「What? 是我喝得太不優雅了嗎？Why are you staring at my face?」「不，我只是……」被抓包的Alex不自然地看往別處，心不在焉地將碟上的甜品用叉戳了一下，明顯無心於眼前的美食。「I’m just...I am glad...this time is not business. I mean...you and me...」

「You mean, just you and me, have some fun, celebrate the singledom?」  
Maggie很高興地看著不知所措的Alex以輕笑來掩蓋她的尷尬。她發現Alex每次為了掩蓋緊張或尷尬時，她的笑容都會皺得眉心和鼻子上出現幾道可愛的細紋，而這跟高級特工向來硬朗冷靜的形像有著明顯的反差。

「咳，對。」Alex承認了，聲音放低了下來，輕輕搖晃著桌上的紅酒，上面寶石般的酒液，跟緊貼著她身上細膩肌膚的襯衫半開領口一樣性感。「just you and me. Don’t you have fun tonight..? With...me?」她的嗓音透著一股不自信，令Maggie冒出出一股衝動，想將她按在牆壁上並摩挲著她那捲曲而有亮澤的髮尾告訴她，她多麼想有一個晚上能跟她”have some real fun together”，不過……

「Well, you are perfect tonight.很難相信你會說你在約會表現裡總是不如人意。」  
Alex低頭淺笑著，接受了Maggie的讚美。「You looks good too, and...thank you for accept my invitation.」Alex抿緊了嘴唇，那琥珀色的眼睛盯緊著Maggie，這令Maggie有些失神，想起酒吧那夜她突跑來並告訴自己……

「To our first date.」Alex突然舉起酒杯，Maggie打斷了自己的思緒，回過神來跟她碰杯。突然，她的動作卻猛然停住－－因為桌下那穿著細滑的西褲布料的長腿，正肆無忌憚地撩動著自己短裙下光滑的大腿。自己脊背上冒出了一股電流湧到了頭頂，令她打了一個激靈。

全身顫抖了一下的Maggie禁不住將酒杯放下，對方終於收回了腿。她看著始作俑者輕抿了一口紅酒，好以整暇地朝她勾出一抹自信又撫媚的笑容。

這抹笑容令她想起，那名假裝成Secret Service的特工在陽光底下來勢洶洶問自己＂What the hell do you think you’re doing in my crime scene＂。  
So cute and hot.  
令自己心底裡湧出了一股想要接近，想要撩撥對方的征服欲。

「I have something for you.」  
不遑多讓地，Maggie展開了行動。她掏出了準備已久的禮盒，突然起身靠近Alex座位，Alex瞪大了眼睛卻又強裝著鎮定，直到看到了Maggie打開了桌上的禮盒，Alex終忍不住發出了讚嘆的驚呼。

那是一條精緻的古老銀鍊。  
「It’s from my grandmother.」  
Maggie小心翼翼拿起項鍊，在Alex還沒來得及反應前，已繞到了對方的身後，將銀鍊輕柔地繫在Alex那雪白的脖頸上。她勾起了Alex看不到的笑容，此刻可口的獵物盡在她的掌握之中。「Maggie, this is too...」。Alex低頭看著精緻的項鍊。

Maggie的手指從銀鍊上移到Alex的頸項上輕輕摸挲，她低下頭來在Alex低聲道。  
「上面雖然沒寶石，but your beautiful eyes already makes any gem looks like stone.」  
感受到耳邊的熱氣，耳廓驟然變紅的Alex正要回頭，嘴唇和髮絲卻無意中擦過了Maggie的臉頰，Alex正要驚得頭微往後仰，下巴卻被Maggie的手指輕捧著，動彈不得。

Maggie享受著Alex嘴唇微啟時呼到她臉上的溫熱氣息。  
「Do you like it?」

「I…」Alex緊屏著呼吸，眼神放柔了看著自己。她那雙眼睛柔軟得令Maggie想輕柔地親吻上去，親吻上她的眼角、親上那一泛起細紋來便特別可愛的光滑額頭，還有那近在咫尺的、如胭脂紅豔般的嘴唇…  
Alex低聲著將回答吐到Maggie的嘴角上，「I…I like it, I mean...I LIKE Y...」

在漫著輕柔鋼琴曲的餐廳裡，刺耳的電話鈴聲打破了這股令人生燙的曖昧氣氛。剎那間，Alex向後仰，躲過了正要俯身往前傾的Maggie。

Maggie聽見了自己內心巨大的嘆息聲。

Alex轉過身來拿起放在桌上的電話，聲音回復至Agent Danvers的冷洌，「Danvers...」  
Maggie遺憾地站直了身子，手指上仍殘著著Alex下巴上的溫度。  
「What?! Where? 我現在就離目標物只有五公里...no, Supergirl, you are not going there alone...」  
Supergirl這詞語就如魔咒般，瞬間令Maggie像弓起般的獵貓，提起了十倍的警覺。  
「This is an order, I will join you, you have my coordinate.」

「What’s wrong?」Maggie感覺到這晚上的約會看起來要以一種很糟糕的方式結束了。  
「兩公里外的農場出現外星人襲擊報告。」Alex從手包裡掏出迷你精巧的特工手槍，急步朝旁邊通往花園的玻璃門走去，在昏暗的燈光下，她那匆忙的歉疚表情顯得這麼暗淡和無力，「抱歉，Maggie，I have to go...」

「What?! Let me drive you at least...」她們走到了昏暗的花園裡頭，Maggie忍不住拉起了Alex的手，才發現對方的手心全是因緊張而冒出的汗。  
「Watch out.」氣流湧來的先兆，令Alex下意識地擋在Maggie身前。  
那是驟然降落在二人眼前的Supergirl，她那一頭美麗的金色長髮仍是隨風飄揚著，看上去氣都不喘一下，這一絲的從容令Maggie心底裡湧起了一絲不滿和妒忌。  
在昏暗裡，Maggie感到全身繃緊的Alex眼睛盯緊了在Supergirl身上。

「Alex...You can’t...Detective Sawyer?」  
Alex不留痕跡地鬆開了背後Maggie握著她的手，簡單地囑咐著Maggie。  
「留在這兒，等我回來。」  
Supergirl卻插口道。  
「You can’t come with me, I’ve already got back-up...」  
「I am your back-up right now.」Alex打斷了Supergirl的話語，「你該不是害怕負重著一百多斤的物體飛越五公里的時候，會拖慢你的速度吧，Supergirl？」  
「明明上星期你才又瘦到了96公斤…」Supergirl嘴裡這樣嘀咕著，在Maggie還沒來得及抗議Alex那句「命令」前，Supergirl已轉身將Alex背起來，並瞬間以氪星人的速度消失了在黑暗的天際。

Maggie一咬牙，回到了座位將她和Alex的手包拎上，快步跑到停車場裡發動了她的汽車，在汽車以一種近乎野蠻的方式爬過山丘駛上44號公路時，她從裙擺裡掏出一直綁緊在大腿上的手槍，儀表盤上的指針瞬間向右狠狠滑動。

沒有甚麼能阻擋她去找出Supergirl的真實身份。  
尤其是當她眼睜睜地看著對方抱著自己的約會對像飛走之後！

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「全身…全身紫色的牛頭怪…他差點要吃掉了我！」  
Alex熟練地脫下農場主身上的皮帶當作止血帶，綁緊了在他受傷的腿上。  
「別說話，救護車快到了。」Alex將藍牙耳機帶上，「報告，農場主傷勢嚴重，他另外兩名家人並未受傷，要求儘快增援。」

「十分鐘。」Hank冷靜的聲音出來在頻道裡，「Alex，你不是休假的嗎，怎麼會在…」  
「這不是談我休假的好時機，局長。」Alex雙手繼續在農場主腿上的傷口上按壓。

「金牛座T星人（T Tauri）就連長途旅行都很少進行，他們怎麼會來地球了？不對…Minotaur（牛頭怪）應該是全身棕色皮膚的，怎麼會變成了紫色？」Supergirl皺著眉看著這被毀得面目全非的農場倉庫。

「這個Minotaur並非一般的金牛座T星人，你們要小心。」頻道裡的Hank回話道。

「Minotaur不是會主動攻擊其他生物的外星人，怎麼會突然出現在這兒，還狂性大發傷人？」Alex擔憂地看往Supergirl，「他們的皮膚有地球上鑽石的硬度，一般子彈根本傷不到。你的熱視線也…」

「放心。」Kara朝姐姐露出一個笑容，她閉上眼睛，潛下心來使用超級聽力，沉重的腳步聲從東北方傳來。「他就在東北方位。」

「還有十分鐘左右，我們應該等……」  
「I am ready to be a Theseus*, Alex.」  
Supergirl露出了與制服並不相稱的佻皮笑容。

Alex還沒來得及回話，那紅色的披風已經化成殘影離去。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

支援部隊趕來後，Alex正快速將戰術背心往她的襯衫外套上，突然遠處發生了一聲巨響，煙塵漫起，令本來就漆黑的遠方視野一下子變得模糊不清。

「Go go go!」已換裝完畢的Alex指揮隊伍坐上裝甲車，她坐在副駕駛上熟練地檢查著手上經過改裝的M136-AT4火箭筒，裡面的彈藥已被一種能對大多數外星生物起作傷害作用的C-P1A隕石粉未所替換。

另外一邊廂，Supergirl正在跟牛頭怪打得難分難解，皮厚肉粗的牛頭怪根本就不害怕她的熱視線，對方用巨大的雙手砸在泥土上，挖出了一個土坑，這令身經百戰的Kara難得地抹了一把冷汗。

「Team A, 吸引左邊火力, Team B跟著我繞到後方偷襲。」  
Alex下了裝甲車，便領著特工隊伍分頭行動。

得到了耳機裡的提醒，Supergirl朝天上飛去。果然，一陣猛烈的火力射擊從左方傳來，牛頭怪似乎被這滿天的子彈所困擾，雖然身上無明顯傷害，但仍禁不住動怒地朝左邊狂奔而去，令大地一陣震動。

左邊的特工們紛紛逃出掩護之處，牛頭怪巨大的腳掌險些踩中一名來不及逃跑的特工，幸好Supergirl 及時狠狠地抓住了對方，拖慢了他的腳步。  
「給我住手！」  
沒想到牛頭怪一個怪力，便將Supergirl拍飛了去，她被狠狠地砸到遠處的土坑裡，塵土飛揚。

「Fire！」  
Alex一聲下令，便從後方突擊而至。閃光彈被扔出，視力不好的牛頭怪發出痛苦的叫喊。Alex輕鬆地托著身上的M136-AT4火箭筒瞄準了牛頭怪發射。怎料似乎早就聽到聲音的牛頭怪卻及時緊閉著眼睛朝相反方向狂奔，火箭擊中了地面。  
人類小隊的速度根本無法趕上牛頭怪的速度，追上的特工發射出的普通子彈落入在空氣中，顯得徒勞無功。  
「Shit! 追上！」  
Alex半蹲著，在另外一名特工的幫助下更換火箭。

被砸進土坑裡的Supergirl不知道甚麼時候便重新飛翔到空中，像天下瞄準了獵物的麻鷹般高速朝下而飛，咬緊牙一下子將重若幾噸的牛頭怪提了起來，又復重重砸在農地上。

Alex的特工小隊穿越了巨大的塵霧，尋找到躺在坑中不醒人事的牛頭怪。  
Supergirl正將牛頭怪從坑中拖到地面上。  
「Alex, he is all yours...」  
牛頭怪突然睜開雙眼，朝她噴了一股紫色煙霧，感覺到自己瞬間窒息、並已漸漸失去意識的Supergirl正欲躲避，卻被一巴掌拍到地上。  
「退後！面具！」  
Alex利索地戴上了防毒面具，托好了火箭筒並成功朝牛頭怪發射。牛頭怪被擊中後，發出了令所有人類都感到一陣暈眩的怪叫，向後仰倒。

紫霧散開，Alex扔下了火箭筒，狂奔到Supergirl身邊，將她拖到安全范圍中。  
「Kara? Kara! Wake up!」防毒面具的視野十分狹窄，但眼前嘴唇變紫、毫無意識的Supergirl躺在自己懷裡的畫面仍舊清晰得令Alex心驚。  
「長官！」  
耳機裡模糊不清的提醒令Alex及時抱著Supergirl往外一滾，半秒後，牛頭怪的腳掌就踩在她們剛身處的位置上。

「Fire！」另外一枝火箭擊在了牛頭怪的腳邊，似乎是害怕了這種能對自己起殺傷作用的火箭，煙霧中，大地上傳來了好一陣的刺耳震天腳步聲音，牛頭怪已以裝甲車追不上的速度逃跑了。

「Alex！」熟悉的聲音響起，滾到滿是塵泥土坑上的Alex吃力地脫下了防毒面具，睜開了眼睛。只見Maggie Sawyer還穿著那套藍色禮裙，不顧泥塵蹲在了她的面前。

「Supergirl...」Alex意識到她仍緊緊抱著被紅色披風所包裹著的妹妹，她翻起身來，冰冷的雙手顫抖著檢查嘴唇發紫的她，「Sir! Supergirl is down! 我們要馬上回去！昏迷指數5！Supergirl? I’ve got you! Stay with me! 」

Maggie沒來得及揣測Alex臉上那股焦慮的表情，就被頭頂上刮起塵風的直昇機所驚動，繩子被降到了她們的腳邊。

在轟轟作響之下，Maggie只看著Alex朝身邊的隊員交代了幾句後，並瞄了一眼被強風刮得衣裙亂舞的自己。在恍惚中，Alex冰涼的指尖似乎掃了一下她的肩膀，便俐索地為她自己和Supergirl套上了套索和勾環，套上了直昇機的繩索，在直升机螺旋桨劃動下的強風下游繩而上。

Maggie抱著複雜的心情，仰高了頭，目送著直昇機的遠去。  
只不過是幾十分鐘，上一刻還與她近在咫尺的伊人，便消失得無影無蹤。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

*注：Theseus（特修斯），希臘神話裡進入米诺斯的迷宫並殺死牛頭怪的雅典王子。


	2. 《Super Danvers》第二章

《Super Danvers》第二章  
By Fish.

「So...牛頭怪很有可能是金牛座T星人和尾宿八星人（Shaula）的混血？！」  
Winn擔憂地問道，同時在Deo作戰廳裡的巨大熒幕上調出尾宿八星人的相關資料。

「尾宿八星人原型是深紫色的蠍子型外星人，他們的尾巴能噴射出毒液和毒霧，是一種很可怕的外星生物，但我從來沒見過居然有金牛座T星人跟他們混血出來的產物…」Hank黝黑的手指揉了一揉眉心，「實驗室已經在研究紫色毒霧的成份，希望儘快研解出解藥……」

「除了解藥，當務之急更是要將牛頭怪抓回來吧。」  
換回了便衣執勤時的皮衣和長褲，Maggie掛著＂訪客＂的牌子步入作戰廳，「很難相信牛頭怪這麼大體型的外星生物，竟然能匿藏起來五個多小時都全無蹤跡，我看是不是有必要擴大搜索范圍？」

「Thank you Detective Sawyer.」Hank步下階級，伸手指往一旁的升降機，「但我相信Deo能處理好這件事，順便一提，Agent Danvers在三樓的實驗室層。」Hank湊近了她，低聲道，「我不管事發時你跟在Agent Danvers身邊在做些甚麼，但我希望你記住，若你想知道Supergirl的真實身份，別用接近我的探員的手段，detective。」

Maggie輕笑一聲，「Director Henshaw, 若你是在閱讀我的心智，也許你下次可再閱讀得更清晰一些。我不是為了這件事而跟Agent Danvers去約會的。」

在Hank還沒來得及反應時，Maggie已經瀟灑地轉身揮手，步入升降機。

Hank真有點後悔剛才一時起意的閱讀心智能力沒有發揮到極致，現在他滿腦子都是到底為甚麼這警探這麼執著於約自己的首席特工Alex外出？但明明她的表層意識是在卵足勁兒思考Supergirl 的真正身份……

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「不對，將樣品放進分離子機裡，這樣才可以加速分析。」Alex有些暴躁，「趕快，十五分鐘後我要見到報告。還有告訴Agent April，三個小時後，我要看到初級解毒劑試驗品，對，我說的是凌晨三時。」

穿著白大褂的Deo Agents就像醫院裡忙碌的醫護人員般，奔走在各個實驗室之間。Alex快步將樣品分析報告塞回給實驗員後，轉身便遇到了站在升降機前方的Maggie Sawyer。大腦正將樣品分析的數據和各式解毒劑方程於大腦中高速運轉的Alex，甚至沒辦法騰出空間來處理＂Maggie is here＂的現實。

Alex幾乎是在快走過升降機的時候，才硬生生停下了腳步，後知後覺地對Maggie的到來表示震驚。  
「You...Why are you here?」  
「How about I walk with you? You seems busy.」  
似乎是瞧出了Alex少有地臉上露出凝重，Maggie連一貫看到自己時會歪頭露出的笑容都沒有，只是逕自將手輕搭在了Alex的肩上，但又很快放開。  
Alex點點頭，毫不猶豫地邁起了長腿，快步引領著Maggie朝太陽能室走去。

Alex為Maggie推開了門，這是專門為Supergirl設計的太陽光能室，裡面能模擬出太陽光能的床，大概是Kara一直以來最痛恨Deo總部的地方，因為她總是投訴一張沒枕頭的＂床＂根本不能稱之為＂床＂。

而事實上，就在前幾天Alex就將一個可模擬出太陽光能訊號的實驗布料制成了枕頭，並祈禱Kara不用這麼快用上它。

「She’s seems...not very good.」Maggie走近了巨大的太陽光能床，挨近了自己。Alex這時候才發現自己的手已習慣性地牽著Kara－－Supergirl的手。似乎是感應到對方的目不轉睛，Alex這才抽出了自己的手，幫Kara調整了一下那頭金髮下的柔軟枕頭，不論是金髮還是枕頭，摸上去都感覺暖洋洋的。

床上的人兒似乎正處於毫無危險的甜美睡眠之中，但實際上卻只有Alex知道－－－憑身旁儀器顯示的數據、心電圖、腦電波圖還有Kara嘴上依舊紫青的嘴唇能顯示出，已經昏迷了超過五小時的Supergirl正是在進行一場跟外星有毒物質的生死搏鬥。

察覺到自己長時間並沒接過對方的話，Alex從自己的思考裡驚醒，艱難地開口道，「She will be fine...」

「I know.」  
Maggie的手覆上了自己扶在冰冷儀器上的手，這令Alex立刻轉頭看著她，Maggie那幽黑發亮的眼睛正以一種平靜卻帶著憂慮的目光看著自己，原本因為滿載著實驗數據而變得機械運作的大腦－－－大腦強行壓下Kara受傷了而自己卻沒來得及保護她的愧疚，這些複雜的感覺，突然一下子湧了上Alex的心頭。

「Casuse...she is Supergirl, right?」Maggie低聲道，「你要知道，她可不是人類…」  
「但她仍然會受傷，會感受到痛楚…」Alex收回了手，轉開頭去，走到一旁的冰櫃拿出了一罐可樂，這是Kara醒來後最愛的飲料。  
「I am sorry, you have to go.」若此時此刻讓Maggie瞧出了自己的軟弱的話，已經自責不已的自己只會更為崩潰，她需要繼續當那名堅強到能為Supergirl遮風擋雨的Agent。  
「Why?」Maggie溫熱的身子竟貼上她。Alex那罐正在放到桌上的可樂突然僵在了手裡。  
「因為你不想我在這裡？還是因為她在這裡？」

Alex轉過身來，反手將Maggie的肩膀抓住，彎身將頭輕輕靠在她那披散在肩上的長髮上。  
她聽到自己疲憊的聲音在Maggie的肩上響起，「Maggie, please...」  
Alex感受到Maggie的身子繃緊了又放鬆下來。  
「我明白Supergirl對DEO有多重要，但我可不想你還沒跟我去第二次約會前就累死了在這裡。」

似乎還沒習慣到這種親密，Alex很快就站直了身子後退，拉開跟Maggie的距離，吸了一口氣嘗試令自己的頭腦冷卻下來，艱難地露出了一抹苦笑，「我不會累死在這裡的，放心。」

「還有。」Maggie皺了皺眉看著床上的Supergirl，「她才是子彈不入的外星人，你不是，毒霧還沒散開的時候，你就已經扑了上去，萬一那外星生物的毒霧能穿透人類的防毒面具呢？那你就要跟她一起躺在這裡不醒人事了嗎？我沒想到Deo Agent的安全守則竟然如此薄弱…」

「Supergirl並非無所不能的！更何況那時候情形危急，她又是我的Partner,我當然要上去營救－－－」Alex聲音不自覺驟然提高。

「Partner? 哈，of course。原來一個外星人比你自身的安全還要重要？」Maggie搖搖頭笑著。

雖然心裡正為著Maggie的說話而冒出怒氣，但Alex仍然不自覺地緊盯著對方勾起笑容嘴角的酒窩，該死的－－－這可不是思考Maggie的酒窩有多好看的時候。

Maggie挑起眉開口道，「I am just wondering what’s the relationship between you and her.」

「What?K-SShe…」Alex差點下意識地吐露出了Supergirl的真名，她終於會意到Maggie奇怪的反應是源自甚麼－－－她是在誤會自己和－－「She is my partner, I mean, working partner....」Alex自然不可能向她透露出Kara的真正身份－－至少在還沒得到Hank的同意前，她不可以。更何況，她向Hank要休假的籍口是休息，但天知道她去鼓起了勇氣將約Maggie出來的事情還是瞞著Hank的。身為掌握了Deo和Supergirl全部秘密的Agent，若然她跟另外一個執法機關的人約會－－－雖然不曉得這事情能瞞能閱讀心智的火星獵人有多久，但……

「I understand.」Maggie正色道。Alex卻有些驚恐，她到底明白了些甚麼？「等她醒來，我會跟她公平競爭的。依我跟這麼多外星人date過的經驗…you must know, I am always better than them...」Maggie突然一個箭步湊近了Alex的耳邊，輕輕在她的耳垂邊喃呢，「…on bed.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「So...you are dating her?」  
Alex在擦抵著手裡的M16突擊步槍，這是她緊張到不知所措時的習慣。  
「長官，試驗解毒劑要延後到五小時後才能初步研究出來，還有…」  
「Alex, 我是在問你的事情。」  
「天殺的，現在Kara還在昏迷不醒，能不能別把注意力放在我身上了？Please...Kara的安危比我的情感生活更重要－－－」

「Alex－Calm down.」Hank那雙飽含睿智和冷靜的眼神令自己倏然住口，他那寬厚有力的手掌正輕拍她的肩膀。「不，她說得沒錯，你不可能每次都犧牲自己的安危去拯救Kara，人類終究要比我們外星人的身體脆弱得多。」

「……Yes sir.」不知道這答話到底是同意他的說法，還是回應他的提問。Alex低下頭來，將手裡的突擊槍放回槍架之上，「I am dating her...但我保證，我會分得開工作和私生活的界線，而Supergirl的身份…」

「Stop, Alex.保密協定的事情，我們可以再晚些跟Miss Sawyer商量。」Alex眼睛驟然放大，這是要…告訴她真相的意思？

Hank嘆了口氣，舉起腕上的手錶，「Agent，由現在起你有五小時的休假，我命令你回去公寓休息，然後再回來治療Supergirl－－不要反駁我，若你不好好管管自己的身體，要怎樣撐到她甦醒起來？更別說我們還有一隻牛頭怪要追捕。」

Alex禁不住下意識地學起Kara噘起嘴的標誌性抗議動作，在她反應過來後，隨之將嘴抿得緊緊的，連敬禮都沒給，就要轉身大步離去。

「Alex！」  
她在槍械庫門口停住了腳步，眼角餘光瞄向身後那高大的Deo局長。  
「You always deserves the best, you are not just someone’s sister or an agent. Remember who you are.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「You really care about Kara, don’t you?」  
Alex難得地看著眼前的L-corp總裁不自在地轉開了目光。要知道在那天的集團開幕典禮的襲擊中，眼前這位穿著一身幹練職業套裝的總裁，可是在自己面前轟了一槍救了自己的。

幾乎一夜沒睡的Alex在得到了五小時的休假後，便於清早來到了Kara的公寓裡。  
她在殘留著氪星人味道的凌亂床鋪上湊合瞇了一會兒，但大多數時刻，她夢境裡都是Kara躺在太陽光能床上昏迷不醒的畫面。

直到中午，Kara公寓大門的按鈴聲將她徹底從半夢半醒中驚醒。  
打開大門後，Alex便以一副氣定神閒的姿態，接待了這位略有不安的總裁，跟她一起坐在Kara公寓的梳化上。

似乎上一次的到訪仍未夠將這公寓參觀清楚一樣，在Alex 探究的目光下，Lena假裝自然地細細打量著這間公寓，「我…」總裁的頭腦有著不輸於Alex的高速運轉能力，「我到Catco找Kara，但她的同事說Kara突然間告假，我有點擔心，還有上次她幫我邀請到了Supergirl來籌款晚會的事情，我還沒有機會親自來答謝她…」

也許這種笨拙的籍口只有Kara一人瞧不出來對方的心思，Alex暗暗嘆了一口氣。  
「Kara只是回老家探望母親而已，我媽突然之間生病了，而我還有工作不能離開。」

「I guess…Afterall, you are a special agent who...work with Supergirl, right?」Lena挑起了眉，「我很好奇，昨晚在麥遜鎮郊外農場發生的外星生物襲擊裡，Supergirl好像並沒成功將外星生物抓住？」

「你從哪裡聽來這消息的？」Alex挑眉，完全忘了她的眼睛有多酸澀，炯炯有神地看著Lena。她那職業毛病－特工的敏感神經被挑起，明明Deo已經全面封鎖消息，連農場主一家都以治療為名，以保護性拘禁藏在某所醫院之內，禁絕他們跟任何人接觸。

「Well, 稱不上甚麼消息，畢竟我連那是甚麼外星生物都沒打聽出來。」Lena謙虛地笑笑。  
「難道L-Corp還要進軍媒體界跟Catco競爭嗎？」Alex泛起得體又含有警告性的微笑，「Miss Luthor，我勸你還是離Supergirl的事情遠些的好。」

「Please－－call me Lena, as Kara do.」Lena友好地在梳化上挪近了一些，向Alex綻放出她的總裁魅力－－很可惜Kara見不到這幕，不然Alex很肯定Kara臉上的傻笑會令Lena十分受用，「我只是－你知道的，希望可以幫Supergirl一臂之力。畢竟我們集團的科技在外星生物學上是地球的先驅。」

連她自己都沒注意到，Alex臉上本來一片平靜，卻突然在想著依舊中毒不醒的Kara時，臉色變得凝重嚴肅－－直到她發現自己語氣裡的冷洌－－「我想Supergirl對外星生物學的了解比你我加起來還要多。」Alex並沒忘記前車之鑑，看看Max集團研究出來的科技曾經為Supergirl制造了多少麻煩。

「Anyway－－我想，既然Kara和Supergirl關係這麼好，我能幫助到Supergirl的話，自然應該都可以幫到Kara－－」Lena拿起自己的手提袋站起身，給了Alex一個友善客氣的笑容，這簡直太不Luthor了，「請幫我轉告Kara，她手機一直關著－－若她有空的話，請她給我打通電話。」

Alex也緩緩站起身，希望從這位看上去友好並對Kara熱情得過份的總裁身上看著出甚麼端倪來，「我會告訴她的。」


	3. 《Super Danvers》第三章

《Super Danvers》第三章  
By Fish.

「Where is Maggie?」

Alex氣急敗壞地大步踩到醫院的問詢處朝護士問道，在看到護士們朝她投來的責怪目光後，Alex才反應過來剛才自己正朝她們叫嚷，她連忙露出歉疚的表情，「Sorry...Maggie Sawyer, the detective from NCPD，Where is her?」

「Room 310.」

在初級解毒劑根本就無法解開Supergirl體內毒性之後，Alex和她的團隊又不眠不休了連續八小時，就在第一枝二次實驗解毒劑的實驗報告出來前，她便突然收到了Hank的通知，說DEO小隊在一處廢車場裡發現了牛頭怪蹤跡，但在小隊趕到之後，牛頭怪已經消失得無影無蹤，只留下幾名跟牛頭怪搏鬥後受了重傷，倒在血泊之中的NCPD警察。

受傷警察名單上。  
其中一位就是Maggie Sawyer。

在開著杜卡迪摩托車飛馳的一路上，稍稍冷靜下來的Alex才終於意識到一點。  
在她鼓起勇氣，嘗試將Maggie約出來吃晚餐後，又無禮地為了任務將約會對像扔在現場的那一夜，她都沒留意到這一件事。

原來這世界上除了老媽、Kara以外的人一旦受傷了，Alex還會對那人生出擔憂和著緊。  
Maggie。

當自己嘴唇不小心擦過了Maggie的臉頰時，自己體裡湧起的滾燙、緊張…和那一絲絲的渴望。

昨晚凌晨Maggie專門踏入Deo的大門為的就是想知道自己對Supergirl這個「工作伙伴」的緊張是不是超乎尋常。

Alex從來都沒想過，除了當Kara的完美姐姐和盡忠職守的秘密特工外，她還能在這世界上找到甚麼位置——似乎生活裡能與她產生交雜的，除了迷糊外星人、掩蓋身份多年的外星長輩、秘密機構裡那些祟拜尊敬她的同事們外，居然已沒有別的人可以闖進Alex Danvers那狹小、又充滿著硝煙危險的特工生活裡。

除了那個敢大搖大擺闖自己的犯罪現場的National City鑑證科警察之外。  
那個敢牽著自己的手，大模斯樣地假裝情侶進入外星人搏擊俱樂部的黑禮裙火辣美女。

「啪！」病房大門被Alex用力推開，裡面的人兒明顯遭嚇倒了，從潔白的病床上坐直了身子，只愣了一下子，便馬上朝自己歪著頭綻出那勾人的可愛笑容。

「Hey, I love your super speed.」Maggie就這樣穿著病號服朝Alex眨眨眼睛，Alex那引以為傲的大腦幾乎都沒給她思考的時間，醫生的本能便壓倒了一切，Alex己經衝了上去，掀開了薄薄的被子，只見Maggie的右腿褲腳被捲起至大腿位置，她的右小腿上被紗布緊緊包裹好。

「你沒事吧？到底怎麼回事？」  
「只不過是有個菜鳥巡警看到牛頭怪時過於驚慌，在亂開槍時流彈擊中了我的腿而已。」

「流彈！？Maggie Sawyer！這次幸好只是小腿，如果傷到大動脈的話你認為你還能坐在這裡跟我說笑嗎？原來NCPD的安全守則對你來說都像廢紙一樣？那可是連Supergirl 都沒能打敗的牛頭怪，你以為你跟那些外星人約會過就等於你也有了super power嗎?你衝上去的那刻是不是以為逞英雄很威風？你——」

Alex緊閉上嘴巴，準確來說，是她的兩片唇被Maggie那濕潤又柔軟的唇給堵上了而不得不閉上。Maggie的雙手攀上了自己的機車外套領子將她拉低，Alex一手撐在病床上，另外一隻手扶在Maggie的肩上想取得平衡，但她卻突然發現自己渾身用不上力氣，只得跌在了Maggie的懷裡。

Maggie的能力(ON BED)到底是不是比外星人們要強這點，Alex目前還不知道，但單論接吻技巧的話，Alex認為Maggie的表現已經足以獲得了一個＂O＂.（Outstanding）

拜她那位沉醉迷於hp世界的氪星人妹妹所賜。她可很了解這些。

正趁自己胡思亂想之際，Maggie的靈活的舌頭正細細地撩動著自己的，Alex幾乎是忍不住張開口試圖獲得一點氧氣，卻被對方入侵得更深，Alex的手只好順著Maggie的肩攀上她的耳後，輕輕按摩著對方細嫩又敏感的耳後脖項，感受到了身下人反射般的顫抖，Alex總算強行向後仰去，掙脫了對方那嚐起來帶著點止痛藥般苦味的嘴腔，但Maggie的雙手仍有力地掛在Alex的脖子上。

脖子上扑通扑通的有力脈搏和自己的喘氣粗聲提醒著Alex，此刻自己到底有多失態。

而罪魁禍首卻只是半躺著，Maggie那好看的深邃眼睛笑得像道彎彎的月牙，舌尖意猶未盡地舐了一下嘴唇。「Wow, 你是喝了Double Espresso嗎？」

「Let me go...你腿上還有傷…」Alex被自己低啞的聲音嚇了一跳。  
「不礙事，這可不是我挨過的第一顆子彈。」Maggie用手幫Alex撥開那垂在她臉下的捲曲髮絲，麥色的手指探進了她的髮根輕輕撫摸著。「I guess I win this time. Me and Supergirl.」  
「No...」Alex傾聽著自己的心跳漸漸放緩，特工訓練中曾經有一個項目，是控制自己的心跳放緩至極低，用假死來迷惑敵人。「你需要贏的人是我自己，Maggie.」

Alex從Maggie的身上起來，坐在床的邊緣，某個人不安份的雙手剛從自己脖子上下來，就伸前曖昧地摩擦著自己大腿上的牛仔布料。「你的意思是，我還要贏得你的心嗎？」Maggie調笑地問。

Alex嘆了一口氣，緊抓著Maggie那雙比自己略小的手掌。「我還在…適應，I mean, the inside of me...」  
「Maybe we can explore your “inside” sometime, like...now?」  
Maggie的目光似是磁石般，根本令Alex轉不開視線。  
「I need...some time.」雖然有些發窘，但Alex勇敢地說了下去，「And…這並不代表……不代表我想遠離你，你明白嗎？」  
「Okay.」Maggie將Alex拉近向自己，「Take your time, agent, 我有的是時間。」Maggie輕輕在Alex的脖項上印上一吻，再以認真的目光注射著她，「我很高興你來了，Alex.」  
「補充一點，我可是騎著我的杜卡迪摩托車來的。」Alex拉開了跟Maggie的距離，手輕輕描著Maggie的臉龐輪廓。「也許下次可以試試騎上你的那輛Triumph Bonneville T100？」  
「你坐在後座的話，沒問題。」  
「別開玩笑了，detective , 我在我家的外號可是＂MAD MAX”，你讓我坐在你後面？」  
「It’s doesn’t matter。」Maggie壞笑著，「Anyway you will still on my bottom, when the day come.」

「Which day?」Alex雙手瞄準了Maggie的腰，後者敏感地縮了一下身子，雙眼瞪大似乎並不相信她剛剛要逗她發癢的大膽，「Watch out, bad girl, 自然是我查出Supergirl真正身份的那天。」

Alex乾脆攬著她的腰，將這執著得可怕的警探病人拉到自己懷裡，試圖令對方安份一點。  
「別惹Supergirl, Maggie, 我是不會被她搶走的。」

Maggie的頭埋在滿是機車油汽味道的外套裡，吃吃地笑了起來。  
「Roger that, agent.」

似乎是感應到對方的口不對心，Alex的手向下摸索，抓到了Maggie搭在自己腰上的手，跟她再次十指緊扣起來。

「快點好起來。This is an order.」

等Alex成功幫Kara解毒後，再等她能平心靜氣地跟氪星人探討－－這幾個星期來Alex新探索到的自我內心後…也許Alex 就能向Maggie說出真相了。

她對於妹妹Kara的反應還是有幾分把握的。  
Kara很難在毅力超乎常人的警探面前搶走Alex。  
至於Alex公寓冰箱裡的鍋貼和雪糕，Alex就不是這麼確定了。


	4. 《Super Danvers》第四章

《Super Danvers》第四章  
By Fish.

「…只要運用L-Corp的消離子專利技術，就能將牛頭怪的毒霧樣本降解成液體，然後再從中分離出血清，血清解毒效果必然比你們現在這種還沒在臨床試驗過的解毒劑要有效……」

Alex的手搭在門邊上，阻止了穿著一身風衣外套的Lena進入太陽光能室。她轉向一直緘默不語的Hank，「局長，我不明白為甚麼一位平民居然有這麼高的保密等級能直接進入Supergirl的太陽光能室？」Alex英氣的眉緊緊皺著，「And Miss Luthor，你是怎樣知道Supergirl昏迷的消息？難道你已經派出商業間諜來到政府機構了？」

「Alex...Listen to me.」  
Lena踏前了一步，嘴角的微笑似是釋出善意，亦隱約透出了一股上位者的氣勢，試圖說服眼前這位一提起跟Supergirl安危有關的事便炸毛的Special Agent.「我連FBI的＂別名＂是DEO都不知道，又怎樣派人滲透進來？而且，請別單憑我的姓氏，就推測我都會參與叛國和傷害地球超級英雄的犯罪行為。」

「Miss Luthor和她的團隊通過了緊急的安全審核才能進入Deo 總部的。至於她得悉消息的來源到底合法與否，這點我們可以稍後再討論，當務之急，是將Supergirl救醒。」  
Hank做了一個請的動作，Alex終於妥協，放下手來，讓Hank推門而入。

Alex擋在門邊，在Lena經過時以微不可聽的聲音道，「You better be right.」  
Lena的微笑隱去，她給了Alex一個深不可測的嚴肅眼神，Alex毫不掩蓋與她對視時的猜疑和不信任，兩人快步一前一後走進房間裡。

因為毒霧而皮膚抗擊度降低的Supergirl，手臂上得以插入了靜脈注射器，而黃金色的血清正透過Alex手上的注射器緩緩注入她的手臂上。

若不是她的實驗室有在她回到總部前兩小時便檢測完畢的一打安全報告，她是打死都不會將Luthor送來的試驗血清注入Kara的身體。

Alex將注射器擱在不锈鋼盤上，再緊張地注視著連接Supergirl各項生理指數的儀器。  
「放心，血清還需要十分鐘左右才會起效。」Lena插口，站在太陽光能床的另外一邊，細長的手指似是無意地劃過了Supergirl的手掌。  
「感謝你的協助, but we will take it from here.」妹控Alex有點不滿地盯著Lena的手。  
Lena正專注地用擔憂的目光，看著在模擬陽光下Supergirl被照得閃閃生光的臉龐，甚至顧不得上反駁，「No, 我要守著她……」迎上Alex的探究目光，Lena只好不自然地轉向Deo局長，「這樣血清的反應數據才能及時記錄，再交給我的團隊研究。」

—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊

「You must be mad!」  
Alex在走廊追上了Hank，後者正大步踏入作戰廳，準備指揮新一輪的搜索行動。  
「No, I am not.」Hank突然在作戰廳門口停下，低聲回道，「我是在為了她的安全著想。」  
「將她交給一個Luthor? God, 我都想打給Clark了。」Alex反諷地笑了起來，「我一點兒都不信任她，你不知道她在私底下是怎樣接近Kara的，她甚至到了Kara 的公寓———」  
「我檢查過她的心智。」Hank扯扯嘴角，「She’s clean, and won’t hurt Kara or Supergirl. 你知道嗎——」Hank猶如父親般拍拍Alex的肩，但臉上表情的忍俊不禁卻令Alex回想起以前在訓練室裡自己被Hank揍得很慘的時候——那可是火星獵人少有的幸災樂禍的時刻，「有時候你可真得放手，讓Kara——Supergirl有她該有的伙伴，呃，我指朋友。」

「What?!」Alex沒好氣地推開了Hank的手，「我這一輩子要保護最大的秘密就是她的身份！你現在要我放心———慢著！你看過她的心智！她到底對Supergirl有甚麼企圖？」Alex看著Hank臉上隱約的尷尬笑容，內心的不安猶如快速攏合到天上的密雲，「不，J'Onn, 告訴我，若她是想學Cat Grant將Supergirl私有化成雜誌的吉祥物和代言人的話……」

「長官，追蹤小隊已各就位！」  
「回樓上去，去監察Supergirl的情況。」Hank無視了Alex臉上的不忿，向她匆匆交代後，便大步踏入作戰廳，「一分鐘後準備突擊搜索！」

—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊

Lena小心翼翼地捧起眼前的手。  
氪星人手掌的觸感，溫暖得像剛被陽光曬完後的棉被子，軟綿綿又充滿熱度。

「只不過是沒見幾天，你就…」Lena輕輕苦笑著，忍不住伸手觸摸著床上Supergirl昏迷不醒的臉龐，「還有三分鐘，Please, wake up for me, 這可不是睡美人的故事。」Lena搖搖頭，「你能相信嗎，小時候我養母有多愛跟我說那些童話故事，雖然我從來都不相信那種無稽的故事…But…」Lena擦去眼角笑出的淚水,「Supergirl, 你就像童話故事裡那些耀眼的主角一樣，活生生的站在我面前，完美而真實…你是永遠不可戰勝的，對吧？This time, you make me believe in miracle...」

Lena緊抓著那躺在床上、似乎任地球人魚肉的超級外星英雄的手臂，她感受著制服裡微微鼓起的肌肉，就是這雙手，將自己從一架即將墜毀的直昇機裡救了出來。

一個氪星英雄救下了一個Luthor。

「I always wants to tell you, that...I am...I am so obsessed with you, Supergirl.」Lena有點悲傷地微笑，輕輕俯身，沒有緊綁成一個馬尾的黑色髮絲幾乎垂到了床上人兒的金髮之上，她那塗成暗紅色的唇緩緩靠近了Supergirl的臉頰。「…obsessed by your sweater, your smile, your glasses, Kara--」

「Stay away from her.」Alex輕易而舉地將Lena拉起身一把推到牆上，特工的銳利眼神和有力的手臂將Lena緊緊鉗制住，「你是甚麼時候發現她真正身份的？Lena Luthor！？」

「Easy, sister.」Lena再次對Alex釋出友好的笑容，但Alex卻只顧將手臂橫在這名年輕總裁的脖子上，「別跟我裝傻，我曾親手將另一家集團的總裁Max Lord鎖上帶走——在我發現他在搞針對Supergirl的陰謀之後。別以為你裝作跟Kara這麼親近，我就一點兒都瞧不出來你的意圖。」

「你誤會了！」Lena想抵抗著Alex的手，卻提不上力氣，「我不會讓任何人傷害Kara——傷害Supergirl的，聽著——I’M REALLY CARE ABOUT HER LIKE YOU DO———」

正當Alex已經氣得想不顧一切先將眼前這想不知好歹、想拐走自己妹妹——想親上Kara的總裁拖出去的時候，太陽光能室裡的監測儀器突然響號大作！

兩人的目光刷刷地轉頭看往床上的Supergirl，只見她胸口正劇烈起伏著，原本紫青的嘴唇漸漸恢復著正常的粉紅色，但脖項上的血管卻突然以可見的速度腫脹了起來———

「Kara！」Lena想撲過去，但已經有人先她一步了。  
Alex馬上拔走了一直給Supergirl身體注射營養液的插管，「血清有效了，她的身體正在自我修復！但她的修護機能過於強大了，這樣她的身體承受不來的———Supergirl！Wake up！」  
面對氪星人的身體，地球上針對人類的醫療急救器具根本沒用，Alex只得乾著急，伸手握緊了氪星人那驟然變得冰涼的手，「I know you can fight this! Kara！」

Lena不知道甚麼時候已繞到了病床另外一邊，將氪星人的握起放在自己胸前的柔軟上，她雙手微微顫抖。「她可以的——血清已經完全起效了，接下來就靠她自己了，Supergirl, please...」

心電圖上的急速規律嘟音突然停止，窒息的空氣裡，Lena只能眼白白看著Supergirl本來劇烈起伏的胸口突然停止了一切動作。「No———！」Lena急得扶著了Supergirl的雙肩，「Don’t！」

「Wait！」Alex一聲急喝，她緊握著雙拳，看著變成一條直線的心跳圖。心裡同時在默念著「一秒、兩秒、三秒……」

氪星人突然從床上猛然坐了起身，Lena嚇得鬆開了握著氪星人的手。心跳圖上再次傳來瘋狂的規整音律。

Supergirl——Kara穿著制服坐在床上，不住的喘著粗氣——最先映入她眼簾的又是那一盞刺眼的黃光太陽機器，還有緊握拳頭、雙眼充滿著釋然和喜悅淚水的姐姐。

「Alex—？」迷糊的Kara揉了一下眼睛，手按在硬綁綁的＂床＂上時，卻感覺到手下的柔軟，自己身下居然有一個枕頭？！她驚嘆一聲，「Alex，你真給我放了枕頭？別告訴我這是從我公寓裡拿來的———？Lena！」

Alex狠狠地將她攬進了懷裡，靠在溫厚肩膀上的Kara也得以看清了已退後到牆角上、正低頭捧著臉的Lena———那名根本不應該出現在Deo總部的L-Corp總裁！「Lena…MiMiss Luthor你怎麼會在這裡？」

將臉埋在了手掌裡的Lena聞言只是搖搖頭，便轉過身去，似乎深呼吸了好幾口氣，才重新轉身看著正被自家姐姐緊緊抱著的Supergirl，「I...I...I am so happy you made it...」她嗓音裡的顫抖和似乎花掉的妝容令剛醒來沒十多秒的Kara一下子愣住了。

Kara眼睜睜看著一向自信堅強的Lena別過臉去，快步踩踏高跟鞋奪門而去。在刺耳的高跟鞋腳步聲遠去後，Alex才終於捨得放開雙手。這令一向都充當＂用擁抱勒死對方＂的氪星人，在身體虛弱的狀態下，頭一次感到被擁抱至窒息的榮幸。

Kara有點迷茫，對上了Alex那雙溫柔又感激的雙眼，「你又救了我了？Alex？」  
「不，這次不是我…」Alex不自然地搔搔頭，為了掩飾，她又幫Kara撥好散亂的金髮，輕輕摸著她的頭頂。Kara在溫暖的太陽光感到了被愛沐浴著的幸福感，小時候她可喜歡Alex這麼摸著自己的頭頂了，「What’s happened? 牛頭怪你們抓到了沒有？就只有我中了那奇怪紫霧的毒？」

「是她救了你，Lena Luthor用她集團的專利技術研究出了解毒血清。」Alex將頭靠在Kara的金髮上，唇輕輕印上了她的頭頂，「Thank Rao. 她的血清起了作用，你的身體機能也終於運作起來，將解性一併解除了。」Alex將Kara輕輕扶下床，「你現在感覺怎樣？」

「你又不是氪星人，不需要感謝我的神啦。」Kara按著小腹撇撇嘴，「我覺得我好像八百輩子都沒這麼餓過了。還有，Lena是怎樣進來Deo的？剛才我半夢半醒時好像聽到她在說話，但我一直聽不清楚…」

「最好你是一點兒都沒聽清…」Alex猶如夢囈的低語令能力尚未完全恢復到超級聽力的Kara有點疑惑，還以為自己聽力出了甚麼問題，「你說甚麼？Alex？」

「我是說，你可以先去補充十個披薩和十客牛排，才再去追捕牛頭怪！」  
Kara擠出了噘嘴鬼臉，跟她那身威武神氣的制服完全不配襯，令Alex不忍直視，「怎麼可能，看我先把那頭牛頭怪宰了當刺身吃完以後，我們再一起去訂披薩！」

—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊—＊

「AWWWWW———輕點！」酸麻的感覺令Kara試圖鬆開Alex的鉗制。「輕點！Alex——Alex………Please！」Kara虛弱的氣音聽上去就像求饒般。

「別再鬼吼鬼叫得像porn現場一樣！」火辣的一巴掌拍在了Kara的屁股上，Kara委屈地抬頭試圖發起汪汪眼攻擊，可是Alex卻別過臉後，雙手仍舊毫不留情地按摩著她大腿上的瘀青，那是Supergirl被牛頭怪的毒霧所擊倒後，失去了部份能力保護時所受的傷，通常這種輕傷在以往只需要0.1秒並能恢復。「當年我在訓練中被Hank揍得完全沒還擊之力的時候，天天對著鏡子裡的瘀青上藥，可是半點哼唧都沒發出過。」

「那可不一樣！我又不像你受過挨揍訓練！」Kara鼓起嘴，試圖偷偷將手邊的薯條塞進口裡，卻被拍掉了手，她手背上頓時紅了一塊兒，「天啊，Alex你弄痛我了！」

Alex捧著Kara遞來的通紅手背，只得軟下聲來，「抱歉，Kara，忘了你現在不是刀槍不入了。」Alex將藥膏放下，幫Kara拉好了短褲，大腿根被抓得發麻發酸的Kara，臉不自然地透著粉紅的，「我不是小孩子，我自己會穿！」

Alex翻了一個白眼，將梳化上的柔軟被子蓋在Kara身上，「坐好。你的胃的消化能力一下子還沒恢復到以前的焚化爐級別，我知道你很餓，但不能吃得太急，先緩緩。」Kara沒想到自己引以為傲的吃量竟有一日會卡殼，這種吃的速度趕不上餓的本能的感覺真的是糟透了。「告訴，我Deo到底找到了那牛頭怪的下落了沒有？」

在解去了牛頭怪的毒性後，她作為Supergirl的能力一下子未能全面100%恢復，這也是為甚麼Kara在萬分不情願的情況下，才會坐著Alex的杜卡迪摩托車回到她自己的公寓裡，在嚴厲特工的監測下休養。

「那不是現在你該操心的事情。」Alex將手邊的計時器瞄了一眼，「好了，上一輪的五個披薩消化得差不多了，吃吧。」Alex將薯條和漢堡放在托盤上遞給了Kara，後者連忙將托盤放在腿上，像餓狼般狼吞虎咽般消滅前眼前美味的熱量和蛋白質。「你還沒有……沒有說到底Lena Luthor怎麼回事？」她口齒不清地說，她終於順利地吞下了巨大漢堡裡的免治牛肉。

Alex臉色一下子冷了下來，將Kara的手機扔給了她，「你自己開來看看。」Kara嘴裡叼著薯條，困惑不解地開啟了手機，在看到上面顯示的訊息，天藍色的澄清瞳孔裡透著全都是震驚。「十…十多個未接來電，還有二十多條短訊？她……等一下，她是在找我？找Kara Danvers？」

「你昏迷的時候，她到了公寓找你，我唯有向她說Kara回了老家探望生病的母親。」  
「Eliza生病了？」激動的氪星人差點將飛沬噴到Alex臉上。  
「我自然是騙她的！」Alex翻了一下白眼，「重點是，我早就覺得不對勁了，原來她已知道你就是Supergirl！」  
「啊，她沒有生病那就好了……」Kara拿起可樂灌著，濕潤了她那乾涸的喉嚨。「她知道我是Supergirl…沒錯啊…」突然，她猛然嗆著鼻子，可樂噴到了腿上的被子，「咳咳咳咳———甚麼，你再說一次！？！？」

Alex沒好氣地拍著她的背，幫她順著氣，「牛頭怪的毒沒有毒死你，但你別讓可樂嗆死行嗎，Supergirl？」

「你的意思是——Lena她，她知道了我是Supergirl，Kara Danvers就是Supergirl？？但這不可能！根本—不可能。」感覺到Alex在自己背上輕柔地掃拂的手停了下來，Kara看往Alex，Alex的目光果然一下子變得如老鷹般鋒利，「我會查出來Lena Luthor的意圖的，放心。」

「可是，可是她研發的血清不是救了我嗎？」Kara伸手將Alex的手抓了過來，「我的意思是，她應該不會對我——對Supergirl有敵意的——」  
「在對你毫無敵意的Cat Grant發現了你的真正身份時，你可不像現在這麼輕鬆的，Kara。」Alex挑著眉。  
「可是…她也不是Max Lord，她是真心想要幫我，幫其他人的吧？就算她是一個Luthor.」Kara皺著眉思考，「上次籌款晚會上的作戰計劃成功，我應該將她騙倒了才是啊……」

「你可以問問Clark，姓氏是Luthor的人究竟值不值得你信任？」Alex嘆了一口氣，「Kara，難道你就從來沒想過，當你決定要當記者之後，Lena Luthor為甚麼會對你這名初級記者這麼熱情，她難道就真的只是想跟你交普通朋友嗎？」

「那因為她以為我跟Supergirl很熟。Alex，就連Clark都沒對Lena表現出多少敵意，為甚麼你就這麼不信任她？」Kara反駁著，「除非你已經查到Lena隱瞞著我們甚麼了？」

Alex冷笑一聲，「她當然有隱瞞著你的事情了——」親口說出自己對Kara，對Supergirl有多癡迷、猶如情種的那位總裁，Lena一直隱瞞著她想接近並拐走Kara的目的，別以為她那人畜無害的笑容已經騙到了對地球人們防備心為零的氪星人，就等於能輕易得手。十二年來一直擔任＂瀕危物種氪星人保護協會＂會長的Alex，又會看不清這些手段？

「那你隱瞞我的事情呢？」Kara打斷了Alex的思緒，她正瞇起眼睛向Alex問，「那天我來將你抱起來飛走，難不成你不是正穿著禮服跟Maggie Sawyer在一起嗎？但你明明跟我說你是休假去探望大學同學的。」

Alex一下子語塞，「那只是———我——」  
「我就知道。」Kara不高興地嘟起嘴，Alex剎那間有點控制不住自己漸漸加速的心跳。  
「咳咳，你知道甚麼？」  
「你又去悄悄跟Maggie合作，當卧底去了？」  
「呃…」Alex用假笑來掩蓋自己的尷尬，「你覺得我和她一起……當卧底參與行動，不好？」  
Kara滿臉不讚同，「你去跟她一起卧底行動當然沒問題，但你不應該在沒裝備的情況就跟我去追捕牛頭怪。」  
Alex悄悄舒了一口氣，「我可不是沒任何裝備的，我有你，還有M136-AT4火箭筒呢。」  
「Of course you have me.」Kara將被可樂沾濕的被子一掀，鑽進了Alex的懷裡，眉眼間的笑意令Alex突然想起那名喜歡將眼睛笑得彎彎的警探。  
「對對對，就是因為我有你嘛，My Supergirl.」

被恭維得一臉舒暢的氪星人就像被順著的貓咪一樣，在自己的懷裡就只差發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音。Alex的小腹被Kara的一頭金髮鑽得癢癢的，但她腦海裡不禁出現的，卻是之前Maggie將自己拉近並吻上的那刻。

飛舞的蝶群就像迷路般在她的胃裡一直旋轉飛舞，令她心嗓眼不上不下。


	5. 《Super Danvers》第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 開船..哈哈

《Super Danvers》第五章  
By Fish.

Maggie Sawyer雖然”Growing up a non-white, non-straight girl”，但她出色的工作能力，比如曾親手將一個一米九高、持槍拒捕的恐同犯罪份子揍到肋骨斷裂三根的這種事跡，令NCPD裡差不多所有同僚都跟她保持著良好的關係。

比如說那名固定巡邏著以Catco集團大樓為中心的CBD區域的Detective Zhang。

自從在調查外星人博擊俱樂部的犯罪現場裡，Detective Zhang看到了自己和Alex一起舉槍追捕案中主謀後，她就又開始八卦著自己該換到第幾任外星女朋友了。

「Detective Zhang, 我更換女朋友的速度沒你說的這麼快，還有，我才被甩了兩星期，OK?」  
「Call me Anny.」Detective Zhang砸了一下嘴巴，警局咖啡真的太難喝了。她將咖啡杯放在鑑證科警探－Maggie Sawyer的桌上，一臉可惜，「Sawyer，為甚麼漂亮妹子總被你泡走？那個叫Danvers的真不是外星人？若她不合你的口味，那我可要下手了。反正我三天兩頭就在巡邏時遇到她。」

於是，在Maggie以威脅性的微笑著表達Alex Danvers早晚都是自己的女朋友後，Detective Zhang才願意將她經常偶遇Alex的咖啡廳地址告訴自己。

出乎Maggie的預料，她還得到了一個新的情報。  
Detective Zhang的證供顯示，幾乎每個早上，在Noonan’s咖啡廳裡，Alex都帶著一名＂戴著眼鏡的金色長髮可愛妹子＂共晉早餐。

在牛頭怪於National City郊外肆虐了數日，又消聲匿跡了兩星期的今天。National City市民依然抱著樂觀的心情繼續他們平凡而安穩的工作和生活。畢竟在這個天天都能發生外星人激烈戰鬥的城市裡，誰又沒遇到過幾次呢－－－真的完全不值得大驚小怪。

Maggie推開了位於Catco大樓對面的Noonan’s的大門，多年來警探的本能令她幾乎是進門後一秒便鎖定了目標。

坐在角落裡靠牆位置的Alex Danvers。  
她的機車皮衣就擱在椅背上，Maggie還記得自己在醫院將她外套衣領扯向自己時，那皮料上的光滑質感。  
Alex穿著一身暖洋洋的紅色毛衣，看上去就像冬日裡的火爐般，不自覺地的讓人想要靠近，想要擁抱……  
在Alex的對面，背向著Maggie的就是Anny口中的那個＂戴著眼鏡的金色長髮可愛妹子＂。

Maggie悄悄移動腳步，迅速靠近角落，腳步輕得就像平時在警局裡進行搜查疑犯房屋訓練一樣。

兩個路人經過的身影將Maggie的視線擋去，在Maggie終於來到角落桌子時，金髮女生對面的位子居然是空的，她回頭瞥見了Alex已走到餐吧處領取食物。  
電光火石間，Maggie順勢坐在了金髮女孩對面的空座上。

「抱歉，這位子是有人的……Maggie？！」  
Maggie才剛坐下，正欲細細打量金髮女孩，她卻已經驚呼出自己的名字。  
「你是怎樣知道我的名字？」Maggie凝視著這個幾乎天天跟Alex吃早餐的女孩，試圖在她身上發現會令Alex著迷的地方，是書呆子氣的眼鏡？還是可愛又有些傻氣的笑容？Maggie的認真凝視令金髮女孩的笑容愈見尷尬，而Maggie愈發覺得她眼熟，總覺得這張臉被眼鏡遮擋著的少女臉孔，好像在哪裡見過，可是眼前人又決不會是平日在警局裡出入的慣犯……

「Maggie?」Alex捧著幾乎被甜面包和甜甜圈堆滿的餐盤回到角落處，疊有三層高的甜甜圈盒子，突然顫抖了一下，差點像層層疊上的積木一樣跌落。

「呃，Alex跟我提起過你。」在Maggie視線被Alex－磁石－Danvers吸引過去時，Kara不知道甚麼時候已將托盤接來放到桌上，她的嘴裡嚼著甜面包，用含糊不清的聲音道，「我是Kara.」

「Kara？」Maggie坐到一旁，拍拍卡座旁邊的位置，朝兩手空空、仍愣站原地的特工揚起眉，Alex這才如夢初醒，不緊不慢地坐下。Maggie仿佛感應到她那特工腦袋裡的超級處理器正快速運作著，便問道：「Wow, your anther good “friend”?」她故意加強了語氣。

「Another?」吃光了甜面包後，開始轉戰甜甜圈的Kara從盒子裡抬起頭開，嘴角還沾著糖粉。Maggie沒忍得住笑了出聲，但她的笑容卻在Alex的手指伸向那個Kara的嘴角時戛然而止。

「Alex!」起初還傻裡傻氣地笑著的Kara，在看到Maggie的笑容凝固後，就將怪責的目光投向了仍將自己當成十二歲小女孩的Alex。

「Kara.」Alex托著腮，仿佛看穿了對方每一步心思的她斜看著Maggie，笑容裡帶忍俊不禁，「我的妹妹。」

「你的…妹妹？」Maggie的腦袋停機了幾秒，才從Alex的詭異笑容裡悟出甚麼來，她尷尬地乾笑著，「Wow, I don’t even know you have a sister. Kara, nice to meet you.」

雙手沾滿糖霜的Kara熱情地握著Maggie伸來的手。  
「Me too! 」

「我都不知道姓Danvers的人這麼能吃呢？在上次我們約會的餐廳裡，Alex你都明明沒將那客牛排吃光。」Maggie挪動著屁股貼緊了Alex，大腿上傳來了對方的溫度，她將手撐在Alex身旁牆上，一步一步逼近她。「最後我只好幫你吃完。」

Alex視線飄到了別處，裝作一臉聽不懂她說的話，嘴唇卻尷尬地抿起。  
「啊，你是說那次去餐廳的卧底約會？你們在查甚麼案件？」  
完全沒為意這兩個人之間的火花，Kara滿足地灌了一口咖啡。  
「卧底？」Maggie沒反應過來。  
「呃，是一件跟NCPD合作的外星人案件。」Alex警告性般捏緊了那幾隻正在她大腿外側上磨蹭的手指，「對了，Maggie？你怎麼會到這家咖啡店來？」  
「碰巧而已。」Maggie面不紅心不跳地回答，「對了Kara，你跟你姐姐住在一起嗎？我知道她跟Supergirl可”熟”了，也許你也見過Supergirl？」  
「呃……」Kara將甜甜圈塞進嘴裡的動作停頓了一下，隨即又像沒事人一般笑了起來，「見過啊，對對對，她們是很熟。」  
「咳，也沒這麼熟。」Alex打斷道，Kara不解地看著她。「Deo剛發現一具外星人屍體，你要去嗎？呃，我不是叫你跟我一起去，Kara。我是說……Maggie?」  
「真可惜，我還想在Kara口中聽多些關於Supergirl的事跡呢。」Maggie眨眨眼睛，站起身來，「I love this kind of “dead body” date. 我的摩托車就在外面，想要騎嗎？」  
「我將犯罪現場地址短訊給你，我和Kara還有點事。」Alex一聲輕咳，制止了好奇心寶寶Kara傳來的詢問眼神。「See you around, Maggie.」

既然已知道敵對二號潛在對像是對方的妹妹了，Maggie只好聳聳肩，輕捏了一下Alex的肩，留下一個足夠令Kara印象深刻的友善笑容，就從容離去了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Maggie戴著藍色橡膠手套正在檢著著卡魯斯的屍體－－他是一個以食用木頭為生的紅皮膚外星人，經常出入在外星人酒吧，偶爾對著Maggie和她的前女友們吹口哨，請她們吃幾盤炸魚薯條，但不算得上是個壞人。

而現在，正大字型壓在草叢上、再無呼吸的卡魯斯臉上卻變成了深紫色。  
圍繞著草叢一百碼的范圍，到處都是牛頭怪的巨大腳印。

Deo的鑑證人員將已拍照存檔的背包拿給了Maggie，她拉開背包拉鏈，掏出裡面的護照本－－裡面裝載著好數十本的護照。

「以販賣假護照為生的外星人？」Supergirl的聲音夾雜著風傳到她的耳邊，Maggie轉過頭來，那名披著紅色披風的超級英雄正朝她走來。Supergirl看著地上的外星人屍體搖了搖頭，「為甚麼他們就不能正正經經找份工作呢？」  
「Where is Alex?」Maggie皺起眉，「她沒回覆我的短訊…」  
「她跟Deo其他特工一起去搜捕牛頭怪了。」  
「Well, 那隻本應你該在兩星期前抓住的牛頭怪？」Maggie不敢相信自己被Alex放了飛機，她這次再也忍不住要將所有質疑拋給眼前的Super－我和Alex熟稔到隨時抱她飛－Girl，「順便說，這個隆斯星人叫卡魯斯，就算他真的是以販賣假護照為生，起碼沒像牛頭怪一樣到處害人。不是所有逃難到地球的外星人都像你一樣，可以輕輕鬆鬆的套上制服拯救世人的。」

「Excuse me?」Supergirl有點氣乎乎的叉起腰來，深紅色的靴子踏在牛頭怪的腳印上，「我傷好了之後，可是有認真將那傢伙找出來的－－－」  
「You are polluting my crime scene, Supergirl.」Maggie指指地面，那雙靴子連忙跳開。「看卡魯斯臉上的紫色皮膚，那是被牛頭怪的毒霧所傷的，這是他的cause of death.」

被屍體轉移了注意力的Supergirl，蹲在卡魯斯旁邊觀察著他的臉色，被陽光照射得發出光芒的年輕臉龐上閃著困惑，「但是為甚麼要殺他呢？先是農場，然後是停車場，現在出現在這種荒山野嶺…」

「I wonder how Alex got your number...noooo, how you can get her number.」  
Supergirl明顯被Maggie這突如其來的一句話，搞到摸不著腦袋。  
「你在說些甚麼？她要我的號碼？What’s your problem with me?」Supergirl煩躁地抓了一把長長的金髮，Maggie突然聞到空氣來傳來一股甜甜的熟悉味道，卻又一時間說不上是甚麼。  
「沒甚麼，我只是好奇為甚麼像Alex那樣的高智商人類特工，竟會選擇跟你合作而已。」Maggie翻了一翻白眼，「食物是引領著牛頭怪前進的線索，農場裡消失了一噸的木材，還有嚐吃木材的隆斯星人遇害，你這樣都看不出些甚麼嗎？」  
「那停車場又是怎麼一回事？」  
「牛頭怪是在經過林道旁的廢車場時，被我們的公路巡警發現的。」Maggie伸手拍了一拍Supergirl的披風，「我要去找Alex討論案件了，希望你還記得你的責任是追捕牛頭怪。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

為了便於追蹤，Maggie並沒開上她那輛拉風的Triumph Bonneville T100，而是開著從Detective Zhang借來的小轎車，順著掌心上GPS追蹤器的定位顯示，停在了上城區某條大道上。

看起來Supergirl要不就是有一份體面的人類工作，要不就是位不憂米柴的超級英雄。在Maggie利用純熟的開鎖技巧－一根髮夾打開了定位顯示的公寓大門後，她打量著這間裝潢不俗的公寓。

Let’s find out who you are exactly.

在用金絲柚木地板鋪成的公寓裡，被刷成灰色的牆壁和偏向冷色調的傢俱，透著一股北歐格調，體現出了公寓主人沉穩冷靜的性格。

說不定是墨守一個固定社交小圈子的內向人士。  
比如說，一直只跟一位人類特工影形不離。

藍灰色的窗簾正隨著大開的陽台門被風吹拂得輕輕擺動。Maggie豎起了耳朵，在迷離的風聲下，謹慎地踩著平底鞋前進，用眼睛搜索著這看起來空無一人的公寓。（帶跟的皮靴走動起來簡直是向疑犯宣告自己的存在。）

Maggie躲開了地上的杏色地毯，彎下腰來觀察梳化。灰麻色梳化上的下陷、擺放凌亂的藍灰色靠墊，都告訴了她公寓主人前不久還坐在上面。

她轉過身來打量公寓，開放式廚房裡擺放著高高的雲石料理桌，廳裡簡單的傢俱……電視機身旁的櫃頂放著幾幅相架……

Maggie迅速湊近，仔細觀察照片上的人，兩個笑得很開心的少女頭靠著頭、一個綁起馬尾的少女站在比她還要高的滑浪板旁……

「I know it’s you.」熟悉的聲音從後方響起。Maggie剛碰上後腰手槍的手指頓時放下，她轉過身來，對著從陽台窗簾後走出的Alex搖頭笑著。

「Gotcha.」Maggie瞇著眼笑，「看來你發現了我的小傢伙了。」  
「放在Supergirl披風上的微型追蹤器？對的。」Alex穿著寬松的絲質白色襯衫，這可是Maggie第一次看到她穿得這麼像在職場上的白領。「為甚麼你就是不死心？」

「只不過是好奇而已。」Maggie靠近了她，手輕輕搭在那絲滑般的腰上，將她摟了過來，「好奇所有跟你有關的人。」

「你可真沒甚麼耐性。」Alex嘆了口氣，手點在Maggie的皮衣衣領上。  
「因為我的耐性都花在了你身上了。」Maggie將她的手拉下，唇在她手背上輕印了一下。「這是你邀請我到你公寓參觀的方法？真新奇。」

「你怎麼知道這是我的公寓？」  
「心靈感應。」Maggie仍然牽著她的手不願放開，說實話，她有些害怕那能自由飛翔的超級英雄，會再一次輕易地從自己面前帶走她，「…直到你在Supergirl面前承認你正在跟我date，我才會放棄。」

Alex並不回答她，只輕笑著掙脫了她，後退了數步坐在梳化上。  
「都兩個星期了，你一直沒跟我聯絡。」Maggie勾起魅惑的笑容，手攀上了Alex背後的梳化椅背，雙膝跪在了她的大腿外側。Maggie居高臨下地享受著在微暗燈光下、Alex突然紅了起來的臉。「你想知道警探們一般是怎樣對待那些不聽話的疑犯的嗎？」

「我可不想聽到你那些涉及觸犯聯邦法律的事跡。」Alex輕吸了一口氣，因為Maggie的屁股正有意無意地在她大腿上挪動搖擺，她試著艱難地說下去，「但我接下來要說的事情，是涉及到Deo的絕密訊息－－－」  
「What’s that?」Maggie歪著頭對她笑，「like...Supergirl是誰？」  
「Supergirl is my sister.」  
「What?!」  
這個訊息像一塊重石丟進湖裡，Alex寵溺地看著眼前可憐的警探呆滯了好十數秒。  
「Sister…But your sister is Kara? Kara is your sister...noo, Supergirl’s name is Kara Danvers?」  
「現在你知道了。」Maggie激動的欲坐起身，Alex拉著Maggie的腰，不讓她離開自己的腿上，「你就必須簽下Deo 保密協議了。」  
「你…為甚麼現在才告訴我？」Maggie頭腦一片紛亂，她完全沒想過－－－沒想過Alex會跟那傢伙，呃，跟Kara這麼親密是因為她們是姊妹！  
「因為Kara把你們的stupid conversation告訴了我。我的意思是－－你和Supergirl的對話。」  
Alex想起Kara嘟起嘴的氣乎乎模樣，不由得笑了起來。  
「噢...My apology.」Maggie懊惱地撇著嘴，「這就是Kara一看到我就叫出名字的原因？天啊，那是因為她早就已經見過我！」  
「You little dumb.」Alex主動將額頭輕抵了一下她的。  
「你不跑去追捕牛頭怪，花這麼多心思將我引來，為的是…要將我介紹給你的家人？」  
「對對對，你這心急的傢伙。」終於承認自己落敗的特工這麼說著，「牛頭怪被抓之後，我……我會跟Kara說我們的關係…」  
「甚麼關係？」Maggie很是享受這個過程，她眼裡的笑意幾乎滿溢，覺得全身都輕飄飄似的，因為一直以來被自己追逐著、總是一臉傲嬌的特工終於要承認了，承認她們彼此的吸引。「我想親耳聽到…」  
「Well...tell Kara that...YOU WANT TO BE her sister’s girlfriend.」  
「How about…找個早上，你約Kara一起到我公寓嚐嚐我做的Pancakes？」Maggie的手開始玩弄著Alex襯衫上的鈕扣，「我敢肯定你－你們會喜歡我做的Pancakes。」  
「你如果真想要籠絡我妹妹的話，也許需要數十份的pancakes－－－我可不是開玩笑。」Alex幸災樂禍地笑起來。「也許，Supergirl心血來潮了，還會來跟你比個掰手腕，我不想你那可憐的手臂會骨折。」  
「沒關係，我曉得Supergirl可不會公報私仇的。」Maggie壞笑著，「畢竟我的手臂關係到我可不可以－－取悅你。」  
「Supergirl不會，但Kara絕對會。你要慘了，她總是有辦法把我的約會對像弄得很慘，不然你以為為甚麼我已經兩年沒去約會。」

Maggie雙手捧著Alex的下頜，唇滑過她的耳垂。「那不如，我先籠絡一下你？Agent?」  
熱氣和麻癢感從敏感的耳後傳來，Alex覺得從來沒有哪一刻，會再像十四歲那年被Kara抱到數萬呎高空時一樣，心臟激烈地鼓動就像快要窒息。血一下子湧到她的臉上，而肇事者還玩味地用手指磨挲著她充血的耳廓。

Alex的本能應激反應令她輕易而舉地將體重輕輕的Maggie抱起，摔到軟柔的灰麻色梳化上，她跨坐在Maggie的腰上，一臉壞笑。

「See now who is on the bottom.」  
Alex的手指攀上Maggie那可愛的、充滿彈性的起伏，細細描繪著被絲滑布料包裹著的鋼圈邊緣。  
「In here?」  
嘴上雖然吐出了問句，但Alex已經用靈活的手指將警探腰上繫著配槍的的皮帶褪去，將槍擱到了茶几之上。

「I can teach you how.」Maggie躺在梳化上感受著自己被她腿壓得緊緊的腰。Maggie輕輕拂過Alex黑皮帶下的牛仔褲布料，玩味地看著她深呼吸了一口氣。「Or I can show you in the bedroom.」

Alex俯下身來，輕輕捏握掌中的軟物，她溫柔而急促地吻上了Maggie的脖項，令Maggie不得不仰起頭來，發出輕輕的嘆聲。

Maggie閒下來的手探向Alex襯衫鈕扣，鬆開了鈕扣後，她的手指便得以觸摸著Alex那緊實的皮膚，再往下…她費力地嘗試Alex解開下方的金屬鈕扣…誰料，Alex的手卻移了下來，阻止了她的動作，側著頭輕舐著她的唇瓣。

藍灰色的窗簾隨著一陣疾風高高揚起，破空的風聲令Alex習慣性地抬起頭來，中斷了這纏棉的一吻－－－胃裡墜空的恐怖感覺攀上了Alex，她過於熟悉這種風聲的意思，她馬上手撐在梳化上看往陽台。

紅色的人影僵在了陽台門邊，「A-Alex？」

Supergirl－－Deo特工Alex Danvers的妹妹，目瞪口呆地看往梳化，自己的姐姐襯衫被解開了一半、坐在了衣衫凌亂的警探身上。

一個對氪星人極具爆炸性的畫面。

Maggie吃力地爬起身，Alex連忙從她身上起來，後者正慌亂地口吃著解釋，「I- was, we were...討論著…保密協議，呃，我的意思…」

My poor agent，Maggie思考著要如何拯救語無倫次的新女朋友。  
這真是她有史以來遇到最尷尬的情況了。  
她搔著頭整理著髮型，搭著椅背朝未來的妹妹儘可能綻出討好的笑容。  
「Hello Kara. I am your sister’s girlfriend.」


	6. 《Super Danvers》第六章

《Super Danvers》第六章  
By Fish.

「牛頭怪的位置是怎樣被發現的？」Alex坐在裝甲車裡套起戰術背心和其他的裝備，她手裡的槍裝上彈匣後，手居然滑了兩次才能正確上鏜。這並不是因為她坐在開著自動駕駛系統的裝甲車裡，會有甚麼潛在的危險，亦不是因為手指在碰到冰冷槍身時，猛然回味著十分鐘前、Maggie衣衫下的灸熱溫度。

而是那位沒聽到外星威脅便馬上以超越音速的速度飛走、反常地跟自己坐在裝甲車裡的Supergirl－自己的妹妹，才是令自己坐立不安的原因。

「Winn從牛頭怪釋出的紫霧裡的放射性元素，分析到它的所在位置。」  
Supergirl正雙臂抱胸，目不斜視地看著前方的擋風玻璃。裝甲車正在在轟鳴聲中前進，但這並不妨礙Alex從Kara的語氣裡聽出了吃味和不滿。

「Kara，We need to talk.」  
「就像你們在梳化上討論甚麼鬼的保密協議一樣嗎？」  
「Kara！」Alex尷尬地覺得血氣又往臉上湧，「Okay--it’s my fault，我不應該，不應該不跟你分享我的感情狀況－－－」  
「怎麼這又變成了你的錯？」通常一穿起制服，神情就會變得正經嚴肅的Supergirl，此刻再也繃不住，她終於願意轉過頭來正視著自己的姐姐，語帶防備，「那明明是Sawyer的錯！」  
「呃，What？」Alex沒搞明白氪星人的重點，她幾乎要緊張得無法思考，就像此刻自己正緊張得神遊太虛一樣－－－若她沒猜想錯誤，Kara是在……「你覺得……我喜歡上女人，是她的錯？你認為，這是一個錯誤？」  
「不！」Kara馬上否認，但她臉上的氣憤卻有增無減，「我的意思是－－她打聽Supergirl的真實身份，我可以理解，但她居然沒通知過我或Eliza，就想…就想跟你交往，這是她的錯誤！」

腦袋亂得像纏在一起的毛線球，Alex幾乎喪失了思考能力，她小心翼翼地收起受傷的神情，但這仍逃不開跟她相處了十多年的Kara的金睛火眼。  
「你是說，you are mad, not because I AM GAY?」  
Kara臉上的神情終於柔和起來，氪星人燙熱的手抓緊了Alex的手掌，「我怎麼因為這樣而對你生氣，Alex，Never.」  
「But, why?」Alex差點墜空並粉碎的心，總算懸在半空上，安穩無恙，「為甚麼她想跟我交往，要通知你或Eliza？呃，當然，我不會不通知你們的，但我們的關係－－其實才剛剛開始－－」  
有鑑於她們直接跳過了互相表白的環節，差點直接跳到了三壘上。  
還要在梳化上。

「那當然！那是她的責任！」氪星人一臉顯得理直氣壯，「在氪星，不事先向彼此的家人報備，怎能正式交往？更別說，這樣算下來，她是追求你的那方啊。」  
Alex忍不住大笑起來，淚水差點從眼角滑下，「誰告訴你是她在追求我？約她去農莊餐廳約會的人可是我，將正在調查Supergirl身份的她引到我公寓去的人，也是我。」  
「我不管！」Kara鼓起嘴，「反正這就是她的錯！」  
任何想將Alex從自己身邊拐走的人，她可不會這麼輕易放過的！  
「Kara…」Alex放軟了眼神，這令Kara無法抵擋，孩子氣的怒惱神情終於從超級英雄的臉上褪去。「這次我不會跟你的新男……新女朋友掰手腕的，If it’s what you are thinking right now.」  
「我想說的是。」Alex將手放在Kara肩上，幫她整理著肩上的髮絲，「抱歉，我之所以沒跟你說我和Maggie的感情，是因為我不希望在牛頭怪肆虐的時候會令你分心。我原本就打算，在解決了牛頭怪之後，就會……正式將Maggie介紹給你，不是Supergirl，而是給Kara認識。」

「Alex…」Kara皺著眉看著Alex，那個連談感情都在想著自己的傻瓜。此刻穿上戰術背心的特工罕有地在她面前露出了柔軟和脆弱，「無論你喜歡上誰，我都會支持你的。」Kara展開雙臂，緊緊地擁抱著她。

憑氪星人的擁抱力度－－差點無法呼吸的Alex這麼想著，Supergirl的身體果然是百分百復原了。  
「謝謝你，Kara。」  
「若她敢欺負你。」悶悶的聲音從Alex的肩窩上傳來，「我就給她一個可壓碎肋骨的擁抱。」  
隔著用特殊材料制成的制服，在氪星人的有勁肌肉下，Alex感受到了妹妹對她的愛。  
於在意的家人面前，氪星人的獨有保護欲。  
「這可會影響地球人類對Supergirl的評價哦。」Alex從Kara的擁抱裡釋放出來，終於再次呼吸到氧氣，「Maggie說她很拿手煎pancakes。」Alex忍不住在妹妹面前露出了陷入戀愛的愚蠢笑容，「我絕對不介意你在她面前展現真實的食量。」

「那她最好再準備一個鍋。」開始活動著手掌，指間關節啪啪作響的Supergirl，露出了戰鬥時才會有的專注嚴肅神情，「我今天非將這隻牛頭怪大卸八塊不可。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在國家森林公園裡，十數棵參天的巨木像經歷了一場龍捲風的災難，橫倒在枯葉泥上。  
更令人觸目驚心是，不少巨木明顯是比人刻意撕扯開，才硬生生攔腰截斷的。

能做到這點的，顯然並不是普通人類。  
而此刻Supergirl面對著的敵人，正是那隻足有四米高、重若幾噸、看上去是龐然大物，卻偏偏速度又不亞於於氪星人的牛頭怪。

需要好幾個人類才能環抱起來的巨木，在牛頭怪的一腳之下，被壓扁成了木渣。再次避開對方攻擊並及時爬升到高空上的Supergirl，咬著牙看著已經纏鬥了好幾十分鐘的牛頭怪，一臉恨之入骨。

習慣以強橫的力量快速解決戰鬥的Supergirl，此刻額上已滲出了細汗。  
失去了目標的蹤影，牛頭怪暴躁地踐踏腳下的碎木，更發出了吼叫，木頭粉塵不斷從光禿了一部份的森林上空揚散。

對人類腦電波會構成損害，令人暈眩倒地的牛頭怪叫聲，亦是Alex帶著DEO特工們退開到數百米之外的原因之一。

「長官，戰鬥已經持續了四十五分鐘，再這樣下去…」  
「我們插不上手的，Agent IP。（葉探員）」正在森林裡空地集結的特工們，依稀聽到數百米以外牛頭怪的吼聲，連同Alex在內，所有人都下意識地按著刺痛的腦袋，「看…只要它這樣叫上一聲，我們都得不醒人事。」

「更何況，這是屬於Supergirl的戰鬥。」  
現階段下，就只能靜觀其變。  
再不濟，正坐在十幾公里外DEO總部裡的火星獵人，可以在一分鐘之內趕來。

因人類特工地面部隊和直昇機正無法靠近這場戰斗，Hank只能透過跟Alex的通話頻道，還有衛星傳送回來的高空影像監探圍捕牛頭怪行動。

「Alex，她還可以支持多久？」Hank的聲音從藍牙耳機裡傳來。  
幸好牛頭怪並不擁有飛翔的技能，不然這恐怕是連火星獵人和Supergirl合力，都未必能對付的怪物。  
「我也不知道。」Alex冷靜回覆道，「我們要相信她，長官。」  
「算上那隆斯人，牛頭怪在逃亡期間已殺死了數條人命。」Hank冷酷無情指示著，「我已向總統請示，在她的授權下，我們可用遙距導彈發動攻擊。」

紅色的披風正隨著Supergirl的俯衝而飛揚著，她看準了機會，從背後將牛頭怪抓起，背負著幾噸的重量，儘量保持著高速直直地往天上飛去。

只要高度足夠，看這次能不能摔死你！  
沐浴在陽光下，卯足了勁兒都要將正瘋狂掙扎的牛頭怪抓穩的她，充份調動著太陽光能給她的力量，破空而飛。

牛頭怪發出了比從前都要恐怖的叫吼聲，他的口裡再次噴射著紫霧。

仿佛天生就能傲翔於天際的天使，Supergirl熟練地在氣流中改變方向，計算好了風向，令她身下的牛頭怪所噴出的紫霧朝自己反方向散去。

吼叫聲裡突然注入了奇怪的共振頻率，這種怪異的振動在空氣中以閃電般的速度增加。

比人類還要敏感百倍的人氪星人耳膜自然首當其衝，暖暖的液體似乎從自己的耳裡流到了脖子上。牛頭怪奇異的叫聲充斥著她的腦袋。卡拉感覺著自己的頭腦嗡嗡作響，她已很久都沒感受到痛楚了。

陌生的劇痛令Supergirl在天空上的身影一滯，一陣虛晃，幾乎要迷糊著前進的方向。

「那是甚麼聲音？」Alex跟其他特工們一起仰著看遠處高空的兩處黑點，他們剛才都看到了Supergirl一把將如巨人般的牛頭怪抓起，一口氣馳往了天際。

怪異的頻率聲音終於傳到了人類耳中，幾乎所有人都猛然或跪或坐在地上捧著腦袋，痛得幾乎無法言語。

「發生了甚麼事情？」Alex的耳機被摘了下來，她半跪在地上痛苦地掩著了雙耳，Hank見無人回應，大驚地呼叫著「Agent Danvers? Repeat！Agent Danvers?」

終於，Supergirl再也不能承受牛頭怪古怪頻率的音波攻擊，她垂下的雙手無力地鬆開。她剛才已不自覺地從數千呎的高度下降至數百呎……

牛頭怪在數百呎的高空上自由下體，重重地砸在了森林的中心，發出了巨響。  
而怪叫聲也停止了下來。

短暫失去數秒意識的Supergirl，在差點墜落至地面前的一刻，及時拉起了高度，搖搖晃晃地降落在漫天煙塵裡。

剛落地，她便忍不住咳嗽起來，喉嚨感覺到火辣的腥味。  
滿臉的濕潤令她意識到，她的鼻子和耳朵，甚至就眼角處都正流淌出氪星人的鮮血……

在怪叫聲停止後的十秒，身體素質超乎常人的特工Alex Danvers，毫不猶豫地強忍著想要暈厥倒下的生理反應，戴起了面罩，扛起了火箭筒，急步踩著滿地狼籍，往Supergirl的坐標奔去。

這就是在歷年來超查局特工的體能考核裡，Alex能長期佔據榜首的原因。  
堅韌的性格和內心深處燃燒起來的好勝之心，往往是她在徑賽裡爆發的契機。

更別說，Supergirl此刻仍在前線正跟牛頭怪搏鬥著！

「Kara！」煙塵漸漸散去，看到了藍色的身影正靠著樹幹緩緩坐倒的身影，Alex急得扔下了火箭筒，脫下了防毒面罩，雙膝順著衝刺的慣性摩擦在厚厚的碎葉上，跪在滿臉鮮血的Supergirl身邊。「Kara, are you okay? Kara！」

Alex的手指擦去了Supergirl臉上暗紅色的血。  
Kara終於睜開了眼睛，向她露出一個疲憊的笑容，「我們贏了嗎？」

Alex下意識地吐出一口氣，她心裡的巨石終於落地，在人類不能插手的戰鬥裡，她一直害怕Kara會在獨自面對危險時受傷，「你真的沒事了？起身再說－－」

Alex幾乎無法承受一個癱軟的氪星人的重量。

塵土突然隨著強風被吹散起，一輛直昇機居然出現了在森林的上空！  
那並不是超查局的直昇機，並不可能是Hank下令派來的增援－－－火星獵人只需要火速飛來就足夠了，那這架直昇機是……

Alex放棄背起Kara的想法，一個箭步將剛扔在幾米外的火箭筒扛了起來。  
同時，牛頭怪沉重的腳步亦從遠處靠近著。

幸好藍牙耳機在她狂奔前的一秒還記得執起戴上。  
「Hank，你在哪？」  
「I AM ON MY WAY！」火星獵人的聲音在高速飛行裡顯得斷斷續續。  
牛頭怪緩慢的腳步愈走愈近，Alex知道也許它是受了傷，但這並不代表以她人類之身加上一個受傷的氪星人，會有把握將牛頭怪打敗。  
「發現不明直昇機－等等！你們不能降落！」  
顧不得上耳機裡另外一邊的火星獵人，Alex對著不遠處降落的直昇機吼道，但她所能做的事情，只是拿著火箭筒嚴陣以待，守在Supergirl的身前，不讓任何人－任何怪物靠近她一步。

Lena Luthor從直昇機裡探身出來，一路往樹下的氪星人和她的人類守護者小跑而來。  
Alex並沒忽略掉她臉上巨大的悲傷和震驚，但比起她對Kara切切實實的著緊，Alex將注意力，放在了Lena手上裝載著冰綠色粉未的實驗器皿筒。

「Kara！Kara！」絲毫不在意自己身上昂貴的衣料會被弄髒，Lena跪在地上試著將意識漸漸清晰起來的氪星人攬在懷裡，「Kara，你怎樣了？Hold On！」

Alex強忍著想將這位Luthor踹到外太空去的衝動，沒有忘記自己特工的責任，她謹慎地後退蹲下，手上的火箭筒發射口指向地面。「你在搞甚麼！快回到直昇機上離開！」

「這是L-Corp剛研發好的物質，還沒來得命名，我們按紫霧的化學成份進行了逆向工程－－－」Lena將手裡的冰綠色的實驗器皿筒遞給了Alex。  
史丹福大學畢業的Alex－nerd－Danvers接口道，「逆向工程後原本屬於牛頭怪的毒性成份將會變化成它不能化解的化學有毒物質！」

「Lena，離開這裡。」Kara嘗試靠著比起氪星人要來得單薄得多的纖弱身驅站起身，「它要來了。」

也許是因為她突然改變的稱呼所致－Lena正愣愣地看著近在咫尺的臉，那張滿是血污但仍然美麗的臉龐，Kara－Supergirl的眼神裡正滿載著想要復仇反擊的焰火。

Alex正卸下火箭筒裡的C-P1A隕石粉未，她需要將這種還沒來得及命名的冰綠色粉未在牛頭怪將她和Lena Luthor踩扁前，全數灌進火箭裡。「給我一分鐘－不，三十秒！」

「I got this！」牛頭怪的身影從樹影裡露出，Supergirl的披風滑過在Lena的手指消失，她擔憂地看向那個飊向了牛頭怪的超級英雄。「Kara, careful！」

「我已經拆卸組合過M136-AT4火箭筒上百次了！你快跑！」Alex在緊張的倒數裡專注地將C-P1A隕石粉未倒出，還不忘趕Lena離開現場。

「我要見到她安全了才會離開！」Lena跟隨Alex蹲在地上，緊張地注視不遠處的戰斗。

似乎被摔暈了以後，牛頭怪再也發不出了像剛才一樣的鬼叫聲。那種聲音真的比起Alex以前放的punk rock還要震撼到氪星人的心靈。

可是牛頭怪的力量依舊，受了傷的Supergirl速度沒能避開牛頭怪的的一擊，她被重重的一拳打飛到數十米以外。

「Run…！」嘗試爬起身，卻發現自己力氣正在消退的氪星人朝二人大叫。  
「Run Now！」終於重新組裝好在火箭的特工朝身旁的Lena大吼，「不想死在這裡的話就跑！」

牛頭怪的身影正向氪星人逼近，為了進入有效射程內，Alex扛著火箭奔向了牛頭怪，而有所感應的牛頭怪，在瞥見了Alex的火箭筒後，竟朝著相反方向逃跑。

「別給它跑了！」  
「我去將它引來！」完全不聽從別人指揮的Lena－CEO－Luthor將Alex推往樹後，要她隱藏身影。可幸的是總裁今天並沒踩著幾吋的高跟鞋而來，穿著平底靴的Lena無懼地衝向了牛頭怪。

「Come and get me！」Lena從風衣口袋裡掏出了一條紅色手帕，在她的團隊不眠不休將牛頭怪的弱點徹底研究後，並不難得知牛頭怪對紅色色塊特別敏感。

大概這也是為甚麼牛頭怪執著於跟Supergirl戰鬥，而不是享受著這森林公園裡如寶藏般的巨木。

「Shit！」Kara艱難地用著透視視線，確認Alex的身影藏在樹幹後，便急忙朝那名不知道＂死亡＂的正確拼法的總裁飛去。「Lena！」

牛頭怪幾下跨步，便來到了奔跑速度遠遜於它的人類面前。  
因收制不住奔跑的腳步，被橫在地面上的殘枝斷木狠狠絆倒的Lena，腳踝上的劇痛令她腿不受控地軟在地上。

「Alex！」Kara及時飛翔到Lena面前，用披風將那名緊閉著雙眼、仿佛在迎接死亡來臨的總裁緊緊包裹在懷裡。

一直在身後悄悄接近牛頭怪的Alex，瞄準了牛頭怪的腦袋，將手裡的火箭筒發射了出去。  
冰綠色的火箭轟在牛頭怪的腦袋上，綠色粉未隨著牛頭怪的倒下，隨風散揚。  
向前倒下的牛頭怪身驅，將上一秒還在Kara和Lena身前的樹木壓在碎片。

「Kara！」扔下火箭筒的Alex並沒做安全確認的程序，就朝用超級速度瞬移到空地另一邊的二人跑去。

畢竟，很難想像出，有哪種外星生物在頭顱被轟成碎片後，還能爬起身繼續戰鬥吧？

Kara掀開了披風，被嚇到一動也不敢動的Lena正安穩躺在她懷裡。「Lena？Are you okay?」  
火星獵人的身影在降落後緩緩變回了超查局局長Hank的臉孔。「你們還好吧?」  
「你來晚一步了，Hank。」Alex朝正靠近牛頭怪屍體的Hank說道，她蹲下幫Lena的腳踝檢查著。

沒錯，在Lena大半個身子都掛在她的小氪星人身上的時候，很難不令人忽略她正單用左腿站立的滑稽相。

「她的右腳踝扭傷了。」Alex只剛碰上Lena的腿，Lena勾在Supergirl肩上的手臂就縮緊了一下。  
「我叫你跑離這裡，不是叫你跑向牛頭怪！」怒氣沖沖的氪星人怪責道，而一向敢於辯解的總裁，此刻卻只故失神地盯著她的臉。「我送她到醫院去！」

Supergirl給予擔憂的Alex一個肯定的目光，「知道了，完事後我會馬上回超查局接受治療。」  
Kara輕柔地將Lena攔腰抱起，她小心翼翼地攬緊Lena的小腿，不想碰到她傷著的腳踝。

「Kara，那邊有……」疾風刮過Alex的臉上，公主抱著Lena Luthor離開的氪星騎士已經如炮彈般飛射上天成了遙遠的黑點。「…有她的直昇機……」

Hank的手搭在Alex的肩上，「幹得好，Alex。」  
「是啊是啊。」Alex陰陽怪氣地回應道，「我還成功將我的妹妹送到了狼口邊上了。」  
「Well, 但你不能否認，Luthor這次幫上了大忙。」Hank嘆了一口氣，「倒不如，你想想要怎樣避免下一次Supergirl看到Detective Sawyer時會控制不到自己的力氣吧，我不想看到Supergirl因傷害警探的罪名而被逮捕。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

National City市立醫院於傍晚四時許發生了一宗爆炸性新聞。

揚著披風從天而降的Supergirl，公主抱著一位人類女性，公然步入了納市市立醫院的門診部。  
而這位人類女性，正是前不久才上過Catco雜誌封面和在不少電視新聞裡有著極高曝光率的L-Corp首席執行官－Lena Luthor。

Supergirl幾乎是一踏入醫院門診部，便感受到了數十雙眼睛盯緊了她的視線。  
「她抱住的人是誰？」  
「天啊！那是Lena Luthor！」  
針筒啪一聲跌落在地上，幾名好看的女護士向懷裡的Lena Luthor投向了羨慕又妒忌的眼光。

本來就被人類體溫要稍高的Supergirl，終於忍不住漲紅了臉。  
「咳，這位女士的腳扭傷了，她需要治療。」  
一個長得清秀的男護士哆嗦著，將輪椅推到了Kara面前。  
「你你你……你真人比上鏡還要……還要美…」  
Kara甜甜地笑著，她已經在數不清的拯救行動裡聽到人類們這樣說著了。  
「謝謝。」  
Kara將手裡的Lena輕輕地放在輪椅上，而Lena還在癡癡地看著她。  
「你還好嗎？」Lena伸出手，將Kara沾著暗紅色血跡的髮絲捏在手指間。「你還能飛回去嗎？」

仿佛聽不到群眾們對於這種親密動作的驚呼和反射性的吸氣，Kara不自然地拉下了她的手。「剛才飛來的時候被太陽曬了一陣子，我已經好多了。」她的視線不管是看往已被驚嚇到下巴掉下來的群眾，還是看往眼神要將自己融化的Lena，似乎都不合適。  
Kara只好低下頭來，卻瞥見了Lena手臂上的泥污。「畢竟我身體的恢原速度比較快。」  
Kara沒忍住，將Lena手臂上的泥污抹去。  
「你你…你需要幫這位…」唯一站在兩人三呎范圍裡的小男護士，幾乎是按捺不住自己激動的心情。他明顯跟在場其他人一樣，認出了L-Corp總裁是何許人也，「Miss Luthor辦理手續嗎…?」

「呃，我…」Kara猶豫著。  
「你先回去治療吧。」不想Supergirl再因自己受到圍觀群眾無禮的注目，Lena開始考慮收購一個媒體，再將所有今天拍到她和Supergirl飛翔於天空上、步入醫院的照片全數買下。「我這只是小傷。」

「好吧。」Kara點點頭，直起了身子準備離開。  
「謝謝你，Supergirl，你今天又救了我一命。」Lena Luthor向她投以感激和仰慕的目光。  
Kara幾乎再忍受不到被Lena以這種目光注視，她那好不容易鎮靜下來的氪星心臟，再度瘋狂加速跳動。  
「Anytime…」Kara猶豫著，在路人們的注視下，勇敢地喚了她的名字。「Lena.」

疾風席捲著門診室，前台上的文件紙張散落一地。那名來去如風的超級英雄飛翔著離開了。

巨大的討論聲嗡鳴般一下子在門診部裡炸開，只有Lena Luthor坐在輪椅上沉默不語。  
她的手掩著臉，裝作擦去臉上不存在的泥污。  
在她的手掌的掩蓋之下，Lena忍不住綻放著笑裂到嘴角的甜甜笑容。


	7. 《Super Danvers》第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Super Danvers》
> 
> CP：Sanvers & Supercorp  
> Kalex 親情向

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有肉警示。  
> 嗯嗯，小朋友們請速速逃離現場，用Supergirl的速度！！
> 
> 本章插曲：  
> Nina Simone的＂Feeling Good＂  
> http://music.163.com/#/m/song?id=1648637

《Super Danvers》第七章  
By Fish.

手上的報紙愈抓愈緊，Alex緊皺著眉，毫不計較掌裡被她蹂躪成一團廢紙的《National City News》。

坐在灰麻色梳化上的Alex正無比專注地看著今晚的電視新聞，上面正在滾動播放著Supergirl抱著Lena Luthor走進醫院門診室的畫面。

拜那該死的醫院裡的監控所賜。  
Alex忿忿地想著。

鏡頭轉換，一個模糊的特寫，展現了坐在輪椅上的Lena，手緩緩靠近俯下身來的Supergirl，她的手幾乎要撫摸到Supergirl的年輕面龐。

然而大多數觀眾忽略了那隻手滑去的是髮間而不是臉龐。  
Shit！Alex現在嚴重懷疑當時逃著命的總裁是故意扭到腳的了。

要不然，Lena是怎會有幸成為，繼Alex之後，第二位被Supergirl用公主抱方式飛上天空的人類？

「到底Supergirl和著名女性企業家代表－L-Corp首席執行官Lena Luthor之間有甚麼樣的關係呢？為甚麼她們看起來這麼親密？據現場醫院目擊者的供述，Supergirl甚至直呼Miss Luthor的名字…」

Alex乾脆扔下被蹂成廢團的報紙，將手邊的德國製Walther P99曲尺手槍上好彈匣。  
這是她頭腦糾結成一鍋粥時的習慣動作。

「Knock...Knock...」  
大門傳來敲門聲，但專注於電視新聞上的Alex渾然不覺。

「已經有不少網友為Supergirl的選擇表示心碎，LGBT組織＂Iridescent＂對於Supergirl加入LGBT大家庭這決定表示歡迎，而L-Corp的新聞發言人目前拒絕所有採訪，並表示Miss Luthor現階段只會專心養傷，不會回應外界……」美女主播繼續報道著，她的名字＂Wu＂在下方字幕上顯示著。

「Knock...Knock...」  
力道驟然變重的敲門聲嚇得Alex差點從梳化上跳了下來。  
「Alex？Are you there?」  
Maggie Sawyer，NCPD鑑證科警察－她的新女朋友的焦急聲音隔著厚實的木門傳來。  
Alex如夢初醒，將佩槍上了保險後便匆匆開了門。

「Hey！Sorry！電視聲音太大，我一時沒有為意…」  
「你還好吧？」門後的Maggie看上去鬆了一口氣似的，她那靠在門框上的手終於放下，扶上了Alex的手臂。「我差點以為我要破門而入了，Agent.」  
「Okay，我知道作為警察，砸門這種技能你是有多強的。」  
Alex讓開身子，讓Maggie進入她的公寓。Alex剛關上門，就聽到背後傳來讚嘆聲音。

「Oh my dear, Alex.」剛將皮衣脫下隨手擱在梳化上的Maggie，看著餐桌上的精心佈置，忍不住發出了驚嘆，「我沒想到…」

「沒想到我甚麼？」Alex再也堵不上她傾瀉出來的笑意，從後抱住了那被眼前場面嚇得愣在原地的小警探。她輕輕吻了黑髮警探的頭頂。「你來得剛好，意面我三分鐘前才剛剛煮好。」

梳化後的小餐桌上，擺著精美的金屬蠟燭架，染成紫色的蠟燭插在上面仍未點燃。兩株粉紅色風信子盆栽為暗紅色的桌布點綴了幾分浪漫和俏皮。

「幸好你要端上的不是法國大餐，不然我怕我會將那些煩人的刀叉順序搞混了。」Maggie回過身來，回吻上這屢屢帶給自己驚喜的特工。

唇瓣交織的羞人聲音取代了Alex正要說出來的謙詞。當這一吻終於結束了，找回了自己聲音的Alex想竭力壓下自己聲音裡的興奮。「I am...I am glad that you like it.」

手指輕掃在Alex那像火燒一樣的臉頰上，Maggie舐著嘴唇回味，嗯，看來牛頭怪被抓獲後，特工終於沒再依靠特濃咖啡來保持高度緊張的工作狀態了。  
「沒想到你是浪漫型的，Babe.」  
Alex終於笑得花枝乱颤，「相信我，我和浪漫這詞從來都不沾邊，其實那兩根蠟燭我只是放在家裡當應急物資用的，你曉得去年市裡有過大停電的吧。」  
「真正的高手都喜歡在對像面前裝成笨拙和老實。」Maggie雙手還環著Alex脖子上，黑曜石般的眼睛裡充滿了調笑，「But I Love it.」

「Ok, I always so good at killing the mood.」Alex無奈地承認道，將跟Kara同樣喜歡像樹熊一樣掛在自己身上的Maggie拉下，將她按在梳化上，「坐好，我把意面端出來。」

「Yes, Agent Danvers.」

濃香的肉醬意粉送入口中，酸甜的肉未和番茄碎令人胃口大增。而更令Maggie覺得可口的，是Alex那嘴邊沾了一圈的美味醬汁。

Maggie喉結忍不住上下滾動，然而隔著一個餐桌的距離，她的腿無奈夠不著對面的Alex，只可惜她不能還治其人之身，為上次在農莊餐廳上的＂突襲＂小小的報復一下。

Maggie將高腳杯裡的白酒一飲而盡，嘗試將注意力從對面的性感火辣Alex和大廳盡頭那房門半敞著的睡房門口，回到今晚這個浪漫的燭光晚餐約會上。

「所以，剛剛你是在看關於Supergirl和Luthor的新聞？」  
那道好看的眉再次皺了起來，Alex眉心起了條可愛的皺紋。  
「我很懷疑第二天的新聞會不會變成了那些瘋狂媒體在猜想她們的結婚日期了。」  
Alex嘲諷道，將碟上最後一口的意面送進口中。  
「剛在我刷上推特，有人開了賭盤，看她們甚麼時候會公佈戀情？」  
「What！Don’t tell me you will believe it?!」  
難得看到炸毛的Alex，Maggie抱著好奇心試探道。  
「既然那些媒體猜測的都不是真的，你這麼大反應幹嘛？難道說……」  
「No! No way！」Alex手邊的刀叉差點被她情緒陷入激動的手肘撞到桌邊，她臉上帶著明顯的怒氣，還有滿滿的＂妹控保護欲＂。「我敢說那些煽風點火的媒體肯定是那Luthor指使的，說不定她已將Kara抱著她飛的照片高價買了回來掛在卧室裡－－－」

「Hey Hey Hey－－－Calm down, sister－－」Maggie被逗得笑了起來，「我相信Kara看到新聞都只會一笑置之吧，Lena Luthor跟Supergirl，想想，她可是個Luthor…」  
「沒錯，我也是這樣跟Hank說，但沒人相信我－－－那Luthor根本就是想…」  
一臉憤恨的Alex倏地住口，似乎連她自己終於也說不下去了。  
一個瘋狂的想法從Maggie內心冒了出來。  
哦，不。  
Maggie－我女朋友是個嚴重妹控－Sawyer一剎那明白了為甚麼Alex反應這麼大。

「天啊，Lena Luthor真的跟Supergirl在一起了！？」  
連Maggie Sawyer都不敢相信自己剛吐出來的句子。  
Alex恨不得手邊有一個靠墊可扔到對面讓Maggie閉嘴。

最好還可以隔空砸中那行蹤未知、頭腦不清晰到傻傻地被別人拐走的氪星人。  
「當然不是！」  
Maggie迅速修正自己的結論，「哦，那我明白了。」拜警局裡那老犯花癡的Detective Zhang所賜，Maggie也將Supergirl和Luthor在醫院裡的畫面循環了好幾次。「原來你妹妹在追求Lena Luthor。」  
「是那Luthor在追求…！」衝口而出的Alex臉色變紅，她選擇將酒杯裡的酒一飲而盡。  
「我懂了。你又在擔心Kara, so....where is Supergirl, Now?」  
有點後悔讓自己妹妹成為約會內容的Alex，滿臉不情願地回答，「我下午已到過醫院了，那時候她已經飛走，還關了我們在她身上安的定位系統。聽著－－－我們能不能別再聊Kara，這晚可是我們的約會。我不想當一個差勁的女朋友。」

「Ok, I think you really should stop worrying about Kara, since Lena will take it from here.」  
「Or...Maybe I should worried about you?」Alex不懷好意的伸長了手點向了Maggie的手指，「別在我面前幫那Luthor說好話。還有，你該不會連我妹妹的醋都要吃吧？」  
「我不是吃醋，But...她始終是Supergirl。」Maggie抬起手，抓住Alex的手腕，掌心傳來對方強而有力的脈搏聲音。  
「Even worse.」Alex笑了，「在面對情感關係上，她可不像在對付罪犯時這麼得心應手。」Alex收回了手，為Maggie又斟了一杯酒，「Stop it, 別再聊我妹妹。你還滿意今晚的菜式嗎？我尊貴的客人。」

「你要知道，意面可不容易煮。」Maggie聳了聳肩，「我就從來都沒煮得好吃過。」  
「秘訣是將面條先煮到軟硬適中，再伴以番茄醬和肉碎下鍋……」  
「聽起來這是你拿手的東西，你怎麼就沒早點開竅呢？」  
Maggie想起了一個梗，強忍著瘋狂的笑意。  
困惑的Alex用餐巾抹了嘴，「What do you mean?」  
「我的意思是，Once the spaghetti is getting wet, they are no longer straight.*」Maggie拿起酒杯站起身，靠近了坐在座位上臉紅得跟番茄汁一樣的Alex。就像她們第一次真正約會的那天。

「You are really good at dealing with these non-straight stuff...」  
Maggie輕輕牽著Alex的手，帶著她走到柔軟的杏色地毯上。  
「Any music？」  
Alex盯緊了Maggie，一邊朝她輕笑著，一邊手伸長了開了電視旁的手提式收音機。

音響裡傳來了淺淺低唱的女聲。  
「是Nina Simone的＂Feeling Good＂？」Maggie猜測著，又再她的手勾在Alex的脖項上，Alex配合地貼緊她的身驅，兩人輕輕在客廳中央緩慢地移動著腳步，旋轉著舞步。

感覺到對方厚實的手掌貼著自己的腰，隔著輕薄的衣衫，Maggie的心似要被這溫暖的觸感填滿。

「以前…以前我都沒真正…主導過一場約會，通常這是…男方做的。」Alex抵著Maggie的額頭，垂下的髮絲弄得Maggie的臉頰癢癢的。「我只希望今夜這一切都是完美的。」  
「單是你，就足夠令我覺得完美了。」Maggie踮高了腳，品嚐著眼前那帶著番茄甜意的嘴唇。「Let me lead you.」兩人在旋轉舞步中接吻。  
「You know how I feel...to you.」在短暫中斷的吻裡，Alex迷離的聲音響起。  
Maggie睜開了眼睛，溫柔地低笑著，「Yes, because I am “Fish in the sea”」

Alex雙手緊緊攀上了Maggie的下巴，給了她一個有點霸道又凌亂的吻。  
94.8兆赫頻率裡的Nina Simone的歌聲驟然地隨著管樂的號響而嘹亮了起來。  
Maggie的舞步被Alex這一吻打斷，兩人無可避地坐倒了在梳化上。  
急促的吻落在了衣衫凌亂的鎖骨、脖項、胸前……

＂Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom in the tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life For me And I'm feeling good＂

被吻得正覺得天旋地轉的Maggie，突然覺得自己身子一空，Alex將她抱了起來，Maggie下意識雙腿夾緊了Alex那又細又緊實的腰上，手勾在她的肩上。

「＂Sleep in peace when the day is done＂？」Alex輕鬆地抱著懷裡的人，眨了一眨眼睛，她邀請的聲音裡透著一股喜悅的戰慄顫抖。  
「＂That’s what I mean.＂」Maggie順著歌詞回答，甜甜地笑著。

Alex把Maggie輕輕抱到柔軟的床上，Maggie脫去了Alex的上衣，捏了一把她上臂微微鼓起的肌肉，臉上帶著特有的警探壞笑，「Not bad, agent.」

「Careful, I don’t accept “not bad” as a comment.」  
在Alex幫她快速褪下Ｔ恤的時候，伸直了手掌不小心探進了枕頭底下的Maggie，居然從裡面抓出來一件小熊圖案的白色睡衣。

「Wooow, look at you!」Maggie放笑大聲，Alex的雙手尷尬地地停在她胸前。  
「babe, you are so cute.」  
「That’s Kara’s Pajama.」Alex此刻想死的心都有。

若她能提前知道她會領Maggie上來公寓約會的話，她是絕對絕對不會在上個星期又讓Kara帶著她的小熊睡衣穿過睡房的窗，撒嬌般沖進了自己的被窩要跟自己睡在一起的。

「Oh, Okay.」經驗豐富的警探將睡衣丟到床尾去，滿意地輕鬆褪去Alex身下那條終於再沒煩人金屬鈕扣的褲子，「小心哦，我下次可能會偷出去賣給Lena...」

Alex的手突然襲上Maggie那已興奮得有些濕漉的柔軟地方，輕輕按摩著，另外一隻手懲罰性的拉開了她的內衣，捏按著那接觸到冰涼空氣後高高豎起的嫣紅。  
「Don’t mention her name again....detective...」  
Alex濕滑的舌尖幾乎是點著自己耳後每一處敏感的毛孔，覺得全身都潮熱到不得了的Maggie  
終於忍不住差不多呻吟了出來，「Fuck...It’s feel...」  
「So good?」Alex輕咬著Maggie的唇邊，她輕昂著頭，身子緩緩移下，緊接用她靈活的舌尖舐含著那已經變得高挺的嫣紅。Maggie幾乎是下意識緊抓著Alex那一頭燙得彎曲的髮絲，指尖刮著Alex的頭皮，「Fuck……Fuck me, Alex.」

Maggie喘著粗氣，感受著對方修長的手指探向了自己下面的緊緻。  
感受著對方手指充盈著自己的身體，Maggie緊閉著眼睛享受著。  
她愛眼前這女人，愛Alex的一切。

「God, Maggie...」Alex在她耳邊喃喃著，「You are so beautiful....」  
酸麻的快感一波一波地跟隨著血液湧到她的心臟和大腦，Maggie幾乎不能相信Alex haven’t fuck any girl before。Alex似乎憑著本能找到了她全身的敏感點，並隨著那有著節奏性的沖緩刺激，令Maggie在Alex手下成為了不住地顫抖的、被她享用著的甘味餐點。

乘著Alex伏下身子吻著自己鎖骨，Maggie一手將Alex的頭拉近自己，含住了對方的耳垂，惹得對方一個輕顫。

Maggie雙手肆意地在那優美的臀線上來回撫摸，她想翻過身來狠狠地品嚐Alex，但迷醉的快感從上億個神經細胞傳送到她的大腦裡，令她提不上力氣來。

「I hate...I hate being on the bottom, you evil beauty.」Maggie邊喘著氣邊艱難地投訴著。投入的Alex卻無視了她的抗議，「Shut up.」察覺到身下人欲翻起身來，Alex那滿手濕滑的手指壞心眼地在裡面勾了一下，「Stay where you are.」

「這可有些……難度…」Maggie忍不住又低呼著，激烈地喘著氣，「Jesus Christ...」  
「Take a deep breath, take it slow...」  
嘴上雖然這樣說著，但Alex手下的速度卻一直在加快。

「No, no...Stop It!....YOU...NO...STOP....」Maggie的手指緊抓著Alex的臀。  
Alex蠱惑的聲音在這充滿了旖旎風光的睡房顯得特別清亮，「You want me to stop? Really?」  
「No, don’t stop, oh...my babe Alex, don’t stop it, I need more...」Maggie咬著下唇，手指插在Alex的髮間，天，她沒想到Alex技巧這麼好，好到她有點後悔這麼順從的被她壓在身下。  
「more of What? My index finger?」  
壞笑聲從側耳旁傳來。  
心思絕對壞透了的特工手上的動作突然停了下來。  
「Say you love me, Maggie.」  
Maggie睜開了眼，回吻著Alex湊上的唇。  
「I love you.I want you, inside me, now.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在Alex公寓樓外一百米盤旋了第八個圈的Kara，終於下定決心飛進去，要跟Alex探討一件她人生裡迄今為止，最大最大的難題和疑問。

自從，她的嗓子眼差點在那笨蛋Luthor衝向牛頭怪時掉了出來之後。  
撫過自己髮絲的手，還有不下百次若有無意地用迷離的眼神飄過自己的唇間。  
這些Lena所暗示的訊息，Kara終於願意正視它們的存在。

只是，Kara自己也沒有搞清楚，自己內心的緊張、焦慮，是單純為了自己有可能對一個Luthor產有不該有的情感，還是……還是單純的為了自己和一個女總裁的緋聞被坊間傳得沸沸揚揚而尷尬著。

習慣性地使用著超級聽力的Kara飛往公寓，猛然在離Alex公寓陽台還有五十米前拉起高度並剎停。

斷斷續續的對話從她的耳裡傳來。  
「Stay where you are.」  
甚麼？Alex在跟誰說話？難道是入屋偷竊的犯人？  
想到這裡，完全忘記了姐姐是特工的Supergirl正要擔憂地加速衝到陽台上。  
「Take a deep breath, take it slow...」  
「No, no...Stop It!....YOU...NO...STOP....」  
「You want me to stop? Really?」  
「No, don’t stop, oh...my babe Alex, don’t stop it, I need more...」  
「more of What? My index finger?」

在差點撞上陽台欄杆時，Supergirl出色的反射神經令她得以直直地往天際上飛去，越過了樓頂到了半空之上。

臉紅得像要滴出血來，半空上的Kara瞬間明白了公寓裡的Alex和Maggie是在……  
一抹紅影搖搖晃晃地以高速消失在黑夜的幕布之中。

Supergirl認為，此刻自己極需要高空萬呎上的冷空氣，來冷卻一下自己尷尬到炸飛的心情。  
天殺的！她就知道她絕對絕對不該這麼容易放過那警探的！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *意面梗是我在微博上看到…有人轉了推特還是湯不熱上的梗，但我忘了出處哪裡了，好心迷妹們若能送上圖再給我提示一下就更好了。


	8. 《Super Danvers》第八章

《Super Danvers》第八章  
By Fish.

當Kara—Supergirl，終於在一道低壓的冷鋒裡減緩速度後，她便拉低高度，漸漸接近地面了。

Kara俯看著底下在銀漢繁星映襯下顯得神秘幽靜的古典莊園。氪星人從來都不會被低溫影響而感到寒冷，但當Kara一想到莊園裡住著她煩惱的來源--Lena Luthor，就總覺得四肢被凍僵般不聽使喚。

於是，她就神推鬼磨的飛到了這所Lena Luthor一年前買下的、位於National Cit東郊的莊園。

Kara發誓，她會在Alex的辦公桌上發現整整一摞的Lena Luthor調查資料，絕對只是偶然。  
那時候她真的是單純尋找著Alex藏起來的巧克力能量棒而已。

似乎終於無法忍受腦子裡反覆出現的美麗臉孔。  
縱使心生逃跑想法令手心溫度驟然變低了，Kara還是將高度降低，紅色披風隨著降落而隨風飄揚。

Supergirl那道夾雜著閃亮紅藍的身影消失了花園裡那巨大的裝飾灌木，一秒後，換裝完畢的Supergirl已變回那個戴著眼鏡的Kara，穿著襯衫和高腰西褲、金髮依然披散在肩上，在黑暗中閃閃生光。

在Kara鼓起勇氣走往那離花園足足有五百米的、通去莊園大宅正門的大道上時...  
她並不知道，在大宅三樓某房間的窗簾後，一雙化了精緻眼妝的藍灰色眼睛一路緊緊盯著她。

從她在天上盤旋到降落，這一切都被莊園主人看在眼裡。  
酒紅色般的豐腴誘人嘴唇一勾，Lena Luthor從天鵝絨的窗簾前緩緩後退，玩味地咬著唇思考。

她的氪星人可總算來了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Ma'am，1985年的Sauvignon Blanc。」  
「很好，沒錯，就是這枝了，Thank you, Jane（簡），Kara, This is Jane, 我的管家。」

有些訝異這個外表堂皇富麗的莊園大廳裡的裝潢竟如此後現代，坐在相當具未來風格的暗紅色扶手椅上的Kara，遲鈍了一秒才急忙起身接過管家簡遞來的酒杯。  
「謝謝。」

右腳踝上仍纏繞著紗布，Lena相當難得地沒有在她那套性感又成熟的黑色抹胸及膝短裙下配上高跟鞋，而是不太相襯地踩著白色的毛絨拖鞋。  
此刻她正安坐在扶手椅上，托著腮欣賞著特意前來＂探病＂的Catco Media Reporter-Kara Danvers.  
「不客氣，Miss Danvers, 這瓶酒是Lena小姐的摯愛，希望你喜歡。」  
穿得一身幹練的管家微笑地道，她將裝放在冰桶裡的波爾多白葡萄酒留下，便關好了會客室的大門離開。  
「你知道嗎，這款Sauvignon Blanc另外有個別名，叫＂長相思＂。」

Kara有些拘謹地坐下，她裝作四裝打量這風格獨特的會客室，儘量不將視線投往向身子因微微往前傾而露出性感酥胸的、地球人魅力值超爆的總裁Lena。  
「咳，我知道，這款酒很有名。」畢竟以前Miss Grant對葡萄酒亦頗有研究，身為她的前助理，Kara沒少為Cat Grant的私人酒櫃操心過。Kara強逼自己將視線轉向將大半個身子往前傾、看起來要將自己吸進那迷人眼睛的Lena身上，「你的傷…還好嗎？」

「Well，醫生說休養差不多一個星期，就可以正常走路了。」Lena的手指輕輕磨著酒杯杯口邊緣，「很感謝你專誠來探望我，Kara，這大晚上飛過來的還好嗎？冷空氣似乎加強了。」

Kara差點沒將嘴裡的白葡萄酒噴出，然而。她用那堅強的氪星心臟支撐著，將酒全數吞進胃裡。可幸的是，即使胃裡燃燒著火灼感，得益於氪星人對多數地球酒精免疫的身體，她並沒感到醉意。

「其實，我來這裡是為了想知道，為甚麼你會發現我是Supergirl這身份的。」即使穿著作為記者身份Kara時的服飾，可是一股若有若無的Supergirl氣場仍穿過Kara的黑框眼鏡。Lena微笑地看著Kara臉上少有的嚴肅認真。

「啊…」Lena的微笑減退，有點落寞地把玩著酒杯，身子往回傾到柔軟的扶手椅上。「我還以為…你只是作為＂朋友＂單純過來關心我的……」

「作為朋友，我來關心你的傷勢那是當然的——！」Kara有些著急，但在看到Lena那忍不住上勾的笑容，才意識到自己被逗了。「謝謝，Kara，能知道你這麼在意我，就足夠了。」Lena少有地發出開懷的笑容，「其實，我是懷疑了好一段日子才發現到……Kara和Supergirl可能是同一個人的線索。」

被Lena的笑容所感染，金髮氪星人也不自覺放鬆了神經，露出了比太陽還要耀目的笑容。  
「Do tell me, Lena.」Kara開玩笑地說，「畢竟我可不希望看到我的姐姐將你從L-corp裡鎖上手銬帶走。」  
Lena的燦爛笑容一滯，她可是記得自己如何被Agent—離我妹妹遠一點—資深妹控—Danvers一把扯開拉到牆上威脅的。  
「Well...」Lena收斂著笑意，為對面的好奇心氪星寶寶解釋著，「首先，你當上記者後，第一次採訪我的那天，我就覺得事情有點不對勁兒。」

為了那部可透過皮膚檢測而證實你屬於外星人身份的小機器而後怕的Kara，絕對記得那天每一個細節。  
包括她乘著Lena轉身的那瞬間用熱視線將那部小機器燒得短路的小把戲。

感覺到自己臉上變得火熱，Kara不好意思地笑著。「那部可檢測外星人的小機器……」

「那產品可是我親自參與研發的，不可能突然發生故障，在我跟你聊完天後，我就將它拆開檢查，發現電路板被高溫破壞了。」Lena滿意地看著臉上飄著尷尬紅暈的氪星人，她將自己手上的酒杯隨意放在黑灰色的茶几上，「然後就是……那次兒童醫院的籌款晚會…」

「那班拿著外星武器來搞局的罪犯們？」Kara接口道，「我和Supergirl明明同時出現在你面前…」  
「不，你們並沒同時出現。」Lena踢掉了毛絨拖鞋，白玉般的長腿蜷縮在暗紅色的椅上，顯得尤其扎眼。Kara圓滾滾的眼睛不能抑制地緊盯著那片亮眼的凝白。「實際上，你剛到了晚會現場，一個穿著襯衫的Geek就拿著酒杯撞了過來，然後，Supergirl才在我面前從天而降，對吧？」

像十三歲那年被Alex抓包了將巧克力核桃派藏在衣櫃裡的自己，Kara牽扯出來的尷尬假笑連自己都覺得快撐不下去了。「這兩件事可以用很多個可能來解釋——也不能完全證實我就是Supergirl，對吧——」

「The Smell.」Lena冷不防傾前身將一直被Kara緊握在掌心的空酒杯拿走，她左腳腳尖點在蓬松的米黃色地毯上，手指瞬而輕點在Kara手背上，令Kara似被閃電擊中般顫抖了一下。Lena像在品酒般將Kara的空酒杯放在鼻尖上輕嗅了一下，「你身上的氣味，Kara。」

Kara目定口呆地看著Lena將空酒杯擱在一旁，完全沒有明白Lena的意思。  
她討厭那些出現在她生活周遭的總裁們，總是有辦法令自己智商看起來矮了那麼一截。  
「我身上的…甚麼氣味？」Kara傻傻地反問，「我從不塗香水的。」  
這也是Kara到Catco Media首天上班時，被瘋狂祟拜各種高檔品牌香水的Cat Grant所吐糟的點之一。

即使傷了其中一隻腳踝，行走起來依然帶著婀娜曼妙姿態的Lena，就這樣以Kara沒想到的速度，坐到了Kara椅上的扶手，「你身上獨特的香味啊，Kara。」Lena俯下身來，擁有美妙弧度的鼻尖靠近了血壓正往160狂飊的Kara脖項上。

Kara現在大概明白到了那些被蜘蛛網所牢牢固定在原地的可憐獵物的處境了。  
明明速度可突破音障，但此刻的氪星人，就是無法移動一毫米。

Kara嗅到了從Lena身上飄來的沐浴乳香氣，大概是某種玫瑰的花香氣。  
唯一能動的是，是Kara那悄悄往下瞄的眼珠。  
黑色抹胸衣料緊緊裹著Lena Luthor那豐滿的胸脯。  
氪星人屏息著，身為女人卻也不得不為Lena那性感的身材驚嘆著。

鼻尖在距離Kara的脖項上的大動脈只有一厘米時停下，那股熟悉的香氣再度飄進鼻腔裡。  
「這種，糖霜般的甜甜香氣。」Lena嘴腔裡的熱氣噴灑在Kara脖上，Kara終於忍受不住脖上的癢麻，身子稍稍後退了距離，緊貼著椅背，表情既緊張又強作冷靜，「呃…大概是…Noonan’s的甜甜圈味道？你知道的，我可能吃得太多了……」

「肉桂粉的香味，這準沒錯了。」Lena坐直了身子，完美地在那窄窄的扶手上保持平衡，「Supergirl和Kara身上都有差不多的相似氣味。別更說Supergirl和自稱是FBI Special Agent的Alex Danvers的緊密工作關係，而你又恰恰是Alex的妹妹……」Lena手撐在椅背上，輕柔地穿過Kara那頭濃密的金髮之中，「專業的探員守則並不容許Alex向任何人-即使是家人，透露出Supergirl的信息。但偏偏你這位當記者的妹妹卻可這麼輕易取得Supergirl的私人聯絡方法…只要稍作推論，便很容易猜得出來了。」

Kara不自然別過臉來，每當Lena用這種既挑逗又熾熱的眼神盯著自己，她便無法忍受。Kara輕咳了幾聲，「好吧，你很聰明，Lena。但…」Kara鼓起勇氣，用真誠又凝重的眼神看進了那雙接近透明的藍綠色眼眸，「你會願意保守這秘密？為了……為了Supergirl的工作。」

「當然。」Lena快被眼前這雙湛藍得耀眼的瞳孔所融化，她難得地低頭淺笑，掩蓋著自己內心對Kara的著迷。「為了你，我當然會保守你的秘密。」  
溫軟的手搭在了Kara的肩上輕掃。

「You can trust me with your life, as i trust you, Kara.」

在為了保護那名超級英雄，自己能毫無所懼地沖往牛頭怪的時候。  
Lena想，原來所謂的英雄之心，就是不顧一切地去守護那名你愛的人。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

跟著Lena緩慢的腳步後面，在管家的引領下，Kara步入了莊園裡的用餐室。  
黑灰色的玻璃燈傾瀉至放滿美食佳餚的長餐桌上。

不得不說，原本正欲逃離Lena—吸牢氪星人目光—Luthor的Kara，是在Lena的美食盛情邀請下，才＂半推半就＂地答應留下用餐的。

氪星人的超級嗅覺，感應到了數十米外遠近馳名的奶油波士頓龍蝦的香氣正在誠懇地對自己發出＂快來吃光我＂的邀請。  
畢竟，深愛地球美食的氪星人，向來將吃光食物視為對它們的至高無上的尊重。

「To Supergirl.」Lena落座在主人位上後，朝Kara高舉著酒杯。Kara歪著頭，綻出不好意思的笑容，同樣朝她祝酒道，「To Lena——笨到單槍匹馬衝到牛頭怪面前的——英雄。」

「To the Super Danvers Sister, too.」Lena細呷著紅酒，「你姐姐是位出色特工。順便問句，Alex幫你做身體檢查了嗎？」

一想起一個小時前自己差點撞破了Alex和Maggie的好事，Kara尷尬地乾笑著。「呃，她…今晚，在忙別的事情。」

沒錯她的姐姐正忙著＂檢查＂著她新女朋友火熱的身體。  
下意識地緊抓著玻璃杯的Kara聽到酒杯發出微弱的裂痕聲音，忙裝得沒事人一樣將杯子放得遠遠的不敢再碰。

Lena朱唇微啟，似乎還想說點甚麼的時候。Kara已不客氣地在腿上鋪好了餐巾，以不可思議的非人類速度，將那客龍蝦和另外幾頓精美菜餚吃光。  
「也許……我們應找個時間，叫上你姐姐到我莊園作客。」Lena不動聲色地將切好的牛排順到Kara面前清空的碟裡，「你要知道，鑑於我們在Deo的見面...情況並不算太友好，我希望她別對我造成誤會。」

「甚麼？誤會？」儘管她進食的速度是非人，可是Kara的餐桌禮儀並沒多少可挑剔的地方，她大概是全宇宙最為能超級速度進食並保持著吃相優雅的種族。「Alex她怎樣了？」  
「她似乎不太認可我追求你，Kara。」  
「Alex總是口硬心軟，她不是那種不能說服的人———」Kara嘴裡的雞塊嚼到了一半正要咽下，卻猛然被梗在喉嚨的食物嗆得呼吸不過來，「咳咳咳咳——你說——你說甚麼！？」

在地球上這輩子Kara都沒覺得離愚蠢的死神這麼近過。  
Kara用力地咳嗽著，完美將瘋狂笑意憋在內心的Lena顧不上得上右腳踝，沖了過來拍著她的背脊，順利解救了差點被食物噎死的氪星人。

「你沒事吧，Kara？」裝作渾然不覺自己差點將Kara害死，Lena睜大了無辜的雙眼關心地問道。「要喝點水嗎？」Lena將斟滿水的玻璃杯遞到Kara身前。  
「你剛剛說甚麼來著！」Kara激動地站起身，完全不在意自己的速度撞跌了Lena手裡的杯子，水灑了Kara一身。「她她她，不認可你甚麼？」  
倒是Lena，像個特工般接穩了差點自由落體的玻璃杯。  
「哦，追求你啊。」Lena雲淡風輕地甜笑著，向Kara遞來了手帕。

仿佛＂追求Kara＂這件事就跟＂請你吃頓飯＂一樣的平常。「我聽說氪星的習俗是，要跟對方交往或約會的話，都要事先向家人報備呢。是種社交禮儀，不是嗎？雖然你姐姐似乎不滿意這習俗。」

所以Alex—妹控—Danvers才會將自己按在牆上訓示了一頓。  
儘管Lena對此毫不介意，要追求氪星人，來一場跨種族之戀——這些障礙都是小事。

Kara漲紅了臉，有點生氣Lena的態度。  
「你要追求我，為…為甚麼？」  
就好像沒打算好好認真表白般，她以為愛情———在Luthor眼中都是微不足道的小事嗎？

見氪星人毫不在意身上被浸濕至透明且接近露出了底下藍色＂S＂字家徵制服的襯衫，Lena嘆了口氣，將手帕輕按上對方淌著水滴的襯衫領口。  
「Kara，你一定要在這種時候糾結為甚麼我想追求你嗎？」  
粗線條而又倔強的氪星人重重地點頭。  
「嗯…看起來，你今晚得不到答案，是不會走的了？」  
Kara甚至過了五秒後，才為意到Lena臉上的笑容之所以愈見曖昧，是因為自己胸前濕了一大片的的柔軟，正被Lena手上的方帕巾輕輕擦拭按捏著。

終於拾起了超級速度的Supergirl，無禮地直直後退到用餐室的另外一端，直到身子撞上了堅更的水泥牆壁。  
Supergirl的殘存理智並沒讓她失控的撞倒別人的牆壁。  
要不然這天大概可刷新Kara這輩子的尷尬值新高了。

Lena那停頓在半空的方帕巾終緩緩放下，Lena輕掩著嘴角，拿起桌上的搖鈴搖晃。  
「簡！給Miss Danves準備好乾淨的衣服，我們的客人身上衣服髒了。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

生著悶氣、尷尬值被刷爆的Kara躲進了那有點波普風格、色彩多豔的衛生間裡。  
她一個接一個地解開了了被淋濕到透明的襯衫上的鈕扣。

她不明白。  
Kara完全不明白。  
為甚麼自己會唯獨對於這位Lena Luthor冒出了奇怪的在乎感。

Kara可以很快接受了自己姐姐與女警探熱戀的事實，但卻無法正視自己對女總裁懷有特殊的情感。  
因為她並不太確定……不太確定這是超然於友情的感覺。

畢竟，在公在私，不論是Supergirl還是菜鳥記者Danvers，Kara和Lena的交情，從頭到尾在自己看來，僅僅只是朋友。

Lena是需要自己保護的目標人物。  
Lena是自己採訪對像。  
而作為女性企業家，Lena還是Catco的封面人物。  
而偏偏，有著首席執行官身份的Lena Luthor卻會不請自來，到Catco，到自己的公寓邀請自己和Supergirl參加一場晚宴。

她甚至找到了渠道，在自己昏迷中毒時進入了DEO，幫自己診治。  
還有動用私人直昇機闖入他們抓捕牛頭怪的現場。

微不可聽的推門聲並沒有中斷解開衣衫的Supergirl的深沉思考，直到背上傳來了溫暖的觸感，嚇了一跳的Kara才猛然轉身，差點將站不穩的、赤腳走路沒有聲音的Lena Luthor撞飛。

千鈞一發，Kara將Lena擁至懷裡。  
「你…」  
毛絨絨的衛衣被壓在氪星人和Lena中間。  
「我來拿乾淨衣服給你換上。」沒有敲門就偷進了自家莊園衛生間的Lena絲毫不覺得心虛，她低著頭撥開Kara的襯衫，「原來你是這樣將制服穿在裡面的？」

艱難地吞嚥下口水的氪星人，終於承認眼前這Luthor總有辦法轉移掉自己的羞惱。  
「我的制服是防水的，我想你不需要過於緊張。」Kara鬆開了這尷尬的懷抱，將一臉笑盈盈的Lena遞來的衛衣接過。  
在Lena的注視下，Kara硬著頭皮沒有轉過身去，脫去制服外的襯衫，將那件寬鬆的衛衣套進頭來。  
視線被衣服蔽掉的Kara，將衣服穿好了後，卻發現Lena已走過來，將自己塞在衛衣帽下的金髮溫柔地順在帽子外面。

「Come, 趁著將你的襯衫丟進乾衣機裡弄乾，我帶你參觀我的書房。」  
莫名其妙地被順了毛的Kara，被Lena的溫柔低語蠱惑著。  
Lena牽起了她透著冷汗的手，將自己牽出了衛生間。

Kara突然想不起自己為甚麼生氣了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

除了Alex和Eliza，Lena是第三個牽過Kara的手的地球女性。  
Lena的書房又是全然不一樣的風格。  
深色的胡桃木的辦公桌和高至天花板的書櫃透出一股英倫風味，書櫃上都堆滿了厚度不一的書籍。  
Kara差點以為自己走錯進了Alex在老家海邊別墅的那間書房。

那是———  
「Oh Rao.」  
甫步入書房，Kara一下子便醒目地看到那放在書架前地上的巨大相框。  
上面的照片，居然是自己抱著Lena，飛越城市上空時的照片，看得出是從樓頂上用長焦距所攝的。

「我還沒有時間掛起來。」Lena一步一步地侵入著氪星人的私密空間，趁氪星人愣在原地之際，她手輕摸上Kara的腰，引領她步向書櫃。「事實上，我一直有收集著所有你出現在Catco上的硬照。」  
「我…」Kara不想承認自己其實並不習慣重溫自己穿著制服的硬照，這令從小不習慣受注目的她覺得別扭，當她以Kara的身份看回Supergirl時候，感覺怪異得陌生。  
Kara生硬地轉移目標，胡亂指向另外一旁的書櫃，「你……你的藏書量跟我姐有拼的。」  
Lena抽出了書櫃上的兩本書遞Kara，正急欲轉移注意力的Kara連忙捧起書來，卻發現上面密麻麻的字都是自己看不明的外文。

「呃，這是——」  
「中文書，哦，這是本愛情小說，作家＂寧靜＂寫的，書名的意思是——」Lena曖昧地逼緊上背挨著書櫃的Kara，「——《我想當你的唯一》，翻譯過來的話。」  
在寂靜的書房裡，氪星人強壯而響亮的快速心跳聲幾乎灌滿了地球人的耳裡。  
「呃…」Kara沒想過Lena居然還會中文，只得尷尬地翻開第二本書，那是本泰戈爾的詩集。「啊，泰戈爾……」  
「我喜歡他的詩。」Lena將Kara手上礙事的書抽走，「＂The leaf becomes flower when it loves. the flower becomes fruit when it worships. ＂*」Lena頭貼著頭，頎長的手臂架在無處容身的氪星人背後的櫃上，手指輕撫著Kara臉上的紅暈，「你的心跳得很快，很響亮，Kara。」

「我…」Kara將她僅剩的勇敢提起來，仰起頭來，面對面的直視那雙攝人心魂的瞳孔。  
「你很美，Lena。」藍綠色的眼睛，黑色的髮絲緊綁成馬尾。「我想知道。」Kara深呼吸一口氣，Lena身上的花香氣沾滿了她全身。「為甚麼你這麼在意我？」

「我很祟拜Supergirl，但更令我在意的是——我很享受那些跟你在一起的時間，當你用記者Kara出現在我面前時。」Lena手指摩挲著Kara的嘴角，「當我猜到Supergirl和Kara是同一個人，我已沒辦法不在乎你。我深深的被你吸引著，我喜歡上你，不光是因為你是Supergirl，僅僅因為，你是你。」

「這是那次你突然推掉了紐約的頒獎典禮，臨時答應James想邀請你拍封面的原因？」Kara心愈跳愈快，她很肯定自己的傷勢已痊癒，但卻覺得頭腦正迷醉得暈眩。

Lena輕笑著並不回答。「你不準備…回應我的精心告白嗎？」  
Kara只覺得Lena眼裡的笑意像太陽幅射燈，自己全身已燙得快爆了。  
「我…」Kara笨拙地選著言詞，「我也覺得我有些…喜歡你？」  
耐性比Kara想像中還要高的Lena紳士地發出邀請。  
絲滑的嗓音擦過了自己漸漸加重的呼吸。

 

「May I kiss you?」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *「绿叶恋爱时便成了花。花崇拜时便成了果实。」 ——泰戈尔 《飞鸟集》  
> *2：簡（Jane），送給＂简言＂讀者同志，哈哈。  
> *3：女作家寧靜－REFER TO 微博的@ningjingchaoede，寧靜～～


	9. 《Super Danvers》第九章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於將肉碼出來了。  
> 嗯,羞羞的激情戲。

《Super Danvers》第九章  
By Fish.

絲滑的嗓音擦過了Kara漸漸加重的呼吸。  
「May I kiss you?」

那張美得攝人心魂的臉愈靠愈近，Kara有些慶幸自己的眼鏡早在剛才換上衛衣前就已經取了下來。

在面對自己曾以為從不可能觸及的美好事物時，Kara都有用走神來轉移自己大腦裡過於興奮活躍的神經元訊號的習慣。

Lena那軟得像棉花糖般的豐厚嘴唇吻上了自己。  
Kara習慣性地閉上眼睛，她的感官被無限放大著。

在Lena那緊貼著自己的胸腔裡，那顆人類心臟的心率正在不斷上升。  
震耳欲聾的撲通聲佔據了Kara整個耳蝸。  
Lena的手指扶著Kara的下巴，勾劃著Kara下巴輕仰起的孤度。  
她的另外一隻手掌輕柔地伸進了書櫃和Kara的背之間，摸著Kara的肩胛骨。

Lena不希望她的小氪星人會突然激動得像剛才在用餐室裡，迷糊得撞上自己家的牆壁。  
雖然牆壁和書櫃見不得會比氪星人的背脊厚實，但她可不捨得Kara為自己受丁點的傷。

唇膏透過唇瓣間的輕輕印吻，在Kara的唇上留下了酒紅色的痕跡。  
Lena輕輕歪著頭，引領著Kara張開她的嘴，好讓自己加深了這吻。  
她鬆開了Kara的下巴，有魔力般的手指順勢劃在Kara頸的大動脈、鎖骨上。  
Lena有些冰涼的手指刺激著感官靈敏的氪星人，Kara不禁打了個顫抖。  
那隻手按摩著自己肩胛骨，顫抖的Kara感到了被安撫著、被愛著。

即使她是一個Luthor.  
她居然愛她。

感覺到細滑的舌尖正輕叩著自己緊咬著的牙關，Kara忍不住吃驚地張開雙眼，她看不到那雙從來都沒有這麼近過的藍灰色眼睛，因為Lena正緊閉著雙眼，但她那濃密的眼睫輕輕顫著，她那尖挺的鼻尖隨著這一吻而緩緩蹭著Kara的臉頰。

Kara覺得在這刻神遊太虛簡直是罪孽。  
於是她又乖乖地閉上眼，本來下意識地緊摟著Lena腰上的手，也開始撫著對方那赤裸著上半的背脊。

Lena反應激烈地抖了一抖，舌終於滑入了鬆開牙關的Kara嘴腔裡。  
Kara只覺得味蕾上每個細胞都在爆炸。  
Lena的舌正跟自己的緊纏在一起。

Lena的手用力地扶著自己的後腦勺，不讓自己離開。  
Kara被吻得實在是忍不住了，她這輩子都沒嚐過這麼甜美的味道。  
連最愛的巧克力核桃派都比不上Lena的吻。  
Kara發出了令氪星人都覺得羞澀的輕吟，而Lena卻驀然在唇舌分離的那瞬間輕輕偷笑著。

Lena和Kara幾乎是同時睜開了雙眼，Lena那又深情又帶著佻皮笑意的目光，好像在告訴著Kara，自己到底有多羞人。

「Kara...」在Lena還沒來得及說甚麼調戲的話前，Kara便勇敢地湊了上前，回吻著這敢在接吻後取笑自己的小混蛋。

Kara的唇有點粗暴地吸吮著Lena的下唇瓣，品嚐到那酒紅色唇膏的味道。  
乘Lena正要張開嘴吸氣時，Kara猛然將舌探進了她的嘴腔。  
像魚進入了大海，Kara的舌肆意地在Lena的嘴裡暢遊著，舌尖觸到了Lena的舌根，又輕刮著對方的舌面，啜嚐著殘留下的白葡萄酒味。

事實上，要比憋氣的話，人類遠遠及不上氪星人的肺。  
「嗯……嗯啊……」  
在終於也聽到Lena忍不住輕吟了起來後，Kara才願意將一直緊鎖著Lena光裸肩膀的雙手鬆開。  
為了不讓心愛的人因窒息而死，唇舌終於難捨地分開，Kara輕吻上Lena的嘴角將那銀絲般的唾沬吻去，Lena唇上的唇膏已差不多被Kara的唇抹去了，只留下了曖昧的褪色。  
「OH...Oh, K...Kara...」  
Lena喘著氣，艱難地吐出幾個字母。  
難得地看到Lena那白皙的臉龐羞澀地漲紅著，Kara嘴角勾起了壞笑。  
「下次不許再取笑我。」  
「Oh...next time? Like now?」  
Lena欲再俯下身來，卻被Kara悄悄別過頭避開，Kara輕輕將Lena後邊的髮尾鬆開，美麗的黑髮如黑絲綢般灑開，蓋覆在Kara的手臂上。

「我一直都想看看你不紮馬尾的樣子。」Kara為Lena拴順著髮絲，卻瞥見Lena的耳廓都充著血。「還有，我剛才還沒說Yes的。」

Lena開懷地笑著，Kara此時才意識到，她好像從來都聽過Lena這樣大笑過。  
「我想，你剛才的反應已說明了你的答案。」

Lena正要退後幾步，腿卻一軟正要跌坐在地上，眼疾手快的氪星人連忙伸手將Lena抱扶起來。  
「Careful，別拿你那右腳踝當籍口，我看你就是不想好好站著對嗎？Lena Luthor。」  
Kara嘟著嘴投訴道。  
「大概是因為我發覺氪星人的懷裡比任何真皮椅都要舒服吧。」Lena放心地將全身重量壓在Kara身上，壞心眼地眨眼，「醫囑可是要我好好休養，能坐著躺著都不要站著，你能帶我去那邊坐著休息嗎？Miss Danves?」  
Kara忍住了翻白眼的衝動，Oh Rao，怎麼她之前都沒發現過Lena這愛撒嬌的個性。  
而且撒嬌還撒得一臉我在勾引你般的模樣，分明是在調情！

儘管心裡不是這麼想，但順從的四肢已輕鬆地將Lena抱到書房裡那靠牆的真皮梳化上。  
勾著Kara頸項的Lena，在Kara放下自己起身時，不捨地鬆開了手。  
「Sit.」  
Lena拍著自己的大腿。  
Kara瞪大著雙眼盯著已霸佔了整座單人梳化的Lena。  
「怎麼了，你在緊張嗎？」Lena挑釁地揚著眉壞笑著。  
「咳。」Kara輕輕地側著身，坐在Lena的大腿上，「我沒有，倒是你。」  
Kara手指滑向了Lena那仍然充著血的耳廓。  
「你真的是瘋了。」  
Lena側著頭靠在Kara的右肩上，仰看著她。  
不止那修長雪白的頸項，坐在Lena上方的Kara，連抹胸裡的春光都一覽無遺。  
「我沒有瘋掉，Kara，我是真喜歡上你。」  
Lena－告白狂魔－Luthor著迷的眼神令Kara有些心虛意亂地轉開視線。  
「我也…挺喜歡你的。」

「Look at me.」Lena輕移著Kara的臉，Kara眼珠子緊張的不停轉著。  
「但我……從來都沒好好經歷過一場戀愛，你曉得的……除了我最親密的幾個朋友和我的家人，我一直保密著自己的身份。直到這一兩年，我才剛剛…找到真正的自我。但戀愛…？我真的不擅長，Lena，我…」  
心底裡暗笑著氪星人的吞吐，Lena輕撫著不安的Kara，想給她力量。  
「我還以為你第一句說的是，一個Luthor…」  
Lena斂去眼神裡的默然，重新凝視著那雙純潔無暇的藍色眼睛。  
「你不需要擅長戀愛的，你只需要被愛就好，恰恰我對於怎樣愛人很在行。」  
Lena輕揉著Kara的金髮，笑意裡那些誘人撫媚褪去，只剩下真誠和專注。  
「做我的女朋友，好嗎，Kara Zor-El？」

Kara的心臟仍然為了這一番二次告白而微微鼓動著，但經歷了兩個吻後，她的頭腦已開始慢慢冷靜了下來。

畢竟，Kara Zor-El可是地球上獨一無二的Supergirl。  
她不可以對她愛的人這麼不負責任。  
「You like to take risks, don’t you?」

Kara嘴角間的笑意隱去，抿緊了嘴的氪星人顯然是在擔憂。  
Lena心底裡湧起了一股暖意。  
Kara在擔憂著她。

「你知道跟supergirl戀愛意味著甚麼嗎？我不想你再次為我受傷，Lena。在森林裡，你手無寸鐵的衝去那牛頭怪……」

 

「You can’t live in fear even you are falling in love.」Lena手指點在Kara唇上，阻止她吐出更多像「一個地球人類有多不適合跟氪星人談戀愛」的偉論，「But I can’t live without you. So...Why don’t we just take the risks, trying to be together?」

明明很想答應，但卻猶豫著自己會傷害到對方的Kara，此刻腦子像面粉被膨化至可口蛋糕時般無法思考，她現在滿腦子都是空白。

「抑或是，你在猶豫…是因為我的姓氏？」  
「No!」Kara反應過來，馬上斬釘截鐵否認,「You are a GREAT woman and I don’t care about what’s your last name.」

Lena不自覺地回憶著那些早已蒙上了灰塵的往事，「我四歲的時候就被領養了…我的家族幾乎等於了我的一切，沒有Luthor也沒有我。」Lena幽幽地說著，Kara心疼地輕撫著她的臉，她很少在這堅強的總裁上看到這種神情。作為過來人，Kara也曉得待在領養家庭裡的尷尬，即使這家人有多愛她也好。「曾經我以為我的家人對於我來說，就是一切。直到Lex毀了這一切。」

「我的Aunt Astra也曾經誤入歧途，但這並不代表他們已經不再愛你，我…」  
「Kara，我想證明，一個Luthor也可以保護著世人，保護代表著正義的英雄。」Lena輕扯著嘴角，「你教曉了我，每個人都可以有英雄之心，你相信了我。」  
Kara凝視著Lena，她身上有著人類所有美好品德，她堅強，又勇於承擔那些本身並不屬於她的責任。  
「你可以繼續相信我嗎？相信我可以成為支持你、支持Supergirl的愛人，而不是拖後腿的累贅。」  
「我從來都沒覺得你是我的累贅！」小氪星人抗議著，「我是在擔心你的安全！」  
「那你姐姐呢？You came out as Supergirl，你難道有為了擔心她作為特工的安全，堅持她放棄那份危險的工作嗎？」  
「But...helping me is not your job.」Kara懊惱地把弄著Lena的髮絲，「而且…我不知道我能不能做好……做好Lena Luthor的女朋友。」

「小傻瓜。」Lena輕拍了一下Kara的頭頂，她歪著身子靠在梳化上看著Kara，她真的是太可愛了。「Just you and I, going out for dates and……」

Kara腦裡不禁想著Lena帶著自己，像對正常情侶般去逛商場、到戲院吃著爆米花、在摩天輪下接吻的場景。

「Kiss me, Kara.」  
Kara再次看著Lena藍綠色的眼眸看得出神，在燈光下，她的眼睛正變成淺灰。  
沒有挑逗的眼神，只有抿起嘴唇的期待和盈盈笑意。

Kara認輸了。  
她怎麼可能阻止一個Luthor想要做的事情。  
她也不可能推卻掉Lena Luthor的請求。

Kara伏下身子，唇輕柔地觸及Lena的髮絲，再輕印上她的額頭，她的鼻尖…最後是她的雙唇。  
「You win.」  
Kara手捧著Lena的臉，溫柔地對Lena淺笑著。  
「I love you.」

「You said you believe everyone should be judged on their own merits.」  
Kara有些惑然不解地看著嘴角漸漸透出玩味的Lena。  
她聽到了，地球人的心跳再次加快。  
「Judge me on bed.」  
Lena咬著唇笑。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

衛生間裡，Kara半跪在一塵不染的地板上，專注地幫Lena解開腳踝上的紗布。  
Lena在她的攙扶下站起了身。  
「Would you please...?」Lena背過身來示意著。Kara吞下口水，掩飾般地輕咳著，手指異常笨拙地拉下她身上那抹胸裙背上的拉鏈。

黑色禮裙掉到地上，白玉般的腳踝輕跨出了裙外。  
「You’ve done mine, I’ll do yours.」  
如果可以，Kara想緊閉著雙眼，好讓自己的心率不會在看著在自己身前將美好身材一展無遺的Lena時狂飊。

但Kara不能。  
裸著身子、像意大利油畫上的模特般美豔的Lena靠近著Kara，手曖昧地摸上Kara的西褲。  
Kara卻紅著臉堅定地決定了。  
「I...I can do it myself.」

一陣風在浴室裡刮起，那套代表英雄的藍色制服和Lena家的衛衣被扔在Lena身前。  
那個原本該乖乖讓自己褪去衣服的氪星人卻消失了在原地。  
花灑水聲掩蓋了氪星人的慌張聲音。  
「我……我先洗了。」

Lena站在原地笑開了花，她踩著緩慢的腳步走向那玻璃門被緊緊閉上的淋浴間。  
雖然總愛借勢被Kara抱起，但她右腳踝的確還痛著。

「Kara？」  
熱水噴灑至鋪上防滑浴墊的地面，滾燙的水汽撲面而來。  
水汽裡那背著自己的美麗氪星人渾身赤裸著，水珠滑在她那吹彈可破的肌膚上，像刺眼的陽光打在晨露之上。

燙熱的手輕觸著自己濕漉漉的腰身，Kara顫抖了一下。  
「Kara，look at me.」  
Lena走進了噴頭下，跟Kara一樣全身淋浴在奔流著的熱水下。

Kara甫轉過身來，便馬上被輕柔地抱住。  
「If you are not ready, it’s okay.」  
Lena撥弄著Kara那一頭濕透的金髮。  
「I am afraid I’m gonna to hurt you.」  
氪星人低聲道。  
Kara有點用力地吻上了Lena，氪星人體裡的情愫早已經在Lena提議共浴的時候被挑起。  
Kara不忘抱穩了踩在濕滑浴墊上、有點站立不穩的Lena。

這令她們赤裸的肌膚緊貼在了一起。  
體裡小腹的暖流一直湧上心臟和脊枉。  
Kara忍不住按揉著Lena光滑的背脊，但理智又令她中斷開這一吻。

在吵雜的水聲下，Kara按捺著衝動。  
「Lena, you are so beautiful.」Kara輕嘆著氣，「But, let’s just take the bath together, ok?」  
倒是Lena壞心眼地輕摸向Kara的肚臍，手指輕輕地向上劃，圍繞著那粉紅色的尖挺外打圈。  
「okay, consider that I just said “judge me on bed”, not...」  
Kara不太高興地一掌輕拍地對方那渾圓又高翹著的屁股。  
「聽話。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在浴室裡被滾燙的熱水薰了半小時後，換上了＂Lena家的睡裙＂的Kara，帶著像被蝦被蒸熟的紅色走出了衛生間。

可惡的Lena怎麼放過共浴這千載難逢的機會。

比如，籍口自己腳踝疼蹲不下來。  
「Kara，幫我將沐浴乳擦到腿上好嗎？」  
「上些，再上些…嗯啊…」  
然後，發出令自己血液全往腦上沖的曖昧輕吟聲。  
畢竟，再往上擦些，可就是Kara不敢直視的隱私部位了。

於是，Kara只好警告性般地捏了一下Lena腰間的軟肉。

「你弄痛我了。」抱怨的Lena往雪白的床上一躺，絲毫不顧濕潤的髮絲沾上了乾燥的床單上。「Kara……」  
穿著黑色睡裙的Lena歪著頭看著自己。  
刷新了Lena在Kara心目中的可愛度。

Kara著魔般攀上了床伏在Lena身上，吻著在抹去唇膏後變回平常健康粉色的唇上。  
彼此才剛套上沒幾分鐘的睡裙，在氪星人的超級速度下，被扔到了枕頭另外一邊。

Kara雙手急迫地握上了Lena胸前那雙豐滿的、像兔子般軟柔的地方。  
「Lena…」  
Kara喃喃般唸著她的名字。  
「Kara…」Lena眼神勾魂般地盯著Kara的身體，她剛在浴室裡一直隱忍著，她不想逼Kara，若她還沒準備好的話。「Kara, Don’t be rush……」

在Lena的輕柔擺佈下，Kara順從地側躺在了Lena身旁。  
Lena沙啞的嗓音在Kara耳邊響起。

「Let me show you how, my dear.」  
Lena靠在枕頭上，側著身吻上了Kara那水汽仍未散去的鎖骨上。  
氪星人只覺得渾身像被火燒般難受。  
「Lena…」

很有耐性的Lena手越過了那片金色的毛絨，反覆輕輕摩挲著她的大腿、她的小腹……  
覺得身上有一萬隻螞蟻被爬過般難受的Kara，開始覺得這並不是一個好主意。  
她的身心、她的全部，正被Lena輕柔地放在手心裡擺弄。

Lena另外一隻手正輕輕刮著Kara胸前那敏感到不得了的兩點。  
上面的皺摺被力道不輕不重的手指撥弄著，漸漸充血，變得堅硬。

「Oh Rao...」床單撕裂的聲音傳來，Kara的手抓破了床單。  
麻癢感要Kara愈發覺得難以忍耐。

「不要害怕，你不會傷到我的。」Lena輕笑著，其實她就算被Kara傷害到，也會毫無怨言的。Lena翻過身來，伏在Kara上，用她那溫熱軟骨的身子貼著Kara。  
Kara覺得Lena是在將這一場sex的時間無限拖長，折磨著自己。  
「Make it quick, you little…jerk.」

「My hands will be quick, don’t worry.」  
Lena側著頭將髮絲撥到一旁，含上Kara的耳垂，舌尖輕柔地掃舐著那片幼嫩的肌膚。  
「Shit...」  
Kara忍不住咒罵一聲，伸長了雙手摸向她那翹起的Ass.  
她的手指不意外地沾濕了，在摸向那片嫩滑時。

「It’s my showtime, not yours, Kryptonian.」  
Lena敏感地弓起了身子，她將不聽話的氪星人的手抓住，按在枕頭上。  
「Kara…」  
Lena給了Kara一個纏棉的吻，好讓她不注意到自己那緩緩下移的雙手。

濕滑的液體令Lena的手指毫無障礙地進入，氪星人的反應之大出乎了Lena的意料。  
枕頭被撕扯到露出羽毛，而Kara另外一隻手則下意識地在Lena背上留下了一道火辣抓痕。  
Lena不再折磨Kara，她的姆指在那脆弱的一點上打著圈，指根未端深埋在緊窄之中。

Kara現在絕對沒再懷疑Lena那句「Judge me on bed.」是在誇大其詞了。  
因為Lena手上的速度真的很快，快到Kara已忘形地叫喊起來的程度。  
「Lena...Lena！That’s so...fast, no...」

「I GOT THE SUPER SPEED AS YOU DO.」  
Lena吻上了激動得眼角滑下淚珠的Kara。  
「You won’t hurt me.」  
Lena忍著痛，背上那隻氪星人的手愈抓愈深，然而背上愈痛，Lena手下的勁道卻愈是不服輸地加重。

Kara覺得下腹燃著一股怎樣都澆不熄滅的火，而該死的Lena正努力不懈地往上面添加柴火。  
「啊…Lena…嗯啊…Fuck…」  
令Kara覺得無法忍受的是自己關不上靈敏的聽覺。  
那是從自己身下傳來的＂噗滋＂聲。

「I am doing it.」Lena忍著痛，捲著舌尖輕印上Kara左胸上。  
Lena感受到身下氪星人變得愈來愈火熱的氣溫，Kara在Lena身下輕輕顫抖著。  
「Coming for me, would you, Kara?」

覺得全身都潮紅著的Kara弓起身子，努力配合著Lena手指的速度。  
「Lena, I love...you, Le...na」  
閃電般的熱流從下腹傳來，Kara幾乎將頭側的枕頭捏爆。  
暖流噴灑在Lena的手指、掌心裡，Lena放輕了力道，溫柔地揉著那變得紅腫的點。  
快感一直緊攀著Kara全身不願散去。

「噢，Kara…」Lena吻著喘著粗氣的氪星人，「You did good. Good Girl.」  
氪星人的手指在Lena背部上的抓痕輕輕摸著。  
「Sor..Sorry...」  
Kara眼睛裡起著水霧，那仍未消退的刺激性的震撼令她忍不住眼水湧了出來。  
「Nonsense.」Lena吻上她的眼角，再一次。「You are my good judge.」  
濕潤的手指輕刮在Kara的大腿內側，Kara這時候才意識到羞怯。

「Lena.」Kara撐起軟下來的身子，抱著Lena坐了起身。「你不會介意我小小的報復一下吧？」  
Kara倔強地咬著唇，「你可不能隨便用＂Super speed＂這名詞。」

Lena的笑意隱在了嘴角，在她的氪星人鼓起勇氣用嘴堵住了自己之後。  
滾燙的手指探去了坐在氪星人腿上的Lena，探去了那片剛才在浴室裡Kara沒好意思細看的隱秘之地。  
靈活的指尖在濕漉漉的嫩滑上找到了那緊密的入口，在狹窄中一點一點地滑入。

「Do it, Kara.」Lena在Kara耳邊喃呢著，her ass緩緩在Kara腿上前後挪動著。  
直到手指未端完全進入。  
Lena坐在Kara的腿上，坐在她的掌心上。  
氪星人的手指，在她體裡按揉著弦、撥著琴。  
又如細流又如暴雨，大自然的美妙樂聲正在兩人緊合結合時爆發，在Lena的腦子裡縈繞不散。  
驚嘆著人類女性身體裡的奇妙，好奇的氪星人摸索著裡面的緊縮，和每一吋的皺摺。  
在兩人的深吻裡，Lena隱隱發出了含糊不清的嘆聲。  
Kara順著如白天鵝般的高貴脖項上細吻，吻到她的鎖骨。  
Lena突然繃緊了身子急嘆了一聲，Kara便感到溫熱的液體背著掌心流到了自己的大腿上。

兩人急喘著氣倒在床單上。絲毫不感累意的氪星人主動環抱著那看起來已經累得不住顫抖的性感女人。

「Lena…」對方額頭上的髮絲抵著自己的鼻尖。  
Kara輕輕問道，「我可不準你後悔，你不會的，對吧？」  
「Why would I?」Lena微喘著氣，「就算你姐姐拿著沖鋒槍指著我的頭，我都不會後悔。」  
Kara輕吻著Lena的額頭，拉開了距離後，凝視著Lena，「那我都不會後悔。」

「Never.」

「I am glad you said that.」Lena勾起嘴角，「My super-girlfriend.」


	10. 《Super Danvers》第十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘮叨的Dr.F(Fish)：
> 
> 忍不住要貓總客串出場。  
> 哦我下章就要虐姐虐妹虐maggie了。  
> 猜猜貓總會不會發現緋聞？  
> （其實作者還沒想好）

《Super Danvers》第十章  
By Fish.

氪星人的汗跟人類的汗液一樣，濕濕滑滑的。  
Lena壞心眼地用手指輕劃著對方的掌心。

「別鬧。」心不在焉的氪星人低語著，瞄著前方的司機一眼。  
戴著白手套扶著駕駛盤的司機倒是心無旁騖地開著車。  
職業素養令他能在任何情況下，無視後座乘客傳來的任何聲音。  
或者震動聲。  
「Miss Luthor, 車程還有五分鐘。」  
Lena微笑致謝，伸手關去後座與前方司機座中間的窗口隔板。

柔軟的氪星人手掌依然被她緊緊握在手裡。  
Kara卻只緊張地看著車窗外的樓景。

Lena當然曉得她在緊張些甚麼。  
在Kara來Luthor莊園過夜的第三個晚上，Lena向她提出了要拜訪Alex的想法。

偷偷摸摸地飛到莊園三樓陽台上，連制服都沒來得及換下的Supergirl，一味只懂得震驚的瞪視那在辦公桌後處理著堆積如山的文件的Lena。  
「你你你…你認真的？」  
「既然我們是認真的，為甚麼不能跟你姐姐說明我們的關係？」  
氪星人啞口無語，只得裝傻地搬出不同的籍口。

直到Lena當晚用舌尖挑逗著Kara渾身的敏感點，卻偏偏並不著急佔有她的時候……  
被憋到滿臉通紅的Kara，喘著氣、軟聲地主動說要第二天帶Lena拜訪Alex。  
氪星人一語畢，Lena才一臉寵溺地將纖細修長的手指探去對方的身下。

「Hey, sweetie.」Lena伸手將一直盯著窗外的Kara的臉轉了過來，「你在緊張些甚麼？」  
「甚麼？！」Kara裝作輕鬆地乾笑，「我完全沒緊張。」  
「你抓得我的大腿很疼，Kara。」Lena毫不介意自己的短裙被緊張大師Kara捏得快撕破了。「Alex又不會殺了我。」  
Kara連忙鬆開了被她手勁捏皺的短裙，臉漲紅著喃喃，「Oh, sorry...」

也許不會。  
Kara內心默默回答著。  
可是炸毛的Alex，天啊，Kara真不敢往下想。

Kara托了一下眼鏡，才敢緩緩敲響那道門牌號寫著「5F」的門。  
Kara轉過頭來盯著她的新戀人－那位L-Corp的首席執行官。平時Lena在辦公室裡不是將頭髮紮成髮髻就是馬尾，總帶著一股女強人般的端莊氣質，但此刻長髮披散在肩上、正親密地挽著Kara手臂的她，卻令Kara想起沐浴在愛河裡、小鳥依人的女人。

今天Lena穿上了高跟鞋，高度卻剛好與穿著平底鞋的Kara相若。  
Kara倒是很滿意這高度差，這幾天她會偶爾偷偷飄進Lena休養的書房裡，從後輕抱著正戴著眼鏡閱讀文件的Lena的腰，將自己下巴輕挨在Lena的頭頂上輕輕摩蹭。

大門被打開，回過神來的Kara卻聽到了不屬於Alex的聲音在吃驚地問。  
「Kara…You…and Lena Luthor?」  
身上只套著Alex一件深藍色襯衫、頭髮散亂著散發出慵懶的性感魅力、明顯只剛睡醒的Maggie Sawyer正扶著Alex公寓的門邊，不敢置信地看著二人。

「Mag…Maggie?!」穿著同款深藍色襯衫的Kara愣在原地。  
這套襯衫可是Kara買給博士畢業的Alex的禮物，她一共買了兩件，姊妹每人一件。  
這導致了好幾次她在Alex公寓留宿時，兩個人會將兩件一模一樣的襯衫掉亂。

「Babe...Who’s that?」拿著牙刷踱步到大門的Alex，落得跟另一位Danvers一樣的反應－愣在當場，大腦當機。

Kara盯著Maggie身上的襯衫，還有警探脖子上的曖昧紅印。  
年長的Danvers則乾瞪著那隻Lena緊牽著Kara的手。  
牙刷柄幾乎被只穿著背心、露出微隆起二頭肌的特工掰得幾乎彎曲。

最後還是Lena化解著這場尷尬。  
「Morning!」Lena像牽著乖巧的金毛獵犬一樣將Kara帶進公寓裡，空出一隻手，熱情地跟那明顯是Deo特工的戀人握手，「Just call me Lena, please! 我和Kara帶了Noonan’s的鬆餅和咖啡！Who wants breakfast?」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

換上了屬於自己的衣服－白色襯衫和皮衣外套，腰上繫好了NCPD的配槍後，Maggie便給緊抓著扶手椅、看上去嚴肅得隨時會拔槍的特工女朋友一個輕吻。

柔軟的唇貼上自己額上，都沒能令Alex內心的惱怒消退。  
「Easy, babe, see you at work.」感覺到Alex肩膀乃至手臂肌肉都正繃緊著，Maggie湊緊了Alex的耳邊，「Play nice, agent.」

異常嚴肅的妹控Alex倒是少有地無視了Maggie在她耳邊的吹氣。  
「I know what to do.」

Maggie朝Kara和Lena聳聳肩，向這對新戀人表示愛莫無助。Lena卻勾起自信的微笑，朝警探點點頭，一副包在我身上的從容。

Maggie踏出大門，心想著還是警局那幾宗外星人案件好辦得多了，比起這場……連Maggie都不知道要怎樣拆解的早餐會。

妹控特工的心防可不是這麼容易能被一個Luthor瓦解的。

桌上的外賣咖啡紙杯冒著熱氣，鬆餅從紙袋裡散發出香氣沖擊著氪星人靈敏的嗅覺。  
在Luthor莊園裡只吃了五個甜甜圈便出門的Kara，饑腸轆轆地仰著頭看著桌上的美食。

「呃，Alex，藍莓鬆餅，你要嗎？」  
快手快腳地將一個鬆餅塞到嘴裡消滅的Kara，感受到味蕾上的甜美帶給自己力量，鼓起勇氣將紙袋遞給Alex。

「我不餓，昨晚我和Maggie都吃得很飽。」  
雙手抱臂的Alex坐在扶手椅上，並沒理會妹妹的示好，擺出了特工審犯的氣勢瞪著Lena。

聯想起Maggie脖子上的紅印，Kara當然知道Alex昨晚應該…吃得很飽。  
一緊張起來，思維便習慣性散發的Kara，突然想起那夜她飛進這公寓時，Alex就是在自己正坐著的灰麻色沙發上…騎在…Maggie的腰上。

「咳咳咳…」Kara被嘴裡的鬆餅嗆著，Lena馬上溫柔地掃著Kara的背。「慢點，Kara，鬆餅又不會長出腿跑掉的。」

「你的腿這麼快就好了？我還以為集團總裁都該日理萬機，怎麼有空陪著Catco的記者來送早餐給我？」Alex翻了一個白眼，將咖啡杯蓋打開，倒進兩顆奶油球－－那是小氪星人習慣的比例。Alex將咖啡遞給Kara。「還是說，Miss Luthor你準備讓那些喜歡盯緊你的狗仔隊，寫一篇你和Catco記者戀愛的花邊報道？」

「Lena她只是想－」Kara著急起來，差點顧不上接穩那杯Alex遞來的咖啡。  
「我來是想給你一個承諾。」Lena幫Kara拿穩了咖啡，臉上的禮節性微笑褪去，正經地跟Alex說著。

「甚麼？」疑惑的Alex和吃驚的Kara同時問出。  
Kara將咖啡放下，屁股挪動著位置，誠懇地拉著Alex的手，「Alex，Lena是一個好人，就算她生在這樣的一個家族，但她是善良的，她從來沒想過要傷害任何人，更別說上次她還救了我們。我只想說－－」

Lena站直了身子，轉動著食指上的戒指的舉動表露了她的緊張。  
觀人於微的Alex謎起雙眼看著她。

「我來是想請你放心，Alex，請放心將你的妹妹交托到我手上，我會讓她成為這世界最幸福的戀人。Supergirl會保護這世界，而我會用我全部力量去保護她、保護Kara。」  
在Lena那被陽光照射得變成淺色的眼眸裡，寫滿了堅定和真誠。  
「請相信我，Alex。」

Kara捋緊了Alex的手，與Alex一起吃驚地看著Lena。  
「Lena you...」  
淚珠在感動的氪星人眼眶裡打轉。  
眉頭一直緊皺的Alex，終於鬆開了眉宇，她轉向自己的妹妹，Kara看上去就是頭準備哭起來的金毛幼犬，可憐兮兮的。「Kara…若你已想清楚自己的心意，無論你愛的人是誰，我都會一直陪在你身邊，不會離開。」  
「Alex，你…」惴惴不安的Kara試探地問，「你可以接受…Lena？接受她跟我在一起…」

「Well。」Alex站起身，嘆了一口氣，愛憐地摸摸氪星人的金髮腦袋。「只要她會好好對待你，我可以接受。」Alex繞過茶几，坐到Lena面前，凌厲的雙眸近距離地凝視著這位Luthor，似是要閱讀著Lena的全副心思，確認她是不是真的深愛著自己的妹妹。

「Lena Luthor。」Alex的右手習慣性按在腰間，Lena很肯定她此刻是在懷念別在這位置的配槍。「若你令Kara傷心的話，你就會體驗到被衝鋒槍指著是怎樣的滋味。」

Lena仰高了頭，露出了自信滿滿的笑容，朝Alex伸出了手。  
「我會盡我一切能力令她幸福。」  
Alex挑高了眉，並沒猶豫地握上了她的手。

也許有空得多進行針對手臂肌肉的訓練了。  
手掌被特工握得發疼的Lena，臉上依然維持著完美的笑容。

像得到了世上最心愛的玩具，Kara臉上生出一個大大的純真笑容。  
金髮在空中飄揚，Kara猛然繃跳了起身，一把攬住了世上這兩位她最愛的人。  
「我就知道你最好了！謝謝你！Alex！Lena！I am so proud of you！」

氪星人的吻先後落在Lena和Alex的臉頰上。

「鬆餅都要涼掉了！我來加熱一下吧。」  
「別，那可是紙袋！」  
紙袋被氪星人的熱視線擊中，燃起了火焰，幸好訓練有素的特工馬上拿起桌上的馬克杯，將水倒在燃起的紙袋上。  
「噢，抱歉！」

Alex朝Lena搖了一搖頭，Lena大概猜到，對方心裡正在想，這照料強大又冒失得可愛的氪星人的重責，從此就落在自己的身上了吧。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

一束藍色的滿天星放在Kara的辦公桌上。  
花香在Kara步出電梯時，就已遠遠地傳進她那比汪星人還要靈敏的氪星鼻子裡。

禮卡上用優美的花體字寫下了。  
「It reminds me of your beautiful eyes, which captured my heart first time we met.」  
落款是「Your Love, L.L.」

那名在自己成為記者後，當上了總裁助理，幫James打理這所龐大集團的Eve羨慕地問著。  
「Kara，你甚麼時候有了追求者的？」

完全沒為意Eve站在身邊的Kara支吾著，「呃……Well……」  
Eve眼尖地瞥到禮卡上的落款。  
「Let me guess, Leslie? Leo? Louis? Logan?這年頭可很少見這麼浪漫的男人了。跟我分享一下嘛，人家追求你多久了？」  
「咳，追求……我？」Kara心虛地回憶著，似乎…她們都略過了追求這過程，直接成為了情侶。為了避免麻煩，Kara轉念一想，決定否認，「不，這是朋友送來的花而已…」

「滿天星的花語可是清純、真愛和純潔美好的心靈呢。」  
一把熟悉的聲音驀然在Kara背後響起。

Kara猛然轉過身去，差點忘記控制力氣，險些將身邊的Eve撞飛，幸好Kara牢牢扶穩了那個曾被Cat Grant罵哭了五次的可憐助理。

「M...Miss Grant!」  
Eve口吃著喚出眼前人的名字。  
沒錯，咬著鏡腳腳架、踩著幼跟高跟鞋，正用著那雙帶著透視人心魔力的翡翠瞳孔，審視地看著強裝鎮定的Kara的人，就是那已消失了一段時間、真正的Catco集團主人Cat Grant。

「Miss Grant！你回來了！你和Carter在瑞士玩得怎樣？」經驗豐富的Kara將震驚和慌亂收起，轉移著話題，並迅速將那張禮卡收到桌下的抽屜。

平日負責節日賀卡工作的她，用三秒時間確認了，自L-Corp搬到National City後，Lena Luthor並沒寄過親手書寫的邀請卡或賀卡給Cat。

Kara暗自舒了一口氣。Cat不會認得Lena的筆跡。

「Not bad.」Cat Grant終於將審視的目光褪去，但她的下一句就將Kara嚇得心差點飛出了嗓子眼。「聽說L-Corp剛收購了那家專門爆料上流人士劈腿和鬼混新聞的網媒，真不知道是不是Lena Luthor的緋聞被對方抓住了才要收購對方的。你馬上去L-Corp為她做一個訪問。」

「What?! 我……我去？問L…Luthor的…緋聞？」Kara吃驚地問，她更為震驚的是，難道真的有人這麼快察覺到L-Corp首席執行官那才沒開始幾天的秘密戀情…

「我說的是她收購網媒這單新聞。」Cat不耐煩地拖慢了語速，「誰告訴你她真的有緋聞了？」  
「呃，哦，但是，讓我去的話，Snapper那邊…」  
「你可是我欽點轉職為記者的人，不是你去還有誰能撬開那Luthor的嘴巴？」

Kara耳根無可避免地紅了。  
她明顯地回想起昨晚自己用嘴裡的藍莓撬開了Lena雙唇的那一幕。

「還愣著幹嘛？Chop-chop！」Cat Grant將墨鏡重新戴上，走向了她那專屬電梯，「要James Olsen一小時後跟我視頻會議，我得陪Carter去上課了。」

久違的畫面在眼前播放著，Kara有點不敢相信Cat Grant來去如風的，又消失在電梯門前。  
電話鈴聲驚醒了發愣的氪星人。

「Kara? L-corp的總裁辦公室被人縱火，你馬上趕過去－－－」  
Alex冷靜的嗓音從手機裡傳出。  
一秒後，紅色披風義無反顧地衝上雲霄，以音速趕往L-Corp大樓的方向。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	11. 《Super Danvers》第十一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 話說沒人發現....  
> 文中給Katie McGrath的彩蛋嗎?  
> McGrath Pizza店，會變kara danvers的最愛哈哈哈。

《Super Danvers》第十一章  
By Fish.

冰藍色的氣息如狂龍般衝破了玻璃幕牆，金黃色的焰火瞬間被席捲淹沒。  
溫度的反差令被燒得面目全非的辦公室漫著濃濃的白煙。  
Supegirl站在帶著被火焰吞噬後、仍帶著餘熱高溫的水泥地板上。  
那雙帶著狂怒的清藍色瞳孔掃視了四周後，運用起了X光透視能力，於整座大樓搜索著Lena Luthor的蹤跡。

在被密密麻麻的、已疏散的人群擠滿的地下大堂裡，數不清的人類恐慌心跳聲和交談聲略過她的耳邊，Supegirl終於在大堂一角的寬敞沙發上，看到了那兩個熟悉的身影。

當Supegirl正要收回超級聽力和X光視力時，卻赫然發現那藏被燒成焦木的辦公桌底下的微型零件。

「Lena！」  
怒紅色的披風如風般掠過眾人的頭頂，如閃電般出現在那坐在沙發上的年輕總裁身邊。  
「你沒事吧？」  
Supegirl低下頭來，輕扶著Lena的肩，心急火撩地關切著她。  
感謝Rao，Lena看起來完好無缺，還是那位化著精緻妝容的Luthor。  
Lena很少從那雙澄清得無害的天藍色眼眸裡看到被壓抑的憤怒。  
「我沒事，Supergirl.」Lena嘗試平伏自己語調裡的顫抖，她並不是為了這場針對自己的縱火感到驚恐，而是為了眼前的Supegirl的到來。

這一次，被觸怒到逆鱗的Supegirl顯然渾身都透著一股不怒自威的威嚴，這股氣勢幾乎令所有在場人類感到戰慄，那幾名保護在Lena身邊的特工甚至被閃身而至的Supegirl嚇得退後了一步。  
在確認了Lena的安全後，Supegirl才抬起頭，掃視了一眼這幾名雙手扣在板機上的特工們，她向他們微點頭致意，便向迎上來的姐姐詢問，「是誰做的？」

並沒穿上衝鋒背心和裝備，只是一身西裝外套和上衣，打扮得就像一個真正的FBI探員的Alex，走到Supegirl身邊，遞給她那屬於Lena的平板電腦，上面盡是一行行並不與Kara相識的滾動代碼。  
「五分鐘前，一架無人機帶著助燃劑撞向了Lena的辦公室，幸好當時她並不在裡面。同時間，她的所有電子設備、L-Corp的資料庫，都被駭客入侵了。」

氪星人的美麗瞳孔驟然細小。  
「又是Lex?」  
「不，他若想要殺我，多的是機會可下手，為甚麼還要黑我的資料？更別說這間公司的資料庫…」Lena輕拍著Supegirl的後肩，Supegirl轉過頭來凝視Lena。一談起那位罪行纍纍的兄長、Lena便一副冷若冰霜的口吻。「這次不是他。」

感覺到那幾隻貼在自己肩上的手指所帶來的暖意，Supegirl臉上冰冷的憤怒終於和緩起來，Kara松開嘴角，伸手捋著Lena那黑色衣袖上的煙灰。「你沒事就好。」

Alex走近一步，阻擋那群正在背後竊竊私語的L-Corp員工們的視線。「我們會將她所有電子設備拿回去給Winn分析。」Alex湊近Supegirl的耳邊，「無人機上的助燃劑並不是屬於地球上的，而是S-136星球上隕石分解出來的PNL物質。」

「外星科技？」Supegirl挑眉，看往似乎總是陷於暗殺危機的Lena，「你到底運營的是甚麼集團，連Cat Grant受到的生命威脅都比你少。」

「我可沒她一樣高調，在媒體上跟人筆戰樹立仇敵，Dearest.」Lena無奈地翹起嘴角「想針對我的人，就只有商業上的潛在對手而已。我待會兒會讓助理將名單給你，Agent Danves.」

「車子已準備好，我們的人會將你送回家裡。」Alex一個箭步站在Lena和Supegirl中間，令本來欲上前抱起Lena、將她帶走保護的Kara滯了一步。  
Alex低聲向妹妹吩咐道，「我們還不知道針對她的人是衝她而來還是你，先別這麼高調，Supegirl。」

言外之意就是，上次你抱著人家飛越了半個城市跑到醫院裡的舉動就已經夠矚目了，老妹。

收獲了到來自姐姐的警告瞪視，上一刻還威風凜凜地叉著腰的那位超級英雄，此時正撇著嘴角。Supegirl終於後退了一步，不捨地看著Alex背後的Lena。  
「好吧。不過，你們最好再派人檢查一下，上面辦公室桌下有個小玩意，是個微型竊聽器。」

Lena輕提起嘴角，想給以擔憂的目光看著自己的Kara一個安慰。  
「謝謝，Supergirl.」

Supegirl裝模作樣地客氣點頭，回答的聲量稍大了點，明顯說給圍觀群眾聽。  
「你太客氣了，Miss Luthor。」

在眾人目送著那疾如紅雷的身影離開時，Alex卻悄悄靠近了Lena。  
「微型竊聽器裝在辦公室裡……告訴我，你們這幾天並沒有在裡面……做些會令人誤會的事情吧？」Alex礙著內心的別扭輕聲問。

她可不想將竊聽器拆了回去分析時，聽到自己的老妹和另外一個女人發出會令自己暴走的聲音。

畢竟，她可不能保證下一次跟Lena握手的時候，會不會沒忍住握碎那雙手的腕骨。

「當然沒有，今天是我傷癒後第一天回到公司處理事務。」Lena迅速否認，「前幾天我們都在我的莊園裡…Well，相處。」Lena聳著肩暗示道。

看到特工瞬間黑起來的臉孔，Lena決定不說出自己本來有多期待坐在辦公桌上，親吻氪星人身體上每一吋的柔軟。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

一次比一次熟悉的破空聲從身後傳來。  
那雙驀然將自己腰抱緊的手，已經不會再嚇得自己花容失色了。

「Hey my Kryptonian.」Lena脫去眼鏡，閉起眼，感受著那雙湊上來的嘴唇的熱度。  
Kara仍穿著Supegirl的戰衣，她的金髮摩蹭著Lena的脖子，令她覺得很癢。  
Kara鬆開了貼在Lena腰上的手，把弄起Lena的髮絲。  
「你洗過澡了？很香。」  
「哦，我可不介意再跟你再洗一遍。」Lena沒忍住害臊地笑了起來，因為Kara正將她抱到沙發上。「等一下，我正在看你姐姐發來的檢查報告……」

Lena的聲音啞在喉嚨裡，Kara無言地給了她一個充滿安全感的窒息擁抱。  
她光著腳蜷在光滑的皮質沙發上，在她身後，那雙溫暖的臂彎連帶著披風，將自己緊緊包裹起來。  
Kara將Lena緊緊窩在自己的懷裡，氪星人的體溫猶如溫暖的火爐，令Lena本來有點涼意的雙腳都暖了起來。

「Kara……」  
Lena閉起眼，傾聽著那壓在自己背上、那雙美麗的溫軟胸脯下傳來的穩定心跳聲。  
「不要害怕，我沒事。」  
「Lena, I just want you to be safe.」Kara雙臂緊緊纏在Lena的小腹上。「But now, no where is safe for you anymore.」  
「不，有你的地方，我很安全。」Lena轉過頭來，凝視著Kara眼裡的自責。  
「別再去思考那些不屬於你的責任，我被襲擊，問題不出於你身上。」

Kara嘆了一口氣。  
「好吧，看來老天每次都不讓我的新戀情好好開始。」

「每次？有多少次？」Lena挑眉，雙手不懷好意地滑向那條紅色短裙。  
「也…沒多少次。」Kara尷尬地數著，「有次是我在約會時，我被綁走。還有…因為我而被綁走的James……哦，Alex和Cat都被綁走過…」

「請告訴我Alex和Cat都不在你那些”新戀情”的范圍之中。」  
Kara翻了一下白眼。  
「不，我想我是在告訴你，靠近超級英雄的人類們通常都在縮減自己的壽命。」

「我不是膽小鬼。」Lena安心地靠在Kara的肩上。  
「我是。」Kara承認，「現在Deo已將你莊園內外的所有電子設備和通訊切斷了，鑑於Alex剛剛還發現，原來對方還想利用黑進你那輛豪華轎車的系統來殺掉你。」  
「你說哪輛…？」Lena一時想不起今天坐出去的是哪輛轎車。

習慣了跟視錢財如無物的總裁們相處，Kara沒沉默多久，便提出一個建議。  
「我想到一個地方，不會讓任何科技黑得進去，可暫時保住你的小命。」  
「哪裡？Deo？」Lena疑惑。  
「孤獨堡壘。」Kara笑著，「要成為第一個參觀孤獨堡壘的Luthor嗎？」  
「你最好祈禱Superman不會剛好出現在那兒。」Lena忍不住低笑著。  
「哦，別傻了，他又打不過我。」一個箭步，準確找出藏在衣櫥裡的純白羽絨服，套在Lena身上。Kara輕輕將Lena攔腰抱起，「別忘記我還給他換過尿布的。」

「這倒提醒了我。」Lena盯著Kara，不禁浮想聯翩起一個氪星的孩子有多可愛。  
「我不介意讓集團投資一下研究人工授孕的項目，你曉得的，混血的孩子通常都長得特別可愛，更別說有氪星基因的……」

「In your dreams, Lena.」Kara十分佩服這位研究狂Luthor的想像力。「準備好要看地球上最壯麗的極地了嗎？」

「不論天涯海角，」Lena那藍灰色的眼眸帶著暖暖的笑意，「只要是跟你在一起。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「還是找不到Kara？」  
將外帶披薩盒放在桌上，Maggie幫緊盯著電腦的Alex按摩著肩膀。  
Alex關掉電腦上滾動著分析報告的窗口，嘆了口氣。

房間另一側的電視上，主播”Wu”正在播報最新消息。  
「L-Corp的總裁辦公室遭無人機襲擊並起火，NCPD和FBI的聯合辦案小組表示，案件進行調查，不排除這是宗商業陰謀。Supergirl在起火後五分鐘趕到撲滅火勢，據現場目擊場表示，Supegirl第一時間確認了Lena Luthor的安全，令人不禁再次猜測兩人關係……」

不悅的Alex拿起遙控器關掉了電視，變得寂靜的Deo辦公室裡，竟響起了細微的肚子咕聲。Alex尷尬地推開椅站起身，鬆脫了Maggie的雙手。  
「她手機關著，很明顯不想讓我阻礙她和新女朋友去約會。」

Maggie忍住了笑意，「我沒想到你比我還要工作狂，有人說過你一忙起來就忙了吃晚飯了嗎？」她打開了披薩盒，「嚐一塊吧，Anny推薦的McGrath（麥克格拉思披薩店），新開的。」

「事實上，以前給加班的我帶晚餐的人，都是Kara。」  
Alex將披薩塞進口裡。「現在這案件根本毫無頭緒，除了確認襲擊L-Corp 的人，是擁有S-136星球上隕石分解出來的PNL物質以外。」

「要不要再去案發現場看看？」Maggie建議道，拿起面紙擦起Alex嘴角的油跡，「當然，我可不是提議你去L-Corp集團抓包那位關著手機避開姐姐、在女友公司裡幽會的Supegirl。」

Alex差點想將另外一塊披薩塞進這個壞笑著的警探口中。  
「待會兒Kara噘起嘴，跟我抱怨壞了她的好事的時候，我絕對會告訴她，這是你的壞主意。」

「Awww, you can’t do this to me.」  
Maggie扁著嘴，睜大了那雙亮起來後、可愛得跟Kara不遑多讓的眼睛。  
「Alex, I know you love me when I play bad girl, right?」

「Only on bed.」Alex報復性地捏上她的小鼻尖。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

L-Corp的門衛很是盡責的檢查並核實了兩人的NCPD和FBI證件，才放兩位配著槍的探員進入集團大樓。

Lena婉拒了讓DEO進駐並保護辦公室案發現場的建議，所以位於頂層的總裁辦公室只例行加上NCPD的封鎖線而已。

「CEO剛才自己刷著卡上樓去了，我沒有問她要到哪層。」門衛回答著Alex的問題。  
「真的只有她自己一人」？」Alex再三確認。

電梯門打開，Alex和Maggie到了被火災毀了一半的頂層。  
整層根本毫無亮光。

「說不定Lena回來，是因為你妹妹提議來幫她查看線索？」  
Maggie抽起腰間的小電筒，照亮了走廊。  
「也許，她們現在就在下面哪層的會客室舒服地抱著坐在一起。噢，我想知道她們有沒帶Boardgame……」

Alex停下腳步來，Maggie手裡的電筒也驟然關掉了。  
兩人默契地相視一眼，走在前方的Maggie伸手擋去了Alex的去路，抽出槍來。  
Alex隱去了嘴角本來的笑容，她也抽出腰間的配槍，跟Maggie一左一右地，快速無聲地深入走廊。

微弱的聲響從走廊深處的辦公室裡傳來。  
那是高跟鞋踩在水泥地板上的「咯咯聲」。

幽黑裡，Maggie的黑眸似會發光般，裡面綳緊著的專注和冷酷令Alex深深著迷。  
她就像頭優美的黑豹子，悄然無聲地領著Alex接近著走廊盡頭的總裁辦公室。

Alex舉出三指手指，示意自己負責突擊，由Maggie掩護自己。  
Maggie皺著眉點頭。  
Alex知道她不太高興，讓自己負責冒這風險。

Alex的手指從三，數到了二，正要收起最後一隻手指時，Maggie卻搶先一步，一腳踹開了被火焰燒得通黑的木門。

「Show me your hands!」

Alex幾乎是按著特工的本能反應，緊隨著Maggie的腳步。在她還沒來得及板起臉孔來教訓那個竟想搶先應對危險的警探時，她卻愣在原地。

眼前的人教Alex和Maggie馬上放下了黑壓壓的槍口。  
「Lena？！」  
仍舊穿著今天那眼黑色連衣裙的Lena正不顧姿態，趴在了辦公桌下，似是在搜尋著甚麼。  
「呃…你們…」Lena本來高舉著的雙手，在看到她們放下槍口時，才緩慢收下。「Agents，你們這麼晚來，是有甚麼事嗎？」

Maggie笑著搖搖頭，將槍插回槍套裡，走向Lena。  
「我們還以為是誰呢，Miss Luthor，怎麼只有你一個人，你難道不是該待在家裡的嗎？」  
倒是Lena擺出一副輕鬆無害的笑容，踩著高跟鞋吃力地走向那道被二人踹破的大門。  
「我只是…來找一下我落下的私人物品而已。」  
「現在這種情況，你不適合一個人到處亂跑。」  
Alex謹慎地掃視四周，確認著安全。  
「我來送你回去。」

「不用了。」Lena擺出客套性的笑容，「我是個很注重隱私的人，畢竟都這麼晚了，兩位探員還是回去休息吧，我很希望我的案件可以早日水落石出。」

Alex注意到Lena掌手裡攥緊著甚麼東西。  
「那是甚麼？」  
Lena擺出一副總裁般的不耐煩姿態。  
「跟你們無關，Agents, goodbye.」

Maggie終於察覺到不妥，喝著欲急步離去的Lena。  
「站住，你不是Luthor……」

一股慘白得發綠的光芒從Lena張開的血盆大口，朝Maggie直射而來。  
一股猛擊從自己背後沖到，Maggie硬生生地被撞開了去，她癱瘓在地上，動彈不得地目擊著那股衝激光波直直沒入Alex體內。

Alex手裡的槍口已扣動下了板機，但卻抵不過光波的速度，子彈連同手槍被橫掃而來的光波掀起，連帶她的血肉之軀都被慘綠的光芒擊中。

Alex只感到五臟六腑都被她背後的辦公桌、通往陽光的玻璃幕牆擊得粉碎。  
被人體猛然衝擊、砸至碎片的辦公桌和玻璃牆發出了慘人的迸裂聲。

Maggie硬生生地看著Alex如斷線風箏般落入了被燒得焦黑一片的陽台上。  
堅硬頭顱敲破在水泥牆頭上的沉重聲令Maggie的心臟猛顫了一下。

顧不得被撞飛到地上時，Maggie手臂沾滿了被地上碎片擦得火辣的鮮血。  
她跳了起身，邊後退邊拔槍，朝那已充遁入走廊、以絕非人類的速度狂奔的人影連轟數槍。

放棄了徒勞無功的鳴槍，Maggie連跑帶跳，躍到滿是玻璃渣碎的陽台上。  
「Alex！」

Alex像夜裡蜷著被子而睡的人兒般，側躺在滿是煙灰的水泥地面上。  
照射進來的蒼白月光，映出了水泥牆上令人矚目驚心的濺狀血點。  
顫抖著身子的Maggie腳步踉蹌著，她心臟可怕地泛著刺痛。  
Maggie跪在玻璃渣碎上，鋒利的碎片刺穿了她的褲，膝蓋上傳來劇痛。

比起痛楚更令自己喘不過氣來的，還有Alex那頭卷曲的髮絲下，快速滲透到水泥地面的鮮紅血泊。

「Alex…Alex！No！」  
Maggie冰涼的手指探向了Alex滾燙的脖上大動脈，瘋狂跳動的血管正泵出了特工體裡更多血液，逐秒逐分地榨乾著生命力。  
Maggie無助地劃過了Alex那因大量失血而變得透白的嘴唇，她甚至不敢再動彈Alex的頭部。  
「No...No, please, Alexandra...」

「Help! Help! Supergirl!」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

北極裡的孤獨堡壘裡，Kara正擁著已沉沉睡去的Lena，躺坐在堡壘裡的毛絨軟墊上。  
心臟突然傳來的抽痛，令Kara在夢中驚醒。

「怎麼了？」  
被Kara坐起身的動靜驚醒的Lena，警覺地爬起身問道。

Kara緊按著抽痛的心臟，只覺得一陣毫無由來的心悸，令自己坐立不安著。  
「可能是因為……飛得太長時間而累了。」  
Kara勉強拉扯著微笑，不安地絞動著手指。

「你想回去嗎？」Lena拉緊了身上的羽絨衣。  
「不，很晚了，你…」  
「回去吧。」Lena站起身，拉著只穿著戰衣，完全不覺寒冷的Kara起身。  
「我也不習慣睡在冰屋裡。」  
Kara有點恍惚，她皺著眉問。「你確定？可是這裡才是最安全的…」

「回去吧，說不定Alex在等著你呢。」  
Kara抽出懷裡那被低溫冰凍得開啟不了的手機，露出一抹苦笑。  
「噢，我知道她肯定打了很多通電話給我。」

強壓下內心那心慌慌的怪異感，Kara抱起了Lena，用披風將她全身包裹著。  
「睡吧，沒一個小時就能到了。」  
Kara給了她一個晚安吻。  
就像以前每個晚上，Alex都會給窩在床上的小氪星人額上，一個充滿愛意的輕吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章開虐。
> 
> 預告一下，Alex的視力將受到影響。。。  
> 噢，大家可看maggie照顧受傷病人梗了。  
> 心疼死kara和我了。
> 
> 補充並解答老福特那邊的一個問題。  
> 姐姐其實內心還是會在意自己是不是妹妹的no.1。  
> 所以遇到超人和lena來親近妹妹，她其實有些不安，因為總覺得妹妹會離她而去，而她不能承受妹妹對自己的失望。  
> （殺了姨媽甚麼的...自己喜歡上警探。。。。）


	12. 《Super Danvers》第十二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我一直比較在意第二季裡，超人出現後Alex的反應。  
> 在第二季第二集裡，姐妹那段為了超人而吵的戲我其實很喜歡。（好吧我是後媽）  
> 其實對於alex，她應該是很在意自己在小氪星人內心的地位。
> 
> 另外，我突然開虐都是受到另外一位碼字君－五幕君的影響，哈哈，別怪我！

《Super Danvers》第十二章  
By Fish.

Alex覺得自己渾身冰冷。  
在上千呎的高空上，冷空氣正肆意拍打著她的臉和亂舞的髮絲。

「K…Kara…？」Alex意識到自己被那瘦小的氪星人背著，兩人正在無盡的黑暗裡飛翔著。然而，Alex知道自己身下的幼弱身軀，蘊藏著人類無法想像的力量。

很冷。  
明明氪星人的體溫該會像太陽般溫暖著自己。  
但Alex只覺得渾身都是刺痛的寒冷。  
「Kara，我們…飛得太高了。」

也許是上千呎的稀薄空氣，Alex覺得自己只能微弱地呼吸著。  
「Kara？」

身下的那顆圓滾滾的金髮腦袋，微側著頭甜甜地對自己笑著。  
「Alex，是我最喜歡的人呢。」  
那甜蜜的嘴角弧度愈來愈大，十多歲的氪星人在下一刻卻變回了成年Kara的臉，那雙跟天空一樣顏色的美麗瞳孔，寫滿了對人類的狂怒和怨恨。  
「但你殺了我的姨媽。」

Alex的視野急速地墜向了漆黑而無盡的天上。  
頭頂上那穿著黑色戰衣Kara，正在跟美豔的黑色長髮女人熱吻著，氪星人的手牢牢緊鎖在對方的腰上，兩人就像神明般飄浮在空中。

「不，Kara……」Alex在虛空中渾身發軟，絕望地呼喊著那離她愈來愈遠的妹妹。  
神奇地，Kara臉上的決絕和恨意如電影特寫般，映在Alex的腦海裡。  
「我恨你，Alex，我不再愛你了。」

顧不得上頭顱上傳來鑽心般的劇痛，Alex在失重下泣號。  
「我…我很抱歉，Kara，原諒我，對不起…對不起，是我不好！別離開我……！」

Kara那冰涼的聲音在自己耳畔響起。  
「沒了我，你甚麼都沒有。」  
就像十多歲時，Kara第一次暗戀上別人時，偷偷鑽到被窩裡，在自己耳邊說著悄悄話一樣。  
氪星人在她耳畔呼吸的氣息，她到現在還能回憶起來。  
Alex覺得力氣遠離著全身，她嘶啞的聲音沒能再發出任何聲音。  
她聽見，心碎得滴血的自己，一遍又一遍地在腦海裡疾呼著。  
「求求你，別離開我……別走！Kara！」

別離開我，Kara…  
那總愛跟在自己屁股後頭的小氪星人。  
我想你…留在我身邊…

戴著眼鏡的記者Kara，興致勃勃地向自己提議。  
「What if I moved to Metropolis to be with Clark?」  
Alex強忍著嗓音裡的妒忌不滿。  
「Sister’s night...叫上Clark?」  
「Alex，能給些我和Kara獨處的時間嗎？」  
她扯著禮貌的微笑，將自己鎖在Kara的卧室裡。  
在破空聲後，當她打開了門，卻只有自己孑然一身，站在空蕩蕩的大廳中。

氪星裡，那穿著公主般純白衣飾的氪星人，頭也不回地牽著小堂弟的手離去。  
她親眼看著，Kara離自己愈來愈遠。

大地崩析震動，被扣上枷鎖的她，絕望地伸長了手，想緊緊挽住Kara的手。  
帶她回地球。  
她要她最愛的妹妹，回到自己的身邊來。

Kara的指尖漸漸收回掌心合攏，她收回了手。  
完美無暇的氪星少女朝自己微笑。

「Kara, Don’t leave me alone.」  
Alex無聲地吶喊著。

Kara那優美的嘴唇開合著。  
在轟聲的天崩地裂裡。  
Alex閱讀著她的口型。

I DON’T.  
「不，Kara。」  
I DON’T NEED YOU.  
氪星人殘忍地吐出最後兩個單詞。  
NOT ANYMORE.

緊閉著雙眼的Alex，眉宇就像感受到痛楚般，輕輕抽動著。  
Kara, I Love you, no matter what...  
滾燙的淚珠沿著Alex的眼角劃向了耳廓。  
Please don’t leave me alone.

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

淚珠滑過了Alex的眼角、耳廓，滲進了被血塊凝固起來的髮絲。  
同時間，Maggie覺得火燙的淚水悄然從自己下巴滴到她奔走的腳步之間。

仿佛並沒盡頭，長長的走廊散發出消毒藥水般，令人感到寂然冷酷的氣味。  
七八雙鞋底急速磨擦著光亮的地板，發出了令人刺耳的摩擦聲。  
Maggie的手牢牢抓住擔架上那隻如冰塊般的手。  
她跟著醫護人員們，推著擔架床，全速朝緊急手術室的大門奔去。

他們在跟死神爭分奪秒。

像電影慢動作般，Maggie一路上凝視著Alex的睡顏，就像一個世紀般長久。  
眼看著手術室大門將近，她不得不在醫護人員的勸阻下，鬆開了那隻手。  
最後一刻，Maggie的視線落在被氧氣罩遮擋著大半張臉的Alex。

像接力賽的交棒，Maggie硬生生地在門外止住了腳步。  
她只能眼睜睜地看著Alex那隻手，半垂在擔架之外。  
擔架床滑進手術室，沾上血污的手隨著床架的震動，一顫一顫的。

手術室大門緊緊閉上，像使勁兒地敲釘著自己的心房。  
上方的燈箱亮起了刺眼的紅光。

Maggie沒能救下Alex。  
沒能阻止那笨蛋替自己接住那一記致命的衝擊光波。  
而現在，她只能寄望上天能拯救Alex。

雙手染滿著乾涸下來的血污，Maggie將臉埋在手掌之中。  
從案發現場到救護車的這一路上，她忍了一路。  
她終於沒能再忍著。  
寬敞空蕩的走廊裡，嗚咽聲從悲慟的警探喉嚨裡發出。

 

無影燈打在Alex的側顏上。  
手術體位採用側卧式，Dr.Ace.Grey戴著消毒的藍色手套，走到病患的側邊。

「頭骨鑽孔手術及清創手術開始，現在鑽孔。」  
助手將鑽具交到他掌心上。  
格雷醫生在內心重溫一遍手術流程。  
這是因創傷而導致的顱內壓增高。  
他要在病患的後脖頭顱後上開顱鑽孔，來減輕腦壓。

背部上插滿的玻璃碎片創傷倒不是致命的麻煩。  
肋骨上的骨裂亦不是。  
真正的麻煩在於，頭顱內部隨時可能迸發出的急性硬膜下血腫。

作為腦外科醫生，他見過了太多病人因此而腦部受到永久性損傷。  
甚至變成植物人。

漫長的小心翼翼後。  
他終於放下了鑽具。

「腦壓正在下降，Dr.Grey」  
「鑷子。」格雷醫生開始了背部的清創，大大小小的玻璃碎片埋在背肌上。

鑷子鬆開，玻璃碎片清脆地落在不鏽鋼盤子上。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Detective Zhang接到局裡的緊急電話時，孤家寡人的她，正在那家新開的McGrath Pizza點著外賣餐。  
一分鐘後，她騎上那輛從Maggie處借來的Triumph Bonneville T100，全速地穿插在市裡汽車洪流裡。

老天，Poor Maggie！

Detective Zhang以百米衝刺的速度跑進了走廊中。  
她將紙袋扔到了靠牆的椅上，那是她在半路上衝進警局更衣室裡抓來的。  
裡面都是Maggie的換洗衣物。  
更衣櫃就在Maggie旁邊的她，自然知道這位警探平常有著在局裡練完拳後、換上乾淨衣物下班的習慣。

「How’s...How’s Alex?」  
Detective Zhang喘著氣，小心翼翼地問道，不敢上前觸碰那坐在椅上、低著頭的Maggie。  
Maggie全身就像剛從戰場裡存活下來的士兵一樣，令人狼狽驚心。  
她的麻灰色上衣已被血染得一塌糊塗，若不是接到電話時，已知道受傷進院的那方是FBI的探員，Detective Zhang差點以為Maggie才是重傷的那位。

鑑於她那麥色的手臂上有著大大小小的新鮮傷口。  
她褲子多處被血染成了深色，連膝蓋上的被磨破的布料上，都插著閃爍著亮光的玻璃碎片。

「Jesus Christ, Sawyer！怎麼沒人給你包紮一下？」Detective Zhang喊著一位遠處從轉角行出的男護士，「Hey! We need help! You!」  
「馬上就來。」男護士點點頭，跑著去拿急救包。  
「醫生怎麼說？」  
「Still waiting.」Maggie終於抬起頭，幽黑的眼珠裡很平靜。「手術才開始了一小時。Anny，警局那邊有消息嗎？有人找到Lena Luthor了沒有？」

見表情並沒波動的Maggie問著自己，Detective Zhang－Anny只能無奈地搖搖頭。  
只有曾拍夥過Maggie的她才知道，這位警探多麼擅長將情緒波動藏在硬殼之中。  
那點微小的、燃在警探裡那無神雙眸裡的亮光，終又滅了下去。

「我的天……」Anny習慣性地抓上了自己那頭長髮，「你們怎麼沒跟Supergirl一起行動，你女朋友不是跟她很熟的嗎？」  
Maggie只是機械性地搖搖頭。

只要涉及到那位FBI特別探員和National City超級英雄的情報，一直對自己無所不談的Maggie，就顯得特別嘴嚴。

「對了，警督要我…將你的配槍拿回去…」Anny熟練地從後腰工具袋掏出證物袋。  
那枝朝疑似外星人射擊過的NCPD配槍，現在是證物之一了。  
Maggie將槍柄上沾著血跡的配槍塞到透明袋裡。  
「FBI怎麼還不派人來？」  
「…F…他們忙著去抓那外星人了。」Maggie疲倦地扶著頭，靠向了牆。  
因Alex的關係，Maggie早就知道DEO局長本人就是武力驚人的火星獵人。  
她倒是並不擔心那該死的外星人會在火星獵人的追捕下逃脫。

她唯一需要擔憂的，是那幾乎在自己眼前失去呼吸、失去溫度的特工。  
她的Alex。

「我還以為是Supergirl去抓人了？」Anny雙手猶豫片刻，終究輕搭著Maggie的肩上，輕捏了一下，「她會沒事的，她可是FBI探員呢，那班總跑來搶我們案子的精英。」

眼神斂下了情緒，Maggie看往前任拍檔，默然點頭。  
Anny嘆了口氣，又重重地拍了一下她的肩，奢望著那會給Maggie帶來多少精神上的力量，便帶著證物消失在走廊的轉角。

就像商量著似的，下一秒，紅影沿著另一方的走廊，似閃電般衝到了手術室的大門前。  
Supergirl凝視著大門裡的一切。

X光透視的視野裡，她能感受到，那顆屬於Alex的心臟正緩慢地借助呼吸機跳動著。  
幾個醫生圍著Alex，各種醫療器具正在她姐姐身上鑽孔、鑷進…  
吸引器從Alex的傷口裡抽吸著冒出的鮮血。  
重鉛猛然在Kara胃裡下沉著，她的心臟像被氪星石狠狠插了一刀般，痛不欲生。

只看了一秒，Kara便再也忍受不了下去。  
Supergirl大步踏往站起身的Maggie。

「What’s happen? How’s Alex?」  
Supergirl忍著嗓音裡的哽咽，問著那看起來比自己冷靜得多的警探。  
「我們在L-Corp裡看到了Lena。」  
仿佛早就預知了Supergirl眼裡的不可置信，Maggie緊接道。  
「是個變形外星人假扮的Lena。她襲擊了我們。」  
「你們去了L-Corp？」  
「我提議一起去看案發現場，還有…Alex在找你。」

Maggie那平鋪直敘的語氣，就像敘述著一件由第三者看待的暴力事件般。  
「她替我擋了那外星人的衝擊光波，我開了幾槍，但追不上外星人的速度。」  
Maggie那毫無感情波動的眼神刺痛著她，提醒著Kara。

那是Supergirl一直最擅長打擊的外星罪犯。  
而她卻偏偏不在場。

濃重的血腥味從眼前的Maggie身上散發出來。  
Kara知道，那都是Alex的血。  
腥重的血味像在嘲笑著自己。  
她可以徒手接下子彈，她可以將快要墜毀的巨大客機托起，拯救包括她姐姐在內的幾百名人類的性命。

但偏偏，這次Kara沒能在Alex身邊，保護她。  
一直拯救人類的超級英雄，這次沒能替她最重要的人，擋去外星人的致命一擊。

「她…她傷到了哪裡？」  
Kara顫抖著聲線地問。  
「頭部重創，顱內壓增高，可能有腦出血。」  
人類關節喀喀地響起，Maggie聲線平靜，但她緊握著的拳頭出賣了她的情緒。  
似乎每說出一項傷勢，自己的罪狀就會又添上了沉重的一筆。  
「肋骨骨裂，背部受到撞擊……」  
Maggie再也說不下去，她別過頭去，不願意再看Kara一眼。

Kara恍惚地想起，自己在孤獨堡壘裡驚醒心悸的那刻。  
同一時間，Alex正在生死存亡線上掙扎著。

氪星人的心臟，正被一雙無形的手殘忍地揪痛。  
在Alex最需要自己的時候，她在哪裡？  
她離開了。

氪星人緊握著的拳頭抖動著。  
若她是人類，只怕這般強橫的力氣，指甲早就將掌心硬生生挖出血來。

「你守著她。」  
Maggie再度抬起頭來，嘴唇蠕動，似是欲說出甚麼，卻又將話吞進嘴裡。

我守著她，又有甚麼用？  
她幫我擋去了最致命的一擊。  
我又還能做些甚麼？

Maggie看著眼前那幾乎要將拳頭捏碎的Supergirl，內心不禁悲涼。  
如果……  
如果她都有Supergirl般的力量，Alex是不是……就不會躺在裡面了？

仿佛帶著魔力般的威壓，從抬起頭來的Kara雙目中射出。  
氪星人的憤怒幾乎壓得Maggie喘不過氣來。

Supergirl重重邁開腳步，像地獄裡熔岩般鮮紅的披風在她身後一揚。  
「我去將那敢傷害Alex的混蛋抓來。」  
氪星人緊咬著牙關，嘴裡吐出了令仰仗著她保護的人類聽了、都會不禁打寒噤的殘忍諾言。  
「我要親手捏碎他的心臟。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

身上還可笑地穿著黑色連衣裙的高大灰色S-136星人窩囊地縮在牢房裡的一角。  
一小時前，火星獵人親自出馬，在離L-Corp兩公里外的地下停車場裡抓到了他。  
那張畫著妝容的Lena臉孔，終於在火星獵人將他狠狠砸進停車場裡深厚的水泥牆時，還原到他本來的面目。

那張五官扁平到像木頭人的可笑S-136星人臉孔。

S-136星人從來都沒想過，失去理智的氪星人有多麼可怕。  
如旋風般的強壯軀體撞破了連接著高壓電網的鋼體金屬柵欄。

Deo總部大樓裡，深埋在地下十層以下的高防度牢房，就這樣被人輕易強行闖入。

電流如張開毒牙的蛇般在空氣中扭動著，冒出了滋滋作響的白煙。  
Deo牢房的警報刺耳地響著，提醒著牢房已被暴力入侵。

在人類心目中如同神界英雄的Supergirl，伸手將眼前外星人粗若水桶的脖子緊握在纖幼掌心中。S-136星人的細眼差點在扁平的眼眶裡爆出。

他很肯定，眼前這強大的外星人只要稍為多花一點力氣，自己那脆弱的頭顱馬上就要跟脖子分家。

含糊不清的怪異喊聲從他那快被捏碎的喉嚨傳來。  
生物的求生本能令他那無力垂在牆上的四肢抽動著。  
「是誰派你來的？！」  
Supergirl雙目亮起了威脅的紅光－那任何生物不能承受的高溫熱視線，這令她看起來更似一位暴怒裡的神祇。  
「是誰指使你襲擊Lena Luthor？」  
氪星人另外一隻手重擊在S-136星人的肋骨上，斷裂的骨頭插進了他的呼吸系統之中。  
「你差點殺死了一個人類探員，你知道嗎？」  
馬上就要命喪一線的S-136星人，臉漲成了黑色。  
「若她的心臟停止停動，我會馬上…」  
異動在後方響起，人類特工們的腳步聲和吆喝聲都沒能令Supergirl分心。  
「將你的心臟撕成碎片。」  
Supergirl一字一頓地說出，熱視線的光芒遮掩了她的瞳孔，令她看起來毫無感情，如冰冷的殺人機器。

「放開疑犯！放開他！」  
Agent Vasquez的聲音從後響起，Kara還聽到了手槍的上膛聲。  
縱使人類知道普通子彈對氪星人並沒用，但那是Deo特工的安全程序。  
任何強行暴力闖入牢房的人……都被視為威脅。

「住手，Supergirl！」  
那是Hank的低沉嗓音，仍是人類之身的他，跑到牢房裡。  
他緊皺著眉，高仰著頭看著腳尖離開了地面、飄浮著的Supergirl。  
「Kara，放下他。」

「他差點殺了Alex！」Kara咬牙切齒地道，「我不能這樣放過他！」

「Kara……！」  
Lena吃驚的顫抖聲線終於令Kara回過頭來。

那是被自己托付給Agent Vasquez保護起來的Lena。  
沒多久前，她像扔下一隻小狗般，將Lena托管到Deo總部後，便以突破音速的速度趕往醫院。

氪星人終於不自覺鬆開了那快要握斷外星人脖子的拳頭。  
外星人轟然跌落牢房地面，發出巨響。  
Kara腳尖落到地面上，忍不住向前走了幾步。  
「Lena……」

從Lena的瞳孔裡，Kara看到裡面深深的恐懼。  
對失控的氪星力量的恐懼。

「Miss Luthor，請跟我回到保護區裡去。」  
Agent Vasquez指揮著特工們，將地上那不醒人事的外星疑犯抬頭巨大的擔架上。  
Lena卻對她的話毫無反應，失了神般凝視著Supergirl。  
「Please.」Agent Vasquez欲拉起總裁的胳膊，帶她離開。

「不。」Lena深呼吸了一口氣，壓下內心的震驚和心疼，緩緩走向了Kara。  
「Kara……」  
Kara低下了高昂著的腦袋，金髮在她耳旁兩側深深地垂下。  
遮住了她深深的羞愧和自責。

Lena快要走到她身前時，Kara卻直直地繞過了她步出牢房門口。  
「Kara！」  
Hank拉住了想追上去的Lena。  
「Miss Luthor.」  
Hank那道緊皺起的眉，從知道了自己的首席特工重傷起，就再也沒鬆開過。  
「我去跟她聊聊。」


	13. 《Super Danvers》第十三章

《Super Danvers》第十三章  
By Fish.

Kara在那充滿著熒光綠的練功房裡，將牆上的氪星石能量調節器，上調到百分之七十。  
這個氪星石練功房，是她去年決定跟Deo合作後，經常跟Alex訓練對打的地方。

Alex早已在自己沒為意時，從學霸書呆子蛻變為訓練有素的特工。  
那些格鬥的技巧，令力大無窮的Kara，學會了更能保護自己、更節省力氣地與那些外星罪犯周旋、對打。

感覺到自己力氣的喪失，她用盡僅餘的全身力量，朝角落裡的沙包擊出一拳。  
沙包並沒擊至粉碎，只是盡責地反彈到堅硬牆身上，再狠狠回旋擊中了Kara。

氪星人終於不用再害怕傷到任何人，她渾灑著所有的力氣，將所有針對自己的不甘、怨恨、內疚都發洩在沙包之上。

直到她的拳頭紅腫起來。  
但這都比不上自己內心削骨般的痛楚。

此刻，她多麼想飛進醫院，去看看那孤零零地躺手術室裡的Alex。  
她想握著姐姐的手，喚醒她，告訴她自己有多抱歉。  
Kara覺得自己真的是這世界上最蠢、最混蛋的氪星人。

「Alex…」在氪星石的影響下，用盡能量的氪星人，無助地癱軟了在地板上。  
感覺到門禁被權限卡刷開了，坐在地上的Kara低著頭，將自己埋在雙膝裡。  
「Go Away.」

那是Hank的低沉嗓音。  
「你不想知道幕後黑手是誰嗎?」

她沒再暴怒地跳起身，試圖將怒火發洩出來。  
Kara只是默默抬起頭，緊咬著唇，感受著髮絲被脖上的汗水沾濕到黏稠。  
「是誰？」

「那外星人在差點被你殺死前，就已經在我審問下交代了一切。」  
Hank撐在地上，坐在了Kara身邊。  
「據說是一個快成為總統候選人的上位者，付了一大筆錢，不計較任何代價，要這位外星人將關於他出軌的一切證據，從L-Corp收購的網媒裡搶回來。」  
「出軌？」Kara茫然若失地看著練功房天花板上慘綠的熒光。「Alex她……弄到現在這樣子，只因為有人要掩蓋他出軌的醜聞？」

「這不是你的錯。」Hank將水瓶塞到Kara手裡，「你沒可能預知她們會遇見危險。她是Deo特工，她的日常工作就是面對危險。」

「她加入Deo，是因為我。」Kara扭開水瓶大口喝著水，顫抖的手讓礦泉水傾漏了些，淋濕了她的下頜。「歸根究底，她是為了保護我。」

「每次你受傷，Alex都會一個人來到這裡練拳。」Hank接回水瓶，「她也會自責，說她沒有好好保護到你。但在我看來，令自己變得更強大，不讓自己再有後悔的機會，才是在傷害發生後，最好的應對方式，而不是自責。」

「你怎麼知道……」Kara吸了一下鼻子，在這位最接近自己父親形象的火星長輩前，她能卸下心防，甚至同病相憐。

他們都是母星僅餘的孤兒。

「…你怎麼知道，Alex就沒有怪過我？」Kara強忍著淚水，「我當她妹妹之後，她的人生就一直圍著我而打轉……在我成長起來後，我以為終於可以反過來照顧Alex了，但結果，我讓她陷入了更大的危險。」

「這是Alex的選擇，是她愛你的方式，Kara。」  
Hank站起身來，像安慰受傷的小狗，輕撫著Kara的頭頂。  
「你要相信她，她會為你撐下去，她會沒事的。」

Hank走向大門。  
他留Kara在裡面，那是因為，作為一個被人類無限度仗仰著的超級英雄……  
她需要獨處的時間。  
很多時候，Kara忘了，她自己亦有一顆同樣由血肉鑄成的心靈。  
而平常，超級英雄的驕傲，不容許她在凡人面前露出脆弱的人性。

Hank步出練功房，傾聽著自動門在背後閉合的聲音。  
火星獵人的聽力，傾聽到……  
裡面的氪星人，終於毫無顧忌地放聲哭泣。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

披風在背後漫無目的地飄揚著。  
萬家燈火在她身下閃耀著溫暖的光。  
她想念著，當她夜裡睡不著的時候，偶爾會在深夜悄悄飛到Alex公寓裡，到她姐姐那溫暖的被窩尋找慰籍。

 

尤其是當她剛當上超級英雄的時候，她還在跌跌撞撞地學習當一個合格的英雄。  
她背負了太多太多的壓力。

Kara純熟地降落在Alex的陽台上，打開了緊閉的陽台玻璃門。  
金黃色的燈泡亮起，她踩著靴子踏入大廳，那幾個今早自己和Lena帶來的外帶紙袋，還散亂地落在茶几上。

她走到了Alex的睡房，裡面的床鋪倒是收拾得乾乾淨淨。  
Kara加快了腳步，只見屬於自己的小熊睡衣，已被清洗乾淨，疊得方方正正的放在床尾上。  
上面有著Alex親筆寫下的便條貼。

「老妹，將冰箱裡的鍋貼和你的睡衣帶走。P.S.拜你所賜，我被Maggie笑到面紅了。Love and hate you, Alex。」

Kara將便條貼小心翼翼拿在手裡，她沒忍住，手掩著嘴巴笑了起來。  
她可以想像到，Maggie是怎樣在Alex的床上找到自己的睡衣。  
Alex尷尬得滿臉通紅的畫面，她多想能親眼目睹。

燙人的淚珠落在便條貼上，模糊了「Love and hate...」的字跡。  
她思緒飄回到遙遠、又近到伸手就能觸到的過去。

「Ohhh, I hate you sis...現在是凌晨三點！」  
窩在床鋪裡的Alex側著身子，伸長手夠上了床邊的鬧鐘。  
「還有，你穿著小熊睡衣飛過來，就不怕被狗仔隊拍到嗎？」

帶著一身在半空上沾濕的寒氣，已靈活地鑽進Alex被窩裡的Supergirl，毫不計較自家姐姐那睡眼惺忪的嫌棄表情。  
沒錯－－Kara就是那個敢在大半夜穿著小熊睡衣飛越城市上空的超級英雄。  
「哎呀，可能今天曬的陽光幅射太多了，我睡不著嘛。」  
Kara一把將軟香的Alex攬在懷裡。  
倒是Alex被她身上的寒氣冷得打了個顫抖。

還是人形抱枕抱起來舒服得多了。  
Kara舒服地瞇著眼睛。

像在惡夢裡被女鬼緊緊纏著，差點又睡回去的Alex，硬撐起精神，將手伸出被子外，拍在毫無預備的氪星人的屁股上。

「你的腿快勒死我了，縮開…」Alex打了個呵欠，背過臉去，決定不再理會這一撒起嬌來便沒完沒了的小氪星人。「別鬧，Kara…」

規矩的氪星人只得將跨在Alex腰上的腿收了回去，只將手輕輕搭在姐姐的腰上。  
人類沉穩的呼吸聲很快傳來，Kara輕輕將下巴靠在Alex頭頂的髮絲上。  
「Alex？」  
她輕輕試探問著。

Alex已重新墮回了甜美的夢鄉裡。  
Kara伸長了脖子，看著Alex的睡顏，像隻偷著腥的貓滿足地竊笑著。

「Good night Alex.」  
感受著懷裡溫暖的人類體溫，因要兼顧超級英雄的救人工作及Catco總裁助理一職、她那繃緊了弦的神經，終於可以放鬆下來。  
「I love you even though you hate me.」  
氪星人在睡著了的Alex耳畔輕聲喃喃著。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

術後第十個小時，麻醉藥早已消散的Alexandra Danvers，依然處於昏迷狀態。  
「請坐，Miss…」  
「Sawyer.」Maggie落座，對面的Dr.Grey托著眼鏡，審視著桌上的病人資料。  
「Ace Grey，我是主刀醫生。好了，請問你是病人的……」  
「Partner.」  
格雷醫生視線落在Maggie腰上的警徽佩章，完全沒為意自己將”Partner”的意思完全誤會，他點點頭示意了解。  
「病人的家屬呢，還沒聯絡上嗎，現在……」

「抱歉我來晚了！」  
一路以超級速度狂奔而來的Kara，完全沒喘氣。她已架回了那副眼鏡，卸下了那身超級英雄的制服。「Maggie....」

「這是她的妹妹，Kara Danvers.」

MRI（磁力共振）的成像圖放在燈箱上，顯示出腦部的掃描圖。  
格雷醫生點著燈箱上的圖。  
「已經初步確認是創傷性腦損傷（traumatic brain injury），在這區域的腦部淤血，正壓逼著大腦枕葉視中樞。」

「甚麼意思？那她甚麼時候能醒來？」  
Kara深呼吸了一口氣，鎮定地地問。  
「不…不排除是因為，還有細微的淤血存在於腦部裡，所以她暫時還沒醒來…」像大多專業醫生一樣，格雷將最壞的打算如實說出，「有些案例 ,可能沒過幾小時就能甦醒，也有個別例子……要等上好幾年，或者……Well，這取決於病人的意志。」

病患的金髮妹妹放在桌上的手緊握成拳。  
格雷醫生默默在內心搖著頭，這樣的情況，他已經遇上千百遍了。  
「剛才你說的…大腦枕葉視中樞…」Maggie搭上了Kara的肩，試圖給她些力量，「是甚麼意思？她醒來後，會有甚麼樣的後遺症嗎？」

「很抱歉告訴你，現階段我都不能百分百確認……」格雷醫生摸摸鼻子，「等病人醒了之後…才能確認。但她的淤血是存在於大腦枕葉視中樞之上，所以…最有可能影響的，是視力。」

「Alex她……」Kara聲音梗在喉嚨裡，她吃力地問出那條問題。  
「她會……失明嗎？」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Kara放下了手袋，一步一步地靠近了那睡在床上的Alex。  
因避免背部傷口受到感染，又要顧及肋骨上的骨裂，病床傾斜了三十度，枕頭被輕柔地塞在病患的腰上，墊起了她的背部。

Kara從來沒見過氧氣罩蓋在Alex臉上的模樣。  
Alex的臉蒼白得可怕，呼到呼吸罩上的霧氣消散又冒起，露出了底下毫無血色的嘴唇。

「Alex……」Kara坐在床邊，心疼地牽起Alex的手背，輸液針管插進了她青色的靜脈裡。  
由於Alex輕輕側躺在床上，她那後脖子上的白色繃帶尤其搶眼。

在剛才格雷醫生的解釋裡，Kara才知道他們不得不在手術中，於Alex頭顱下鑽了個孔，減輕了顱內壓，處於危急狀況的Alex才存活了下來。

「Kara。」Maggie舒出了一口氣，「對不起。」  
淚眼迷濛的Kara轉向了Maggie。  
「該說對不起的人是我，我沒能趕來…趕來救她。」  
Kara自責地低下頭來。

「她是為了救我而受傷的，Kara。」  
Maggie緊緊絞著雙手。  
「若不是她衝過來擋開……現在躺在床上的人，該是我。」

警探低下頭去，渾身顫抖著。  
Kara猛然站起身將Maggie擁著。

兩個受傷自責的靈魂緊緊地互相擁著。  
氪星人的力氣幾乎要將Maggie勒到窒息，但她還是忍著疼，埋在對方耳邊，一次又一次地重複著。

「Sorry…」  
我沒好好保護我愛的人。  
「I am so sorry…」  
若不是她建議去L-Corp的縱火現場看看。  
「Kara, it’s all my fault.」

 

若有似無的呻吟令Maggie誤以為在她肩上的Kara正在嗚咽哭泣。  
「Kara…?」

更為靈敏的氪星人聽覺，早她一步察覺到，呻吟聲來自病床上。  
兩人同時鬆開了擁抱，朝床上人兒看去。  
床上的Alex，無神地睜開了眼睛。

「Alex！」  
Kara和Maggie幾乎是同一時間衝到了病床的兩側。  
「醫生！醫生！」  
Maggie按下了病床上方的緊急按鈕。

「Kara…」乾涸的喉嚨令Alex啞起了聲線，在黑暗中呼喚著氪星人的名字。  
「Don’t...」

「Alex，你怎樣了，你說甚麼？」  
Kara靠近了Alex，輕輕拿掉她面上的氧氣罩，她焦急地想要確認姐姐的狀況。  
「Don’t...leave me...alone.」  
Alex眼簾輕輕合上，又睜開，她的瞳孔散著焦，眼珠子輕輕轉動，似乎在虛空著尋找著甚麼。  
「沒事的，有我在，我們都在。」  
Maggie牽上了Alex的手，幾乎要流下了喜悅的淚水。  
「Where are you?」Alex指尖微微用著力，回握著Maggie。

此刻，尖疼的痛感刺激著Alex全身的神經線。  
後背、胸上，還有脖子上的尖銳痛感，像被人用粗針插滿了似的，稍後一牽動，都會痛得無法動彈。  
在黑暗中，她實在無法忍耐孤獨無助的無力感。  
明明她已睜開了眼皮，為甚麼眼前的一切仍是漆黑一片？

「I can’t see you...Maggie...」  
那頭有著美麗黑色捲髮的警探的笑臉，驀然出現在Alex腦海裡。  
她想微笑，但她沒力氣扯起嘴角，於是她只以疲弱的聲線問道，「Why...no light up? 」

只有自己雙手分別被Kara和Maggie牽上的觸感是清晰的。  
但Alex眼前仍是黑暗的深淵。  
那黑暗的惡夢，仍舊清晰得像上一刻發生似的。  
「Kara...Don’t go...」  
她想抓緊那屬於她的小氪星人，不讓她遺棄自己。  
「I am not going anywhere, I am here!」  
Kara的淚珠落在了Alex的脖子上。

醫護人員衝進了病房裡，帶頭的格雷醫生正要拿下圍在脖上的聽診器，便愣在了原地。  
那金髮女孩已半彎著腰，幾乎坐在地上，以絕望的目光看著病床上那茫然睜開雙眼的病人。  
警探轉向了自己，向他發出求助的目光。

「Doctor…She can’t see...」Maggie牙關顫抖著，「She can’t see anything.」

女朋友的恐懼語氣，Alex聽得真真切切。  
憑那能將自己折磨至死的痛感，她相當肯定，自己回到了現實。

她那小氪星人－Kara正將Alex的手貼在氪星人的美麗臉龐上。  
淚水沖刷著她那漸漸恢復知覺的手指上。

Kara哽咽地用力抽泣著。

Alex再度睜著了眼皮。  
本應映著亮光的病房裡，她只能看到漆黑的一片虛空。  
Alex慢慢眨著雙眼，終於意識到一個事實。  
她沒死，她死裡逃生了。  
但，她再也看不到任何事物了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章對Kalex情意結的解釋：  
> Kara&Alex在遇到愛情前，一直都是彼此最重要的羇絆和依賴，有時候她們都沒意識到對方有多重視自己。  
> e.g.姐姐沒想過妹妹睡不著飛來，是因為她才能給新生英雄安全感,以為她撒嬌。  
> Kara沒能意識到自己對堂弟太親近令Alex很吃醋。


	14. 《Super Danvers》第十四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr.F有點憂鬱的嘮叨：
> 
> 這兩天狀態不是這麼好，希望能有時間寫寫糖，令自己歡快起來吧。  
> 感覺寫得不太好，很對不起各位。我會努力變得開心的。

《Super Danvers》第十四章  
By Fish.

對於Alex來說，黑暗裡的世界並沒為她帶來想像中的絕望，更多的只是生活裡的不方便。  
當然，還有暫時看不到她那可愛女朋友－Maggie的暖人笑臉。

Alex之所以很快適應了在黑暗中摸索的的病人生活，是得益於Maggie在這一百六十八小時，幾乎影形不離地照顧著自己。

若不是偶爾渾身的疼痛提醒著自己的身體狀況，從髮絲到腳尖都被妥善地照顧的Alex，還差點以為自己成了那些中世紀飯來張口、完全依靠僕人更衣侍奉的王室貴族。

至於她之所以這麼樂觀，是因為醫生說，這種失明的情況很有可能只是＂暫時＂。  
只要壓住大腦枕葉視中樞的淤血能自行散去的話，她的視力就會恢復。  
雖然沒人能保證腦部淤血能甚麼時候、能怎樣＂自行＂散去。  
但身經百戰的Alex，還是抱住灰燼裡的一點亮火，耐心地等待著。

畢竟自己在瀕死的時候，她已經做好了沒能履行一輩子保護Kara這承諾的準備。  
以及……那段自己才開始沒多久的、勇敢的愛情旅程。  
但她還能活著，還能聽見小氪星人的抽泣聲音，還能聽見……Maggie的聲音，她就已經夠知足了。

從認識Maggie的第一天起，Alex就知道這位警探不單止聰明堅強，更擁有探索真相的恆心和勇氣。坦白說，若是Maggie或Kara渾身傷痕，因傷而瞎了在床上，Alex的暴走機率絕對很大。

「怎麼了，你在找甚麼？」  
掩飾著自己疲倦的聲音，大概被自己吵醒的Maggie問著Alex。  
Alex從神遊中回過神來，她一直沒能睡著。

經歷了七天的黑暗，雖失去了視覺，但Alex的聽力依舊出色。  
被子和布料摩擦的聲響傳來，Alex知道Maggie坐了起身，靠近了自己。  
早就知道櫃子就在床邊，自己那隻探向櫃子上虛空中摸索的手，被Maggie穩穩握住。  
暖意躺散了Alex的寒冷。  
「我在找面紙……」  
「怎樣了？」  
「沒有，我只是…鼻子有點癢，現在是幾點？」

身為特工，加上鍛練出來的聽力，病房裡活物的動向，她是能感知一二的，但對於時間，她就毫無概念了。  
「凌晨四點。」Maggie將面紙塞到她手裡。「小心點你背上的傷口。」

Alex在被抬高了十多度的病床上，小心翼翼地挪動著僵硬的屁股和背部。  
感謝Rao和God，昨天起，背上的傷口已陸續結痂，她終於不用再側躺著睡了。  
她用面紙輕拭著鼻子。  
「放心，我不會一個噴睫就將肋骨再重新弄斷的。」

被她掌心揉到一團的面紙，被Maggie輕輕拿走。  
「要上衛生間嗎，我可抱你去。」  
「不用了。」Alex有點羞窘，想起了剛甦醒時後最初的那幾天，她在無法動彈的情況下，被逼接受醫護人員在床上為她清理…不怎麼令人舒服的＂生理需要＂。  
「我可不是癱瘓了，我只是看不見，Maggie。」

她感覺到對方沉默了一會兒，隨後Maggie便輕輕幫自己重新掖好了被角。  
Alex卻抓住了Maggie的雙手，猶豫著要如何開口。  
「Maggie……」  
「嗯？」  
「I want to touch your face.」  
黑暗寂靜了數秒，Alex想像著此刻Maggie臉上的表情。  
Maggie緩緩靠近，引領著Alex的手觸上她自己的臉孔。  
那輪廓分明的臉孔就在自己手指底下，那細膩、吹彈可破的皮膚。  
從高挺的鼻尖、到帶著孤度的鼻樑，Alex小心翼翼地用手指，緩緩摸索著這張容顏，就像探索新大陸似的，既好奇又謹慎。

她指尖撫上了Maggie的眼皮，她知道Maggie閉上了眼。  
Maggie的眼皮一顫一顫的。  
她的手緩緩下移著，觸到了那雙有點乾裂的嘴唇。  
「你沒有好好照顧自己嗎？Maggie Sawyer?」

對方輕笑著。  
那是久違的笑聲。  
是七天來Maggie僅有的一次笑意。  
那雙有點粗糙的唇輕貼上Alex的。

Alex輕閉上眼，雖然閉上眼和睜著眼的黑暗，對她來說並沒區別。  
唇離開了她。  
而Maggie，依然像這七天來這般寡言。

「Talk to me.」Alex重新鼓起勇氣，「你警局的工作呢？別指望再想轉移話題。你真的——不該，不該整天陪著在我身邊，我已經脫離危險期很久了。」

無法看到Maggie臉上的表情，她只能緊抓住了那雙手。  
一個吻並不足夠，Alex急切地想知道Maggie到底怎樣了。  
她到底現在的感受是甚麼，她有多自責，有多內疚？  
Alex無法忍受旁人因自己而感到難受。

「我沒事。」  
Maggie的聲線聽起來還好，不太繃緊。  
Alex評估著，她沒有隱忍自己的情緒，聽起來是疲憊，但並沒有歇斯底里。

看來，Maggie的確比自己想像中的要……Tough.  
「我現在是休假狀態，我想我沒跟你說過我積攢了多少假期……」Maggie語氣輕鬆起來。  
「看來你前女友針對你是＂工作狂＂指控多半是真的？」Alex挑眉，「很可惜，我也是個工作狂，看來我們天生一對。」

感受到Maggie輕撫著自己的髮絲，她的手指從Alex的頭頂輕輕梳落至髮尾。  
Alex的記憶回到了遙遠的過去，自己發高燒時，她母親如何徹夜照顧著她。

「坐上來，好嗎？」Alex覺得內心有地方融化著，崩塌著，她急切地想感知眼前的人。  
在自己的劫後餘生後。Alex低聲說，「抱著我？」

Maggie毫無猶豫，應該說是有點急促的，在Alex挪開屁股的時候，就馬上坐在了床的邊緣，手臂繞著Alex後背，輕輕擁著她。

「Talk to me.」Alex頭輕靠在那熟悉的肩窩上，「About how you feel.」  
「我差點以為你會死。」  
Maggie喉嚨裡終於出現一絲波動，但她很快掩蓋了起來。  
「但你沒有，感謝上帝。」  
「告訴我，你該沒有那種———＂她差點為我而死，我不能再令她受傷我要遠離她＂的愚蠢想法吧？」  
空氣裡，只迴盪著體征監測儀器的點滴聲。

Alex感覺到Maggie胸膛起伏了一下—無疑，她深呼吸了一口氣。  
「我很想撒謊說我沒有——好吧，我有。」  
「你———」Alex急迅地欲提氣反駁，卻引得肋骨一陣痛楚，她發出了嘶嘶般的忍疼吸氣聲。  
「悠著點，You little dummy.」  
Maggie握著Alex的手更緊了，她與她，十指緊扣著。  
「我覺得我沒能力保護你，有點生氣——對你，和對我自己。」

「所以你覺得我該站著不動，看著你被那外星人擊中，讓你變成現在的我？」  
Alex憋著悶氣，覺得身為特工的驕傲被無視了。  
「沒人知道會發生這種事，就算那不是你，是Kara，是誰都好，我都會衝上去保護。」

「你和Kara真不愧是倆姊妹呢。」  
Maggie輕輕側頭，摩挲著Alex頭頂的髮絲。  
因為這舉動，Alex內心的悶氣好像鬆動了些。  
她喜歡這種親近，無疑。  
「……都這樣喜歡不顧一切，為其他人的安全而犧牲自己——」  
Maggie接著形容，但卻被Alex打斷。  
「因為那就是我的工作。」

「對，我明白。」出乎意料地，Maggie這樣回答。  
「因為那也是我的工作，所以……我明白你這樣做的原因。」  
Maggie輕吻她的脖子，Alex覺得有點輕飄飄，但隨之發窘。

For God sake，她很多天沒正正經經地洗個澡了。  
「你明白？」  
「嗯，雖然不太高興，但我能理解，也接受。」Maggie嘆氣，隨即態度強硬了起來，「當然，下次若再出現這種情況，我絕對不會發著呆被你撞走的。不過，倒是Kara……」

噢，那幾乎為了自己受傷而崩潰的小氪星人—那位永遠將所有錯歸到自己頭上的超級英雄。

「她是不是昨天又來了？」  
Alex突兀地問。  
「嗯…」

作為最熟悉Kara的人，Alex又怎會沒察覺到在這七天裡，病房裡出現過Supergirl的身影。  
白天時，收音機被容許開啟，新聞播報裡密集式地播報著Supergirl今天阻止了多少宗罪案，拯救了多少人的性命。

Kara是在自責，她嘗試用力抓住點甚麼，她要將自己陷入無止境的忙碌，才能無視內心的恐懼。

典型的氪星人思維。這就是自己的妹妹，Alex不自覺吁出一口氣。

在凌晨，更多的是清晨，Kara會很有默契地跟Maggie換著班。  
在Maggie去梳洗洗漱時，Kara會帶著一身晨露的氣味，悄悄站在角落、床邊，默默注視著自己。

跟一個外星人分享衛生間這麼多年，甚至同床同枕，Alex幾乎在她無聲出現的那刻，便嗅到Kara的氣味，感知到她的存在。

「她……是不是很不好？」Alex終於問。  
有鑑於這七天裡，Kara都沒跟她說過一句話。

大概，Kara害怕一開口跟自己說話，淚腺發達的氪星人就再也止不住淚水。  
這曾經是十多歲的Alex非常頭疼的問題。

「對你妹妹有點信心，Alex。」  
Maggie那令人安心的嗓音，在自己耳畔輕語，「她會想通的，這不是她的錯。」

「也許我該親口跟她說……」Alex喃喃道，「如果她願意開口，而不是該死的像隻幽靈一樣來看我，卻不作聲。」

如果她可以…Alex想跟她說說自己的惡夢。  
在瀕死的剎那，自己的惡夢。

「會有機會的，不用擔心Kara，先料理好你自己。」Maggie有點霸道地輕斥Alex，卻溫柔輕吻自己的唇，剎那間，Alex閉上眼，好像一切都回到了一星期前，她們坐在公寓的床上，皮膚緊貼著彼此。  
Maggie愛憐地用額頭抵著Alex的，低啞著嗓音。  
「你不會一輩子都看不見的，你能康復的。」

Alex倒沒怎麼擔心過自己。  
時日尚早，她那小小的淤血問題，就算要進行危險的腦部手術，她也一定不放棄，會用盡所有辦法，尋求治療—－畢竟她可是曾經以當醫生為志願的博士。

Kara。  
她在擔心Kara。  
Maggie愈來愈能準確無誤地猜中Alex的心事。

不過，有一個心靈相通的女朋友。  
這種感覺挺不賴的。  
而她們都還活著。

「Will you hug me to the dawn?」  
風輕輕飄揚著，Alex聽到，但溫度還處於黎明前的寂冷。  
「Of course.」  
被子重新蓋上她們彼此。  
「I WON’T LET YOU GO.」  
Maggie的嘴唇貼著自己的耳垂低語。

隔著病號服、紗布、背部的痂。  
Alex聽到了Maggie穩定的脈搏聲。  
像一曲催眠曲，安全感和睡意攀上了Alex的心房。

在沉沉睡去的同時，Alex依稀感覺到晨曦的陽光打在她臉上的溫度。


	15. 《Super Danvers》第十五章

《Super Danvers》第十五章  
By Fish.

Kara在晨曦陽光下，凝視著她們彼此依偎著、陷入甜美夢境的畫面。  
光線溫柔地打在這對情侶互織的髮絲上，顯得金光閃閃。

她竭力忍住鼻子裡的發酸，然後輕巧地緩緩飄起，穿過窗口飛走。

在Kara飛越那尚未甦醒的都市上空時，她聞到了熟悉的披薩香氣。  
前幾天當她將抓到的外星罪犯押進Deo時，Kara神推鬼差地走進了Alex的辦公室。  
（其實是失手將對方扔到大廳裡的坑裡，但心情不好的Supergirl並沒在意這些細節）  
Kara在Alex辦公室桌子上找到刻著＂McGrath＂字樣的披薩外帶盒。

二十多年來，披薩香氣第一次沒能令Kara心動。  
沒能令她的味蕾煥發出渴望。

胃裡可怕的沉甸甸的，她難受得想發吐。  
當每次Kara從病房飛走。  
應該說，她每次都沒勇氣上去撫慰已再看不到東西的Alex……  
她沒勇氣跟她說一句話。  
哪怕是「抱歉」。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

滾燙的＂McGrath＂披薩盒放到餐桌上，披上外套遮掩起超級制服，Kara悄悄推開睡房的門。  
穿著純白色睡袍，大半隻凝白修長的手臂露了在被子外的Lena，像感應甚麼似的，在無聲中睜開了雙眼。

Kara強迫自己輕牽嘴角，坐到床的邊緣上，給了Lena一個早安吻。  
「Morning。」  
「你回來了？」每次Lena還沒睡醒的時候，她的聲音總是軟糯得令人懷疑她是不是那名氣場跟Cat Grant不遑多讓的幹練總裁。「你看上去有點蒼白，Kara.」

「待會兒出去曬曬太陽就好了。」  
Kara撒謊，掩蓋著她這七天來都沒怎麼吃飯的不正常作息。  
「回來路上我給你買了披薩。」

「披薩當早餐…？」Lena打了一個呵欠，她眼皮下帶著陰影。  
Kara猜想，在自己冷落了她的這幾天裡，她是怎樣跟工作度過光陰的。  
她並不是沒想過去探看那個忙著工作的Lena，但Kara不能假裝一切如常。  
就像Kara仍有資格覺得被關心、被愛著一樣。

Lena坐到了床的另外一邊，Kara只好讓她拉到床上坐著，任由她把玩著自己的手。  
「你昨晚不該來的，如果工作太忙，就取消幾個會議。」  
Kara不希望忙出了黑眼圈的Lena，還記掛著自己現在的糟糕狀況。

其實若不是昨晚Lena堅持來到Kara的公寓陪她，很有可能，Kara今晨連買披薩的心情都沒有。考慮到女朋友的身體，她不得不至少買點吃的，假裝自己也有胃口。

「既然超級英雄不肯將在接近24小時的＂搜救犬工作＂中休息，那麼我也沒甚麼理由取消我的工作行程。」吐出長長的句子，證明Lena已經完全醒了。Kara不太高興自己被形容成＂搜救犬＂，至少她認為她比牠們可愛。

Lena主動將Kara抱了過來，讓Kara枕著她的大腿上。「我聽到你昨晚醒了很多次，我很肯定就算是氪星人，也不能單靠曬太陽來補足一個星期的睡眠……」

那雙撫上自己金髮的手，很明顯知道氪星人的死穴在哪。  
在Kara炸毛前，Lena就輕輕愛撫著她。  
Lena的手按摩著Kara那被晨露沾得微微發黏的髮絲，感覺到頭皮被輕重恰當地按摩著，Kara只好身子軟了下來，無力地反駁。

「我沒事。」  
「No, you are not.」  
Lena閉上眼，吻在Kara額上。  
Kara僵著身體，不止是因為她想念小時候Alex給她的晚安吻。  
而是，她真的快撐不住了。

「My Kara...」Lena握上了那隻有點顫抖的手。「I know when you are sad, and I want you to know, you are not alone.」

被眼水弄得視線稍稍迷濛的Kara，用力眨著眼睛，假裝自己那痙攣的胃和突然刺痛起來的心房都不存在。

Kara張開口欲說些甚麼。  
但她只能被逼看著那雙淺綠眼睛，沉默著。  
Kara瞧得見Lena雙眼裡的心疼、焦慮，但她無能為力。

「Lena，我…」  
Kara聲帶一用力，便再也止不住哽咽。  
她轉身，將臉埋在了Lena的小腹上，手指只敢輕輕抓住她腰上那輕薄的布料。  
Lena彎下身來，撫摸著Kara的髮絲，將Kara用力揉進懷裡。  
「I am right here.」  
Lena輕掃著Kara顫抖的背，Kara蜷縮著四肢，像仍在母體裡的嬰兒，尋求世上唯一的庇護所。  
「It will be fine, she will be fine.」  
Lena壓抑著她那感同身受的痛徹心扉。  
「我……我覺得我很差勁。」  
Kara斷斷續續地說著。  
「No, you are not.你根本沒可能預知到她們會被襲擊。」  
Lena深呼吸一口氣，嘗試安慰著眼前像隻受傷小獸的氪星人。  
「你若想Alex好起來，你也要振作起來，好嗎？因為你是Supergirl，你從不放棄，對嗎？」  
考慮到面子問題，尤其穿著制服的自己正窩在Lena懷裡流淚。  
Kara只好承認Lena說得對。  
「嗯…我…但我不知道…怎樣幫她。」  
Kara悄悄在Lena睡袍上蹭乾眼淚。  
「…我這幾天聯絡了一位醫生，他是全球最棒的腦外科專家。」  
Kara吸索著鼻子，從她懷裡抬起頭來。  
「誰？」  
Lena手指拭去她的眼角上的淚。  
「Maggie發短訊給我，說她今天有事要回警局幾個小時。」  
「Maggie居然有你電話號碼…？」  
氪星人傻乎乎地被轉移了悲傷。  
「你去看看Alex好嗎，跟她說幾句話，看她想甚麼時候見腦外科專家。」

Kara從Lena身上爬了起來，多少有點吃驚和發窘。  
到底Maggie和Lena悄悄溝通了多久，她才會知道自己在病房裡，一句話都不敢跟Alex說？  
「我……既然是你安排的，你去的話…」  
Lena的長腿合攏，將她的腰夾住，顯然不想放氪星人離開她的懷抱。  
Lena覺得不應該再讓Kara再逃避下去。  
Lena緊緊擁著氪星人，耐心地勸著她。  
「Alex需要你。」

Kara閉起眼，被擁抱著的感覺，多少舒緩著她胃裡的攣感。  
黃金般的晨曦光霧灑向床上的她們。  
Lena的好意、她的話語，像黃色太陽裡的能量，注入Kara的血管裡。

Alex需要妹妹，這個世界需要Supergirl，Lena也需要Kara。

「抱歉…」Kara聲線終於恢復正常，「謝謝你，Lena。」  
「I need you too, I miss you...」  
Kara親吻著Lena，她是鮮活的，她正跟自己在一起。  
而Kara不能容許身邊再有任何人受傷了。

「Lena, I love you.」  
Kara跟Lena在吻裡交纏著，她控制著力度，將Lena按在床墊上。  
Lena在喘息中注視著Kara湛藍的眼眸。  
「Love is the biggest miracle in our life.」  
Kara牽起Lena雙手，親吻她的指尖。  
「I know, and I pray for it every night.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

令Alex終於鬆了一口氣的，是Maggie今天不得不為了公事而離開醫院幾個小時。  
據說，Maggie是因為警局裡的例行開槍聆訊，要回警局處理這些例行程序。

倒不是Alex嫌棄Maggie的陪伴，但在強硬警探和醫護人員的聯手作戰下，明明覺得自己能下床活動的Alex，一直被禁足在床上。

到院裡做CT腦掃描，做各項檢查，Alex都被Maggie輕柔地抱到輪椅上。  
連上衛生間，她都是被Maggie抱著進去的。  
雖然看不到醫護人員那看好戲的表情，但憑Alex指尖上描攀著Maggie手臂上的動脈觸感，那加快的心跳表明，Maggie絕對是有意在眾人面前宣告－＂Alex只有她本人才能碰＂的這霸道信息。

將不太情願離開的警探趕走，Alex在午後的微風陽光下，決定好好地在無人的情況下，記住病房裡所有物品的位置。

斟了半杯的水杯就在她右手邊的櫃頂邊緣，她手指將杯子輕移，往前觸摸，那是Maggie故意放得遠些的遙遠器，她不想Alex老從電視新聞裡執著地聽著Supergirl的新聞。

左邊的櫃子放著面紙，Alex錯誤地估計了距離，一包紙巾被她碰掉在地上。  
Alex顯然不可能彎腰拾起，她的手只能回到櫃頂，想知道上面還放著些甚麼。  
上面還有一包紙巾，顯然，她的手指又抓住了軟軟的塑料包。

Alex生出了一股怪異的預感。  
空氣裡似乎多出了一陣流動。  
Alex掀開被子，活動著很僵硬的腳尖，隨即，腳尖便碰觸到柔軟的毛絨拖鞋，她順利地穿上，手扶著櫃，不費力地下了床。

Alex站了好一會兒，在她覺得頭腦裡的暈眩感驅散得差不多後，便嘗試鬆開手，踏前一步。  
陽光曬在衣料上的好聞味道好像在呼喚著自己。

因為躺了一星期，Alex的四肢跟不上大腦訊號，在她意識到自己腿軟得站立不穩時，僵硬的手沒來得及反應，抓不到任何東西維持平衡。

大腦空白著，甚至提前給Alex發送可預知的痛楚感。  
但沒有。  
Alex跌進了溫暖的懷中，一雙強壯的臂彎將她圈緊著。

她指尖摸到了那超級制服的特殊衣料材質。  
「Kara？」

對方沉默著，輕鬆將自己抱回床上。  
「Kara。」  
Alex緊抓著對方的手。  
Kara的掌心還是像往常一樣滾燙，那是氪星人的正常體溫。  
「Please, say something.」

Alex內心有點沒底，沒了視力，她看不到Kara現在的模樣。  
她是不是一直忙到救人，一直內疚自責，一直處於差點失去姐姐的悲傷裡？  
「Kara…」  
Alex哀求著。

Kara伏在了她的身上，是個輕柔的的擁抱，她的金髮輕輕蹭到了Alex面額。  
「Sorry.」  
擁抱一瞬即逝，就像Kara害怕Alex會斷線風箏一樣易碎。  
「I am so so sorry...」  
「You are the biggest fool in the Universe！」Alex既心疼又生氣，「Kara你沒做錯任何事情，地球英雄不可能拯救到任何一個人，因為你不是神明，你－－」

Alex著急地想下床，她想那氪星人動動腦子，哪怕只有一次－－－  
別再背負更多責任，背在那也是血肉之軀的肩上。  
即使她被稱為＂鋼鐵之軀＂。

「Alex！你身上還有傷－－別亂動！」Kara著急，牢牢鎖住了Alex手，儘量輕柔地不讓Alex離開病床，「好了，我知道了，你先別激動。」

Alex朝虛空裡伸出手，不意外地，摸上了Kara的臉龐。  
「聽著，我……」  
Alex柔軟的心終於忍不住想暴露最脆弱的一面。  
「在我，在我被擊昏了之後，我做了很多個夢……」  
Kara乖巧地閉起嘴，就像這七天來她幹的一樣。  
她的手引領著Alex攀上那頭金髮。  
「我夢到你，離開我……我想，若我死了，你會怎樣…」  
仿佛那可怕的可能性真的發生了，Alex的心臟抽動著。  
她不懼怕死亡。  
但她害怕拋下那些愛她的人。  
「所以我撐住了，我心想著，我一定要活過來，無論怎樣……」

Kara吸索了一下鼻子，顯然強忍著淚水。  
「Oh, Alex...」  
「－－讓我說完！前幾天你都忍住了一個單詞都沒跟我說－－」Alex嘗試平復心情，「夢境裡，你一次又一次的離開我，你說你恨我，我沒辦法反駁－－」  
「我沒有！」小氪星人小聲反駁。  
「…我想我大概沒辦法放手，Kara。」Alex有點疲乏，「你之前說得對，我的生活的確只圍繞著你。現在又來了一個Luthor，我不得不承認，我有些妒忌她，我覺得自己妹妹被拐走了，雖然沒有證據，但我很想不信任她，雖然這有點傻……」  
「之前Maggie在犯罪現場質疑我沒好好工作，我馬上飛到你面前告狀，都有點傻…」  
Kara懊惱著。  
「我曉得你那是在吃醋。」  
「……是她先吃的醋。」  
「好吧。」

倆姊妹沉默了一會兒。  
大概是因為，她們太過在意彼此。  
「We will get though this.」  
Alex用力捧著Kara的臉頰，她想親眼看看Kara臉色好不好，但憑那好像沒這麼肉嘟嘟的臉看來…  
Kara應該不太好。  
「我沒這麼容易放棄，沒這麼容易真的失明。」  
「我知道……」Kara默默說著，隨即補了刀，「Eliza都不會這麼容易讓這件事發生。」  
「我記得我交代過Maggie，先別通知她？」  
Alex聽到了搔頭皮的聲音。  
「我沒，但我不曉得我能瞞多久，Alex，你的手機快被打爆了。」  
「讓Maggie幫我接電話，老媽肯定很高興跟她聊天。」  
Alex決定出賣女友。

Kara沒忍住笑了出來。  
能再次聽到熟悉的爽朗笑聱，Alex一直綳緊的肌肉，終於放鬆下來。  
「Lena幫我們找到一個腦外科專家，我回頭就跟他預約時間。」  
「很好。」Alex牽著Kara的手，放在掌心裡摩挲，「別太勤奮去救人，我不想我恢復視力後做的第一件事，是將你綁在太陽光能床上。」  
「不用擔心，Lena會是第一個。」Kara有點不滿，「Hank給了她安全權限代碼，她現在能隨時進出Deo了。」  
「……我不太想知道她有想將你綁在床上的想法。」  
顯然Alex想的是另外一回事。

氪星人語塞著，Alex猜想她臉紅了。  
Kara清朗著喉嚨，咳了幾聲。  
「Maggie還有幾個小時才回來，你想要我陪你嗎，在這裡？」

「我想吃甜甜圈，跟你一起。」  
Alex說著，料定氪星人此刻勾起了嘴角。  
「Maggie讀了Lena發來的短訊，她說你好像沒好好吃飯。」

Kara至今仍在琢磨Maggie和Lena甚麼時候互換了電話號碼。  
「……我去買。」

「等一下。」Alex抓住她的手不放，她指指自己的額頭。  
「我想我可以瞇個幾分鐘，等你回來。」

Kara湊上前，在Alex額上輕啄。  
「我永遠都需要你，My big sister。」  
Alex滿意地笑著，縱使她看不到Kara臉上的溫柔和笑意。  
她伸手在Kara頭上亂揉著，像獎勵一隻乖巧的獵犬。  
「所以，快點好起來。」  
Kara鄭重地幫她蓋好了被子。  
「Have a nice dream.」  
窗簾被疾風吹起，她的妹妹顯然直奔甜甜圈飛走了。  
「I won’t give up....I promise.」  
Alex低語著。

她很肯定，她從不讓Kara失望，包括這一次。  
「We will get though this.」


	16. 《Super Danvers》第十六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 累得眼皮打架的Dr.F：  
> 努力在二十章前結束這長篇的我…
> 
> 已經因LOFTER那邊鎖章節而改第三稿了,若那邊再不行,就只好刪掉床戲了。  
> 但AO3版本會是完整的。

《Super Danvers》第十六章  
By Fish.

「你……你是說真的？！」  
Kara在桌底下驟然攥緊Lena的手，Lena輕皺著眉，幸好這力度尚在人類的承受範圍之內。

她們正坐在那全球知名的腦外科專家醫生Joe Morgan的辦公室裡。  
看上去約莫五十多歲的摩根醫生托了一托鼻樑上的金框眼鏡，這令Kara想起以前Alex在大學裡跟隨學習的老教授。  
「沒錯，Miss Danvers...”Five-KMC”這種新藥已通過了臨床試驗階段，多起病例也證實了，腦部有栓塞或淤血的病人，是可以通過注射藥物而令血管壁短暫軟化，從而令血液正常流動。只不過……」

「只不過甚麼？」Lena另外一隻手悄悄覆上Kara緊握自己的拳頭，替緊張到無以復加的氪星人問出關鍵的問題，「成功率有多少…？還有，會有後遺症嗎？」

「大概有七成左右的成功率，視乎不同病人的體質和情況而定。」  
Kara鬆了一口氣，她轉頭向Lena投以感激的目光。  
「新藥已經將藥物對腦部的後遺症減到最少，但在用藥過後，病人一定不能在一個月裡進行激烈的運動－－鑑於，你這位病人是FBI...」  
「我絕對會保證她這個月裡乖乖躺在床上的！」  
Kara信誓旦旦。  
Lena臉上的微笑加深，染上了一絲不懷好意。  
「當然了，親愛的，我知道肯定會有人能讓你姐姐乖乖躺在床上一個月的。」

摩根醫生合上病人檔案，能讓一個Luthor專門來拜訪，恐怕這位病患除了是FBI的探員，還有著更特別的身份吧。

「我希望治療可盡快在這三天內進行，畢竟我的行程非常緊密……」  
「當然，摩根醫生，我知道你是特別推掉幾個重要的手術才能抽空見我們的，放心，我會安排妥當的。」Lena站起身，跟摩根醫生禮貌地握手。

「謝謝你，摩根醫生，我的姐姐就全靠你了！」  
Kara雙手重重地握著摩根醫生的手上下甩動著，摩根醫生被這股怪力扯得他那高瘦的身體差點站立不穩。

「咳，Kara，Come On.」Lena輕巧地幫醫生掙開了那隻有點忘形的氪星人的手。「Good day, doctor.」

兩人推開了胡桃木造的大門，回到了格調頗為奢華的等侯室裡，坐在那看起來像十幾世紀哪國歐洲宮廷用的皮質沙發上。

「Lena，我真的不知道該怎樣謝謝你…」  
Kara托了一托眼鏡，緊抿著嘴。  
Lena手撐在梳化上，欣賞著氪星人經典的緊張小動作。  
「你有很多種方式可感謝我，Kara，不用著急。」  
Lena輕搭著她的肩－軟綿綿的深藍色毛衣，壞笑地暗示道。  
「我很高興找到辦法來治療Alex。」  
當氪星人一回復Kara-記者-Danves的身份時，她都只穿看上去有點呆板但很可愛的襯衫和軟綿綿的毛衣。Lena盯著那雙在眼鏡後面的天藍眼眸，猜想著要如何籌備她們的第一次約會，她可不介意拿點時間特意帶著小女友去購物，順便幫從未將身上美麗展現到極緻的氪星人改造一下。

「Lena？」  
每當Lena深情地盯著自己，露出皓白的牙齒輕咬著嘴唇時，Kara都覺得自己像被黑豹盯上的獵物，渾身都動彈不了。不太習慣在外面的場合承受Lena的凝視，Kara發窘地別過臉去，試著轉移話題。「對了，你和Maggie甚麼時候交換了號碼？別告訴我，你是在幫我監視我姐姐？」

「我們只是在交流一下照顧兩個Danvers的心得而已。」Lena的手落在Kara那垂在耳側的髮絲上－－今天Kara綁著一道馬尾。「不要緊張，Kara。」

「我才沒緊張。」Kara自然地將手放在Lena大腿上，俏皮地笑了一下，這可是她自Alex受傷以來的難得真誠笑容。「我很高興。」  
Lena的手依然輕蹭在她耳廓，就像她隨時準備要親上Kara似的。

「我也很高興在這裡看到你們兩位。」  
熟悉的聲音傳入耳中，生冷的語氣卻揭示著主人一點兒都不高興。

沒有時間懷疑為甚麼自己會完全忽略了那響亮的高跟鞋聲，Kara收回了摸在Lena大腿上的手。她從皮沙發上跳了起來－－這是長年累月的助理習慣。  
卡拉反射性地規矩站好，就只差沒掏出小本和鋼筆準備隨時速記。

「Miss Grant！呃，這不是你想的那樣…」  
Kara胃顫抖起來，下意識地想保護她和Lena的關係。  
咬著墨鏡鏡腳的Cat，居然沒盯著自己看，也不連珠爆發地問為甚麼作為她集團員工的Kara不在公司上班，而是跑到了這地方嚝工。

Cat以一副探究打量、謹慎提防的眼光打量著Lena－－那個仍好以整暇地，在沙發上舒展著模特般修長四肢的L-Corp總裁。  
「Lena Luthor……」Cat挑起金色的眉毛，「你跟我的……記者，在這裡做甚麼？」  
「呃，Miss Grant，我有跟James遞交休假申請，之前因為我的姐姐受傷昏迷，所以……」  
Kara結結巴巴地解釋，但在Cat一舉起手指的那刻，又乖乖地緊閉著嘴巴。

助理後遺症。

Lena看著緊閉起嘴巴的氪星人，她可沒想到媒體女王對Kara的影響力…這麼大。  
「對對對，L-Corp的縱火案、FBI探員大戰外星人重傷……這些我都知道，我在政府部門裡的老熟人比你想像中的要多，Kara。」  
Cat總擺出那經典的不耐煩表情，對天花板翻了一個白眼。  
下一秒，她迅速轉換狀態，逕自走到Lena面前，眼裡閃著專注工作裡的精光，「我是在問你，Miss Luthor，你甚麼時候跟Kara這麼熟？我還以為你該忙著跟Supergirl打得火熱？看看過往這幾周的小道新聞……噢，你該不會是想挖角吧？讓Kara來專職寫你和Supergirl的故事報道？」

Lena眼裡閃過精光，她在權衡Cat的話裡，到底Cat Grant想保護的人，是Kara還是Supergirl？  
「甚甚甚麼？」Kara瞪著眼睛，差點將鼻樑上的眼鏡推歪，「那…那些報道絕對是…」  
「Miss Grant，你多慮了。」阻止了Kara吐露更多，Lena終於從沙發上優雅地站起身，挪了幾步，有意無意地擋在了Kara和Cat中間，籍著身高優勢俯視著Cat，她巧妙地避開了Cat指控自己和Supergirl那曖昧不清的關係。「我只是陪Kara來見醫生－－為了治療她的姐姐。那Miss Grant你來這裡又是為了甚麼事呢？」

Lena輕笑，眼睛危險地瞇起。  
「你不在Catco這麼久，我們差點以為你要隱退呢。」

「我有很多個正當的理由來這裡，但看病絕對不會是其中之一個。」Cat高傲地仰著頭，「Kara，你最好會想離媒體寵兒－Luthor遠一些，除非你想跟Supergirl一樣被狗仔隊追蹤拍攝八卦。」

Kara嘗試走到她們中間，隔開這場莫名其妙的戰火。  
她輕輕瞄向Lena，感覺到Lena沒由來的被挑起了攻擊性，她的右眉正危險地挑起，塗著誘惑絳紅的唇緊緊地抿成一線。

他媽的性感極了。  
Kara強逼自己別過臉去，將注意力放在看上去比平日都更刻薄毒舌的Miss Grant上。  
「咳，我相信……Supergirl只是在履行她保護人類的責任，而不是為了吸引媒體的眼光，Miss Luthor也沒意思要這樣做，更別說，她提供的支援幫Supergirl打敗了牛頭怪，Miss Grant。」

平日她對著自己時可很少像這樣的，這種專注冷酷的神色，只發生在Cat將要摧毀一個商場對手之前，她可以一連七天繃足了精神只為等到對手鬆懈，然後作絕地中的反擊，令對手慘敗而歸。

為甚麼Cat會突如其來的對Lena充滿著敵意？

「很好，Kara。」Cat終於將注意力放在Kara身上，她那上揚的嘴角絕對不是輕鬆的微笑，而是嘲弄，「你不介意同時和Supergirl一起成為一個Luthor收集的戰利品，我明白了。」

Kara啞口無言，震驚和不知所措令她下意識求救Lena。  
緊緊挨著她身旁的Lena卻反常地露出一臉深思，並不看往自己。  
「Catherine!?」  
摩根醫生愣立在門外，他顯然才剛剛推門出來。  
「你……幹嘛不進來？你很少遲到的。」

「你們認識？」Kara詫異著摩根醫生竟喊著了Cat的全名。  
「Joe Morgan.」Cat收起墨鏡，將自己的手袋掛到了摩根醫生的手上，「我的前夫。」  
說畢就不再理會在等候室的兩人，身影沒入了胡桃木大門之後。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Maggie？」  
「快好了，Babe.」  
水龍頭打在洗漱盆上的水聲沖淡了Maggie的聲音。

Alex躺在熟悉的床上，舒服得幾乎要睡著。  
水聲一下子被關掉，敏銳不少的聽覺捕捉著每一下的腳步。  
在那人兒躺到自己身邊前，Alex的手伸出被子，朝虛空摸去。

「I am right here.」  
Maggie那帶著笑意的聲音輕柔地說道，順勢握著Alex的手，躺在她身邊。  
「Welcome home.」  
溫熱的唇印上她的眼角，然後是唇。  
「Good night, babe.」

還有兩天就要接受摩根醫生的治療，終於得到出院許可的Alex，在新一任緊張大師Maggie的護送下，回到了自己的公寓休養。

燈”噠”一下被關掉，雖然現在燈亮與否已不會再影響Alex的入睡……  
「Maggie，陪我聊一會兒天好嗎？」

她感到Maggie坐起身來，溫柔地輕掃著她枕在枕頭上的髮絲。  
「你想聊些甚麼？你家裡沒有哪個位置我是不清楚的，你不用再重覆一次你的東西都放哪了。」

「Well…關於我老媽要來的這件事…」Alex吞嚥著口水，她不太確定要向老媽交代她有了女朋友的這事實，跟自己的治療失敗她依然會失明的這可能性，哪樣要更……致命一點。

「她五天後才來，兩天後的治療肯定會很順利，我保證你肯定能親眼看到Eliza的。」  
Maggie手指順著髮絲，摩蹭著Alex的脖子上細滑的肌膚。  
「電話裡她很友好，不用擔心。」

「我知道你們聊得很高興…不過我還是有點，擔心。」Alex礙著面子，不太願意直說，「若……若治療不順利，Kara和你又該失望了…」

「你就不能擔心一下自己嗎？哪怕只有一次。」  
Maggie嘆了口氣，不悅地在黑暗中仔細端詳著那睜著眼看著虛空的Alex。

沒人比Maggie更了解Alex的倔強和無私。  
Alex受傷的這段時間裡，她擔心得最多的不是自己會不會永久性失明。  
而是將大半心思放揣摩自己和Kara的情緒上。  
Alex就像忠心護主後受傷的軍犬，第一時間確認的是身邊人的安危，哪怕自己已血肉模糊。

Maggie的手指掃上Alex的嘴唇。  
自受傷以來，她渾身都透著一股脆弱的美麗。  
Alex顫抖了一下，輕輕扭到眉心的劍眉透著不安。  
Maggie輕吻著那道眉。

「我不許你再胡思亂想。」  
Maggie有點孩子氣地命令道。

Alex的表情有點迷茫，她眨了眨眼睛，緩緩地撐起身子，挨近Maggie，將頭挨在Maggie的胸口上。Maggie有點心疼，儘量在床墊上挪動配合著Alex，擁著她的珍寶，不願再撒手。

「我害怕。」  
Alex頭靠在自己那幾乎袒露在空氣裡的軟香一側，那是因為Maggie穿著Alex寬大的、明顯並不合身的睡衣。  
「害怕…讓你們失望。」

「你不會。」  
為甚麼這麼完美的人，會被自己遇上？  
Alex對自己有著一套近乎殘酷的嚴格標準，從不管她也只是個能力有限的人類，而不是能呼風喚雨的超級英雄。  
Maggie爬起身子，手撐在被墊上，輕柔地伏在Alex上方。  
「Maggie？」  
Alex在布料摩擦的窸窣裡，感到Maggie的手緩緩解開自己睡衣的紐扣。

在這幾天的照顧裡，Maggie很了解到Alex暫時失去視力後，她其他感官要敏感了不少。  
Maggie拿出了自己最大的自制力和耐心，手指如覆在琴鍵上，緩緩落在睡衣裡的肌膚上。  
Alex的敏感觸覺幾乎令她同時起了反應

「昨天我沒答應你的事，我現在答應了。」  
Maggie在黑暗裡笑了，她傾身來，雙唇覆上Alex。  
她不願意再看到Alex受一丁點的苦了。

短暫的唇舌交纏，Maggie很快鬆開了Alex，Alex比過往都更快地喘著氣。  
Maggie必須更小心，她要輕柔地取悅這躺了一個星期多的病人。  
「你說真的？」  
Alex覺得心律不爭氣地大起大落，她輕聲問。  
受了重傷後又經歷手術，她的力氣的確衰減了不少。  
但這不代表，她不想從Maggie那裡得到愛撫，得到窒息般的衝刺。  
「我會放輕動作的。」Maggie低聲說，「前提是，你不許亂動，曉得嗎？」

「我想我就算想亂動都沒力氣，親愛的。」  
Alex感受著親吻如雲端上的霧氣，輕輕拂過脖子、鎖骨…來到了胸口上。  
她全身起了一圈雞皮疙瘩，渾身酸麻。

「你…第一次喊我親愛的，Babe…」  
Maggie笑彎了眉，將對方那塊細小的絲質布料褪到膝蓋。  
「I love you, Alex.」  
Maggie鄭重地在Alex耳邊喃呢著。  
Alex眼角不爭氣地滲出了眼水。

那一定是因為自己眼睛太酸澀，太久沒好好休息。

她輕舐，將Alex眼角淚水擦去。  
生怕Alex下一刻便會粉碎得無影無蹤，像吹氣泡泡。  
Maggie動作放到最柔，輕撫著Alex那因為久卧病床而缺乏鍛練，變得軟綿綿的腹肌。

感覺到濕漉在自己肚臍上打轉，隨即不懷好意地滑了下去。  
Alex忍不住用僅有的力氣，指甲輕刮著Maggie的頭皮。

「Oh shit...」

指腹在大腿內側摩挲著，像小提琴手調試琴音。  
比結痂傷口更要敏感的那個地方，在撩撥下接觸著冷空氣，悄然豎立。  
溫熱包裹著她、親吻著Alex。  
像平日滑進喉嚨的威士忌，辛辣和刺激令Alex猛然身子一震。  
那觸電般的顫慄令Alex差一點全身痙攣。  
「No...慢……慢點…輕點…」  
Alex喘著氣。  
溼熱溫度褪去，解放的嘴唇輕問著。  
「Is that ok?」  
被溫柔對待的地方，像被揉發的面團，漸漸脹彈起來。  
「It’s...good...」  
Alex艱難地吞嚥口水，她覺得口舌乾燥極了。  
Maggie鼻腔裡蹦出俏皮的笑聲。  
「Babe you are so cute.」

Maggie感受著被擠壓著的手指。  
那裡因全身顫抖繃緊而更顯緊窄。  
Maggie伸進了更多，想將自己的全部跟Alex連結在一起。

她不慢不快地控制著頻率，並沒忘記某個人的肋骨才剛剛癒合。  
在寂靜裡，Maggie只聽到Alex因羞窘而只敢輕喘的聲音。  
還有那富有節奏的、由自己手指彈奏出的滑黏黏水聲。

「You will be fine...」  
Maggie撐起身子，唇又觸上Alex的耳垂。  
「in my hands...」她有點忘我，速度悄悄加快了一點點。

「Maggie...Mag...」  
Alex咬著嘴腔，只能輕喚愛人的名字。  
她很想睜開眼，她會準確地撫上那酒窩，凝視她眼裡的愛意和情欲。  
她很想，再次看到Maggie。

「I WANNA...SEE YOU...FEEL YOU...」  
興奮的中樞神經令身軀愈發虛弱敏感，Alex稍帶著哭腔低語。

Maggie將頭窩在Alex頸項下，動作放慢。  
她握著無形的指揮棒，一頓一頓的，打著拍子掌控節奏。  
「You will be, honey, feel it, I am right here.」

Alex嘴巴無意識地張開吸氣，輕輕換著氧氣。  
她脊椎微微顫著，蒼白了好幾天的臉頰潮紅著，額上滲出細汗。  
修長的手指揉著細弦，偶爾靈活地換著把位。  
裡面就像弓毛上的細毛般柔順敏感，和琴弦摩擦著喘鳴之音。

直到Alex緩緩無聲地緊咬著嘴唇，吁出了一口氣。  
Maggie才停下這場風雨中的樂響。  
「Breath...slowly.」Maggie側躺在她身邊，將被子拉上了點，不想傷勢剛癒的愛人會著涼。  
「感覺怎樣？」

Alex試著平復她的喘氣，她曉得對方想要讚賞、想要嘉許。  
「嗯…」  
但滿足感和累意一下子襲上了她。  
她在半夢半醒間掙扎著。  
「Don’t...」  
「嗯?」  
「Don’t...lose me.」  
「I won’t」  
她不會再次失去她的。

鼻腔裡不再是陌生的消毒藥水味道，而是公寓裡的熟悉氣味、那頭黑髮拂過身上的暗香、皮膚蹭擦間滑出的汗水。  
Alex緩緩鬆開緊抓Maggie衣領的手指。  
Maggie注視著她，直到Alex的眼皮不再顫抖，緩長的呼吸聲從胸腔傳來。  
「Sleep well, my Alex.」


	17. 《Super Danvers》第十七章

《Super Danvers》第十七章  
By Fish.

那枝出自MontBlanc波西米亞系列的紅寶石墨水筆被旋轉在青蔥玉指間。  
微小的風聲引得Lena挑了挑眉，她放下筆，拿起手裡的文件紙裝作閱讀入神。

暖暖的一雙手悄然從後掩住了Lena的雙眼。  
早有準備的Lena並沒被嚇倒，原本堆積如山的工作將她壓得一身疲憊，但她終於能鬆開嘴角，向後傾到皮椅背上，將滿肚子壞主意的氪星人雙手拿開。

「Hey you.」  
Lena向後仰著，睜開雙眼，近在咫尺的金髮天使就在她眼前，只不過是倒轉了臉。  
「甚麼事讓你決定飛下來，my angel?」

「You.」  
Kara笑彎著眼，她將椅轉到自己身前，微微蹲下，嘴唇在Lena臉頰上響亮地親了一下。  
「因為我想你了啊。」  
Kara甜甜地笑著，若不是她正穿著那套代表正義和希望的制服，誰會將眼前這金髮亮麗、甜美又可愛的女孩跟超級英雄聯繫在一起。

「你嗅起來有股焦味，親愛的。」  
Lena抓住了正準備站起身的Kara，將她一把抓到自己懷裡，鼻子在她脖頸上嗅著，鼻尖有意無意地刮著細嫩的肌膚。

「我從即時新聞裡聽到了，食品加工廠的大火？」  
「嗯…剛把全部人救出來了，火也滅了。」  
Kara正被Lena拉著坐在腿上，不知道是這張椅的大小不夠她們兩人同時坐上的緣故，還是Kara正煩心著甚麼，超級英雄突然皺著眉，似是在聆聽虛空裡的話語。  
Lena吞下自己的下一句對白，她原本想說：＂然後你就跑過來，想要滅我身上的火？＂

Kara站起身走到辦公室裡轉了個圈，紅色靴子踏在毛絨絨的白色毛毯上。  
Lena假裝不被女友這異常舉動影響，眼睛重新瞄向手上的文件紙，但發現自己無法閱讀著上面的字母。  
直到Supergirl已將秘密信息聆聽完畢，重新將注意力放在Lena身上。  
「啊……你吃過午餐了嗎？Catco樓下來了一家新的快餐車，他們家的漢堡…」  
Lena略過那根本沒閱讀過的一頁，翻到下一頁，眼睛在紙張上滾動。  
「我以為你已銷假，回去Catco應付一下媒體女王的問話？」  
「媒體女王－－Cat？？不不，我還沒有向James銷假，聽說Miss Grant沒回辦公室……」  
盡職的前助理果然對老板的行蹤十分上心嘛。  
Lena手撐著頭，事實上她昨晚為了”那件事”而忙到了半夜，弄得今晨起身有點頭疼。  
「我不太餓，Kara，而且想必你忙著應付某個秘密機構的詢問？」  
「哦，沒事，剛才DEO跟我報告一下,那些送到醫院裡的傷者的情況而已。」Kara對於女友的異常毫無所覺，「你確定你不餓？我覺得我現在能吞下一卡車的漢堡。」

「嗯。」  
Lena抿起了嘴，她決定專心於先將＂那件事＂忙完之後…再來處理她們之間的……  
「Lena？」  
Kara的X光視線雖然探測不到人類是生病與否，但她探上了Lena額頭的手，敏感到察覺上面的微燙。  
「好像有……38度？Lena，你是不是穿……」  
Kara瞥見Lena身上輕薄的襯衫，將推斷吞到肚子裡。  
「你不舒服？」

「沒事，我吃完頭痛藥了。」Lena決心先將氪星人晾到一邊兒，讓她繼續去拯救世界。  
「我還有很多事要忙，你不用陪我。」

Kara站在原地皺著眉思考了一會兒。  
「Lena，你不想……不想我留在這裡？」

鑑於某個人的出現的確令自己稍稍心跳加快，身體好像又燙了點。  
是的。  
「不…我只是有點忙，Kara。」  
Lena從文件裡抬起頭，嘗試給Kara一個安心的笑容。

沒想到超級英雄－Supergirl只是盯著自己好幾秒，便直接上手將Lena打橫抱了起來。  
「等一下，你……想幹嘛？」

「將你這工作狂直接送到診所去。」  
Kara嘴角下垂，明顯不悅著Lena的態度，還有試圖瞞騙自己她生病的事實。  
「等一下，我……」Lena差點將秘密說出，「我待會兒有一個很重要的會議要開。」  
Kara孤疑地看著懷裡的Lena，覺得對方很顯然撒著謊。  
「你今天到底怎樣了？」

Kara走到沙發前，將Lena輕輕放在上面。  
「我做了些甚麼？你不太開心？」

「沒有。」Lena眼神閃避著，頭靠在沙發上，疲憊地閉上眼。「我只是太累。」  
Kara彎下身來，手探向Lena的太陽穴，隔著髮絲緩緩按摩著。  
「你還好嗎？」  
頭皮被刺激得身子有點發軟，Lena口是心非地嘀咕著，「我真的沒事。」  
違抗自己身體發出的訊號，她別過頭去。  
Kara停下按摩，站直了身子，手垂了下來。  
Lena坐在沙發上，悄悄斜著眼瞄向她。  
Kara低下頭來，嘟著嘴，像頭剛剛將主人心愛之物咬破的小狗。  
「因為…Cat Grant?」

Lena有點高興她喊的是全名，聲音卻依然裝著清冷。  
「Well...我只是猜…也許在大家面前，你不太願意Supergirl看起來跟你很親近。」  
「我沒有。」Kara不可置信地看著Lena，「老天，你是在糾結這件事？」  
「那…難道我該糾結甚麼事？」Lena反應很快，危險地瞇起眼睛，「Cat Grant?」  
「我以為…Miss Grant這樣對你說話，你不太高興……但我又不得不…畢竟她是我老板……」  
「Oh come on.」Lena又好笑又好氣，「誰不知道Miss Grant的作風，她要不是這樣說話，我還懷疑她是別人假扮的呢。」  
Kara坐在沙發上，將披風甩到身後去，認真地盯著Lena。  
Lena臉上假裝出來的輕鬆微笑漸漸褪去。  
「我沒有介意過報紙在寫些甚麼。」Supergirl有點嚴肅說。  
Lena嘆了一口氣，不得不將心思攤開坦白。  
「我的意思是，若你不否認那些報紙和Cat Grant對我和Supergirl的猜測，那是意味著我和Kara Danvers，要在大家面前扮演好朋友嗎？」

蠢蠢的氪星人臉上緩慢露出了恍然大悟。  
「啊……你和Supergirl，不，跟我……我當然不想跟你扮演好朋友！」  
Kara懊惱地拍著頭。  
「我……我那時候跟Cat這樣說，是因為我……」  
Lena有點希冀，又有些害怕Kara會說甚麼來。  
畢竟，在過往，自己的地位和忙碌的事業通常都令另一半…跟她漸行漸遠。  
有時候甚至為了避開狗仔隊，她不得不假裝沒在戀愛。

不論是Supergirl還是Kara Danvers，她的確有跟Luthor避免扯上關係的理由。

「抱歉，我不是故意要跟別人否認我們的關係。」  
Kara之所以那時候會下意識地否認，是因為不想Lena因＂Supergirl的女朋友＂而被更多不懷好意的人盯上。  
至於Kara Danvers……她自然是一萬個願意用這身份公開她和Lena的關係！  
Kara沮喪地扁起嘴，嘗試伸出指尖，輕輕攀上Lena的手臂。  
「對不起。」

Lena表情掙扎了一會兒，才從沉默裡抬起頭來。  
「我……我也許看起來很堅強，但我經歷過比較糟糕的感情，所以我不想…不想我們的關係，會影響到彼此，不單止是我，若你跟一個Luthor在一起，Supergirl會遇到的輿論…」  
「不是這樣的！」Kara著急地挨近了些，牽起Lena雙手。  
「我不是這樣的意思，Lena。聽著，這是我的不好，我沒想過要用哪個身份跟你戀愛－－－從你辦公室被縱火後，到Alex受傷，我沒有時間思考我們的關係……剛好媒體拍到的都是Supergirl在跟你在一起。但我，我想用Kara Danvers的身份，光明正大的跟你在一起，若Lena Luthor做了Supergirl的女朋友，我害怕那些被我傷害過、抓過的壞人會針對你而來。」

Lena深藏在眼底裡的難過和孤獨似乎被Kara輕輕翻了出來。  
她很難想像，Lena Luthor真的遇到她生命裡的英雄。  
全心全意對她，將她的感受放在第一位的。  
她的氪星人。

Kara輕揉上Lena的髮絲，歉疚地微笑。  
「別生氣我，好嗎？」

「我沒生氣…」Lena收斂著眼神，閉起眼，將差點湧上心頭的淚水嚥下去。  
她真的害怕，害怕這城市裡真的只剩下她孤身一人。  
「我絕對不會否認你在我心裡的地位，Lena Luthor，我以Zor-EI之名起誓。」  
Kara牽起Lena一縷髮絲，放在手心裡親吻。  
Lena睜開眼，小心翼翼地輕吸著氣，驚嘆氪星人眼裡的真誠。  
「Kara……」  
Lena露出笑容，眼裡的薄荷綠看起來閃閃生光。  
「謝謝你。」  
Kara將Lena拉到了自己懷裡，那制服的特殊衣料摩擦著黑色髮絲。  
「Well，下次你要送花的話，可光明正大的寫下署名了。」  
Lena按著Kara的胸口，仰著頭，將額抵在那正溫暖笑著的氪星人臉上。  
「不，我下次要去Catco，親自在Cat Grant面前邀你去約會。」  
氪星人的笑容僵在臉上。  
「我希望Miss Grant不會誤會你是來刺探Catco的商業機密。」  
「你已經不是她助理了。」Lena伸手輕捏Kara的臉頰，手感真好。  
「I had privatized you, already.」

「不，是你那頓波士頓龍蝦，將我身心都私有化掉了。」  
Kara假裝嚴肅地回憶著那頓美味。  
雖然她對於Lena是在床上將她＂私有化＂的這事實心照不宣。  
「難道波士頓龍蝦比我要美味嗎？」  
Lena歪著頭，很不高興地伸手輕探進那紅靴之上的黑絲…  
裙底裡的幼滑質感棒感了。  
「我想我要再嚐清楚點，才能告訴你。」  
Kara使出氪星人應有的力氣，輕易而舉地鎖起那隻不安份的手，雙手與她十指緊扣，將Lena按在沙發上躺著。  
「畢竟我是個稱職的Catco Media記者。」  
Kara輕吮上Lena的唇瓣。  
「真的…?」

「我不介意你採訪一下我，比如氪星人在床上有多棒。」  
Kara臉不自然地紅了，用嗔怪的口吻說。  
「Lena！」  
Lena輕笑了出聲，回吻著在她上面的Kara。  
「…其實我在沙發上都可以很棒」  
「我從來都沒懷疑過。」  
Lena在吸氣間回答著，再次迎接那靈活的舌尖品嚐著自己的唇。  
襯衫的鈕扣被逐個解開。  
恐怕L-Corp下一場由總裁主持的會議要推遲好一會兒了。


	18. 《Super Danvers》第十八章

《Super Danvers》第十八章  
By Fish.

「看來你真是Luthor家的一個異類。」Cat攏著她那頭不比Supergirl遜色的金髮，髮尾在她的居家服上輕彈著。她在自家的扶手椅上坐著，放鬆自如地翹起了腿。「I have never imagine a Luthor would ask me for a favor. You have one minute.」

Lena從玄關處走到客廳裡，將手袋放在桌上，大方地坐下，仿佛這裡是她一位老朋友的家，並無絲毫拘謹。「與其說是幫忙，倒不是說…這是我好心送給Catco的一份人情。應該說，在National City裡，這是只有你們這家媒體集團能承受得起的人情。」Lena習慣性地輕仰著下巴，嘴角魅惑地勾起。

Cat挑眉，她不知道眼前這名年輕總裁是習慣性無論處於優劣勢的哪方，都能在商業談判中面不改容、一副自信滿滿的模樣，還是她剛才的話裡，事實佔了一大部份？若她真的是來「送人情」給她的話，這名Luthor到底葫蘆裡賣甚麼藥？

Cat輕笑，「人情？不會是你和Supergirl的緋聞吧？你指望我這家親手打造出Supergirl神話的媒體，會搶先發表你和Supergirl的秘密情史？借由Supergirl的名氣推波助瀾，幫你們Luthor家恢復名聲嗎？」Cat眼裡的微笑驟然變冷，「我會不惜任何代價來保護Supergirl的名譽，Lena Luthor，你想耍小把戲的話，大門就在那邊。」

Lena收斂著勾笑，媒體的力量她從來不敢瞧小。不管是她背負著的Luthor姓氏，還是Supergirl在人類心目中有如神話般知名度，都隨時可在一輪媒體熱度裡瞬間翻起大浪。

看來，這個掌控著媒體帝國的女王，是鐵了心維護著Supergirl。  
抑或是，她是在同時維護著那名看似在跟一個Luthor搞曖昧的小記者？  
那個－被媒體女王親手從助理保送到新聞部記者的Kara Danvers.

「我和Supergirl之間是好朋友的關係，就像她和Kara一樣的親密。」Lena歪著頭，試圖讓死穴就在Supergirl和Kara之間的Cat放鬆戒備，「我得到了Kara的同意，決定公開我們的關係。為了Kara的超級英雄好朋友，我自然也會跟你一樣，維護Supergirl的名聲。」

當然了，Lena和Supergirl的關係＂好＂到－－Lena能容許她穿著制服將赤裸的自己按在沙發上，以氪星人能克制的最大力度，向Lena索取著極限的歡愉。

Miss Grant的瞳孔驟然縮小。  
「你和Kara？Kara Danvers？」  
Cat冷哼了一聲，翻了一個白眼。  
「我就知道，她有秘密瞞著我。」

沒錯，而且不止一個。  
Lena決定切入正題。

「我相信你一直有留意之前L-Corp的縱火事件，實際上，那是源於我收購了一家專門披露醜聞的網絡媒體…」  
「對對對，充斥著上流人士鬼混的八卦網站…」Cat諷刺地說。  
「那家網媒，挖到了一宗大新聞，新聞的主角不惜重金買兇，要搶回這家網站的所有證據，幸運的話，還可以順便除掉我，但很不幸的是，FBI一位探員在調查案件時被對方派來人重傷了，那人就是Kara的姐姐Alex。」  
「也許你會很榮幸地告訴我，這個蠢到挑中你們Luthor當襲擊目標的新聞主角是…？」  
「就是那個剛贏了黨裡初選的議員Benoist。」

那雙驟然變成墨綠眼眸瞇起。  
Cat站起身，站到Lena面前，俯視著她。  
「這就是你給的人情？」

「這就是我向你提的請求。」  
Lena微笑完全斂去，眼神深邃，「而這件事，對於Kara來說很重要。」

Cat的神色不變，轉過身去，在客廳裡踱著步，似是在思考她的＂請求＂。  
那雙真皮的居家鞋在光滑的地板上發出響亮的踏聲。  
Lena知道，＂Kara＂這名字起作用了。  
至少，能令Cat不會劈頭拒絕。

「為甚麼是我？」憑之前掌握的第二手消息，不用Lena多言，Cat Grant已將信息拼湊在一起，「你若真有這位Benoist的醜聞證據，大可以高價賣給任何一家媒體。」

「但能毫不畏懼複雜勢力、敢將全部事實還原登出的媒體，就只有Catco Media.」Lena從外套口袋裡翻出一枝flash drive，「這位議員為了掩蓋醜聞，差點殺死了我和Alex，而很不巧的……我們都是Kara最重要的人。」

「這，是我選擇將人情送給你的原因，Cat。」

對方直呼自己的教名，並不是令Cat皺起淡淡雙眉的原因。  
只不過是見了一面，Lena就敏銳地抓到了Cat的習慣、行事准則。  
她總是給予Kara與眾不同的待遇。  
看來，Kara在Lena心目中，似乎要比那三番四次救了她的Supergirl更重要？  
Cat直視著Lena那雙狡猾又懾人的淡藍綠色眼睛，希望從中找出那道天秤。  
到底Lena心裡，Supergirl和Kara各佔著多少地位？

重點是－－該死的，那個乘著自己一不留神，便被一個Luthor毫無預警地捕獵回去的Kara，到底防備心是有多低！？  
難道她以為Supergirl是自己的好朋友，有個超級英雄能撐腰，自己就能沒心沒肺地信任著每一個地球人嗎？

Cat一邊頭腦風暴著，一邊尋思是不是該是時候給前助理好好上一堂＂森林裡的豹狼猛獸有多麼惹不得＂的課。  
「Miss Luthor, 你的這人情我收下了，至於你的那些八卦緋聞，我並沒有多大興趣。但我想整個城市的人民，都會感激你作一個澄清，不再消費Supergirl這個只須出現在社會版上的超級英雄。」  
Cat接過了Lena手裡的flash drive。

「那是自然的。等Catco將拉那位潛在總統候選人拉下馬之後－－也許到時候，Catco的新聞小組還可以得一個普立茲。」  
Lena滿意地笑著，拿回手袋步到玄關處。

「Lena Luthor.」  
Cat站在客廳裡的水晶燈下，保養得易的素顏臉龐閃閃發光。  
「你做的這件事，最好真的只是為了Kara。」  
她雙手抱臂，朝Lena發出一道警告的目光。  
「你和Supergirl的關係是如你所言這麼純潔，那就最好。若你以為憑那高傲張狂的姓氏，就可以將外星英雄和一個平凡無辜的女孩同時玩弄於鼓掌之中，那麼我保證－－－」  
Cat側著頭，氣勢撲面而來。  
「－－下一宗醜聞揭發的主角會是你。」

「我只愛Kara Danvers一個。」  
Lena站在玄關處回頭，陰影打在她棱角分明的臉孔上，襯托出她立體的五官。  
優雅上勾的嘴角令顴骨線條更顯硬朗，氣勢與Cat不遑多讓。  
「而且，Kara她可一點兒都不平凡呢。也許…她身上還有些地方是你從未發現的，Miss Grant。」  
「哦？」Cat假笑著，「比如？」  
Lena謹慎地選擇措辭，她可不能直接將氪星女友賣了，對吧？  
那可是憑以一己之力打造出媒體王國的Cat Grant。

「比如說，一顆英雄之心？」  
她相信這樣的暗示，已足夠讓Cat自己去探索剩下的真相了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

帖服的深棕色髮根下蓋著小塊的紗布。  
在三小時前，被輕微麻醉了的Alex接受了新藥”Five-KMC”的注射，粗針針管直接注射至後脖子根上，藥物經血液循環，將緩慢地影響著血管壁，令腦部淤血自行散去。

至少，那是摩根醫生不厭其煩地對另一位Miss Danvers和Detective Sawyer覆述了至少三遍的解釋。

在麻醉後親眼目睹著黑髮警探輕吻上病人的嘴唇，摩根醫生已後知後覺地發現,他當初理解錯警探口中「Partner」一詞的含意。  
他善意地讓其他醫護人員退出病房，好讓房裡焦急的兩位家屬，等待病人緩緩從麻醉藥力中醒來。

麻痺感漸漸從Alex全身散退，她好像做了一場冗長而可怕的夢境，周遭的一切仿佛又能通過她的五感，傳送回大腦的訊息處理器，但她大腦控制四肢的區域依然遲鈍，此刻動彈不得，她甚至連根手指都抬不起來。

她那凡人的軀體，好像再也不受自己的掌控。  
幸好在無止境的黑暗裡，有兩隻手由始至終地緊攥著自己。  
Alex意識愈來愈清晰，她試圖讓自己平靜下來，再緩緩費力地移動手指，哪怕只是抬一下眼簾。

「…她好像想要睜眼？」  
模糊的聲音好像從千里之外傳來。

Kara眼睛不敢轉開的，她看著Alex顫抖著的眼皮，焦急地問著。  
小麥色的手掌又將Alex白皙的手指握緊了幾分。

「她會沒事的。她很快就會醒來的。」  
黑眼眸無意間跟Kara的藍色眼眸碰撞。  
Maggie眼裡的堅定和鎮靜令氪星人瘋狂的心律不禁緩和著。

她的姐姐一定會平安無事的。  
年少時曾一同掠過黑夜底下的繁星，Kara很想能讓Alex再次看到那幅震撼的畫面。  
銀河裡的迷人閃爍，總是能讓只醉心於研究、略顯古板的Alex在瘦小氪星人身上放聲歡笑。  
像一個真正的十四歲孩子。  
而不是被逼守護著外星妹妹、被逼長大成熟的大姐姐。

感覺著指尖在自己手掌裡先是微顫，繼而扒拉著…Kara欣喜若狂地喊道。  
「她醒了！Alex！」

「Babe, how do you feel?」  
Maggie輕輕湊近，替Alex溫柔撥開額上髮絲，撫上那正欲張開的嘴巴。  
「It’s okay, take it slowly....」

「…Maggie」知覺又重新回到了Alex的掌控裡，她下意識地張嘴就是這個名字。  
「Kara？」

氪星人反而不敢握緊Alex的手，她只敢輕輕掃著Alex的手臂。  
態度小心翼翼。  
「Alex…Please, look at us, we are all here.」

Kara的心愈跳愈快，快得像她以音速飛行於大氣層之間時的身體反應。  
若Alex的治療失敗，若她的姐姐竟因為這場愚蠢的事故失明了……

即使她守護了地球上的一切，那又有甚麼意義？

「Alex，你可以的。Open your eyes.」  
像哄小孩似的，Maggie輕柔喚著。

「我不敢…」Alex用如蚊般細小的聲音輕語。  
若……若張開雙眼，發現天地間仍是混沌暗黑，她該怎麼辦？  
她能再次面痛心欲絕的家人嗎？

「Alex，相信我。」  
Maggie的聲音從頭到尾都沒半分猶豫，「你做得到的，有我在，Kara也在，不要怕。」

雙唇輕輕啟了又合上，Alex最終還是顫慄著，眼簾緩緩張開。  
金黃色的光芒打著眼前兩個傾身注視自己的人影上。  
色塊在眼前閃著光暈，像萬花筒又像小氪星人小時候冒失打翻的可樂。  
Alex努力撐起身子來，眩暈感從麻痺的四肢和昏迷的頭腦裡褪去。  
兩雙手都趕緊扶起了她。  
Alex坐在床上，使勁兒地眨著眼睛，分泌出的淚液滋潤著乾澀的眼球，直到模糊的光影碎片在她眼前整合、拼湊。

見Alex只是使勁地睜著眼睛，茫然看著虛空裡。  
Kara帶上了哭腔，腦袋像要炸了一樣。  
「Alex？Can you see us?」

Maggie僵在了原地，手緊貼Alex的臉頰下，忘了鬆手。

Alex低下頭，看著自己臉側的小麥色的手掌，手掌骨節分明。  
她緩緩往上看，眼神對著焦，那是臉頰消瘦了一點的Maggie。  
「I can see you.」  
旁邊是雙手已掩住了嘴巴的Kara。  
氪星人的淚腺已失去了節制。

Alex虛弱的笑容愈來愈大。  
她看著幽黑的眼眸從萬分的震驚到狂喜。  
兩側深深的酒渦掛在那張好看的小臉上。  
Alex伸手，準確地點向那可愛的酒渦。  
她歪著頭，「Maggie.」

Alex不敢期望過大，她沒想過恢復失掉的視力時，她能對於女朋友說點甚麼。  
所以，她只來得及說出對方的名字。  
Maggie的唇驀然堵上了Alex的。

含糊不清的哽咽聲從一側傳來，Kara掩住嘴退後了幾步。  
氪星人的大腦只能消化著Alex終於能重見光明的喜訊。

Kara如釋重負，同時別過臉去。  
不曉得是不忍讓對方看到自己眼鏡下一塌胡塗的淚花，還是尷尬得難以忍受自己的姐姐被警探捧著了臉頰深吻。

Maggie緩緩放開了Alex，但雙手仍觸著她的下巴，不願撒手，生怕珍寶再次從自己手中被奪去。  
Alex眨著眼睛，她臉頰被某種溫熱的液體沾濕。  
Alex近距離地凝視著久別的Maggie，Maggie亮黑的睫毛被打濕，生平第一次，Alex有幸目擊了那比誰都要堅強的警探，竟在自己面前落淚。

「Oh baby, don’t cry, I am fine.」Alex輕笑著，「你看起來已像半個Danvers了－－我們將發達淚腺發揮到極致的傳統。」

「Alex！」羞惱的氪星人將眼鏡脫下，胡亂地抹去淚水，「下次你再敢讓自己受這麼重的傷，我不會再放過你了！」

「哦哦哦，看看是誰不能放過誰？」Alex緊抓著Maggie的手，伸手抹去警探滑到下巴處的淚珠，才緩緩笑著，看往自己的妹妹。「我可有NCPD保護著的，Kara。」

「You little dumb.」Maggie湊下身輕吻Alex的頭頂，「別試圖令Supergirl跟NCPD的關係惡化好嗎？我們這邊可沒炫目的氪星石子彈。」

「噢…」Alex怪異地拖長著聲音，「我收拾外星人的秘招可不是靠氪星石，比如說，我只需要將某個人家裡的雪糕和冰凍鍋貼全都沒收就好了。」

「還有一條你忘了，一個Luthor的效果應該更好。」  
Maggie爽朗地笑著，加深的酒渦令Kara不禁有想揍上去的衝動－－畢竟這張可是能令她姐姐傻笑著、深深著迷的臉。

「You two really should get a room.」Kara裝出噁心的聲音，同時不敢相信，Alex竟然這麼快就聯合別人來對付自己了。

「告訴你一個不幸的消息，Alex，Eliza的航班三十分鐘前剛剛落地，你和Maggie準備好好應付Dr.Danvers的審問吧。」

「我怎麼從來都不知道你們家這麼多博士？」  
Maggie沒理會Kara的幸災樂禍和妒忌。  
「不算多，只不過是除了Kara而已。」  
Alex睜著笑得閃著淚花的眼睛，溫暖一笑。

「……」氪星人沉默地低下頭去。  
Kara想，現在飛去找在辦公室裡埋頭奮鬥的Lena，也許是個不錯的主意。  
尤其當Kara昨天發現，在Lena跨坐於狹窄的沙發和氪星人的制服短裙上時，她那副意亂情迷表情和散亂的黑髮更顯得性感火辣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是腰酸背疼的、貼著膏藥的Dr.F：
> 
> 愛我請用評論炸我，謝謝。  
> 哦對了，你們有人猜中＂那件事＂了嗎？  
> LENA自然是想為KARA和ALEX報仇啦。ALEX這麼一弄,弄得氪星人幾乎都崩潰了啊！！  
> 前文我忘了補充，文裡Cat前夫的名字，我是搜到漫畫版的信息，直接套用掉Cat Grant前夫名字。劇裡好像沒提起Cat兩位前夫的名字，我就只好這樣用了…（劇裡Adam和Carter是同母異父的兄弟）  
> 小彩蛋議員名字，我直接挪用牆牆的姓氏了。


	19. 《Super Danvers》第十九章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr.F：  
> 其實我是想二十章完結的，但現在看來，應該得拖到…二十二章左右了。  
> 愛我請用評論炸我，謝謝。  
> 小彩蛋，網媒網站的名字…大家曉得的。我是CHYCHY迷妹！

《Super Danvers》第十九章  
By Fish.

時針劃向了六時。  
劈里叭拉的響亮鍵盤捶擊聲充斥在Catco二十四樓新聞部右翼的小隔間裡。  
就像其他真正的新聞記者一樣，那位不久前被總裁直接空降到新聞部任職的菜鳥記者，她辦公桌上鋪滿了採訪手稿和各樣新聞剪貼紀錄，上面都有著Catco集團的專屬資料條碼。以新聞起家的Catco集團，大樓裡有著整整兩層的新聞資料館，專門供新聞部索驥引用。

當Kara取到新的員工卡後，第一次參觀資料館時，她無疑像走進了電影《Spotlight》的場景，幻想自己能於調查小組裡，以不懈的努力＂偵破＂大新聞，贏得普立茲獎項，成為人民英雄。

雖然，在她那牛津紡素色襯衫底下，已經有著一套代表正義的超級英雄制服。  
除了日常使用著黃太陽所給的力量來拯救人類外，Kara亦渴望著以平凡人類的身份，貢獻出她的智慧，將那隻匿藏在房子裡的大象放出，喚醒人們的良知，將最深的真相挖掘還原，讓公眾得以鞭撻罪惡，讓受害者得以安息。

鍵盤敲聲驀然停止，眼鏡被習慣性地推上高挺的鼻樑。  
鋼筆被Kara高高嘟起的粉嫩上唇夾在鼻下。  
這裡該引用受害者家屬的原話嗎……？抑或是來自檢察官的官方陳述會比較中肯呢？  
電腦熒幕的光照亮了高高紮起了髮髻的Kara，她抿下嘴唇，鋼筆被她輕巧接住，空出來的右手連續揌下＂Backspace”鍵。

她從小隔間伸出頭，外頭的同事們忙碌地拿著稿件往返，誰也沒注意到她。  
Kara迅速坐下，雙手以不可思議的速度敲擊鍵盤。  
她終於舒了一口氣，存檔，打印。  
稿件被嘶嘶作響的打印機吐出。

花朵的沁香驟然飄進她靈敏的鼻腔，伴隨著濃烈的花香，那熟悉的高跟鞋腳步聲音由遠至近傳來。

她輕閉上眼，使用著氪星人的超級感官，不意外地嗅到了那種淡淡的花香沐浴芬芳。

Kara迅雷不及掩耳地，以超級速度收拾好了滿桌狼籍。  
那散落在稿件和資料間的甜甜圈紙盒、咖啡外賣杯和曾裝著鍋貼的塑料盤，全都被Kara瞬間塞進桌下那巨大的垃圾箱。

奇怪的翻箱倒櫃巨響從小隔間裡傳來，但幾乎所有路過的同事們都視而不見。  
他們都已習以為常－－對於那總愛自己藏在小隔間裡、咬著筆桿奮力爬格子的新晉金髮記者。

當那束誇張的九十九朵紅玫瑰終於捧至Kara面前時，氪星人發誓她已盡全部的力氣壓下湧上臉的血氣。

「嗯…呃，Lena，我以為……你只是上來接我去…去吃飯？我的意思，Well，我沒想過你會給我，給我一個驚喜，我不是說我不喜歡，我很喜歡，謝謝。但…這樣也…挺引人注目的。」Kara結結巴巴地說著，輕鬆接過那束紅玫瑰。

幾乎被玫瑰遮擋全身的Lena，終於從花瓣後露出了臉孔。  
今天Lena並沒束起如天鵝絨般的黑髮，順貼的髮尾披散在白玉般的肩膀和胸口，她穿著一條絲質的翡翠色抹胸長裙，幼滑的布料包裹著她傲人的酥胸和奶油般的肌膚。

Lena看起來就像隨時準備帶Kara去參加一場火辣舞會。

「我本來想直接約你在總裁辦公室見面的。」Lena湊上前，絳紅焰唇輕輕點在Kara粉嫩的雙唇上，依稀塗印上唇膏印。「這樣我就可以在Cat Grant本人面前，將你直接約出去了。」

Kara禁不住笑得花枝亂顫，這也是由於Lena不安份的手攀上了小記者有力的腰腹上。  
「你沒有這樣做是對的，Cat今天沒來公司。」  
Kara深深地在花束間用力嗅聞，甜甜地笑著。  
「不過，若她真的在，你都不能上去。畢竟，你不能在我們交往都沒有一個月的情況下，就害我被辭退的。」

「怎會？」  
Cat Grant才不會這麼傻辭退Kara，將前途一片光明的記者拱手相讓給L-Corp呢。  
「若你想考我的話，我可記得很清楚，我們交往了十五天，如果從你第一次拜會我莊園的那天算起的話……」

Kara只覺自己的臉跟被自己熱視線燒起似的，幾乎火辣得要著火。  
她顯然想起了那天莊園裡發生的一切。  
「咳，我們去哪裡吃飯？」

拙劣的轉移話題技巧，Lena挑眉。「哦，我找了一家視野很好的餐廳，能看到泳池的。」  
「太棒了，是你說的那家…有頂級神戶牛肉料理的餐廳嗎？」Kara雙眼放出精光。「好餓，我已經等不了。」  
看著Kara的饞嘴模樣，Lena不禁撲滋地笑了出聲，忍不住輕握Kara的下巴，給了她一個深吻。Kara差點拿不穩那束玫瑰花，幸好她及時扶上Lena的腰維持平衡。  
唇舌眷戀不捨地分離。  
「Well, 正巧我也餓了。」  
那雙淡藍的瞳孔閃著狹黠和渴望。

Kara尷尬地以光速拉起Lena的手步出小隔間，幾乎想以飛行般的速度逃離新聞部。  
鑑於，新聞部裡幾乎所有同事從著名的L-Corp總裁踏出升降機的那刻，已或遠或近地悄悄對角落的小隔間行以注目禮。

在全層都是新聞記者同事的情況下，Kara已可預料到自己的戀愛八卦，將會在半小時後傳播在Catco的內部地下聊天室裡。

畢竟新聞記者們的寫作能力和速度可不是蓋的。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

餐廳裡的中央天花板，放置了著四部等離子電視屏，在客人們頭頂圍繞成圈，上面正播報著National City的新聞頻道。  
令Kara稍稍奇怪的是，Lena的訂位，居然離可觀賞外面院子泳池景色的玻璃窗位置有點距離。

但這一切都不能令氪星人從那雪花勻稱的神戶牛肉料理上轉移注意力。  
直到兩人用餐幾乎完畢，時針轉向八時正時，電視屏上的頻道被轉換至Catco的新頻道「Truth Channel」。

那名一周前才被Cat挖角而來的主播Wu，坐在新聞編輯室裡播報著。  
「突發新聞，十五分鐘前，聯邦警察手持搜查令逮捕了剛勝出衛黨初選總統候選人Benoist，他被指控是L-Corp集團縱火事件的主謀，一名FBI探員在調查案件期間遭被僱傭的外星人襲擊重傷。有關政府部門透露，S-136星人已轉作污點證人。據本台新聞小組調查所得，參議員Benoist的出軌性醜聞被媒體網站＂Leigh’s＂獨家披露，收購了這家網媒的L-Corp正因此成為襲擊目標。縱火事件當天，本市的超級英雄Supergirl及時趕至，阻止了一場可能危及數百人姓命的大火……」

氪星人嘴裡那油滋滋的、被刀叉精確切割的神戶牛肉幾乎掉到碟上。  
刀叉輕掉至桌上，發出清脆的叮噹聲。

「新聞小組…Catco的新聞小組！？」  
Kara驚訝得下巴差點都掉下來。  
「怎麼可能…」  
難道是Cat暗自在她休假照顧Alex期間，領著新聞組裡的精英，調查出的真相嗎？

Lena仰著下巴，輕手輕腳地扶好桌上的刀叉，才托著下巴，欣賞著氪星人臉上的表情。  
「哦，你說那個新聞小組？」

「他們，居然抓到那個混蛋了？」  
Kara不自覺執起銀刀捏緊，金屬像泥膠一樣被捏得不成人形。  
Lena悄然驚得吸了一口氣，她沒想過要在這種地方害她的氪星英雄暴露身份。  
「咳，Kara，看著我。」  
Lena伸手拔去Kara掌裡的扭曲金屬，悄悄丟到桌下。  
「不用說，Deo那邊肯定瞞著了我，不讓我接觸信息，避免我跑過去，一不小心捏死了這個可惡的參議員。」  
Kara忿忿不平地說著，絲毫不覺Lena那愈來愈明顯的頑皮笑意。  
「連Cat都是，若不是她組織調查小組找到那混蛋的罪證，誰會這麼做？肯定就是在她前夫診所遇的那次－－－她知道Alex受傷的緣由－－是她－－」

「那人可是我哦。」  
Lena不輕不重地丟下深水炸彈。  
然後好以整暇地欣賞著氪星人臉上的精采變臉。  
Kara呆了數秒，傻傻地問道。  
「Lena？你？」

Lena難得地頜首羞笑，她其實不擅長做這種邀功的姿態。不管面對記者Kara還是Supergirl時，Lena並沒覺得身為首席執行官的自己有多優越。應該說，在Luthor家長大的自己，早已習慣自己處處不如那如天才般耀眼的兄長，她，不過是凡人一員。

但說到底，Lena還是渴望著氪星人會眼裡閃著光，祟拜地凝視自己，她會驚喜地發現自己的一切努力。  
在氪星人上天入地幫助人類、救人於危難的時候，Lena想證明，自己的力量亦有存在的意義，她也用著自己的方式，支撐著那位英雄。

「是你…找到了那混球的罪證？」菜鳥記者Kara呆呆問著，「但－－我不明白，為甚麼變成了是Catco的調查小組－－」

「我將整個聘來的調查小組轉讓給了Cat Grant。」Lena說，「畢竟能毫無保留地報道這宗新聞的人，只有她。」

「怎樣可以！」Kara反常地喊著，表情裡有著Lena解讀不到的不忿。  
「Kara…？」Lena試探道，她升起一股不安。  
「你怎樣可以將功勞讓給其他人？這次抓到真兇的人明明是你啊！」Kara眼珠子又溜到新聞頻道上，裡面的主播Wu正跟看似臨時被抓上來的衛黨發言人唇槍舌劍。「Lena，是你將傷到了Alex的主謀繩之於法的，你怎麼可以不先告訴我？」

「一個驚喜。」Lena歪著頭，試圖將這宗耗費了她一星期的調查輕描淡寫。這也是她沒在Alex重傷過後、立刻將舉止異常的氪星人抓住談心，亦沒有在Alex接受摩根醫生治療時陪同Kara的真正原因。「準確來說，是聯邦警察將他繩之於法。我只不過是將證據給了Miss Grant，由她來協調著警察執法而已。」

「Oh, my Lena…」  
Kara在桌上緊抓著Lena的手，她一時間竟不知道說些甚麼好。  
「謝謝你。」  
Kara感激地說，輕輕拉起Lena手背親吻。  
「我沒想過……你在我看不到的時候，默默的幫Alex討回公道。我本想過借用Deo的渠道來教訓那個買兇縱火的人，但對方只是人類，我手上又沒證據…」  
「那個時候，Alex對你來說才是最重要的，你陪在她的身邊，照顧著她，你做得很對。」  
Lena淺笑，「而我，我只是做了我能力所及的事。」

怎麼Lena可以這樣聰明、謙虛和善良？  
Kara抿起唇，露出感嘆又佩服的笑容。  
「Wow...」Kara眼波流轉，深情凝視Lena，她恨不得放Lena在手心上親吻。「我怎麼這麼幸運，可以遇到你？Lena Luthor.」  
「大概是Luthor的…命中注定？」  
一個Luthor和一個Zor-El。  
這是我的幸運。

「下次你大可以直接開電視給我看，Lena，我比較想要坐在泳池旁。」  
Lena笑了出聲。「Kara，我莊園裡就有泳池給你，你想怎麼游都可以。」  
「可是我比較想看你游。」  
典型的氪星人直白式調情。  
「好。但泳衣我來挑。」Lena歪著頭笑，「我指，我們的泳衣。」  
「下一次約會就在你家的莊園了？」  
「那不叫約會，親愛的，那叫…怎麼說，一種健康的運動方式。」  
當然，Lena指的運動方式，可不是單指游泳這件事。  
一條筋的氪星人再次忽略其中隱含的調情。  
「我不管，下次的約會我來安排。」  
「噢，不，我已經安排了，車輛和裝備都訂好了。就看你甚麼時候有空。」  
「難道不應該輪到我了嗎？」  
氪星人裝著不滿地噘嘴。  
「別懷疑我策劃一場驚喜約會的水平好嗎？」  
「我沒有，親愛的。」Lena真誠地說，「只不過，你曉得的，我比較抗拒飛行，而你很少真正考慮步行或用其他交通工具來進行約會。」  
「明明我抱住你飛的次數才沒多少…」  
氪星人嘀咕。  
「哦，當然沒。只是通常你抱住我的時候，都恰恰發生在案發現場而已，比如說…你抱起我之前，一隻牛頭怪的屍體才離我們幾米遠，你曉得的。」

對於Lena質疑她們的＂浪漫飛行＂約會，氪星人不置可否，只翻了一個白眼。  
Kara決定飯後，趁著Maggie忙著應付Eliza時，悄悄飛進房去找被禁足在床上的Alex，她可純熟地鑽到她姐姐的被窩裡，小聲諮詢－＂該如何準備一場給女友的驚喜約會＂。

侍應適時遞上的巧克力半熟蛋糕，正好讓Kara消耗內心的喜悅和躍躍欲試。  
可惜的是，Lena在飯後就以＂健康運動＂為籍口將Kara硬拉回了莊園，沒能讓Kara探病成功。

一心想要獎勵女友調查真相的勞苦，加上欲搶回日後戀愛中的約會主動權，Kara當晚以將美味的Lena吃得乾淨乾淨的方式，挽回了氪星人天生的領導地位。  
用餐地點捨遠就近，就在深晚時份的雙人床上。  
用的自然是Lena口裡那種＂健康的運動方式＂。

畢竟，沒多少地球人能敵得過眼裡閃著湛藍光茫、力大無窮的氪星人。


	20. 《Super Danvers》第二十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr.F很餓：
> 
> 希望這章寫得令大家滿意，第一次的見家長。  
> 但由於篇幅所限，後面沒打算要寫LENA見家長的情節。  
> 流星雨的約會大家要好好期待哦，因為那就是結局啦哈哈哈。  
> 補充，毯子梗是借用一篇AO3上的梗…那篇都有用到類似的台詞哈哈。

《Super Danvers》第二十章  
By Fish.

手機震動著，Alex生著悶氣鼓起嘴，伸手去拿放在枕頭旁的電話。  
屏幕劃開。  
你有一則新短訊。  
Maggie：Hey, sweetie, I am on my way.

Alex瞪視著淺藍色的天花板。  
她用按著屏幕，輸入回覆。  
Alex：Come and rescue me, quick.  
Alex才剛按下發送鍵，下一條短信便彈出了窗口。  
Maggie：I brought some Tulips, I hope Eliza will love this.  
Alex仰著頭捧起手機，忍不住掛起奇怪的笑容。  
Alex：Why rescue me with flowers? Btw, she doesn’t hate flower.  
Maggie：wt?!  
為避免女友抓狂，Alex抓緊地輸入字母。  
Alex：mum grounded me on bed.  
這次，對方並沒有秒速回應短訊。

Alex打了一個呵欠，自從做完手術，加上缺乏鍛練，她動不動就覺得困乏。  
震動又傳來，躺在枕頭上的Alex趕緊抓起手機，雙手卻一軟，碩大的手機屏幕砸中她的額頭上。  
「Shit！」  
Alex下意識呼疼，手機被她撥到被子上。  
她怪叫地揉著額頭，從床上艱難地坐了起身，感覺到腰背肌發出了抗議般的喀吱聲。

她的腰酸背疼，除了也因為久卧床上，也因為某個人晚上經常替她按摩著僵硬的手腳，卻總按著按著就按到了敏感地方上去…  
然後一發不可收拾。

被砸得忍不住飊出來的淚水模糊著視線，Alex使勁地眨著眼睛，才看清屏幕上的回覆。  
Maggie：I almost got heart attack, u jerk. Someone is getting punished on bed tonight.

Alex背靠著床頭，忍不住笑得淚水溢出眼角，連帶額上的痛楚好像都輕點了。  
破空聲劃破了窗簾。

「等等－－別先落地！」  
Alex忍住音量，尖聲警告著在窗口飄浮著的氪星人。  
那個只脫了眼鏡，仍穿著襯衫西褲的氪星人差點撞在窗口上。  
幸好Kara及時飄了起來，手抓住了窗框維持平衡。

Kara用氣聲悄悄問。  
「Alex~~你為甚麼~~要這樣說話~?」  
Alex翻了一個白眼，回復正常的聲音，但音量維持著低分貝。  
「老媽在外面。」  
Alex在床上跪坐著，指向地上那一圈圍繞著雙人床的古怪金屬裝置。  
「那是媽弄的入侵探測器，原理是微波探測技術和短波探測技術……」

氪星人的表情愈見疑惑。  
「…好吧這不重要，她不想我下床活動，所以弄了這裝置，將我禁足在床上。」  
「那我要怎樣過來？」  
「你想幹嘛？」  
「跟你一起睡啊。」  
Kara瞇起眼睛笑，十足一隻剛出生的小獵犬。

Alex眼珠子轉動著，不知道該是滿意即使小氪星人被刻上了Luthor家的logo，仍然像以前一樣依賴著自己，還是該吐糟這個長到二十幾歲仍然喜歡抱著人類睡覺的氪星英雄。

「你慢慢飄高，然後飄到床上去。小心點，你的體溫比較高，容易被遠紅外線捕捉到。」  
Kara見狀，會意地飄到了天花板上去，輕輕將鞋子拋到窗邊下，才在半空越過了地上裝置，然後緩緩的、準確地落在Alex的身旁。

落在那柔軟的被子上方。  
Kara一把從後抱住了Alex。  
「老姐，你還好嗎？哇，你現在抱起來軟軟的。」  
Kara不可置信地摸著Alex那軟綿綿無力的手臂，上面的二頭肌幾乎都跟脂肪融為一體。  
「對，謝謝你提醒我現在是個被禁足在家裡的前特工。」  
Alex無奈地舉起手臂，裝作炫耀自己衣袖下方的＂消失的二頭肌＂。

Kara依舊抱住了她的姐姐不願撒手，金髮窩到她脖項上。  
「沒事，禁足期過了，我們可以去氪星石室裡幫你訓練回來。」  
「你為甚麼不從正門進來？」  
等氪星人將自己揉在懷裡撒嬌夠了，Alex才再拿起跌在被子外的手機，確認上頭沒有再傳來任何新的訊息。  
「我以為，你是專門跑過來吃Eliza煮的意面？」  
Kara終於鬆開一直圈著Alex脖項的手臂，左言他顧地回答。  
「哦…呃，我待會兒還約了Lena吃晚飯。其實嘛－－我想你了，就想來探望你嘛…」  
Alex豎起枕頭靠著背，眼睛盯著Kara溜溜轉著的眼珠子，知道氪星人正調動著腦細胞，組織語言。

小氪星人每次犯了點甚麼事闖了禍，或者想有求於自己的時候，必然露出這表情。  
「說吧，你又幹了些甚麼？」  
Alex有點頭疼地扶上額頭，剛才的疼痛又若有似無地回來了。  
她並不打算分享自己剛剛蠢得被手機砸中額頭的事情。  
她靈光一閃。  
Alex像突然被擊中了傷處，差點在床上跳了起來。  
「－－別告訴我－－－你穿著制服跟Lena親熱的照被狗仔隊拍到了！？」

「沒有－－！你在想些甚麼！」Kara漲紅著臉，「我們每次都有做安全措施－－我我我的意思－－是我們…」氪星人更慌，心急火燎地結巴著，「每次…之前，我都有用X光掃描辦公室裡有沒偷拍鏡頭－－」

「我不想知道知道細節，謝謝。」  
Alex差點要將白眼翻到後腦勺，一手抓向那蓬鬆又柔順的金髮亂揉。  
算是懲罰，也算是安撫。  
「那你來這裡幹嘛？探望犯人嗎？」

Kara摸摸自己被揉得亂糟糟的漂亮金髮。  
「我…我想問，若我想給Lena一個約會驚喜…你有甚麼好主意？」  
Kara支支吾吾的問，紅潤的血色緩緩從氪星人白嫩的臉上褪去。  
她鑽進被子裡，將被子蓋到Alex的腿上，乖巧地盯著姐姐思考道。  
「呃，畢竟你和Maggie的約會經驗…比我多。」

Alex終於從妹妹竟然敢在辦公室裡跟一個Luthor親熱的震驚事實裡出來。  
雖然，心底裡，她還是有些抓狂。  
她緩緩深呼吸，整理著思緒，將她的專長發揮－做好這十幾年來的知心大姐姐角色，解救氪星人的戀愛煩惱。  
「Lena都喜歡些甚麼？戶外活動嗎？喜歡去海邊？還是室內的？比如看展覽甚麼的？」

「啊！有了！」Kara像想到甚麼似的，興奮地向Alex提議道，「Lena跟你一樣都是科學天才，要不我約她去看科學展覽？」

「……你是在說，我在你十二歲時拉你去看的那種人體器宮組織的解剖展覽？」Alex回憶道，她苦著臉連連搖頭，「不，Kara，我不認為那是一個約會的好選擇－－－」Alex一臉崩潰，就只差搖晃氪星人的肩，「For God sake！你怎能約女孩子去那種地方約會，她甚至都不是醫科生！」為了粗神經的小氪星人，Alex再次抓狂。

天啊，這個戀愛白癡，難為老媽之前盯著自己幫Kara安排了這麼多次約會。  
似乎意識到自己說錯了話，Kara蔫著頭扁嘴。  
「可是…我不知道要怎樣跟…跟女孩子約會啊？總不能都去我喜歡的地方吧？每次她都帶我去牛排館或咖啡店，Lena她倒是很快都吃飽了，然後只看著我吃…我覺得很尷尬。」

好吧，Lena倒還真會抓到氪星人的胃。  
「我是真的想給Lena一個驚喜的浪漫約會。」  
固執的Kara低著頭玩弄手指，悶悶地說。  
「Lena喜歡些甚麼，你都不知道的嗎？」Alex嘆了口氣。  
Kara抬起頭，閃著光的年輕小臉皺著，努力回想。  
「嗯…我記得在她書房裡，放了很多的書。她好像…不同類型的書都愛看，又有詩集又有小說…」

的確，第一次進入Lena書房時，Kara還記得自己抽出來的書的封面。  
再然後，她就被按到牆上…  
Kara用力搖頭，將那夜的綺麗春光趕出腦袋。

「她愛看詩集？那證明她骨子裡還是挺浪漫的…」  
Alex想像著Lena穿著職業套裝短裙，跟Kara坐在浪漫的花叢裡的一幕。  
Alex打了個冷顫，決定不細想誰扑倒誰的問題。

「我…好像是個不及格的女友。」Kara無精打采的，「我真遜，我連Lena喜歡些甚麼都不知道。每次都是她帶著我去約會，她為我準備驚喜。」  
Alex無奈地輕拍Kara的肩，鼓勵著她。  
「想想你的長處，Kara，Lena可是在跟一個地球英雄約會著呢－－－有了，Kara，想想你是誰！」

Kara既疑惑又猶豫。  
「但…我不能用Supergirl的身份跟她約會啊。」  
「但你依然可以飛。」Alex眨眨眼睛，「想想，所有女生都夢想著可以被自己的白馬王…呃，公主，抱起來飛到天上的。記得嗎？小時候你帶我飛到星空上，想想那壯觀的場面！」  
「但Lena不喜歡飛。」Kara皺眉，「我記得上次我抱起她飛回家，她睡著了。」

…  
Alex幾乎抓破了腦袋。  
「天文學呢，她喜歡嗎？我記得過一星期後有獅子座流星雨，好像還是三十年來難得的高峰期流星雨。」Alex無比感激著這幾星期以來，自己天天窩在床上看透電視屏幕，幾乎將每天新聞倒背如流。

Kara的眼睛驟然瞪大，她記得Lena家裡有個巨型天文望遠鏡，她真蠢，怎麼沒想到這個！？  
「對了！流星雨，就是這個！我愛你Alex！」  
Kara給了自己一個濕答答的氪星人之吻。  
Alex其實很高興Kara親她臉頰，但仍裝著一副恨鐵不成鋼的樣子。  
「不用客氣，Kara，但這次你最好…不用這麼詳細跟我匯報約會的情況，我的意思是－－－好吧，我知道你會做安全措施就足夠了。」Alex不自然地耳根子透紅著，「別給人發現你的身份，別隨隨便便穿著便服飄起來或者飛走，知道了嗎？」

「我只是要帶Lena去看流星雨，又沒想到要做些甚麼…」Kara嘀咕著。  
「不，顯然，你需要一個帳蓬和毯子。」  
「啊－－？」Kara又尷尬地臉紅，「為甚麼？」  
「除非你想在山腰跟人山人海的天文愛好者觀星。對於人類而言，山頂上可是很冷的。」Alex補充說，決定不去思考妹妹的腦洞是些甚麼，「你可以借我露營的工具，毯子甚麼的，但若你要拿那些毯子來做點甚麼，你就別還給我了。」

若不是考慮到姐姐處於康復期，Kara真生出了想將這可惡的姐姐壓在床上的想法，她雙手會折磨著那最敏感的腰部，令對方大笑著求饒為止。

「多謝你的提醒，Alex，我絕對不會拿你的毯子做點甚麼的。」  
Kara將枕頭塞到Alex懷裡，又在對方額上親吻了一下。  
「就算要做點甚麼，我會拿我家的毯子。」

Alex噗哧一笑。  
Kara鑽出了溫暖的被窩，飄浮到天花板上，再縱身飛到窗邊。  
「對了，你……幫我謝謝Lena了嗎？」  
Alex喊住了剛想躍到天上的Kara。  
「關於那個…被聯邦法院起訴的議員。」

「當然有。」Kara燦爛一笑，「她說哪天等你身體好了，就邀請你和Maggie去莊園裡做客呢。」  
「小心點，別傻樂著飛撞到飛機上去。」  
Alex搖著頭，看著Kara一想起Lena，她的臉龐就跟發光似的洋溢著幸福和喜悅。  
雖然現在是黑夜，氪星人並沒被耀眼的太陽照射著。  
「謝了，你多點休息，Alex。」  
Kara俏皮地眨眼告別。  
「享受Eliza審問你和Maggie的樂趣吧。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

敲門聲傳來，穿著圍裙的Eliza開了門。  
看著眼前風韻猶存的金髮女人，Maggie小心翼翼地展現最有禮貌的友善笑容，將手裡的鬱金香花束遞給對方。  
「嗨，Mrs Danvres？我是Maggie, Maggie Sawyer, NCPD...」  
話都沒說完，Alex那熱情的媽媽已將自己拉進公寓裡。  
「Oh! It’s so beautiful! You are so sweet!」  
Eliza挽著Maggie的手，接過了花束。  
「Alex不是說將公寓鑰匙給了你的嗎？你為甚麼要敲門？」  
幾乎是無可抗拒的，Maggie被Eliza帶到客廳裡，被按在沙發上坐下。  
Eliza已快速地不知道從哪遞來一杯紅茶，送到Maggie手上。

「呃…我想，這樣會比較，有禮貌一點。畢竟Alex給我鑰匙，是為了方便我來照顧她…」Maggie有點結巴，但很快恢復了一個NCPD的應有姿態。「謝謝你，Eliza，你是在做晚餐嗎？我有甚麼可以幫忙的？」她放下茶杯，挽起了襯衫衣袖。

「No no no no...」Eliza將Maggie再次按下，「你是客人，坐著就可以了。」  
Eliza後退了一步，微笑著打量Maggie。  
「跟你通過電話後，我真得承認，你比我想像中的還要美麗。」

Maggie自認為有著並不算薄的臉皮，但她還是難以抑制著臉紅。  
這下子她可知道Alex在床上的那些滿分的情話是繼承誰的了。  
「我也沒想過Alex的媽媽這麼年輕，Dr Danvers.」  
Maggie笑著，相信自己露出的酒渦，能令未來的mother-in-law對自己加滿了印象分。

Eliza笑著眨眨眼睛，本來欲走向開放式的廚房裡，卻想了一想，忽然又折返，坐到了沙發上Maggie的旁邊。  
Maggie將不安絞起的手藏到背後，心想著，這下子終於要來了。  
對方一定想要跟氪星人一樣，給自己一個talk，若自己不好好保護Alex的話，就要自己好看云云。

「謝謝你，Maggie。」Eliza真誠地拉起Maggie的手，「在Alex受傷期間，你廢寢忘餐的照顧她，辛苦你了。」  
「呃，我…不辛苦，你太客氣了。」Maggie緊張地回答道，「其實……事實上，Alex是因為救我而受傷的，這是我的責任，我的意思是…Your daughter now is my responsibility...So...」  
咦，等等，怎麼自己愈說，感覺愈不對勁…？  
她絕對不是在求婚！  
對方會不會惱火起來，控訴自己這麼快就要拐走養了二十多年的女兒？

「我都知道了，我有跟Hank通過電話，他很感激Alex為工作和國家而奉獻。」Eliza笑著頭，「雖然自Alex說出她是名特工而不是個單純的科學家後，我是很擔心她的安全。這個孩子，一直將其他人想得比自己更重要。」

「我…我當時反應沒她的快，不然…」  
「因為Alex就是最優秀的啊，她能救下你，這證明了她出色的能力。」Eliza用肯定的目光盯著Maggie，「現在有了你陪在她的身邊，我就放心了。雖然有Kara在，但我一直害怕Alex在帶隊行動時，會獨自衝鋒陷陣，盲目追逐危險…」Eliza拉了一拉她的手，「Well, 現在她有了一個警探女朋友，我就能少擔心些了。」

「Mrs Danvers…」  
「喊我Eliza就可以了。」Eliza用不讚同目光看著喊得見外的Maggie,「對了，Maggie，還有一件事我需要你的幫忙。」

「需要我的幫忙？」Maggie會錯意，「哦，我這就去拿餐具出來…」  
「不是。」Eliza挑眉，「我想你幫我說服Alex。」  
順著Eliza的目光，Maggie看往了寢室的門。  
好吧，是時候去床上解救那些被禁足的女友了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「甚麼！？」  
叉子上的意面差點掉落，Alex瞪著低著頭偷笑的Maggie，還有那完全不在意自己的不滿，忙著將意面盛給自己女友的老媽。  
「你怎麼可以擅自幫我跟Hank請假一個月！」

「因為那是醫囑，醫生講明白了，你不能一個月裡做激烈的運動，暫時不能勝任特工的工作。」  
Eliza坐下，給Maggie和自己斟了一杯白酒，卻給Alex斟了杯白開水。  
「Maggie，我說得對吧？」

Alex目光轉向從一開始便只點頭微笑的Maggie。  
天啊，來救救她，為甚麼Maggie只進門了十分鐘，就被她媽成功拉到了敵方陣營去？  
「Alex，你就當這個月放了個悠長假期－－－」  
「在床上的悠長假期－－」Alex氣鼓鼓地往嘴裡塞意面，「別指望！我已打算這個月轉為負責Deo科學部的工作，我又沒想過堅持外勤－－」  
「若Supergirl和Deo一起出動，你可以保證你會忍得住不出外勤，去看顧你的妹妹嗎？」  
Eliza挑起眉，露出了慈母般的微笑攻擊，開始享受美食。

從小到大，明明是你要我去保護Kara的好嗎？  
只敢在內心默默吐糟的Alex想著。  
「Hank會阻止我的。」

「不，我想我還是比較放心讓你待在Maggie的身邊。」  
Eliza優雅地將意面送進口裡，「Right? Dear?」  
「當然。」Maggie十分高興對方稱呼自己為＂親愛的＂。

看來要過未來mother-in-law這關並不難。  
嗯，要攻克的難點還是在那位英雄妹妹身上。

「我已經想好了，Alex，我想請你到NCPD去。」  
「啊？」Alex摸不頭腦，「讓我去…參觀？」  
「不，是請你作為科學顧問，到我們鑑證科當一個月的偵案顧問，你只需要待在辦公室裡，Well…待在我身邊就足夠了。」Maggie暢想著未來這個月的未好畫面。這樣，她們就不再需要只在發生外星人謀殺案時，才有機會在秘密特工機構和NCPD之間產生交集了。「當然，我會對外宣稱你是FBI特別探員。」

看著勝券在握的Eliza，Alex只好跟Maggie一樣投降。  
「好吧，反正我都沒有能力反抗了。」  
她悶悶地叉著碟上的意面。

雖然，能跟Maggie日夜相對一個月，都不失為一件壞事。

美味的晚餐過後，Alex公寓裡那部幾個月前添置的洗碗機，終結了她女友和老媽爭奪洗碗權的斗爭。

「為了加快你的新陳代謝，令康復進度加快，你要每天按照我列出的餐單進食。」Eliza將滿滿的一疊資料放到Maggie手上，Maggie乖巧地笑。「拜托你了，Maggie，好好監督著Alex，她從小就喜歡偏食。」

「媽！」Alex用眼神警告著Eliza，要她別爆出更多關於自己的糗事。  
「放心，我會好好照顧Alex的。」Maggie眉眼都是笑意，輕輕扶著Alex坐在沙發上。

「你要多吸收蛋白質和鐵質，還有，不許自己進行恢復的肌肉訓練－－」

老媽的嘮叨又來了。  
在Eliza看不到的地方，Alex翻著白眼。  
Maggie只覺得Alex這樣很可愛，伸手拉著女友的手，要她忍耐。

Alex瞄了高談闊論的Eliza一眼，悄悄小聲說。  
「…我自己晚上也可以跟Maggie進行＂肌肉＂訓練…」

然後，Alex被皮笑肉不笑的Maggie，悄悄的捏上了大腿軟肉。  
她用溫柔的眼神示意Alex要乖。  
Alex將嘴撅得老高作為無力的反擊。

「這些餐單可以幫你吸收多點能量。你畢竟不是Kara，不可以通過黃太陽的作用來增加你的三磷酸腺苷……」  
「媽，別給我補生物學行嗎，我可是史丹福大學生物遺傳工程博士畢業的…」  
「還有，你要戒酒，Maggie你得幫我監視她。Alexandra，要是這個月你敢喝酒…」  
「我可以喝葡萄酒！我需要抗氧化物質！」  
Alex差點跳起身抗議，雖然她並沒那份力氣。  
「那就喝綠茶，裡面的茶多酚夠你提高新陳代謝了。」

Maggie僵著笑容，悄悄在這場兩位博士引發的爭執中，摸起手機找人求救。  
短訊快速發出。

Maggie：Kara…help…Eliza and Alex are arguing with medical terms...  
Kara：Oh I miss these nerd conversations!!

Maggie瞪著屏幕。  
她承認，Alex這nerd是很可愛，但當自己置身其中，被捲入這場科學家間的爭論，就一點兒都不可愛了。

Maggie：I can’t even chip in.  
她痛苦地輸入著字母。  
氪星人妹妹很快回覆道。  
Kara：Welcome to Danvers Club! Enjoy!

這個幸災樂禍的氪星人。  
Maggie暗暗決定，看來要跟Lena多增加短信溝通的頻率了。

聽著耳間的醫學名稱全名升級至各種化學名詞的簡寫…  
Maggie忍著頭痛，決定要一小口一小口地喝完那杯桌上冷掉的紅茶。

「Maggie！」  
女友的呼聲驚醒了自己被攬成漿糊的腦海。  
「你說，是我正確，還是老媽說的對？明明她做的探測器裡用的技術就是落後，現在Deo已經開發了四種技術兼容的探測器－－」  
「我應用的兩種技術明明改善了原有的技術缺憾，怎麼可能是落後的！Maggie，你說對不對？」

Maggie歪頭擠出可愛笑容。  
「嗯……其實，你們兩個說的都有道理…」  
神啊，救救她吧。

若能親自帶Eliza去見識一下Kara的新女朋友就好了，想必可以馬上中斷這場她完全聽不明白的爭吵。

雖然，那應該會引發Alex的惱火、氪星人的抓狂。  
哦，但Maggie絕對相信，那位腹黑總裁已準備好了。


	21. 《Super Danvers》第二十一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是又拖了一章才能完結的Dr.F：  
> 要二十三章才能完結了，再見，我是爆字數能手。  
> 這兩章我寫了一整天呢，大家愛我就要用評論炸我啊多謝。  
> 其實當初沒想到給貓總這麼多戲份的哈哈哈……  
> 我是姊妹初心啊，我要多寫姊妹情節，雖然二十三章真的要完結了。  
> 好吧，其實我真的有兩篇中篇文是想聖誕碼出來給大家的。  
> 說實話，可能得拖到2017了....
> 
> 補充：其實主播WU是AO3上另外一個SUPERCORP的中文同人作者五幕君。這角色專門為她而設的，嗯哼。  
> （而我在她的文裡是Dr.F-Dr.Fish，哈哈）  
> 因為五幕君是KATIE MCGATH的迷妹,所以就順手給主播配了KATIE的名字啦。哈哈。

《Super Danvers》 第二十一章

By Fish.

「Sit.」朱唇輕啟，威嚴地對她指氣頤使。

助理將Lena引見到Cat Grant的辦公裡後，便識相地關門告退。

那能在國際媒體界呼風喚雨的媒體女王Cat Grant坐在辦公桌後專注地工作，甚至連頭都沒抬起來看Lena一眼。

倒不是說Lena會覺得介意，她的高傲從來都不需要別人的仰看來襯托。

要不是Cat Grant不論在公在私，都對Supergirl和Kara有同別具意義的地位，她甚至不會費心去理會一個媒體集體總裁的邀約。

寬大的眼鏡架在小巧的鼻子上，更顯出Cat有著一張小而精巧的臉孔。

一直以來，都不乏小道傳聞。

媒體女王Cat Grant每月都會花上一個嚇人的數字，在保養美容上。

而Lena有著更忠實的來源，那位Cat Grant的前任助理，Lena的現任女友。

辦公桌前並沒放置椅子，寬長的辦公桌後，只有Cat一人快速而不失優雅地舞著那雙閃著寇丹的十指，敲打鍵盤。

大概是，在這位總裁的心裡，沒人值得能與她平等坐在桌的對面。

連Supergirl，都是主動飛到她辦公室的陽台來跟她見面的。

玻璃幕牆圍繞著的辦公室中央，有兩排相對而放的布質沙發，Lena坐上其中一張，俐落地翹起了長腿，對四周的擺設打量起來。

貼牆而放的架子上，放了幾罐色彩繽紛的糖罐，有點熟悉。

Lena記起來了，上面有幾款糖果，都是氪星人逛超市時總愛買的。

看來，自家女友的口味還是被Cat影響著的。

Lena可是對Cat Grant做了不少調查，尤其是她和Supergirl之間的關係，至少在可追溯的公開報道裡，Supergirl救了Cat Grant好幾次。

「我以為你的時間都很寶貴，Miss Grant。」Lena舒服地在沙發上仰後靠著，並沒看往Cat，「你邀我上來，應該不是單純地請我參觀你的辦公室吧？」

「我一直都在等待你，Miss Luthor。」Cat終於停止打字，精巧的小臉從電腦熒幕裡抬起頭來。「你不能想像，自從我將能力比我想像中超越了大部份平庸人類的Kara調到新聞部後，我那個新助理弄到我的工作效率有多低。」

看來，Cat依然在強調Kara在她心裡的地位。

邀她上來，該不會又是一招想要保護Kara的虛晃吧？

「即使你依然是每天只睡三小時，工作二十一小時？這樣的工作效率，竟然算是低？」Lena看往辦公桌後的Cat，眨了一眨眼，「哦，Kara說的。她總愛談論以前當你助理的日子。」

Cat脫下眼鏡站起身，踩著幼跟高跟鞋，風風火火地踩到了Lena對面坐了下來。

Lena並不避忌著，在Kara完完全全變成了自己的人之後，向自己吐露了多少Cat Grant那些不為人知的秘密。

「你和Kara真的分享著不少秘密呢，Lena Luthor。」

Cat端起在茶几上的紅茶啜飲，卻皺起了好看的眉。

Kara知道她喜歡嚐糖，但從來不在紅茶裡加糖。

而新助理很顯然沒得到前人的傳授。

因為那人正忙著談戀愛。

「看來秘密已經多到…令你無法運行那個比大多數人類要聰明一點的腦袋？也許再加上愚蠢的戀愛釋放出來的荷爾蒙，所以鼎鼎大名的Lena Luthor，忙得沒時間履行承諾？」

Cat搖晃著腦袋，毫不客氣地噴灑她所擅長的長句子毒液。

………

Lena此刻理解到，當她詢問氪星人以往當助理的陳年舊事時，為甚麼Kara臉上總是一半敬佩一半恐懼了。

當然，Lena並沒被這種挖苦式的說話方式嚇倒。

她倒是從對方的毒液裡，感到了Cat Grant對她智商的肯定。

比一般人類聰明一點的腦袋，也許已經是這個高傲的女人對旁人的最高讚賞了。

「承諾？你是指……我向外界澄清我和Supergirl的關係？」在忙完將曾經有望參選總統的議員搞到身敗名裂後，Lena並沒忘記這件事。「L-Corp的新聞發言人已經作出澄清了。」

「哼嗯。」Cat冷笑，「說得好像整個城市都會相信你一樣。你的名譽是建立在Supergirl信誓旦旦的保證之下，而不是你的新聞發言人在鏡頭前面說了些甚麼。」Cat的視線從Lena的西褲上飄過，對上了Lena那閃著微慍的眼睛。

沒來得及惱於對方竟敢質疑自己在這座城市的名譽。

Lena就被對方的眼神帶偏，她稍微有點得意地勾起嘴角。

Lena今天的髮髻，可是Supergirl本人在趕去五號公路大車禍救援的前十分鐘幫她紮好的。

但這不是重點，因為Cat自然不可能挨近Lena的脖項上聞著髮絲，從裡面發現氪星人的肉桂糖香味道。

Cat之所以驟然冷下臉來看著Lena，是因為曾經跟助理Kara天天相對的她，認出了Lena腿上的那條屬於Kara的西褲。

典型的Danvers風格，乖巧又不失莊重的靛藍色貼身西褲，仍帶著初為職場新鮮人的青澀可愛。

Lena得要承認，她之所以會臨時穿上Kara的褲子，絕對不是因為要故意刺激Cat Grant。

而是恰恰昨晚她在Kara公寓家過夜時，那位氪星人被Lena舌尖味蕾刺激得一時失手，撕破了Lena的短裙而已。

「咳，那麼……」Lena雖然對這位Cat Grant談不上喜愛，但亦沒打算要將跟她的關係弄得僵冷，畢竟對方在Kara心裡的地位仍然不容忽視。

「也許Cat……你想要我和Kara親自在Catco的鏡頭面前，作一個澄清？」

那可是一招險棋。

因為Lena並沒把握，Kara對於以戀人的身份跟Lena一起上電視，反應會如何。

「你和Kara？」Cat瞇著眼看往Lena，「你們接受Catco的獨家專訪？為甚麼不是Supergirl來？」

「因為我要向這座城市的人們證明，我身上沒Supergirl加持的任何光環。」Lena褪去了玩味的笑容，認真地說。「我，Lena Luthor，不是要靠著我是Kara Danvers的戀人、Supergirl的朋友，來獲得別人的信任。」

她，會靠自己的努力去贏得人們的尊重和信任。

而不是依靠Supergirl，不是任何人。

正如L-Corp那只縮減到一個字母的前綴。

沒了Luthor，只有L。

只有她，Lena.

Cat眼裡溫度終於不降反升。

「你比你那個哥哥要有種得多。」

Cat從容起身，又戴起眼鏡來，捋了一下她短裙上並不存在的皺摺。

「但我們之間還有一個問題要解決，就算你願意接受我電視頻道的採訪也好。」

「問題？」Lena見對方起身，差點以為這是送客的訊號。她疑惑地瞧著Cat。

「Well，我只是想知道…」Cat雖然淺淺笑著，但眼裡卻有不容置疑的凝重，「你能不能做到同時請Supergirl和Kara，跟你一起接受採訪…我是指，＂貨真價實的＂……一次錄影採訪。」

她話中有話地，把玩著文字。

「同時？」Lena朱唇輕啟，神色不禁因這突然發起的悄然攻擊而一滯。

原來請自己上來，催促她澄清緋聞只是煙霧彈。

看來，Cat Grant已用她的手段，摸到了那塊披著重重迷霧的真相幕布的一角了。

Cat Grant的最後一步，是邀請Lena上來掀開這塊布。

「為甚麼你不自己去問Kara呢，畢竟她可是Supergirl的＂好朋友＂。」

Lena不到最後一秒，都依然不放棄打太極。

她知道Kara信任眼前這人。

但Lena…能信任她嗎？

「你不也是Supergirl的＂好朋友＂嗎？」Cat輕哼著笑，「抑或，這件事難倒了你，在Luthor家族裡與眾不同的…Lena？」

Cat Grant稱呼著自己的名字。

「我可很討厭去做一些……會令Kara為難的事情呢。」

比如說跟Cat Grant為敵。

所以，她選擇放棄。

Lena站起身，踱著步，手指玩弄著放在沙發一角的手提包肩帶。

「比如說，我的這個請求？」

Cat走前了幾步，凌厲的眼神從眼鏡後透視而出，鎖定著Lena，仿佛這樣能令真相定在原地，無所遁形。

Lena終感受到這總裁骨子裡的記者天性。

Cat Grant從來都不放棄追尋真相。

這個媒體帝國得以建立，不是她的手段有多厲害。

Lena猜想著，也許這是Cat Grant能同時令Supergirl和Kara都仰看著的原因。

「原來這是會令她為難的事情？令Kara和Supergirl同時感到為難嗎？」

Cat喃喃地自言自語，這下子，她終於確定了。

「我也曾經向Kara提出過一樣的請求，不過Kara當時可是爽快地答應了，並且真的將Supergirl本人帶到來我的面前呢。」

人類的眼睛可輕易被欺騙。連Cat都不例外。

Lena鼻間發出了顯然而見的嗤笑。

腦子一條筋看氪星人想要騙人，招數真的少得可憐，而自己也曾經被Kara的掩眼法騙過一段時間。

現在的她當然已猜到了。

而當年Cat接過的招，肯定是來自那能變形的火星獵人局長。

但，同樣的辦法再用一次的話，無疑是在侮辱Cat的智商。

「其實……」既然Cat已經跑出了薛定諤的盒子…Lena放膽地回答道。

「你又何苦要為難Kara和Supergirl？」

若讓Cat Grant知道Kara的真正身份，也許這個老板至少會偶爾良心發現，不給副業是拯救世界的記者女友安排這麼多的工作了。

Lena可有著一打以上的約會計劃，等著跟家裡的氪星人逐個實現呢。

「反正她們…都是一樣。」Lena甜甜地笑道。

They are the same.

Same person.

And, 都是我的女友。Lena在內心補充道。

Cat危險地挑眉，聽著Lena拖長著句子裡的每個字。

一樣的。

她們都是一樣的？

「她們都＂一樣的＂…信任你。」

Lena Luthor真的是在默認嗎！！？？

「Are you saying that Supergirl and Kara Danvers are the same……」

person?

「…the same kind of person…who trusts me?」

Cat沉默了好一會兒，才問道。

「Supergirl真的相信，若有一天…我分享了她和Kara的秘密，我不會害她？」

「Supergirl還沒有蠢到去救一個會害她的人類。」

即使是在戀愛中，氪星人也只是情商不高，智商並不低。

Lena不禁翻了一個白眼。

Cat低著頭思考了片刻，才抬起頭來，眼神平穩，毫無波紋。

「為了令我保守秘密，你可以付出甚麼樣的報酬？」

以一個商人的姿態進逼，Cat走得更近，強行撕裂了Lena的安全距離。

Cat眼裡帶著挑釁和質疑。

若之前Cat默認了她的小助理被一個危險的Luthor帶了回家的事實。

原因只是出於，Kara獲得了被Supergirl和一個Luthor同時保護的待遇，也是不錯的結局。

這樣，Cat就可以不用為辦事總愛勇往直前的Kara擔心了。

但現在，這個Luthor竟然告訴她，Supergirl和Kara不可能同時間…互相保護？

那個傻乎乎的助理一直幹著這麼危險的事情，叫她怎麼放心！

一個Luthor能不能同時保護Kara和Supergirl，是一個疑問！

「畢竟你這個分享出來的秘密，提醒了我一件事。」Cat假笑著。

「你到底，有沒資格站在Supergirl和Kara的身邊。」

「若一個獨家採訪，一間擁有地球上最先進的科技集團，再加上我的頭腦，都不足夠的話？」Lena仰高著下巴，氣勢不輸Cat。

開玩笑，她可是救過地球英雄的女人！

「也許……我再給你一個承諾？」

「無論發生甚麼事，我都不會背棄Kara和Supergirl的生命。」

Lena眼裡消去了所有溫度。

她不容許任何人質疑自己不能保護氪星人！

只有她，有資格站在她的身邊！

因為那可是自己為之願意一死的外星人。

「這個報酬…不，這個承諾，怎麼樣？」

Cat Grant凝視自己的眼神變化起伏著，像氪星人那峰巒起伏的溫軟。

而兩者都可以被Lena掌握在手心之中。

終於，Cat的眼神裡的那道天秤，因為她剛才的話語，倒向了自己那方。

Cat Grant竟難得地露出了真誠的笑容，滿意地點著頭。

但下一句卻馬上將得意的Lena嚇得打了一個激靈。

「你的這句承諾，加到你們倆的結婚誓詞裡，也許會挺不錯的。」

Lena努力控制臉上不顯露出愕然和僵硬。

咳……結婚這項計劃要提上日程的話，Lena自認為還要突破很多障礙。

比如說那個Kara一直努力避免讓她碰見的養母Dr Danvers.

「…回去告訴Kara，Catco預訂了那場未來的婚禮直播了，Lena。」

Cat雲淡風輕地回到了自己座位上，像對待前助理一樣，輕輕揮著手，趕Lena離開。

「chop chop, 去跟Kara商量一下甚麼時候上來錄影採訪。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「You must be…」良好的修養令Kara忍住沒爆出粗口。「…kidding me！！」

Catco大樓二十八層裡的某間更衣室，Lena決定臨時更換上剛買的淺藍毛衣，映襯著Kara今天同樣毛茸茸又可愛的裝束。

「親愛的，你也知道以Cat Grant的智商，你那個小秘密不會藏得很久的。」

Lena脫去了過於強勢硬朗的黑色條紋上衣，準備換上襯衫和毛衣。

沒想到,那個穿著深藍色毛衣的的Kara在衣簾外，終於忍不住不安的踱步，直接拉開衣簾。

闖了進來。

「我不是在說這件事！」Kara直接將脫去高跟鞋後、比她矮了點的Lena鎖在牆角處，她臉上有著羞惱難耐的粉紅色，「我是在說這個採訪－－！我我我我怎麼可以上Catco的電視頻道，我是這集團的員工！若讓Alex知道我跟你一起上電視的話，天啊－－！」

Lena吃力忍住滿腹的笑意，她一臉享受著氪星人的壁咚，從容補刀。

「對了，Eliza還在城裡吧，我很樂意將錄影片段先給她發去。既然她這麼忙，沒時間親自見見她養女的女友。」

Kara將上身只穿著黑色蕾絲胸衣的自己緊緊鎖在牆角上。

Lena輕輕吸著氣，咬著下唇，朝近在咫尺的女友曖昧地釋放訊號。

昨晚因為Kara早早的睡了，所以她沒機會一親芳澤。

「我是怕尷尬…才沒將你介紹給Eliza。」Kara完全否認身為Supergirl，自己卻慫得不敢將女友介紹給家長。「更何況，Eliza進了DEO當臨時顧問，她很忙。」

「這不就對了，這個採訪，正好可以免去你直接跟Eliza宣佈我們倆關係的尷尬。」

Lena挺了挺身，讓自己胸前柔軟蹭了一蹭Kara軟綿綿的毛衣領口。

效果顯然而見。

氪星人肌膚底下的粉紅色頓時蔓延到襯衫領口下。

「我－－我不習慣…」氪星人扭扭捏捏地鬆開了手。

「我不習慣用Kara的身份對著鏡頭，為甚麼不可以直接採訪Supergirl，由＂她＂來說你是在跟我談戀愛，不是跟Supergirl，不就得了？」

Lena磨磨蹭蹭地穿上白襯衫，伸手將氪星人的手拉到襯衫鬆開的鈕扣上。

「你確定你宣佈我和＂Kara＂在談戀愛的時候，不會露出妒忌或者甜蜜的樣子？我對你的演技可沒多少信心，親愛的。」

在Kara低著頭給她逐個鈕扣繫上時，Lena側下身，唇危險地擦拭著氪星人的臉頰。

「比如說，昨晚我親你的時候，你在裝睡，以為我真不知道嗎？」

「誰叫你工作到凌晨四點。」被揭穿的Kara沒絲毫尷尬，怒氣沖沖得像被踩到尾巴、嗚咽著裝兇的萌氣小狗。

Kara快速將Lena身上的襯衫拉好，伸手輕推著Lena胸口。

「你這個可惡的工作狂。」

「Calm down.」Lena軟聲細語地哄著Kara，半推半就下，Kara被她輕擁著。

Lena用鼻子輕輕在那敏感脖項上蹭著。

Kara喉嚨深處發出不知道是惱怒還是滿足的哼唧聲。

「一個記者怎麼可以恐懼攝影機？」

「我是怕你在攝影機面前欺負我。」Kara報復性的手滑入了她襯衫底下，捏住了那擅作主張的總裁腰下的軟肉。「還有，你這麼快公開我和你的關係，就不怕你媽媽…」

「我養母…」Lena糾正，輕吻Kara的下巴、到唇上，嘗試將懷裡的Kara冷靜下來。「我會有辦法應付她。」短暫的唇舌相觸，Kara終於願意放過Lena那可憐的腰，從她襯衫底下抽出手，搭在Lena肩上。

不過，Lena緊接又多加一句。

「我怎麼可能在攝影機前欺負你？我只在床上欺負你。」

「不要臉…」Kara裝作不高興地冷哼，但上揚的嘴角出賣了她。

「我要臉來幹嘛？我只要你。」Lena眨著眼睛說著宇宙裡最甜蜜的情話。

「乖，錄影完了，我帶你去吃烤肉。」

Kara沒辦法地嘟起嘴，嘴裡唸叨著。

「Alex…一定會殺了我。」

「那她得先過我這關。」

沒人願意謀殺一個長得這麼好看的瀕危外星人。

Lena將毛衣遞給Kara，轉過身示意要她幫自己穿上。

毛衣俐落地從後套上了Lena的頭，Lena整理著身上的毛衣。

那雙靈活的手，卻悄悄攀上了自己翹起的屁股。

「你甚麼時候又偷了我另外一條褲子來穿？」

Kara壞笑道。

Lena轉身，雙目讀懂了氪星人輕微放大的瞳孔裡的含意。

過了漫長的五分鐘後，當這對滿臉通紅的情侶步出更衣室的時候，Lena軟軟的長腿還打著顫抖，幾乎忘記幫Kara戴回掩飾身份的眼鏡。

而報復成功的氪星人則踏著輕快的腳步，滿足地舐著唇，一臉的得意。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在Katie Wu接到Cat Grant的工作邀請前，實際上，她想跳糟的地點是L-Corp而不是Catco。

雖然，跟新聞行業完全不沾邊的L-Corp集團，只有新聞發言人這職位，是她可以考慮的。

因為Wu是那敢於承認家族錯誤的美麗總裁的迷妹。

所以在Wu接到老板Miss Grant的工作指示，說將由她來採訪Lena Luthor和她女友－Catco新聞部記者Kara Danvers時，她的心情是既複雜又興奮的。

Wu可沒想過Lena會這麼快會否認了她和Supergirl的緋聞，然後突然冒出了一個出身平凡的小記者女友。

這個Kara Danvers到底是何方神聖？

尤其當Wu在進入Catco後不久，從內部八卦網裡得知，Kara是由Miss Grant直接欽點到新聞部當上記者的前總裁助理。

畢竟自己的上一任主播，是被Miss Grant直接罵到辭職的。

Wu從未敢小覷聲名傳播的Cat Grant，這位能得到Miss Grant賞識的Kara Danvers，自然不會是一般人。

能入得到Lena Luthor法眼、贏過Supergirl的神秘女人，到底是一個怎樣的人？

Wu帶著點妒忌和好奇心，整理著衣領上的咪高峰，踏進了錄播室裡。

難得地為了進演播室而化了淡妝的Kara，一再皺著眉嘗試在反光的玻璃上檢查自己的妝容。

Kara金棕色的眉毛的猶豫著挑起，那個名叫Katie Wu的新主播，自從她和Lena坐上演播室台上的沙發後，就一直用詭異的眼神盯住她們。

「別動，you look perfect.」

Lena低聲道，以為氪星人是在緊張，她伸出手幫Kara整理著耳際的髮絲。

幾個工作人員忙碌著在演播間裡奔走，為錄影工作做最後的檢查。

高清攝影機早已亮起，編導正調試著機器，中景景別卡在Lena和Kara兩人腰上上，又漸漸調近到近景、特寫，停在了Lena的食指，她指尖正佻皮地輕搔著Kara的粉紅耳根子。

編導不自然地輕咳著。

「Wu，還有一分鐘，你可以先跟兩位來賓聊幾句，調試麥克風。」

實時連接著鏡頭的熒幕，完全忠實地播映著Lena和Kara的無意調情。

而熒幕恰好正對著台上的三個人。

兩人同時發現熒幕上的特寫鏡頭。

Lena收回了手，裝得一臉無辜鎮定。

Kara無言地尷尬別過臉去。

坐在Lena右邊的Wu呆了數秒，才反應過來。

「呃…Miss Luthor…你好」Wu愣愣地主動跟Lena握手。

「你的女朋友真的……很美。嗯，你也是。」

「過獎了。」Lena禮貌性的笑容愈見疑惑，因為Wu沒有想要鬆開她手掌的意思。

「嗯…？Miss Wu？」

Wu連忙鬆開手。

「抱歉，我只是，沒想過你竟然你會答應接受採訪…從前你…一向都不接受電視採訪的。」

Lena有點訝異，「看來你一直都很留意我？」

「不不不，我只是很敬佩你的公司總是推出不少創新性的發明，還有你本人的智慧…」

在被兩大美女的容貌和調情震撼過後，機敏的應對能力終於重新返到Wu的腦子裡。

她真誠地露出了羨慕的笑容。

「現在，我更佩服你的眼光了，Miss Danvers真的是個完美的伴侶呢。」

「謝謝。」反套路的Lena像心愛之物被人盯上一樣，露出了意味深長的笑容。「請別太誇獎她，Kara很容易臉紅的。其實應該說…是Kara獨具慧眼，在芸芸眾生裡挑了我當她的伴侶。」

「請將這樣的台詞留在錄影開始後，Miss Luthor。」

看著臉愈來愈紅的Kara，Wu顧不上職業修養，輕笑出聲。

「Miss Danvers，不用緊張，就當是向新朋友們介紹你和Lena之間的關係就可以了。」

「我說的每字每句怎麼會是台詞。」Lena挑眉，優雅地翻了一個白眼，像是自嘲又像是對這位不懂情趣的女主播的不屑。

「Kara，你說對吧？我對你的心意，你不可能不清楚。」

Wu內心無聲地尖叫。

原來Lena Luthor你是這樣一個情話技能滿點的高手！！！

若不是礙著職業素養，她簡直就控制不住眼裡的心心了。

霸道浪漫的總裁和看著又可愛又軟的金髮小女友！

What a perfect match!!

Wu嘗試鎮定著內心吶喊的小人。

看來，這集訪問播出了之後，這對愛侶在National City，不，是全國，必火無疑。

「…正經點。」Kara艱難地張嘴說話，她幾乎從一開始就知道會是這樣的結果，Lena不會放過任何一個私下或公開示愛的機會。

跟姓氏無關，Lena的原始屬性就是這樣霸道，她喜歡在獨一無二的氪星人身上和心上留下專屬的印記。（Lena在Kara的嚴詞警告下，很識相的從來不會在胸口以上的位置留下印記。）

「咳，錄影可以開始了嗎？」

「攝影機預備－－五、四、三、二……」

最後一根手指合攏到掌心裡。

演播室裡的燈亮成紅色。


	22. 《Super Danvers》第二十二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是努力不懈催促後媽之王五幕君發糖的Dr.F：  
> 想不到WU的名字叫甚麼好，就將皇姐的名字給你啦。  
> （好吧Katie都是我的名字但那對你不重要）  
> 五幕君你別再虐了我求了我要糖！！！  
> 嗯哼，希望大家滿意這章採訪哈。
> 
> 補充：其實主播WU是AO3上另外一個SUPERCORP的中文同人作者五幕君。這角色專門為她而設的，嗯哼。  
> （而我在她的文裡是Dr.F-Dr.Fish，哈哈）  
> 因為五幕君是KATIE MCGATH的迷妹,所以就順手給主播配了KATIE的名字啦。哈哈。

《Super Danvers》 第二十二章

By Fish.

「You are watching the  “ National News ”  in Truth Channel, I am Katie Wu.」

鏡頭俐落地從近景切回全景。

新聞編輯室裡，原本的主播台換成了雙人沙發和一張單人扶手椅。

中間擺放著以一束鮮花點綴的玻璃黑茶几。

Kara和Lena坐在沙發上的一左一右，面向鏡頭。

Kara雖然微笑著，但她那雙緊抓著膝蓋的手指出賣了她。

「今天，我們請來了L-Corp的首席執行官Lena Luthor接受我們的採訪。」

Wu臉轉向亮起燈的二號攝影機，微笑著。

「歡迎Miss Luthor和她的伴侶－Kara Danvers來到我們的節目作客。」

「多謝Miss Grant的邀請。」Lena很有經驗地朝攝影機眨著眼睛笑道。她伸出手將Kara膝上的手拉起，緊緊牽著，安撫著不安的氪星人。

「你好，Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers.」

「Hi，我是Lena Luthor，很榮幸地向大家介紹我的女朋友，Kara Danvers。」

「咳，嗨。」Kara努力控制著嘴角不要抽搐，努力地維持微笑，「我是Kara……」

Wu很有經驗地接過話來。

「我很好奇，Miss Luthor你之前已透過新聞發言人澄清了你和Supergirl的緋聞。為甚麼還會接受採訪呢？大家一向都知道，你一直相當低調，將私生活保護得相當隱密的。難道…是Supergirl她本人，受你跟她的緋聞所困擾，希望你公開澄清？」

「我不得不說，你們的老板Cat Grant是個無法令人拒絕的人。」

掌心將氪星人那隻稍微溫度低了點的手握緊，Lena大方地微笑承認。

「不過我之所以會接受採訪，不是因為Supergirl受緋聞困擾，而是－－－她本人都十分願意我通過公開女朋友身份的方式，來澄清那些不盡不實的新聞。」

Kara瞪了Lena一眼，幸好鏡頭此時並沒掃到她。

「那為甚麼Supergirl之前會這麼親密地將你抱到醫院去的呢？你和Supergirl是很好的朋友嗎？」Wu輕輕傾身，雙掌放在翹起雙腿的膝上，作追問姿態。

「這樣的話，難道Miss Danvers不會吃醋嗎？」

被點名的Kara身子頓時挺直。

「哦，我不會，我當然不會吃Supergirl的醋，哈哈哈哈…」

她可沒這麼傻。

「首先，我和Kara都是Supergirl＂親密無間＂的好朋友。」Lena眼珠子瞄向那似乎放鬆下來，沒心沒肺地笑著的女朋友。「Supergirl第三次救了我，抱起我飛去醫院的那天，我和Kara還沒開始交往。而那次的事件，恰恰是我和Kara交往的契機呢。」

八卦的熊熊烈火從Wu的瞳孔裡冒出。

「哦！？Miss Danvers，真的是這樣嗎？」

「Well…I…」Kara又開始緊張起來，手心冒著汗，她不確定要怎樣編造這個精分的故事。

Lena悄悄白了Wu一眼，本來Kara已經開始放輕鬆了，真是的！

Lena優雅從容地接過話來。

「在我被Supergirl送到醫院後，我出了院。Kara很緊張地去莊園探望了我。就在這個時候，我們意識到彼此間深深的羇絆。」

Kara鎮定下來，適時插話。

「Supergirl告訴了我Lena那天參與打敗牛頭怪的驚險場面。我幾乎無法相信這世上有這麼傻的人類，會傻乎乎地朝牛頭怪往前衝，只為了救其他人。」

「是的，她教訓了我一頓。」Lena甜溺地看往Kara，當晚她的確十分享受Kara的＂教訓＂。「那時候我才知道我在她心目中這麼重要。」

Kara不自然地避開這火辣辣的目光。

這可是在鏡頭之下！

她又開始覺得臉像被火燒一樣紅。

「所以，你們就開始交往了？那，Supergirl是你們的紅娘？」

Wu嘴角不禁牽出了滿足的弧度，這簡直是甜膩人的故事！

「可以這麼說。」

「對了，Supergirl還想透過我，跟Miss Luthor說一下關於她的體重問題。」Kara輕仰著下巴，開始享受在鏡頭面前裝作自己真的是Supergirl的好朋友。

「Supergirl說Lena的體重輕得…像我這個人類都可以輕易抱得到。她建議Lena努力增重和健身，對於這點，我是附議的。」

「看來兩位真的是跟Supergirl有著密切關係的人呢。」

Wu訝異地笑出了聲。

「Miss Danvers，你是名記者，那你是在甚麼契機下認識Miss Luthor的呢？」

「哦，那是…我跟一位朋友在調查一宗針對Lena的襲擊案的時候。」Kara笑著回味。

「我跟她第一次見面是在她的辦公室。你能相信嗎，她第一句跟我說的話是 ” And who are you exactly ” . 」

「哦，那時候她說她不是一個記者。」Lena很正經的說，「我還以為她是在開玩笑的。」

「你對Miss Luthor的第一印象是怎樣的呢？」

「她唇膏的顏色真好看！」Kara脫口而出。

Lena掩飾般的低下頭笑了。

「Oh Kara...」

Wu來了精神，繼續追問，「Miss Luthor呢？你第一眼看到Kara的時候……」

「笑起來很可愛，戴著眼鏡的她最可愛了。」Lena幾乎毫無猶豫地回答，「我通常不太喜歡看到記者，你知道的，在那段時間，因為家族的名聲，我被不少持著偏頗立場的記者亂寫報道。」

Lena溫柔地彎著嘴角，看往Kara，瞳孔裡面的淺青色大海像要將Kara沉溺其中。

「但不知道為甚麼，Kara她有一種…只要看她一眼，就能令人信任的神奇魔力。我當時想，若下次是她來採訪我的話，我不會拒絕她的邀約。也許因為…終於有人可以寫一篇對Lena Luthor持平一點的報道了。」

Kara呆了一會兒，說真的，交往以來，她們從沒談論過彼此的第一印象。

Lena笑意裡的信任和和光茫，幾乎令Kara體裡那根柔軟的弦要斷掉。

Kara眼睛濕潤了。

「……別人經常讚頌Supergirl是一個真正的英雄。」Kara平復著聲音裡的顫抖，她勇敢地看往攝影機上規律閃著的紅光。「但Supergirl她倒是經常跟我說，不論是外星人還是人類，只要有著一顆善良的心，還有為他人犧牲的精神，每個人都可以是英雄。而在我心目中，真正的英雄不是Supergirl，而是Lena。」

Kara說完便歪著頭看回Lena，暖暖地笑了起來。

Lena青黛色的眉挑起，她並非質疑，而是在使勁兒掩飾她內心的波動。

「親愛的，你這樣說，Supergirl的粉絲們可會不高興的。」

「我想她不會介意的。」

Kara眨眨眼睛。

一臉享受地看著美女們的眉來眼去，Wu差點忘記她是主持人的身份，在充滿著無形火花啪滋聲音的空氣裡，連忙打破沉默。

「那麼，是誰先告白的呢？誰才是追求者呢？」

「當然是我。」

「當然是她。」

兩人幾乎同時回答，然後相視一笑。

Kara抿起唇笑，她很樂意將這點分享給所有人。

「我在感情方面比較遲鈍。Lena倒是很勇敢地向我承認她對我的感情。」

然後很勇敢地，一而再再一而三的…用各種手段勾著Kara的魂，厚臉皮地挑逗著自己。

「我其實挺害怕她會拒絕我的，那時候我腿受傷了不方便，生怕她會被我表白嚇倒，用她天生的運動細胞跑走，幸好她沒有。」

「原來當時我還有逃跑這選項的嗎？」

Wu開始覺得自己這個主持人當得存在意義不多。

她趕緊插話。

「兩位真的很甜蜜，我相信隔著屏幕，各位觀眾都感受到了。但幾乎所有情侶都不能避免一個問題－－就是，你們有沒過爭吵的時候呢？或者，對方有哪些缺點是你一直不滿，但從來沒討論過？」

「她是個工作狂。」Kara終於抓到了吐糟的好機會，生氣地哼哼，「而且跟我姐一樣，忙起來就會不曉得人類是需要進食的動物。每次都氣得我將外賣送來，監視著她吃飯。」

「……我們幾乎沒爭吵過，對吧，親愛的？」Lena迴避著Kara的控訴，完全不害臊地直視鏡頭，「Kara說的每句話都有道理，我一定會回去好好檢討。」

對，檢討，但Lena不會改變自己的習性。

當你有一個可以一分鐘將熱呼呼外賣，用飛行方式送來的女友，你就懶得改掉這習性了，不然怎麼可以有籍口增加彼此的相處時間呢？

「不過嘛，Kara唯一的缺點就是將其他人看得太重要，將自己看得很渺小。」Lena開始反擊，「除了在餐桌上，她會對其他人毫不退讓。其餘時間，Kara總是在犧牲自己的時間去幫其他人，而我正在努力將＂其他人＂變成只有我自己。」

霸道的佔有欲毫無顧忌地顯露出來。

「畢竟Kara是我的女朋友，我當然希望她所有的時間都只屬於我一個。」

「原來Miss Luthor的愛情觀……」Wu眼睛閃了起來，體裡的抖M屬性被喚醒，「…這麼霸道？Kara，你有為此感到困擾嗎？」

「有，經常。」Kara並沒意識到自己不太高興的嘟起嘴來。

「雖然我知道…嗯，這是她表達在意的方式。」

比如，連Kara洗澡的私人時間都不放過。明明洗過一次澡的人，幹嘛還要浪費水資源，硬擠進來跟她再洗一次！都是籍口！

「她就是雙重標準，她的加班時間也不見得會屬於我。」

Kara不滿地補充道。

「噢，Miss Luthor，看來你真該好好檢討一下你的加班時間了。」

Wu挑眉，卻貨真價貨地被Lena嫌棄地瞥了一眼。

但這只令Wu眼裡閃著精光，更為仰慕地看著她。

「謝謝，我會＂好好檢討＂的。」

Lena瞪了一眼笑得笑枝亂顫的Kara。

說道理，現在她的加班時間裡，有一半是和Kara在辦公室裡的沙發上度過的。

更別說Kara的＂副業＂時間比自己加班還要久。

但無奈，這些都不能在鏡頭面前說。

「對對對，上次我喊你少點加班，跟我一起去健身的時候，你都是這樣說的。」

Kara愈說愈高興，恨不得讓全部人知道她那些甜蜜的煩惱。

「每次我扛你起來，你都像團棉花。」

氪星人忽視了大多數地球女性都在追求輕盈的體重。

「你……你可以將她直接…扛起？」

Wu難以想像這個畫面，誠然，Kara看起來跟Lena身材相當，但她不像是擁有這麼強橫的力氣。

「別看Kara看著身材很輕盈。」Lena手指在Kara掌心輕搔，對得意忘形的氪星人警告著。「其實她的肌肉可厲害了。」Lena壞笑，「尤其是手臂和手指。」

Kara的臉驀然紅得像熟透的蘋果。

Wu假裝沒聽到尺度如此大的Lena話裡的暗示。

「咳，很感謝兩位的分享，我們廣告回來後繼續……」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

又一個加班的晚上，而沙發上空蕩蕩的，沒氪星人，亦沒有凌亂的被解開的衣服。

Lena放在桌上的手機震動著。

打開手機，她因加班而僵更著的五官，突然被上面的訊息逗得露出了偷腥般的笑容。

上面的發信人是－Maggie Sawyer.

「我們剛到，Alex很生氣，Kara拿出了那瓶你推介的Black Label威士忌…」

「有賴你提早告訴我威士忌對Alex特別有用。」

Lena微笑著敲打回信，發出。

看來，Maggie仍然旁觀著這場有愛的姊妹感情調劑，她回得很快。

「這招屢試不爽，哦，糟糕，我得小心別讓Eliza知道我竟讓Alex喝酒了。」

「Alex還說甚麼了？若她準備帶槍來逮捕我＂強逼Supergirl上電視採訪＂的話，我需要你提早告訴我。」

…

…

「她剛對Kara吼出的話是＂沒地球人需要知道Kara Danvers的手臂手指肌肉很強勁看來我要去教育一下Luthor該怎麼說話了＂。」

Lena瞧見短信裡的文字，只冷漠地板起臉孔。

她明明被壓在下面的時間要更多，Alex還有甚麼好抱怨的？

＂身體力行＂地欺負人的可是氪星人好嗎。

「拜托你今晚教育一下你的女朋友了。警探。」

Lena用力地敲著回覆。

「我每晚都有，不勞你費心了。」

警探霸道地宣示著，只有她才有權教育那位妹控特工。

Lena無辜地挑眉，繼續挑釁。

「每天跟女友一起在警署上班的感覺如何？」

「噢，Alex可愛極了。」

這位姐姐不因為護妹而懟自己的時候，的確是挺可愛的。

Lena不得不服氣地想。

「有這個時間秀恩愛，不如你多練習那幾道菜，別謀殺掉Super的姐姐，不然我會很頭疼的。」

她不客氣地回覆道。

將莊園裡的大廚直接打發上門，給對方開小灶教學，已經是她仁至義盡的幫忙了。

誰叫她們都是這對Super姊妹的人呢。

「有人敲門，那是Eliza…Kara看上去快哭了。晚些聊。」

Lena瞪著手機數分鐘，上面沒再傳回任何信息。

看來要不Maggie是在忙著收起那枝酒，要不就是笑得一臉無害的拉開了那有嚴重保護欲的妹控姐姐。

Lena嘆了口氣，採訪這一招，看來是終於能將氪星人逼得將自己正式介紹給Eliza了吧。

代價好像是觸怒了Alex，不過只要Maggie仍跟她站在同一陣線的話，Lena倒不太擔心。

連氪星人Lena都能輕鬆拿下了，其他小問題，就不要太過在意。

Lena Luthor從頭到尾在意的，也只有Kara Danvers這個人。

只要得到她，就足夠了。


	23. 《Super Danvers》第二十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Super Danvers》
> 
> CP：Sanvers & Supercorp  
> Kalex 親情向

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是很困很累的Dr.F：  
> 希望晨晨喜歡你這花癡姐姐的警探形象哈哈哈。  
> Detective Anny Zhang~~  
> 然後，大概延後到二十五章完結吧…吧…吧…  
> 總之supercorp的流星雨約會是跑不了的了。  
> 聖誕賀文可能是在聖誕節後才開始…  
> 最近精神和身體都不太好，工作上我要累壞了，嚶…  
> 但碼Supergirl是我唯一的精神安慰了。  
> 當然還有喜愛著我(的文章)的你們啦。

《Super Danvers》第二十三章

By Fish.

 

Alex得要承認。

在Kara用超級速度將公主抱的姿勢將自己抱起，從陽台之上飛離公寓時。

她女朋友Maggie臉上的表情很是精采。

 

但Alex並沒怪Kara，相反，她很慶幸Kara在用超級視力看到門外的Eliza後，第一反應是將自己抱起逃離了這個可怕的地方。

 

尤其是，桌上放著如此明顯的Black Label威士忌。

單是這點，已經夠老媽對自己發飊了。

 

但Alex內心知道，反射神經下，Kara會這麼做，不是為了幫Alex避開Eliza的嘮叨禁足。

而是因為那電視採訪。

 

說到底，氪星人可以在電視上公開記者Kara Danvers跟L-Corp總裁的關係，但她還不能在一時三刻裡面對和藹可親的養母。

 

雖然Alex覺得這樣很傻，因為Eliza一直都只對自己嚴謹，反而對Kara十分寬容。

既然老媽已可以接受自己交了女朋友，又有甚麼理由，會因Kara交了一位姓Luthor的女朋友而惱怒呢。

 

哦，說不定Eliza會跟Lena聊得很歡。

基於Nerd的共同屬性。

當Alex的髮絲在半空中飛舞，她內心這樣陰暗又妒忌地想著。

現在，她反而有點期待氪星人和Lena一起面見老媽時，兩人會如何尷尬地應對了。

 

Alex唇間的得意笑意還沒收斂，處於Kara溫暖的懷抱裡她突然一陣顫抖，一陣狂風將她眼睛拂得差點睜不開來。在閉眼恍惚中，Alex突然想起重傷昏迷時，那幾個恐怖得真實的惡夢。

 

感受到人兒在懷裡因低溫而縮成一團，Kara將Alex抱緊了些，稍微降低了些飛行高度。

「抱歉，你還好嗎？」

湛藍的眼眸在黑夜裡像永恆的恆星，Kara有點憂慮地看往Alex。

 

「我還好，Maggie就不一定了。」

狂風因飛行速度減低而和緩起來。

Alex終於喘過氣來，仰頭回答道。

 

嗯…希望這件事不會降低Maggie在Eliza內心的好感度。

只要她識趣些，說那枝酒絕對不是給她的寶貝女兒Alex喝的話。

 

「我們要回Deo？」

Alex看著數百呎以下熟悉的街道，無疑，這是飛返總部的最快路線。

「待會兒你就知道了。」

她的妹妹似乎絲毫不覺這場逃跑十分狼狽，相反，氪星人臉上還帶著相當的興奮。

「Maggie好像很不高興我抱你走。」

Kara臉上絕對是勝利者般的笑容。

Alex一下子不知道該用甚麼態度回答。

 

呃，她應該說…

幹得好，你跟我那可愛的女朋友在爭奪我，所以我很開心嗎？

 

「別欺負Maggie，Supergirl。」

Alex有些無奈，但還是用寵溺的語氣回答。

無論甚麼時候，天秤上的女朋友和卡拉，幾乎都是平行的。

頭輕靠上Kara的肩窩，輕薄的家居服下，氪星人肌肉裡的溫度直接傳到她的頭皮上。

「我還沒有對你生氣完的，那個電視採訪……」

 

像不認錯的小孩，Kara嘟起嘴來嘗試耍賴。

她壞心眼地加快了一點速度，迎面而來的風頓時令Alex一下子無法說話和呼吸。

Kara扛著Alex後背的手攏緊了些，將Alex的頭壓到自己胸口上。

「飛行途中禁止說話，免得影響飛行者的心情。」

 

Alex將頭埋在了妹妹的懷裡，感受著她四肢上傳來的溫度。

雖然暖心，但Alex仍暗暗翻了一個白眼。

她的手用力勾住Kara脖項，指尖佻皮地在脖項上抓緊。

反正氪星人的皮可厚了。

 

 

風向改變，在和熙的南風下，她們悄悄降落了在Deo總部大樓側翼的陽台，然後沿著升降機，直達地下三層的新氪星石訓練室。

 

氪星人使用瞳孔掃描開門，帶Alex進入了熒綠的訓練室，甚至不需要動用Alex那放在辦公室裡的門禁卡。

 

「讓Hank知道你偷偷帶我回來的話，回頭他肯定就向老媽告狀了。」

Alex背向妹妹站到一角，裝作不高興的投訴姿態，開始醞釀情緒進入角色。

「放心，我來的時候掃描了一下，他不在這裡。」

Kara熟練地走到門邊，在控制屏上調較著氪星石幅射比例。

 

「嗯哼。」Alex冷哼著，「一枝酒都尚且收買不到我，更別說你這招了。」

在全國觀眾面前，公開跟一個Luthor的關係，即使用的不是Supergirl的身份，她真的傻到以為那些Luthor家族樹立起來的敵人，不會為難一個無害的記者嗎？

 

更別說，那位還在監獄裡、曾多次想殺死妹妹的邪惡版Luthor。

「就算你這麼快幫我做恢復訓練，我也不會……」

Alex轉過身來，板起了臉孔，繼續著她剛才在公寓裡沒完成的長篇大論，嘗試將無心無肺的氪星人喚醒，讓她知道在媒體上公開了跟Lena的關係的後果。

 

然而，Alex的話都沒說完，又再一次被氪星人打斷了。

十五分鐘前當自己和Maggie踩上Kara的公寓，是Kara突然衝過來將她抱起飛走。

現在，氪星人在室內氪星石的幅射限制下，用比常人稍快的速度衝了過來，緊緊摟住了Alex。

Alex腳步踉蹌著。

Kara的熱情擁抱，不可避免地將Alex撲到了腳邊的沙發上。

 

Alex內心冒出問號，新氪星石訓練室裡甚麼時候放了張這麼柔軟的沙發？

第二個問號和感嘆號是，Kara真的很重－－－！！

 

Kara像隻金毛尋回犬般趴在自己身上，金髮腦袋窩在Alex胸口上。

「我又沒有要你原諒我。」

天真地以為自己跟十二歲沒兩樣，依然愛用親密肢體動作表達愛意的氪星人，悶悶地說著。

 

「你要…壓死我了…」

Alex艱難地嘗試在沙發上爬起身，但沉重的背部被壓得抬不起來，她只好一隻手掃在Kara背上，另外一隻手緊緊抓住沙發。

 

謀殺長姊啊。

 

幸好Kara聽到她氣音裡的吃力，嚇了一跳，連忙從她身上爬起來。

Kara一臉不好意地的跪坐在沙發上，手扶著歪掉的眼鏡，將Alex拉起身。

「抱歉，我只顧著力量已經被氪星石壓制著，但忘了我的體重……」

 

Alex雖然翻著白眼，但還是將那個坐得有點遠，生怕又傷到自己的Kara拉到身邊來。

「你飛了十多公里，將我帶到這裡，為的只是想抱抱我？」

 

對的。

在氪星石的限制下，Kara可以毫無顧忌地用渾身的力氣，抱緊她。

Kara小心翼翼地拉起Alex的手，怯怯地看著她。

「嗯，這是其中之一……應該說，你在這裡，可以隨便欺負我，對我生氣，都沒關係。」

Kara將Alex的手放在自己臉頰上。

「別對Lena生氣，是我接受了那採訪……」

 

小時候，Alex是挺喜歡捏著小氪星人那肉嘟嘟的嬰兒肥臉頰。

現在，Alex毫不客氣地用盡力氣，將已經成為Supergirl的Kara臉蛋用力捏揉。

「行行行，我不去找她麻煩，我只找你麻煩，那你高興了吧？」

她用自暴自棄的語氣說著。

女大不中留啊。

就算是外星人，妹妹始終有見色忘姊的一天。

 

Kara用可憐兮兮的目光看著Alex，臉蛋因被捏住而無法正常說話。

「…不要，你高興我才高興…」

到Alex覺得玩夠了，她才鬆開了手掌，雖然現在的Alex，力氣比以前小了很多。

「幼稚。」

「因為我永遠都是你的小妹妹嘛。」

Kara見Alex本來垂下的嘴角又悄悄上揚，才大膽地，一點一點像隻章魚一樣挪動屁股，靠近Alex，開始擠眉弄眼地賣萌。

「況且，我剛才也在Eliza面前救了你一把。」

 

「那枝酒是你拿來的，跟我沒關係。」

Alex將鍋撇得一乾二淨。

完全忽略當時自己已將酒瓶塞打開，有點失去理智地用鼻子貼緊瓶口，嗅著酒香的事實。

「……你剛才明明用小狗眼神攻擊Maggie，要她將酒倒出來的。」

 

我才不是puppy，Alex嫌棄地看著賴在自己身上的Kara.puppy.Danvers.

「話說回來，Maggie甚麼時候告訴你，我喜歡這牌子的威士忌？」

Alex被Kara逼得靠在沙發一角上，終於沒好氣地一把將Kara攬到懷裡。

Kara高興地瞇著眼睛，躺在Alex懷裡。

 

Kara內心在高唱著。

Alex不再生氣啦～Alex不再生氣啦～

「Maggie告訴Lena的。」

Kara愉快地像唱歌般說著，將罪責推得一乾二淨。

「回去你可以好好審問Maggie，她到底跟Lena一天到晚都在聊些甚麼。Lena居然不讓我看她的手機！她將手機加密了！」

Kara馬上轉移火線，希望姐姐偶爾能整治反攻一下那位警探。

 

很好，這邊廂自己剛消完氣，老妹這邊廂就開始對自己女友作出控訴了。

其實Alex把不得有個籍口去找Lena誨氣。

但她都很好奇Maggie最近老捧著手機在幹嘛，原來她是在跟Lena通消息！

 

「我審問我女友的事情還輪不到你過問，你這個第一次戀愛的雛鳥。」

Alex終於按劇本，擺出大姐姐的架勢。

聽到＂雛鳥＂，Kara擠出怪臉。

她是個學習能力出眾的氪星人好嘛，問問Lena，氪星人的表現絕對不是雛鳥！

Kara欲以親身經歷反駁之際，卻被對方一句KO.

「你想逃避老媽到甚麼時候？」

 

「……」想挖苦姐姐比自己更像戀愛雛鳥的Kara，一句話都說不出來。

Kara癱在Alex懷裡，雙眼可愛地朝上看著Alex倒轉的臉孔。

「…Lena會處理好的。」

「拜托，你是Supergirl，有甚麼事情你是搞不定的？」Alex想教導Kara，逃避是可恥的這大道理。「Grow up, Kara.」

 

「不要，我就永遠做你的小妹妹好了。」Kara繼續用鴕鳥心態撒著嬌，「明天的事明天再算了吧。難得現在是我們姊妹共處的時間誒！難道你就不想念我的嗎？」

 

「你上電視上得這麼開心，居然有功夫想念我？」

Alex並不放過任何一個挖苦見異思遷氪星人的機會。

「Maggie和老媽天天圍著你轉，我當然想念你了。」

Kara不悅地哼哼。

「就算早上我拿著甜甜圈過去，都是穿睡衣的Maggie來開門，你都累得不願醒過來。那可是我誒！我給你買的甜甜圈！」

這也是Kara想懟Maggie的原因，她居然敢搞到自己姐姐這麼累！

Kara重新尋思著，也許是時候使出掰手腕的絕招，讓警探知道一下氪星人的厲害。

 

「……感謝你每次都帶著已被吃掉半盒的甜甜圈來探望我。」

Alex省略掉自己每早這麼累的原因。

嗯，有空她會跟Maggie討論一下，那項”健康運動”真的需要調整一下頻率了。

 

「對了，你不是跟Maggie去警局玩了嗎？每天過得怎樣？」

Kara舒服地換著姿勢，躺在Alex平坦又鬆軟的小腹上。

 

像在聽睡前故事一樣專注。

 

「我是去當臨時的偵案科學顧問，不是去玩。」

Alex眼珠子一轉。

「怎麼說呢…警局裡的確挺多很有趣的人…」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「You holiday ends when I tell you so.」

警局槍械庫裡，看起來瘦勁、手指卻出奇地有力的長髮亞裔警探，快速組裝著手上的槍枝。Anny她幾乎不用看往手上的零件，而是別過臉，睜大了黑眼眸看著爆料的主角。

「Maggie真的這樣說？」

 

「Detective Zhang，重點是，她竟然將到NCPD任職臨時顧問這件事，稱為holiday...」

Alex拉了一拉身上有點鬆垮的皮衣，有點無聊地看著警探的動作。

要知道，她的體重已經掉了一公斤了，依現在的手感，她組裝槍枝的速度說不定要慢上百分之四十。

 

「原來戀愛中的Maggie是這樣霸道的…」Anny感嘆道。

詭異地看著完全抓錯重點的警探，Alex輕扯著嘴角。

Anny卻一臉笑瞇瞇的再槍枝拆卸著，仿佛那是玩具。

「哎呀，你們倆好不容易在一塊兒了，邊休假邊談談感情不是很好嗎。」

 

Alex卻不悅地皺著鼻子。「Detective Zhang, 我來這裡可不是休假的，而是希望在暫時無法上前線的情況下，繼續打擊罪惡。」

 

將槍枝又重新組裝了一次，正將槍擱下的Anny，有點出神地盯著Alex那好看的鼻子、五官。

直到Alex終於忍不住奇怪地問道。「Detective？」

 

「叫我Anny就好！」

Anny連忙收斂自己星星眼的花癡神態，掩飾般清咳著。

「Agent Danvers，聽Maggie說，你不單止是出外勤的探員，還是位生物工程博士？FBI真的有一整個科學部門都歸你管！？所以你是…Dr Danvers?」

 

「叫我Alex就好。」Alex笑著搖頭。「對了，Maggie說你是警槍裡數一數二的女神槍手？要不要讓我見識一下？」

 

實際上，Alex已經很久沒摸到槍了，她的眼神飄到了Anny手邊的槍柄，很渴望摸一摸。

如果能儘快開展恢復訓練和槍擊訓練，那就更好了。

 

Anny臉微紅著，看到Alex渴望的眼神，便將槍枝塞到了Alex手裡。

「別別別，她那是胡說的，我哪是甚麼神槍手。相反，我很想見識一下FBI探員的槍法呢。」

Alex瞪大雙眼，差點以為自己不自覺將內心話說出。

並沒注意到了Anny那悄悄緊盯自己癡笑的神態，Alex驚喜地低頭，看著手裡的槍枝。

 

感受著沉重的槍枝在手腕上的重量，Alex微微抬高手臂，不意外地感到少許酸漲。

畢竟是經歷了大手術的人類之軀啊。

 

見Alex只是掂量手裡的槍枝，一臉沉思。

Anny以為她身體仍未足以好到可以進行射擊演示。

「啊，抱歉，我只是開玩笑，你的身體…」

 

其實，Maggie早有禁令，不許任何人指令Alex出外勤，甚至不許任何人帶Alex到警局裡的健身室或射撃訓練室。

 

所以剛才Anny只是說說而已，她沒指望過真的讓傷勢剛癒的Alex展示甚麼槍法。

Anny伸出手，欲將Alex的槍枝接過來，但Alex卻並未鬆開手，反而抬起頭，對這位長髮警探微笑著。

 

柔…柔情般的眼神攻擊。

Anny內心有一把聲音嘶吼著。

為甚麼Maggie Sawyer的特工女朋友這麼好看！

 

Anny衣袖裡手臂肌肉線條流暢，明顯久經鍛練。

但這刻她手臂卻僵硬著。

因為Alex另外一隻手握上了她的。

 

「你們警局的射擊訓練室在哪層？」

Alex挑起劍眉，嘴角好看地勾著。

 

Anny突然覺得，她應該一早去應考FBI的。

說不定就可以…比那個運氣好得過頭的Maggie，更早到遇到Alex Danvers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章預告：  
> 「醫生講明了不許你做激烈的運動。」  
> 「射擊訓練哪裡激烈了？」  
> 明明每晚將自己壓在床上的舉動，才是激烈的運動好嗎？  
> Alex不悅地撇過臉去，Maggie臉色冷了下去。  
> 「我說是就是，跟我走。」  
> 一旁的Anny，不知道該是花癡這兩個顏值爆表的人終於在自己面前牽手了。  
> 還是……該為Maggie那緩緩看往向自己的冷冷眼神，感到擔憂。  
> 「是你帶她進來的？Detective Zhang？」


	24. 《Super Danvers》第二十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Super Danvers》
> 
> CP：Sanvers & Supercorp  
> Kalex 親情向

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是好困渾身沒力氣需要有人搥腰的Dr.F：  
> 寫完這章結尾的戲，好羞人，掩臉。  
> 晨晨君滿意Anny警探的戲份嗎？  
> 這次姐姐攻了maggie啦，還壁咚還送戒指，大家該夠滿足了吧？  
> 是訂情戒指！不是訂婚！  
> 困，晚安。  
> 下章就是supercorp的流星雨約會，哈哈哈。  
> 帳篷和毯子都預備好了嗎？（壞笑）

《Super Danvers》第二十四章  
By Fish.

射擊訓練室裡，頭戴式耳筒保護Anny的雙耳，她屏住氣息，看著前方以標準姿勢站立舉槍的FBI特工。

Alex右臂伸直，閉起左眼，右眼眸穿透護目鏡凝看槍柄上的準星尖端。  
尖端直指五十碼外的人形槍靶心臟位置。

槍聲連轟兩響，火藥味的煙霧緩緩從槍管裡散發，捲上了Alex剛脫下耳筒時，在半空裡亂舞的髮絲。

長髮警探一動都不動，直勾勾地看著Alex的臉孔。  
Alex將槍放回桌上，退下彈匣，動作乾淨流暢漂亮。  
Anny眼裡全都是祟拜的星星。  
直到Alex連護目鏡都脫下來，笑意盈盈地走到Anny身前，伸手將她頭上的耳筒拉到脖子上。  
「你為甚麼這麼容易發呆？Anny？」

Anny臉色一紅，並沒承認自己再一次的花癡走神，連忙指向自動滑回射擊點的槍靶，轉移視線。「你瞧，兩槍都正中要害！」

Alex微微一笑，沒想到手感雖然差了，手臂也有點微抖，但成績依然沒有丟＂FBI＂的臉。  
「我敢肯定NCPD裡都有不少人能有我這水準，比如Maggie或者你。」

一提起前拍檔的名字，Anny目光裡射出了興奮，幾乎差點嚷嚷起來。  
「Maggie的槍法也是經過苦練也有今天的，我跟你說，兩年前我剛做她的拍檔，她的槍法可爛了，有一次我們在追捕疑犯，正要開槍示警，你猜她一開槍，射中哪兒了？」

Alex挑眉，「不會是不幸地射中疑犯的頭了吧？」  
Anny還沒揭盅，自己就先哈哈大笑起來，「哈哈哈，不是，因為我們是在樓裡追捕疑犯的，結果她手一抖，射中了天花板上的灑水裝置！」

「然後你們都變成了落湯雞？」  
Alex不禁被對方的笑臉惹得輕笑。  
「啊，你曾經是她的拍檔？」

「對，當我們還是巡邏警官的時候，每天都穿著制服戴著帽子在街上巡邏。那時候的三十四街上，黑幫火拼不斷，幾乎一個星期就是有一個槍擊案，我們天天都繃足了精神巡邏……」

「那肯定很不容易。」Alex感嘆道，她和Maggie認識的日子還不夠長，她恨不得能早幾年遇到Maggie，那就能看到身穿制服和戴著警帽的可愛女友了。

「有一次有個恐同疑犯持槍拒捕，結果被趕到現場的我們制服，然後對方被Maggie打斷了三根肋骨。」Anny感嘆，並亮起驕傲的笑容補充道，「我負責押他上警車，那混蛋居然還嘲笑調戲Maggie，於是我再補了拳，打斷了他的鼻樑。」

「Good Job.」Alex笑著輕搥上Anny的肩上，「挺不賴的，多謝你當時幫她出頭。」  
「畢竟她是我的拍檔。」Anny挺直了身子，雙手握著Alex的手。「現在有你來照顧她，我就放心了。」  
Alex笑著搖頭，「應該說是她照顧我……」

「不不不。」Anny搖搖頭，「Maggie這個人工作成癮，查案時認準了一條線索，就死命的磕，不會放棄也不知變通，老是得罪人。Maggie一忙起上來，可以一個月都睡在警局裡不回家。她以前那些女朋友都覺得她視工作是生命，忽略另一半。就算她有工作上的壓力，都從不懂得出去交際放鬆，只喜歡一人躲在家裡喝悶酒倒頭大睡。」

Alex愈聽愈汗顏，尷尬地笑著，她幾乎以為Anny是在形容自己。  
指尖輕搔頭皮，Alex嘗試開脫，「也許……天生就是有些人，旁人比較難以理解吧…？其實我都是個工作狂。像我這樣因公傷而被勒令休假，倒不如真的一槍轟了我算了。」

「你真的這麼想一槍被人轟斃？」  
一把嗓音危險地開口道。

Alex和Anny同時轉身，只見槍擊訓練室的門緩緩關上，穿著皮衣襯衫的Maggie一臉陰沉不滿的站在門口。

「還有，親愛的Detective Zhang，你要握住我女友的手到甚麼時候？」  
Maggie大步踏前，幽黑的眼眸瞇緊。  
「不會是要我給你來一槍你才鬆手吧？」

Anny嚇得連忙鬆開了Alex的手。  
「Well…Maggie，你聽我解釋…」

「醫生講明了不許你做激烈的運動。」  
Maggie直接無視了那可憐的、曾經出生入死的前拍檔，直接牽起Alex的手，將她拉近自己。  
「射擊訓練哪裡激烈了？」  
明明每晚將自己壓在床上的舉動，才是激烈的運動好嗎？  
Alex挑釁般揚眉，嘗試收回手，卻絲紋不動，她被警探攥得很緊。  
Maggie瞄了旁邊幾乎舉手作投降狀的Anny，臉色冷了下去。  
「我說是就是，跟我走。」  
Alex給了Maggie一個微笑，但卻站在原地沒動，她並沒退讓。  
一旁的Anny緊盯兩人牽著的手，身高稍矮的Maggie湊在Alex的身前，而Alex正低著頭朝惱怒的警探女朋友微笑。

Anny猶豫著該不該花癡……  
這個夢寐以求的、難得一見的畫面。  
鑑於在這位FBI警探光榮在L-Corp負傷前，Maggie一直不願意介紹Alex給她認識。  
就好像她會搶掉她的新女友似的！

「是你帶她進來的？Detective Zhang？」Maggie沉下臉來，「我不是說過，誰都不許帶我女朋友去健身室或者槍擊訓練室…」

「這裡是NCPD，我是Agent Danvers。」Alex善意地提醒Maggie，「更何況，參觀一下NCPD，不是會更有助我這臨時顧問熟悉這裡的運作嗎？」  
「沒錯。Hey, Maggie. 你真的不能怪我，就算沒我，她都可以問路找到射擊訓練室……」

「你的工作是偵案顧問，不是槍擊訓練指導。」  
Maggie忍住怒氣，同時瞪向Anny。  
「你這是很閒？經濟犯罪司那邊不是來了個新的女警司嗎？你怎麼不去見見新Boss？」  
Anny小聲嘀咕，「早上才被火辣的女警司兇完，現在輪到你兇我，拍檔的友誼啊……說散就散。」

「原來你是經濟犯罪司的警探？」Alex歪著頭，「這就是你老在Catco大樓附近出沒的原因？」  
原來我一直都有被美女留意到！  
Anny差點要自搥胸口，她怎麼就不早點下手！

「對，但你的職位跟經濟犯罪司無關，你是屬於＂我的＂－－鑑證科。」  
Maggie強調著Alex的所有權，給了Anny一個警告的眼神。  
Anny冷哼，決定再爆一件Maggie的糗事以茲報復。  
「對對對，專門處理外星人案件的鑑證科Sawyer警探，你第一天調進去的時候，還記得你看到那具被溶掉了半張臉的外星人屍體，嚇得嘔在證物袋裡面的事跡嗎？」

警探雙目幾乎要射出實質性的火花。  
「Anny！」

「wow, 沒想到你有這麼多好玩的糗事, Detective Sawyer.」  
Alex朝Anny眨眨眼睛。  
「Anny, 多謝你的分享，不過我要跟Detective Sawyer回到工作崗位上了，畢竟我在這警局裡的行動自由，是由這位鑑證科警探管理的。」

Anny一臉花癡地看著Alex主動牽著Maggie離開射擊訓練室。  
被拉走的警探，不忘再給Anny一個死神般的凝視。  
而Anny卻用著口型無聲地反擊：「Control freak!」  
昨晚被超級英雄搶掉女友都算了，今天就被前拍檔在女友面前翻出糗事。  
Maggie警探在踏出射擊訓練室時，只能翻了一個白眼，內心默默向老天舉起中指。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「鑑證科辦公室在那邊。」  
Maggie順從地被牽著手走著，指向右邊的走廊。  
「我要去更衣室拿點東西。」  
Alex推開了更衣室的大門。

前幾天，Maggie強行無視了Anny的抗議，將原本屬於Anny的、緊鄰著Maggie的儲物櫃清空搬走，讓出位置來給這位臨時到任一個月的FBI探員。

門被Alex關上，Alex牽著她走到房中央，就鬆開了手。  
Alex走到那臨時被徵用的更衣櫃前，開始翻箱倒櫃地尋找。  
「你在找甚麼？」  
Maggie緩緩靠近，臉色仍舊僵冷著。

從昨晚開始消失，直到今早才重新出現。  
別以為她是跟超女在一起，自己就不會擔心！

Alex從櫃裡掏出一個天鵝絨的小禮盒，遞給了Maggie。  
「打開來看看。」

Maggie和緩了臉色，接過禮盒，猶豫著打開。  
裡面是枚鑲著水藍寶石的戒指。

「也許你沒留意到，三個月前，發生了總統在機場被襲事件。」  
「……三個月的…」Maggie怔怔地低頭看著戒指，垂下的黑髮掩蓋著她所有的神色。  
「紀念日？」

Alex一步又一步地湊前，將Maggie輕緩地推到對面更衣櫃上，手指輕勾起她下巴，跟Maggie對視。「小傻瓜，你該不會感動到想哭了吧？」

「No.」Maggie眼睛濕潤著，「I just wanna kiss you.」

那雙溫柔的棕色眼眸靠近又靠近，Maggie輕閉起眼，感受著Alex湊了上來的雙唇熱度。  
Maggie輕柔掃上Alex的背，她記得她背上每一道傷疤的位置。  
自己的背靠上鐵制櫃門，發出悶聲啪響。  
但聲音都比不過她們倆那用力跳動的心跳聲。

嗡嗡作響的脈搏聲透過Alex手指拂過自己頸項上的大動脈，又傳返Alex滾燙的胸腔裡。  
Maggie仰著頭，輕咬著Alex的唇，繼而是下巴，再親吻上Alex的脖子上的血管。  
她悶悶地窩在對方的鎖骨上。  
「抱歉，我今天有點心情不好…」

Alex輕輕吸氣，籍身高優勢，一把將她攬緊懷裡。  
「要是別人在我面前忽如其來的帶走了你，我都會生氣的。更別說，你昨晚幫我們應付了老媽，謝謝你。」

「Well, 不用我說，她早就在門外聽到你和Kara的聲音了。只不過，我及時想起可以用交出Lena手機號碼這招，轉移了你媽媽的注意力。」

Alex那爽朗的笑聲在Maggie頭頂上響起。  
「That’s my girl, great job.」  
這下子就好玩了，問題完美地被轉移到Lena身上。  
是時候讓她感受一下，要抱得氪星人歸的話，需要付出的努力了。

「還有，你昨晚沒回來，我整夜都沒睡著。」  
Maggie鬆開擁抱，用充滿了亮光和狡黠的黑眸看往Alex。  
「我會有補償嗎？除了這隻戒指。」

Alex拿起Maggie手上的盒子，將戒指拿走，輕輕套到Maggie右手上的食指。  
「訂情戒指都不足夠嗎？」  
Maggie沒忍得住露出了甜蜜的笑容。  
女友那永遠百看不厭的酒渦，令Alex指尖忍不住輕撫。  
指尖從酒渦撩撥到Maggie的髮際，她伸長了手指，髮絲輕輕在她頭皮上按摩，惹得警探身子不禁顫抖。

「我明明有短訊告訴你，我和Kara在DEO裡過夜的，你擔心甚麼？」  
Alex低頭輕吻著Maggie的耳際，喃喃說。

「擔心我會再次差點失去你。」  
「你不會的。」  
Alex再一次主動地捧著Maggie的頭，吻上了那雙輕啟的唇。  
溫熱的呼吸輕呼在對方嘴上。  
「我活著。」  
Alex模糊不清地說著。  
吻落在Maggie的鎖骨、胸口上，那件皮衣外套隨著愈發激烈的動作，滑到地上。

天鵝絨盒子不知道甚麼時候跌落地上，發出清脆聲響。  
「鎖…鎖上門了嗎？」  
Maggie喘著氣，背挨著櫃門，感受著火熱指尖開始解開她襯衫每個鈕扣。  
「我一進來就鎖上了。」

「你送給我戒指，我也…送點你甚麼……」  
Maggie趁著對方順利解開襯衫，雙唇埋在自己那黑色蕾絲上的曲線時說。  
Maggie的手，拉起Alex的手指，引領她攀上自己褲子上的皮帶扣。  
「送給我甚麼？親愛的？」  
Alex勾出魅惑般的笑容。

「將我送給你。」  
兩雙手很有默契地，將Maggie的皮帶扣鬆開，脫掉。  
那雙瘦勁修長的腿暴露在Alex的眼前。  
Alex緩緩順著褪下的衣料蹲下，唇印上那性感的腹肌、胯骨上。

Maggie垂下頭，看著Alex的頭輕靠上她的大腿，手指佻皮地勾上她那蕾絲PANTS的邊緣。

Alex仰著頭，美妙的唇間盡是笑意。  
「Babe, it’s so wet.」  
鼻尖和果凍般的唇印上了柔軟的衣料，令Maggie不能抑制地倒抽著涼氣。

「Oh...Alex...」  
Maggie忍不住手抓緊了Alex那彎曲的髮絲，令對方更靠近自己身下的灸熱和潮濕。  
她猛然發出了羞人的喊聲和喘息，頭輕磕上身後櫃門，發出不輕的響聲。

「Easy...」  
Alex再次抬起頭，唇上滿是誘人的瑩晶。  
「紀念日快樂，Babe.」


	25. 《Super Danvers》第二十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Super Danvers》
> 
> CP：Sanvers & Supercorp  
>  Kalex 親情向

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是睜不開眼睛馬上要過工作周未的Dr.F：  
> 其實硬生生多了一個場景，只因為不想草率寫流星雨約會…  
> 不管怎樣，膩歪戲的甜蜜才可以令我堅持下去…  
> 我跟文裡的總裁一樣困得要倒下了，嚶。  
> 工作真的忙成狗，所以我周未先閉關兩天了，大家只能寄望一下五幕君友的文了。  
> 哎呀，大概想寫的聖誕賀文，可能拖到元旦了，嘆氣。  
> 很想努力回歸kalex/sanvers的我，嚶。  
> 請用評論治癒我謝謝。  
> 預祝各位平安夜／聖誕節快樂！

《Super Danvers》第二十五章  
By Fish.

人類輕輕吸索鼻子和口腔裡呼氣聲音雖然微不可聽，但空氣裡的聲波震動，仍然碰觸到氪星人那敏銳的的耳膜。

在Kara公寓裡，那張柔軟的大沙發旁正放著兩個一紅一藍的旅行袋。幾分鐘前Kara改變主意，將滿當當的毯子和防水布塞到裡面去。

她內心以鎮定的語氣說服著自己，防水布和毯子絕對只是以防萬一，萬一……天氣突然轉壞下雨了呢，或者Lena覺得冷呢？

絕對、絕對不是出於Alex說的那種令人羞恥的原因。  
Kara以冰箱裡的兩大盒意大利巧克力雪糕起誓。

聽到身後人自以為掩蓋得很好的呵欠聲，將打包好的旅行袋拎起又放下，Kara像抓包一樣迅速轉身，抓住了那位正在掩嘴、欲閉上嫣紅雙唇的Lena。

「嘿！別以為我沒見到！」  
Kara像投訴般拉起Lena還沒放下的手，將那個難得地穿上了運動裝的女友拉到懷裡，質問道。  
「你昨晚睡了多少個小時？」

「很足夠，Kara，我敢保證。」Lena努力不讓眼眶裡的眼水溢出眼角，但眼球裡的微細紅筋已出賣了她。「我真的一點兒都不困。」Lena睜著眼睛撒謊，說完還眨眨那雙漂亮的薄荷綠眼睛，希望迷惑氪星人。

Kara卻皺著眉，輕輕撫上Lena眼角，拂去那晶瑩的淚液。縱使現在的Lena不是因傷心而流淚，Kara也心疼著她臉上的困倦和硬撐出來的精神。  
「只不過是場獅子座流星雨，我們可以下次……」

「不！」Lena此時真的是被嚇得打起精神來，眼睛瞪大，反應迅速，「這是我和你第一次到戶外約會，絕對不能因為我有點困了就隨便取消。」

看到氪星人出於自責的嘟起嘴低頭，Lena只好尋求另外一種，讓她和Kara都瞬間打起精神的方法。「Hey, 打起精神來, honey.」

Lena的身子貼上了Kara的，她輕側著頭，用補妝時剛塗上沒多久的唇膏、輕擦到Kara亮晶晶的唇上。輕薄的運動衛衣也包裹不住Lena豐滿的身材，衛衣領口下，那雙彈性十足的峰巒驟然壓向了Kara的胸口。

Kara被Lena的動作壓得不自覺退後幾步，幾乎要坐倒在沙發上。

顯然，Kara被這突如其來的一吻取悅著。她發出了怯生生的、又似是在滿足的感嘆喘息聲音，迷醉地閉起了眼睛，突然忘卻了自己正怪責著不愛惜身體的Lena。

那佻皮的舌尖輕點在Kara的唇上，又收了回來。  
仿佛意猶未盡的，Lena舐上自己的嘴唇，她壓低著聲音，「看，現在一點兒都不困了。」

Kara白皙的臉通紅著，兩具彼此依偎的身體似乎令各自的體溫劇升。她們都放下了頭髮，金色微捲的髮絲纏上了那順滑貼服的黑絲…

「我不想你太累，Lena。」Kara雙手不自覺從Lena的後腰緩緩下移，觸到了那翹高渾圓的軟柔，包在了絲滑般的運動褲子裡。「真的不需要改期？」

「我推掉所有會議，提前趕好了工作進度，為的就是今晚。」  
Lena額頭抵向Kara，輕笑著，「而且，我注意到了，你打包了毯子。」

「那不代表些甚麼！」氪星人小聲地反駁著，「我怕你會冷……畢竟我們要去的是一千米上的山頂…」  
「有你在我身邊，我怎麼會冷？」Lena曖昧的笑，「天氣這麼好，你還打包了防水布，真是未雨綢繆。」  
「你滿腦子就只會想這種壞事嗎？」完全不想理會滿肚子壞水的Lena，Kara輕哼，別過臉去，「跟你交往之前，我以為Lena Luthor只是個很正經的工作狂而已。」  
「我怎麼就不正經了？」被Kara說的話恭維到，Lena咬著唇笑，鼻尖又輕蹭上Kara的脖項上，呼出的熱氣噴灑在鎖骨上。這是她最愛模仿Kara的動作，Lena喜歡Kara用這種方式，像撒嬌的小狗向她討要注意力。「我可是很正經的愛著你。」

未等壞笑著的Lena看到Kara臉上的羞意，驀然，Lena身子輕顫，反射性地閉上了眼。  
天啊，Lena倒抽涼氣，一股電流猛衝上她的腦門頂。  
Kara那暖乎乎的手居然伸進了Lena運動褲的前口袋。

運動褲衣料的幼滑質感被她靈活的手指撫摸著，大腿上的肌膚一片酥麻。  
Lena只覺血氣突然往上湧，脖項、耳根子都滾紅一片。  
Lena的腿終究是不爭氣地軟了下來，她大半個身子不得不靠在那心眼壞透的氪星人身上。  
她輕靠著Kara的肩窩，妄想使出攻擊氪星人敏感的耳廓來挽回面子。  
Lena貼著Kara的耳珠輕聲細語。  
「親愛的，你甚麼時候學會了這種新花樣…」

Lena吐出的字母戛然而止，因為對方食指和中指已經沿著口袋裡的衣料，貼上了Lena內褲的邊緣。

這刻，Lena頓時覺得氪星人在床上的學習能力飛速，是一個令自己既苦惱又甜蜜的問題。  
Kara的指尖微勾，拉起了蕾絲邊，薄軟的布料被彈性輕彈回細嫩的肌膚上，引得Lena不自覺的輕喘。

「嗯啊…」Lena深呼口氣，只覺得身下更為濕漉。  
她忍住顫抖，緊攥著Kara雙肩的手，「You want to be late?」

「No.」Kara那充滿著捉弄後的愉悅感的聲音，在Lena耳邊響起，「我只是為了這個。」

Kara手從Lena褲口袋裡抽出，掌心裡握緊的是Lena座駕的車鑰匙。  
氪星人輕仰著頭，滿意地看著滿臉潮紅的Lena，覺得自己終於大仇得報，得意地笑。  
「今晚我負責開車，你可以一路睡到山頂去。」

只不過，被挑起了情欲的Lena，才沒這麼容易放過這位膽大妄為的氪星人。  
「你可以一路將我＂睡＂到山頂去，我都沒意見。」  
Lena挑起右眉，重新用唇將Kara堵住。  
這個尾巴差點翹到天上去的氪星人！

Kara這次褪開了羞恥和怯生生，她雙手捧著Lena的臉，唇吸吮上眼前的美味，味蕾感受著Lena嘴唇裡的熱度和甘美。  
在忘情中，氪星人用人類不可違抗的力氣將Lena捧到了沙發上，將主動權和那雙胸前的柔軟握到手裡。

「Shit, I hate to be late...」  
既然一開始打定主意不能用飛的，進行一場正常人類間的浪漫約會。  
上天祈禱Kara可以突然擁有Alex的車技，將汽車及時送到那彎彎曲曲的山路，開到山上。  
她可不想跟愛人錯過這場難得的流星雨。  
但，她又忍不住在Lena的挑逗下，品嘗著她肌膚那美味的觸感。  
Kara手伸到Lena後腦勺，將她的頭髮攏起梳好，一邊輕輕啄吻著Lena上透出粉紅色的柔項和鎖骨。

「Then make it quick.」Lena用雙唇來迎合著壓在她上方的Kara，Kara身上香甜又芬芳的氣味正將她身心都包圍著，令她舒服得想瞇起眼。

Kara聞言，本來輕柔的動作變得難以抑制。  
Kara將半躺在沙發上的Lena拉起，讓Lena靠坐在沙發背上，繼續與她熱烈地擁吻著。  
濕滑的吻細碎地落在Lena下巴、唇上和臉頰上。  
氪星人雙唇上的熱度落在她那被扯得七零八落的衣領上，沒多久便褪去，涼意和癢感令Lena顫抖著。

不消一會兒，自制力仿佛又重新回到了Kara身上，她緩緩將動作放慢，直到兩人在一個緊緊交纏的吻裡分開，喘息不止。  
「Well...I think...」Kara輕喘氣，雙手稍微幫Lena整理著凌亂的衣領和髮絲，「We’ll get all night...So...Let me get you to the star first...」

Lena柔情凝看Kara的眼胖，看昔裡面倒影出的自己，雙唇弧度禁不住上揚。  
「You are my star, honey.」

Kara先是羞郝笑著，然後鬼靈精地轉著眼眸，一副故作深沉。  
她拉起Lena的手背，鄭重地印上一吻。  
「Please allow me me to take you out, my princess.」  
「任何地方－－」Lena低著頭看著擊中自己心房的愛人，甜蜜地笑。  
「－－只要那裡有你，Kara。」


	26. 《Super Danvers》第二十六章【End】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Super Danvers》
> 
> CP：Sanvers & Supercorp  
> Kalex 親情向

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是忍不住在16年最後一天開開車並奉上元旦夜結局的Dr.F：  
> 活在台詞裡的某位花癡警探哈哈，你有幸被Maggie吃醋感覺如何?  
> 文裡的小彩蛋預告並提到後面應該會開的賀文《依米花的謎語》哈哈。  
> （因為Maggie說要帶姐姐去旅行哦，哈哈）  
> 不過其實我想緊接寫的是Kalex的，或者Sanvers的短篇生病梗加肉文……  
> 終於完結了，老懷安慰，此刻已經是2017的凌晨兩點啦。  
> Happy New Year! My fellow坑友們！  
> 愛你們！希望你們喜歡。  
> 愛我就用評論來愛我！！  
> \--補充彩蛋---  
> 看流星雨的山峰叫「Groves Hill」，對根總和副局的致敬哈哈哈。

《Super Danvers》第二十六章【End】  
By Fish.

那鍋暗紅色的湯水在不鏽鋼鍋裡咕嚕咕嚕的冒著泡。  
被煮得軟軟的紅菜頭、被染得看不出原來顏色的洋蔥和其他材料其中翻滾著。

仿佛這是一鍋由巫婆熬出來的怪異藥劑。

Maggie蹙著眉，試著往這鍋準備了好幾個小時的湯加點鹽。  
就像一尾在案板上無力掙扎的、張著魚唇用力呼吸的魚。

Maggie用匙小心翼翼的試著味，然而味蕾上的怪異味道久久不散，令她那好看的五官瞬間皺在臉上。終於她認命般，放下了匙，將鍋蓋好。明知道這只是掩耳盜鈴，但她不想承認，自己在Alex公寓裡下廚了這麼多次，她居然面臨首次失敗。

腰上驀然一緊一暖，有勁的臂彎從後將自己圈緊。  
那聲稱自己康復得可以應付＂任何運動＂的特工佻皮地將自己摟得緊緊的。  
Maggie感覺到，將下巴頂在她頭頂上的Alex，正拼命忍住笑意。  
「噢，Baby，你這鍋是甚麼，蓋上是沒有用的，我剛都看到裡面詭異的顏色了。」

然而二頭肌還沒練回來的Alex，沒能敵得過Maggie。  
Maggie輕易而舉的掙脫開她，轉過身來，有點底氣不足的嘗試用調笑來化解這場烏龍。  
「我正準備往裡面加點愛情魔藥呢，令你逃不出我的掌心。」

那雙深棕色的眼眸終綻放出肆意的笑容。Alex笑得露出了那潔白的牙齒，令Maggie想起不久前當Alex用牙齒溫柔的、挑逗的輕咬上自己胸前細嫩時的感覺。  
「你還要用到下藥這招，才能令我離不開你嗎？真遜，警探。」  
Alex收斂著笑意，主動給女友一個下台階，溫柔地將唇印上Maggie的額上。  
「我們可以隨時叫外賣的。」

「咳，Well, I am glad you agree with me.」Maggie裝作不在意的聳聳肩，想挽回面子，「肯定是因為我買來的紅菜頭是壞的，味道才這麼古怪。」  
「It’s doesn’t matter, at all.」Alex微笑，「反正我老媽被DEO請來當顧問，一時三刻她沒這個功夫上來考你的廚藝，你不用緊張。」

Maggie輕輕挑眉，觀察著眼前煞是可愛的女朋友。這段日子以來，她終於被自己照顧得原本瘦下去的臉頰又鼓了回來，氣色紅潤。  
「真的不介意我毀了今晚的晚餐？」

「我們的晚餐可以喊McGrath家的披薩，然後甜點…」Alex壞心眼地用手指輕劃著Maggie的胸口，Maggie可以感到自己的脈搏瞬間加快。「可以是你。」

「也可以是你。」Maggie不甘示弱的反說，然後頭湊了上去，目的地是Alex那誘人的、帶著光澤的嘴唇。Maggie輕啜吸著Alex的上唇。她確實餓得需要大份量的披薩和眼前的人。

Alex舌尖微微伸出，在Maggie的唇上輕舐著。  
交換了這個短暫的吻後，Maggie才感覺到下廚失敗的糟糕感消散了，她露出輕鬆的笑容，關掉了爐火。

「甜點可不能現在上哦。」  
Alex被Maggie拉到了梳化上坐著，她張大無辜的雙眼，繼續調戲Maggie。  
Alex得要承認，在廚房裡差點擦槍走火、成功挑逗起Maggie的情欲是一件很有成就感的事情。  
「我可沒著急。」Maggie在梳化上跪坐著，直了身子，越過Alex，伸手去夠Alex旁邊的座機電話，「再不叫外賣，你又要餓得瘦回去了。」

「你和我媽可不可以有一分鐘放棄＂將Danvers特工喂成豬＂的這個事業？」  
Alex輕哼一聲，而專注於撥號的Maggie只是用手輕輕撫上她的大腿，以示安撫。  
「我可不是我妹妹，我沒那種吃多少地球食物都不會肥的體質。」

「……兩份零度可樂，就這麼多，謝謝。」掛掉電話後的Maggie，將女朋友那幾隻不耐煩的、在自己大腿上跳著舞的手指緊抓住。「你一點兒都不肥，真的，明天見完醫生後，你就可以回你那大隱隱於市的秘密機構裡重新訓練了。」

「嗯哼。」Alex順勢躺在Maggie的大腿上。「看來你對於我要離開NCPD這件事很高興？」

通常都是她妹妹以這樣的姿勢躺在自己的懷裡求撒嬌的。  
而作為姐姐，自尊心又不容許她這樣做。  
現在能倒在另一個柔軟的懷裡，真好。

「那當然。」Maggie幾乎毫無猶豫的回答，Alex的髮絲縈繞上她的手指，彎曲著。  
「我討厭那些人像隻餓狼般盯著你看。」  
「你是在說Anny？」  
「是Detective Zhang.」  
聽著女朋友親密地說出前拍擋的名字，Maggie鼻孔裡哼了出聲。  
「哦~~原來你在吃醋。」Alex摸上了她的二頭肌，輕輕按捏著，同時壞笑。  
Alex的笑容跟那個永遠都樂呵呵的氪星人，仿佛用同一個模子印出來一樣。  
「我已短信給她，給她安排了幾次quick date，要她少打我美麗的女朋友的主意。」  
「放心，她不是我的型，你才是。」Alex幸災樂禍的問，「那你有沒短信問跟Lena，她和Eliza的會面怎樣？」  
「我沒有問。」Maggie溫柔地低著頭，輕撫著溫順得像頭貓的Alex，「你好奇心這麼重，怎麼不去問問？」

「我又沒她電話號碼。」Alex傲嬌地撒謊。特工只需一點伎倆就能查到任何人的號碼。  
「真有甚麼事的話，Kara早就打電話給我求救了。」

突然陷入若有所思的Maggie抬起了頭，輕吸了一口氣，鼓起了勇氣開口。  
「對了，既然你現在都已完全康復了…我在想…」  
外強中乾的警探終究是停住了話頭，眉頭顯示出不安。  
Alex不解地從她懷裡坐起身。  
「嗯？你想甚麼？」

「你想搬走？」  
「我想搬來……」  
兩個人同時開聲。  
Maggie只覺得空氣被凝固了。

Maggie尷尬得抿起嘴，連忙補救，難得地結巴。  
「呃，我的意思…若你希望我搬走的，我沒意見。我能理解…畢竟我們才交往了不是很長時間，你可能，嗯，比較想要自己的空間，只不過，只不過我真的……」

真的很享受這段跟你一起住的日子。  
真的很想每天醒來，第一眼看的人是你。  
真的希望每天都給你做你喜歡的pancake.

「我真的很喜歡你。」  
Maggie鼓起了勇氣，句子的後頭只繃出了這無力的一句。  
拿出平生所學，在面對罪犯時的觀察力，她仔細端詳Alex的表情，不希望從裡面看到糾結和不情願。

Maggie過往的失敗感情經歷裡，不乏想搬來跟她同住的、而自己又不是很情願喪失獨居自由，或者自己投入得太過火而著急搬去同住後，感情反而生變的例子。

Alex只是茫然地眨了眨眼。  
那雙曾經短暫失明、失去光澤的眼眸煥發出驚喜的目光。  
「你真的想搬來？？真的？」  
Alex咬著唇笑，不敢相信Maggie居然真的主動提議。  
「你……你沒有意見？你沒被我嚇倒？」  
看著Alex的笑容，Maggie依然不放心，猶豫地再三確認。  
「我怎麼會被嚇倒？應該說，你這建議棒呆了！」  
Alex湊上去給了Maggie一個吻，這時大大的笑容才重新掛在警探臉上。

雖然有點傻氣，但女朋友的笑容還是超級可愛。  
Alex有點好笑的看著Maggie驚喜的樣子。  
「我們都同居了快一個月了，我差點以為你想搬走，是因為忍受不到跟我一起住。」  
Alex撅起嘴，然而她假裝出來的不滿，很快被Maggie火熱的吻所搗亂。  
不知道在甚麼時候，Maggie已高居臨下地將自己壓在身下、壓在梳化上。  
「我可是很高興跟你分享著一張床的，Alex.」

那雙靈活的手在自己輕薄的衣衫上游走著，輕易而舉的揉托起、那高撐著衣領的豐滿。  
「對，我和我的床都…很歡迎…你搬進來。」  
Alex試圖從吻裡爭回主動權。  
Maggie從熱吻中輕笑，喉間響起的笑意差點將Alex融化。  
「No, babe, 難道不是，you and your bed are so happy to see me sleep on it?」

聞言，Alex伸長了手想探上Maggie的腰，但馬上想起，警探不像Kara和自己，她完全不怕癢！感覺到身下人的不軌企圖，Maggie加深了吻，舌再次將Alex的嘴腔和頭腦都攪得天翻地覆，令對方無力還擊。

這位天殺的警探，居然還有意地避開重點，隔著衣衫，只用指縫間輕擠著Alex胸上那敏感的點。「披薩……還沒…到…」Alex嘗試從幾乎不能喘息的、纏綿的吻裡斷斷續續地說道。

Maggie感受著掌中的軟柔，覺得渾身滾燙。  
欲望從體裡深處不斷攀升。  
「我覺得我們等不到了，你認為呢？」  
Maggie蠱惑地俯下身，耳語著。  
「Invite me...」  
帶著熱度的吻開始落在Alex頸項間。  
明知故問的，Alex唇間泛起笑意。  
「What? moving in?」

「invite me...」  
Maggie的吻停了下來，她將Alex抱起，讓Alex靠在梳化椅扶上躺坐。  
Alex雙腿被Maggie分開，放在她的腰間。  
她輕歪著頭，朝不服輸的特工重覆了一次。  
「invite me, or...」  
Maggie手掌探去了梳化和Alex的屁股之間。  
她掌心磨擦著、描繪著那條性感小褲的每段邊緣。

「Or what?」Alex雖然臉火燒著，但仍輕仰著頭，不服輸地問道。  
直到Maggie抽回了雙掌，掀起Alex的睡衣，在她小腹上、肚臍上輕輕舐咬。

「Fuck...」濕溼帶來的酸麻感令Alex緊抓著梳化，咬起唇來。直到她再也忍不住，抓著Maggie的雙肩，好像渴望著對方趕快將嘴移到下面。  
「What?」Maggie抬起頭緩緩問，黝黑的瞳孔隨著情欲放大。  
「Fuck the dessert.」急吐出了回答，Alex馬上冷吸了一口氣。  
她的睡褲被褪下，接觸到冷空氣的大腿驟然起了疙瘩。  
Maggie移到了Alex的腿間，她輕揚著頭，髮尾灑到對方腿上，令Alex覺得癢癢的。  
「如你所願。」  
Maggie那可愛的壞笑，隨即隱沒了在Alex的失聲低吟之中。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Lena輕柔地枕著安全帶睡著了。  
通往山腰谷地的公路上，暖黃的燈光透進了車窗，打在她的側顏上。

Kara鬆開了手動檔波棍，探向了Lena的手掌，上面的溫度稍微有點涼。  
收回了手指，Kara悄悄地調整車裡暖風口的出風位置，並試圖尋找可調較暖氣的按鈕。  
要一邊專心開車，一邊伸出手摸索，這幾乎令Kara繃足出精神。  
比飛行還要累。

那是因為Kara在這過去的一年裡很少開車，看在Rao的份上。若真要說當了Supergirl後有甚麼好處的話，除了意外地獲得一個會捨身救自己的女朋友外，應該還可以說，她還免卻了普羅大眾堵車的痛苦吧。

That’s why基本Kara出行都是用飛的。

而這次，因答應了開車出行，卻無奈上山看流星雨的人太多，所以她們的車不停不在半路上堵住了。沒辦法，誰叫位於市南的Groves Hill是觀測獅子座流星雨的最佳位置。  
Groves Hill海拔只有一千多米。山腰位置有一片較為平整的小谷地，是觀測流星雨發燒友的最佳紮營地。

然而，Kara並不打算帶Lena在谷地上紮營，因為她想跟Lena二人世界。  
前兩天Kara偷偷一人飛到山頂上觀測，恰好在比谷地更高的位置上，發現一個很好的紮營地。

Kara耐著性子，終於在二十分鐘後開進了半山谷地那專門給遊人修建的停車場。  
汽車發動機熄滅後，一下子寂靜下來的聲音，都沒能令熟睡的Lena醒來。  
大概是真的工作得太累了，Kara心疼地幫Lena撥好了髮絲，然後俯身幫對方解去了安全帶。

吻落在Lena的臉頰上，Kara眨著大眼睛等待對方睜眼，像第一次過地球聖誕節的那天，帶著期待拆開第一份聖誕禮物。「嗯…？」Lena睫毛顫了一下，才緩緩張開眼來，對於湊上前來，幾乎貼著自己臉的氪星人，她並不感到驚訝。「到了？真快？」Lena彎著眼笑，「謝謝你將我吻醒，我的公主。」

Lena拿下Kara的眼鏡，輕吻上Kara，Kara手輕扶著她下巴，很有自制力地停下這吻，取笑道。「快？我們都堵在山上快兩小時了。」  
「We still have a whole night.」  
Lena眨眨眼睛，因為這一吻，從迷糊的狀態裡醒來。

當她們終於到達了山腰谷地時，才發現裡面早已經人滿為患了。  
若不是地點是在山峰之上，Kara差點以為自己到了露天汽車影院。  
一個接一個的帳篷鋪滿了山野，高級昂貴的天文望遠鏡錯落分佈著。  
也有不少人是一家大小，單純使用肉眼來欣賞流星雨，順便露營。

在沸鬧的露營地裡，各人都專心致志，或是搭營、或是兩兩接吻、或是忙著調試望遠鏡和攝影機，沒人在意大名鼎鼎的Lena Luthor跟誰在約會。

似乎真的對天文有些研究的Lena-Nerd，跟好奇心寶寶似的，緊牽著Kara的手前進，讚嘆著一個又一個她目之所及的望遠鏡。

「那是Meade DS-20098嗎？噢，快看！那是黃銅鏡好可愛！Celestron的Ambassador 80AZ Brass啊，我好喜歡它的木質腳架……」Lena低呼道，回頭朝Kara半帶羨慕地興奮說著，仿佛一個誤闖樂園的小孩。  
Kara決定聖誕禮物就買這款帶木質腳架的復古天文望遠鏡給Lena了。

谷地的視野很開闊，霎眼會誤以為自己置身在平原之上。  
天際線上盡是斗星，仿佛寶石灑落在黑天鵝絨之上，令人迷醉。  
寵溺地看著Lena拉著自己的手，在營帳間跑來跑去，Kara突然想起自己的計劃，為了能跟Lena在這人間美境裡二人世界，Kara不得不拉停Lena的步伐。

「Hey, 我知道有個絕佳的觀星位置，絕對沒其他人來騷擾…」  
見Lena回頭的笑容泛起了曖昧，Kara不禁紅了臉補充道，「我保證沒人來騷擾你觀星。」

「嗯，好。」Lena欣然同意，摸摸Kara的頭，這才像主人般，任由Kara這隻懂路的導盲犬領著她走進一條彎彎曲曲的山路。「看來你已經提前探過路了？」

Kara一手扛著那對她來說輕得像羽毛的巨大旅行包，另一隻手緊緊牽著Lena，在幽黑裡，她那鑽石般的水藍眼睛裡折射著期待的光芒。  
「那當然，這可是我和你的…第一次露營。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Not bad.」  
看著眼前搭好的營帳，被Kara披上了兩條毛毯、包裹成一個大粽子的Lena感嘆道。  
「我可是個女童軍，我剛來地球後不久，就跟著Alex加入了。」  
速度非人的氪星人，轉眼間在土堆上圍好了柴枝。  
眼鏡從她鼻樑上滑下，射出的視線落在柴堆中，瞬間點著了火。

「你特意找這無人的地方搭營，為的就是隨心所欲的用你的超級能力？」  
Lena環顧四周，這山坡的位置確是絕佳，面朝南面，視野沒任何阻擋，甚至能佻望到山腰谷地上的人潮。  
「I take this risk for you, you know? Using my super power outside like this.」  
Kara重新架好了眼鏡，邀功般一笑。

「You can use it INSIDE too, perhaps using it on me.」Lena一邊壞笑一邊咬唇，舌尖還誘人地伸出輕舐自己唇上。火光一下子將Kara紅透的臉映得一覽無遺。

「其實，你可以不用這麼麻煩，我們可以帶瓦斯爐，如果你想煮點甚麼…」  
「這叫浪漫好不好！」Kara將這不聽話的總裁拉到身前，報復般啜吻著她的下巴，她的唇，要對方收斂一下語言上的挑逗撩人。

Lena享受著氪星人這種取悅。  
「我以為你又餓了。」深明白氪星人的胃口，無辜的Lena說。  
「哦，對的，我的確有點餓。」Kara故意挑眉道，意猶未盡的在Lena的唇上輕啄了一下。  
「趁流星雨還沒來，我們可以先開餐。」

「我…們？」Lena張開毯子，將Kara包裹起進來，魅惑的笑著。「現在…？」  
在氣溫下降的山峰上，跟火爐般的Kara貼緊，一下子令毯子裡的溫度驟升。  
Lena側頭，埋在Kara的肩窩上，貪戀著氪星人身上甜甜的味道。  
「現在開餐。」Kara在她耳側輕說。  
下一刻，Kara手托在Lena的下巴，將Lena拉進了自己的吻裡。

香氣四溢的燒雞腿肉被送進了Lena的嘴間。  
原來氪星人說的「開餐」，還真的是很直觀的……開餐。  
只作浪漫和取暖用途的火堆在她們身前熊熊地燒著，兩人坐在打開的帳篷裡。  
那隻燒雞自然亦是被Kara用超級能力加熱過，溫度恰到好處。  
Lena想起前幾天第一次見到Eliza時，對方提起過的感恩節特別環節－家庭成員Supergirl用熱視線加熱火雞的表演。

Lena咬著火雞肉，不由自主的笑了出來。  
「你笑甚麼？」  
快速解決了另外半隻燒雞的Kara問道，一邊吸吮著手指上的醬汁。  
「笑你。」Lena將她另外五隻沾有醬汁的手指拉了過來，輕輕吮舐著。  
「嗯，我喜歡這醬汁，在哪買的？」  
在火光裡，Kara的臉映得更紅了。  
「咳，那是我自己做的。」

「你還會做飯？」Lena懷疑般歪頭開道，鑑於她們到彼此家過夜時，兩人從不下廚煮食，要不由Lena大宅的大廚解決，要不就是外賣。「你甚麼時候學會的？」

「我一直都會！」Kara氣鼓鼓抽回了手，拿起濕紙巾擦著。「只是……很久都沒做了，這次…」  
「特別做給我吃？」Lena猜測，然後感激地笑了起來，一把將那別扭又可愛的氪星人再一次包在毯子裡。「天啊，你怎麼這麼完美？」

「我不冷。」Kara象徽性的掙扎了幾下，對一步之外的半隻燒雞望遙輕嘆。  
「但是我想你用體溫幫我取暖啊。」  
情話仿佛怎麼說都說不夠的Lena在自己耳畔說。  
「說實話，你這些甜言蜜語都從哪兒學來的？Maggie嗎？」  
Kara近距離瞪視著Lena嘴角上的油漬醬汁，然後伸出舌尖將它舐掉。  
Lena吃吃地笑了起來，「親愛的，你有你的super power，我也有我天生的sweet power.」

傲嬌終於被破解，當Kara正傻笑著的時候，眼角餘光卻看到天幕上劃過的銀流。  
「看！流星雨！」  
Lena抬頭看去，錯落的銀光劃過了眼前。

Kara凝視上空的流星雨，記憶一下子回到了從前。  
「小時候……我剛來的時候，我總是心事重重的看著天上，直到Eliza教我怎麼用家裡的天文望遠鏡。她告訴我，星塵裡有著我愛的家人和故鄉。因為相隔著太多光年……所以說不定，從地球看往氪星的方向，觀測到的，依然是……那完整如初的氪星影象。」  
耳際響起了Kara的低語，雖然聲線平靜，但Lena依然從裡面感覺到悲傷。

「當我發現自己可以在地球上飛翔的時候，我很高興，因為我可以更接近天空了，更接近那有著他們的銀河。」Kara感傷地微笑，Lena手指點在她的嘴角，「他們在你的記憶裡活著，Kara，你是幸運的，我也是。若不是你還活著，我就不能遇到你。」

「我很高興……」Kara緊緊擁著Lena，力度令地球人覺得恰如其分，「我很高興，經過了這麼多光年，來到這裡，遇見你。」

Lena所能做的，只是用盡力氣，緊緊地將專屬於她的小氪星人抱在懷裡。  
讓她感受到，在浩翰的宇宙裡，她並不是孤獨一人。

更多的流星雨劃在天際上，恍如銀河系裡的煙花匯演。  
天際間最美的雨流，帶著銀光和祝福。  
「Kara……好美…」Lena喃喃著，她靠在Kara頭上，看著眼前的美景，一時間詞窮了。  
Kara突然拋開了感傷的語氣，在她臉龐上響亮地用力地親了一口，鬆開了懷抱。  
「Lena，快許願啊！」天真無邪的女友睜著大大的眼睛，指著流星雨，興奮地呼喊。

一切夫復何求。  
「我的願望就在我身邊了。」  
Lena釋出比流星雨更美的笑容，令Kara不禁看呆。  
Lena在毯子底下，抓到了Kara的手掌，用力地跟她十指緊扣著。  
「Kara, I love you.」

Kara突然很想許願，希望Rao能給Lena最好的一切，希望Lena永遠都能這麼高興地朝自己笑著，在自己耳邊說著令人臉紅心跳的情話。

每天每夜。

Kara傾身吻上了摯愛。  
「I love you, Lena.」  
當這一吻終於結束，Kara紅著臉閉起眼許願。  
「那麼我的願望是，Lena和其他我愛的家人朋友們可以一直健康幸福下去。」

一直，一直在一起。  
直到她們年華老去。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「相傳在流星雨下擁吻的戀人，他們的愛會一直永恆。沐浴在銀河下的星雨，將會受到祝福。」  
Alex捧著雜誌朗讀著，一邊瞄著那緊張得踱步了快半小時的Kara。

因為這是第一個double sister night。  
這次的週五晚上，除了Alex，Kara還邀請了Maggie和Lena來她的公寓。  
這可是第一次四個人正正式式的坐下來吃頓晚飯。  
這頓晚飯以派對的形式進行，每人都要帶上一道自己準備的菜肴，這是Alex額外加的規矩。

一直在嘮叨今晚她烤的燒雞太老，在離約定時間只差三分鐘的現在，Kara緊張得只差滿地追著自己的尾巴跑。  
「喂，我在朗讀著你寫的報道，你沒留意到的嗎？」  
Alex沒好氣地喊道。  
「我當然知道！」Kara又將錫紙揭起來，查看盤裡的燒雞有沒涼掉。因為若再用她的熱視線加熱，雞肉就會更老，口感一點兒都不嫩滑了。

「你可不可以別這麼緊張？」  
在Kara第十七次繞著梳化轉圈時，Alex終於忍無可忍。  
「這是第一個Super Danvers Night! 我當然緊張！」   
說罷，氪星人又緊張地托起眼鏡，低頭檢查自己的低胸領口。  
今天她穿了件低胸裙子，裙子活潑而不失大方。

Alex認出這條裙子是某名牌的限量款，她很懷疑這條裙子的來源不是那衣著品味處處依靠自己的氪星人，而是出手闊綽的某位總裁。  
「你其實可以脫掉眼鏡，你知道嗎？」  
Alex挑眉道，然後像抓小雞般，一把將Kara抓到懷裡，將她拖到梳化上抱住。  
「夠了老妹，你今晚很完美，只要你待會兒眼睛別只盯在食物上，我敢保證你就會看到，Lena一直盯住看到你的領口轉不開。」

「這才不是我穿這裙子的目的！」Kara後背倚著姐姐，很不高興自己的髮型被Alex摸得亂亂的。她抱怨道，「這髮型我弄了半小時！」  
「我高興。」Alex嘿嘿笑著，「誰叫你我剛才煮意面時不來幫忙。」  
「我在接Lena的電話！」

掙脫出姐姐的懷抱，Kara坐在梳化上，雙腿毫不客氣的搭在Alex腿上。  
「又重又臭，挪開。」  
Alex將手指放在那跟三歲孩子一樣幼稚的氪星人腳掌上，怕癢的對方頓時老實下來。  
「我差點以為你在跟一個迷路小孩在聊電話。」Alex捏起聲線模仿Kara的溫柔細語，「哦~你走過來太累了~要兩個街區呢~Lena，你要不要我飛過來接你？」

「去你的！」Kara臉紅起來，「我才不是用這樣的語氣說話！」  
門鈴最終拯救了這場Danvers姊妹大戰。

「嗨，我們在樓下遇到就一起上來了。」  
罕有地同框的Lena和Maggie竟一同出現在門後。  
開門的Alex連忙迎二人進來。  
「嗨，Lena。」Alex挑眉，釋放出友好的笑容。Lena這晚的妝容很淡，令人很難聯想起她在辦公室裡有氣勢迫人的一面。

「Babe.」關上門的Maggie給了Alex一個輕吻，Alex轉過身來，只見Kara已規規矩矩的從沙發裡站了起身，甜甜的朝Lena傻笑。

看上去就像要模仿她姐姐和女友來上一個吻。  
果然，Lena傾身吻了Kara，「Kara，這裙子穿在你身上真美。」

「很合身。」害羞地舐了一舐唇，Kara像受到讚賞的小狗，樂呵呵的搖晃著頭。  
「我差點以為你偷了我的尺寸去量身定做。」

「你的尺碼我當然很清楚。」Lena意有所指，手滑過Kara那被裙子勾勒出來的腰身線條。  
即使沒超級聽力，Kara都清楚地聽到身後的姐姐發出不讚同的咳嗽聲。  
Lena將手裡的袋子遞了給她，「巴拿馬火腿和哈密瓜。」  
Lena轉過身來，看著那位剛脫下皮衣的警探，已將兩打啤酒提到桌上。  
那是Maggie準備的「菜餚」。

「我想這道菜配啤酒應該都不錯。」  
Lena揚眉，雖然她從來都沒試過這樣配搭。

「這燒春雞真香？Alex，是你做的？」Maggie打開了桌上的錫紙盒，香噴噴的醬汁氣味令她肚子咕咕作響。  
「哦，不，那是Kara用她超級能力燒出來的菜。我今天做的意面。」Alex將桌上的食物蓋子一一打開，跟Maggie很有默契的，各自開了兩瓶啤酒。

四枝啤酒在空中互相一碰。  
「Let’s party-ing!!」  
似乎英語一夜倒退回十多歲，Kara興奮地嚷嚷道，隨之大快朵頤著。  
Alex很慶幸Kara臨時決定多準備了一倍份量的燒雞。

「一會兒你們想看甚麼電影？」  
Kara嘴裡含糊不清的問。  
「我帶來Cold Case的影碟。」Maggie用碟子給Alex盛好了意面，「經典。」  
「Oh，原來你喜歡這種金髮警探？」Lena啜飲了一小口啤酒，Maggie眼角餘光看到Alex翻了一個白眼。

啤酒就應該用灌的啊！  
Alex內心嘶吼道。

「咳，我喜歡裡面陳述故事的手法，充滿了人性和溫情。」Maggie聰明地跳過了陷阱，輕拉著Alex的衣袖，「比起警探，我更喜歡像這種類型的性感特工。」  
「嗯？」感覺到袖子被輕扯，正忙著從妹妹碟上分到起碼一隻雞腿的Alex回頭問道。  
「你說甚麼？」

看起來神經大條的確在Danvers家遺傳著，不論有沒血緣關係。  
Lena和Maggie互有靈犀地對視一眼，前者見攻擊無效，便聳著肩。  
後者對前者剛才的挑撥回以挑釁般的笑容。

不就是將你的手機號碼給了Eliza，有必要這樣報復我嗎？  
記仇的Luthor啊。  
Maggie搖搖頭，不客氣的將那昂貴的巴拿馬火腿都叉到自己碟上。

「不如看Xena?」Kara終於默許給Alex分了一隻雞腿，就算那是這麼多隻燒雞裡最大的一隻腿也好，誰叫Alex大病初癒呢，她也不希望日夜聽到耳邊Eliza追著Alex，要她喝營養劑。  
「我記得Alex箱子裡有這套碟。」

少時生病時的母女大戰簡直深刻得有如情境再現。  
Kara打了個冷顫。

「對對對，你還記得你以前能將Xena的怪叫學得活靈活現嗎？」  
「那不是怪叫！是戰鬥前的號角！是威嚇敵人的戰術！銀河系裡有兩個星球都有這種習俗！」

「Kara你居然用這種戰術？」Lena有點吃驚，眼睛曖昧不定的攀上Kara胸前的領口，嘴角勾得高高的。「我以為Zor-El家已經不用威嚇敵人了，你們用胸上的標誌就可以了。

「Lena！」感受到對方火辣辣的視線，Kara差點錯手將要遞到Lena碟子裡的雞肉塞到對方口裡。為了強行轉移看碟的話題，Kara胡亂地建議道，「我們待會兒還是先玩Board games吧…」

「我先至聲明，某人喜歡用X光能力作弊。」  
Alex幾乎馬上出賣了Kara，拯救了不太擅長玩board games的女友。  
Maggie馬上會意地笑了。  
「你這樣說只不過是不想我和Lena組隊贏你們。」  
Kara不滿地哼唧著。  
「別介意，Kara，畢竟她們隊裡沒超級英雄。」  
Lena寵溺的說，Alex瞪著她，看上去隨時會在桌底下悄悄踹她一腳。  
Alex驕傲地說。「哦，那還真抱歉，目前這位超級英雄還是姓Danvers的。」  
「姓氏也是可以改的，比如結婚後。」Lena笑得愈來愈燦爛。

誰叫她就是愛逗姓Danvers的人呢。  
聽到這句的Kara差點被嘴裡啤酒的嗆死。

「我喜歡這姓氏，Danvers，冠在我名字後面還是挺好聽的，Babe，你說對吧？」  
趁著Lena忙著給Kara掃背，安撫不停咳著的氪星人，Maggie連忙湊上去滅火。

Alex難得一瓶啤酒都沒喝完就臉開始紅了。  
「咳…其實…我們倆的姓氏合起來是挺好聽的。」  
「Danyer? Sanvers?」Maggie腦子實在轉悠不出其他組合了。  
「嘿嘿嘿嘿，Sanvers這名字好可愛。」  
停止咳嗽，回了氣的Kara嘻嘻笑。  
而Alex居然意外地覺得這名字不錯，輕笑著。  
Kara突然靈機一觸，「有了，我們待會兒就玩拼字遊戲！」

「那可是Kara少數能靜下心和身子下來玩的遊戲。」Alex點頭和議。  
不曉得她點頭的意思是默許了「Sanvers」這獨特的姓氏還是指遊戲。

「來，讓我們為Alex的健康乾杯」Kara主動又開了一枝啤酒，高舉到半空上。  
「感謝上天。」Maggie在桌底下緊牽著Alex的手，泛起溫暖又感激的笑容。  
「也為Supergirl乾杯。」  
Lena臉頰泛著紅，看起來酒量相當不行。  
Kara將Lena拉到身旁，嘟起嘴在她雙唇上輕吻。  
「Thank you, my dear.」  
「為Sanvers這好聽的名字乾杯！」  
Alex舉杯，然後拉起跟Maggie十指緊扣的一雙手，在對方手背上輕吻。  
「也為你乾杯，baby.」

「聖誕節到了的話，我們去趟旅行吧？」  
見Kara和Lena已坐在梳化上開始拿出拼字遊戲裡的字母牌，在廚房裡整理著碟子的Maggie，悄悄在Alex耳邊說。  
「只有你和我的旅行。」  
「旅行？你想去哪？」  
「我來準備就好，這是給你的驚喜，一切保密，你只需要申請好假期。」  
「給我的驚喜？」Alex迎著Maggie摟上來的臂彎，「我要用甚麼來回報才好呢？我調的蛋奶酒？」

「以身相許怎麼樣？」  
Maggie眼神裡盡是勾引和情欲的熱度。  
Alex傾身吻住了她。  
「Deal.」

 

全文完。

《Super Danvers》正文完結。


	27. 番外Beautiful Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外Beautiful Dessert  
> CP：Sanvers   
> 時間軸：正文結局第二十六章  
> 示警：有肉，肉，肉，都是肉，而且是非常明顯的並不隱喻的肉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是開完車很累的Dr.F：  
> 很餓。（我指我的胃謝謝）  
> 十二點啦，晚安各位，我會認真開始構下一個中篇的Kalex！（緊握雙拳）  
> 呃，我想不會像Super Danvers寫上二十多章這麼長，希望能在十章裡結掉，嚶嚶！  
> 喜歡這篇番外就留言哈！！  
> （臉紅著去睡覺啦）

《Super Danvers》番外Beautiful Dessert  
By Fish.

「Fuck the dessert.」  
「如你所願。」  
Maggie可愛的壞笑起來，隨即伸出舌尖，在那條灰色的三角褲的下沿輕輕舐著。  
Alex抓住她的肩更緊了，她不能自抑的失聲低吟。

「Fuck...Maggie...」  
「Don’t hurry.」  
Maggie抽神回答，不意外的看到鼻尖前的隱秘之地上，褲料已經溼濕成一圈深灰色。  
沒像特工預料中的繼續進攻，Maggie輕褪下這條礙事的三角褲，便撐起了身子，將滾燙的嘴送到Alex的鎖骨上、胸口上。

Alex輕吸著氣，Maggie掀開了她的睡衣，舐含著那早已高挺堅硬的乳尖，舌頭在乳暈上轉了一圈。Alex只能將腿張得更開，將Maggie的腰夾得緊緊的。  
「我記得…McGrath家的披薩外賣…有二十分鐘就送抵的服務承諾。」  
Alex咽下口水，覺得唇舌乾燥。

「你也想要我的服務承諾？不得不說二十分鐘有點太短了…」  
Maggie從她胸口抬起頭，笑出可愛的酒渦。  
Alex通常在床上（好吧現在是梳化上）的耐性都沒Maggie這麼多。  
於是，她唯一的回答，是將Maggie的脖項攬住，將她拉到自己的唇上，狠狠品嚐這磨人的警探嘴裡的味道。

未料，Alex很快又鬆開了手，因為Maggie的手已探向了她下身，在敏感的花核上轉悠著。Alex唇剛離開了身上人，便馬上低吟了起來。

「Oh..Maggie...」  
感受著Maggie的指腹在花核上按捏，對方很快又低下頭去，重新啜含著她的乳尖，Alex只覺得身上受不住這兩重的刺激，她喘氣聲加重，頭向後昂著，手指差點在Maggie那被扯出衣領的、半裸露的肩上掐出瘀青來。

Maggie嘴鬆開了Alex的乳尖，在她胸上拉出了一絲銀沬。警探得意般輕抬頭，看著那已忍不住閉起眼、仰著頭的女友。  
「Agent, do you want more?」  
Maggie指尖緩緩下移，兩指劃過了Alex下身的兩片唇，引起特工身子顫抖了一下。  
她故意停在那已微微張開的入口前，輕撫著，卻不著急探入。

「Fuck.」  
Alex張開眼，臉透著健康的紅潤，她的手從Maggie的肩，滑去了對方那撐起身子時，腹肌側露出的馬甲線。Alex手指在上面緩緩勾劃，然後拉開了對方的運動褲頭，探向下方的那邊毛絨。

很多次她在床上都想反守為攻，但都因力氣問題而被強壓在身下。  
Deo首席特工Alex對此感到很是惱火。  
她準備在康復訓練裡加強對二頭肌的鍛練，啞鈴份量都要加倍！

「回答錯誤，你該說，Fuck me, I am your dessert.」  
Maggie分出手，及時制止了那隻不安份的手，像警隊裡的模擬訓練，輕易將疑犯的腕部緊鎖，迅速按到梳化上。

Alex臉漲成了紅色，喘氣聲在Maggie完全趴下身來，唇含住了自己的耳垂時猛然加重。  
因為同時，Maggie的手指正在Alex的陰道入口處細細攪動著，更多的愛液從裡面絹絹流出，在寂靜的喘氣聲裡，液體和手指交纏，發出響亮的濕漉聲。

Maggie側揚著頭，吻重新落在Alex唇上，Alex幾乎被她霸道的舌撩動得無法呼吸，覺得一陣暈眩。Maggie居然還分出神來，緩緩將Alex其中一條腿放平在梳化上。

Maggie終於鬆開了Alex的唇，跟她一起劇烈地將空氣吸進肺裡。她的額頭緊貼著Alex，兩人彼此凝望著眼眸裡變得深邃的、透著欲望的情意。

身下那隻手，重新回到了自己的花核，無意識的輕擠著、挑動著。  
「Mag...Mag...」  
Alex漸漸找回自己的聲音，她吃力的撐起身，輕吻上Maggie的耳後，喃呢著。  
「I want you.」

「Copy that.」  
Maggie輕笑，仍然按著她的節奏，享受這頓美味的甜點。  
「Oh, baby...you are so hot.」  
Alex的衣衫凌亂的被翻開，披在鎖骨之下，露了豐滿的酥胸和大片平坦的小腹，而她下身也早已赤裸，成為了Maggie的掌中物。  
Maggie將Alex那半褪到大腿上的睡褲，完全拉下到腳踝。  
Alex會意的幫Maggie拉下了她那仍完整穿戴著的運動褲，露出了裡面的黑色丁字褲。  
「Let me.」

Alex坐起身，Maggie聞言，跪坐在她的雙腿間，暫時停下了對她花核的進攻。  
Alex低下身子，頭湊近了Maggie的腰身，聽到對方微不可察的倒吸一口氣。  
因為Alex的嘴靠近著那穿著丁字褲的腰身，她緩緩張嘴，悠悠的叼起褲帶，Maggie夾緊的雙腿隨即微微分開，Alex叼著褲帶，拉著褲子下移，直到將丁字褲完全褪下腿間。她急不及待的吻上了Maggie的大腿，手探向了Maggie身下，滑溜溜的液體沾滿了她的手指。  
「It’s wetter than me, Sawyer.」  
Alex仰起頭，毫不掩飾她的嘲笑。

下身赤露著的警探，危險地挑起一邊的眉。  
「What did you just say?」

Maggie手掌將Alex那小巧的下巴握在手裡，狠狠的吻了上去。  
這次的舌吻再次輕易而舉的令Alex繳械，她不知道為甚麼每次都毫無反擊之力，被明明矮自己一個頭的女友重新推倒壓制。

Maggie雙腿分開，騎在了Alex的右腿之上，下身裸露出來的濕滑貼合著Alex那嫩白的大腿肌膚上，來回上下磨蹭著。

「啊……嗯，Maggie....」  
Alex下身重新被Maggie的手掌佔據，這次五隻手指一起撫撩著她那因愛液而變得稠滑的兩片唇，有力的大姆指不停撥動著花核，更猛烈的電流滑向了Alex發麻的頭皮。

「It’s so wet. 我覺得你要毀掉這張梳化了，嗯？」  
Maggie直著身子，欣賞著身下的Alex緊閉著雙眼，一副既享受又痛苦的忍耐神色。  
Alex微微張開嘴巴吸著氣，Maggie手指描著她的下唇，然後是上唇，她另外一隻手在下方漸漸加重了力道，只覺裡面湧出了更多的液體，連她手掌都濕透了。

「Fuck...Fuck me now, please.」  
Alex張開眼睛，深棕色裡滿是迷醉，她終於邀請Maggie，享受自己這頓美味的甜點。  
「Maggie please...」Alex用軟軟的、嘶啞的氣音低吟著Maggie的名字。

每次在床上，Alex的聲音都跟平常不同。  
往日共同辦案時，在審犯或者下達命令時，那總是聲線硬朗，聲線從不猶豫的特工，一旦被Maggie鎖在床上，聲線就變得像大提琴般低柔，隱隱對Maggie發出了撩人的信號。

不再折磨眼前這性感得火辣的女朋友，Maggie滿意一笑。  
「Good Girl.」  
Maggie的手指終於滑入了那等待已久的窄洞之中，皺摺和愛液包圍擠壓著她的食指和中指。「啊…啊……嗯！」Alex失聲喊著。  
在攻略著Alex的同時，騎在大腿上的Maggie，亦開始扭動著腰枝，在腿上上下滑動著，像表演一般，在女友面前取悅著自己。

「It’s so good, more, please, please....Mag...」  
Maggie很喜歡床上的Alex會將「Please」拖長了嗓音來低喊，顫抖的聲線裡有Alex竭盡全力都不能壓下的激動。  
「啊…啊…啊…」  
低吟和喘氣聲隨著Maggie手指上的節奏歌唱著，Maggie很少在進行中途吻Alex的唇，只因為她像上癮般，想多聽那令特工甚是難為情的呻吟聲。

「More of what?」  
Maggie從不放過在性愛裡對女朋友的語言挑逗。她十分享受從肉體到語言上都佔著上風的感覺。

她只想欺負Alex。  
肆意的，亦溫柔的。

頭腦已炸成一朵花的Alex根本不能分神，去惱怒女朋友的明知故問。  
「more...more fingers...」

那兩隻手指正在自己身體深處抽插著，富有技巧的撩撥勾滑著。酸麻和快感一波一波的從下身傳到她的天靈蓋上。從胸口到鎖骨到耳畔，Alex皙白的肌膚都通紅著，亮晶晶的薄汗令她肌膚的觸感摸起來更為嫩滑。

Maggie將四根手指一下子伸了進去，Alex頓時覺得下身漲滿著，而那根該死的姆指再次它的同伴們緩緩抽插著自己的同時，緊緊按向了陰核上，打著圈按摩。

水花聲似乎更大了，隨著Maggie手指的速度加快，像衝刺般，令Alex的喘息一下子被窒息。  
Alex無聲的緊閉著嘴巴，手指碰巧緊抓著Maggie另外一隻空出來的手，她們十指緊扣著。  
Maggie的喘氣聲傳到了Alex的耳邊，Alex微微睜開眼，只見她仍然挺著腰身，在自己大腿上厮磨著。

Alex知道Maggie都快高潮了，因為她腿上的愛液愈來愈多，而Maggie嘴裡也開始低吟著Alex的名字。  
「Oh..My baby...Alex...」  
Maggie手上的速度愈來愈快，每一下的探進，手指未端便伸得更深，令Alex開始忘卻了外賣員隨時會敲門送餐的事實，她的呻吟聲亦在忘形中愈來愈大。

Maggie手指一緊，顫慄從手指指尖裡的神秘地帶，傳到了Alex的腿上，還有自己興奮得濕淋淋的腿間。

她們一前一後的到達了高潮。  
重重喘息聲仿佛二重奏般迴響著空蕩靜籟的客廳之中。

Alex在顫抖著迎來身下的窒息快感時。輕仰著身子，此刻她已重重的倒回了梳化上，眼睛出神的看著天花板上。

本來的十指緊扣，Maggie鬆開了手掌，溫柔的撫上Alex，撥開著那幾絲緊貼著臉頰上的髮絲。Maggie仍然坐在她腿上，她傾下身來，含上了Alex的唇，輕輕的，像對待化在舌尖上的棉花糖。

在極致的刺激後，Maggie的溫柔往往都能令Alex感受到巨大的反差，就像她那可愛帥氣的美貌跟毫不相稱的發達肌肉所形成的強烈矛盾。

而身為一個Danvers，Alex則貫徹著傲嬌的屬性，從不在嘴上輕言敗給對手。  
即使她忍不住呼喊出「Please」，那也只是……迷惑敵人的戰術！  
Alex那糊成一團漿糊的腦袋，亂呼呼的想著。

「你還好嗎？」  
看著被自己輕吻完後，仍在出神的女友，Maggie輕輕問，生怕自己將眼前的珍寶給弄壞了。  
「好，非常好。」Alex下意識回答。  
「我剛才的表現有這麼好？」Maggie伏在Alex那劇烈起伏著的胸口上，傾聽著Alex那跟自己同樣急促的心跳。「畢竟我有著我的服務承諾…」

Maggie俏皮地用嘴唇輕磨著她臉頰下女友的雙乳。

「你最快趕快穿上褲子，我可不想半裸著去開門取外賣。」  
Alex從喘氣聲找回正常呼吸的節奏，手伸進了Maggie衣服裡，撫摸著對方的背脊。  
「外賣可以等等……反正我現在又不餓了。」

「很高興喂飽了你，你這可惡的警探。」  
Alex手掌輕撫著她們身下的梳化，認命地決定這梳化套是該洗洗了，她可不想被氪星人造訪時瞧得出上面的任何蛛絲馬跡。

「若我幫你洗了這梳化套，你會改口叫我…可愛的警探嗎？」  
Maggie抬頭，可愛的大眼睛散發出無法令人抗拒的光芒。

「Ok, you are the cutest detective in the World.」  
Alex接受了這條件，皺起鼻子輕哼一聲。

「And you are the most delicious dessert in the menu, babe.」  
Maggie懶慵的趴回在她胸口上，感受著特工女朋友的體溫和雙乳抵著自己。  
有甚麼比吃光她更能令人滿足的呢？

Maggie再度湊起身，吻向Alex，後者在熱吻裡陶醉的閉起了美麗的眼睛。  
大概天底下任何一對熱戀的戀人，都無法抗拒美麗的伴侶嘴裡那甘美的味道。

至於那還沒送到的披薩，誰會在意呢？

 

完


End file.
